Encadenadas
by L. Gllerz
Summary: Asami Sato al haber crecido con su malvado padre, se encamina inevitablemente hacia el lado oscuro. Su destino tal vez pueda ser salvado antes de que la maldad enraíce en su corazón, por una joven que desde su nacimiento ha estado predestinada a salvar el mundo. En una historia donde se marca como los opuestos se mezclan. Deseo y muerte. Venganza y amor. Locura y pasión. Korrasami
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de la historia, le pertenecen a los siempre geniales Michel Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, únicos creadores del universo Avatar, en el cual está inspirado el presente FanFic que no pretende ser sino una oda más al brillante trabajo de los creadores de "La leyenda de Korra". Todas las**  
 **personas, empresas y lugares son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **Les dedico esta historia a todos aquellos lectores que comparten conmigo mi fascinación por el universo Avatar y el Korrasami, etc. He escrito este humilde FanFic, con mucho amor para deleite de ustedes y mío también, este proyecto ya está estructurado y los hechos que se desarrollan a continuación no son al azar, les ofrezco la seguridad de que no los dejare con la historia a medio terminar. Os ruego que la disfruten.**

Sinopsis

Asami Sato es una joven que desde la infancia fue alejada de su madre para ser criada por su malvado padre y así seguir la senda del lado oscuro. Su vida transcurre entre lujos, negocios sucios, excentricidades, y autos rápidos. Pero su destino que está siendo trazado por el odio tal vez pueda ser salvado antes de que la maldad enraíce en su corazón, por una joven agente que desde su nacimiento ha estado destinada a salvar al mundo. El destino ha querido que nuestras protagonistas sean enemigas. En una historia donde se marca como los opuestos de la vida se mezclan. Deseo y muerte. Venganza y amor. Locura y pasión. Son las notas que le dan ritmo a este Fanfiction.

* * *

¿Cómo hubiera sido? Si el destino no me hubiera arrastrado hasta las circunstancias que han marcado mi vida y que siempre la estigmatizaran. ¿Habría sido una persona diferente? tal vez, o tal vez habría sido la misma que soy ahora. Porque hay cosas que jamás cambian… aunque lo intentemos, y hay otras que aunque quisiéramos que se quedaran, pasan… Se queda por ejemplo la maldad que llevo en las venas y que me viene de herencia, se queda mi deseo egoísta de tener a toda costa algo que no merezco. Se van las alegrías y la gente buena que no quiere permanecer en un mundo como el mío. Porque parece que siempre existirá la dualidad en el universo y en la vida de las personas como la siempre eterna dualidad de los buenos y los malos.

 **CAPITULO I**

–Es un ángel– mencionaba con admiración y mucha ternura el más viejo de los Sato mientras miraba como a la distancia su hermosa nieta acariciaba a una yegua blanca, ninguno de los ahí presentes podían desmentir la afirmación, sin duda la observación del viejo hombre era acertada, la belleza de aquella chica era casi celestial, a grandes rasgos la familia Sato era de buen ver, pero ¡ELLA! era la más digna representante de todos ellos que se limitaron a contemplarla igual que su abuelo –Es muy parecida a su mamá, y que bueno por ella– Dijo el anciano ahora con cierta nostalgia en su voz lo que hiso reaccionar a la joven sirvienta que en el instante dejó de mirar a la señorita Asami y se retiró de la terraza donde los patrones desayunaban, pero no quería apartar su vista de aquella chica y busco un sitio donde pudiera seguir contemplándola. La joven rubia la miró hasta que desapareció en el paisaje montando a su Yegua seguida de su amigo –ahhh– un corto suspiro se escapó de su pecho, " _pero ¿qué demonios me pasa?"_ se regañaba la joven, se negaba mentalmente a que sus sentimientos la dominaran mientras que poco a poco el pánico se empezaba a apoderar de ella; "es imposible creí que ya lo había superado, yo jamás he sentido admiración por nadie, ni mucho menos agrado por los ricachones como ella, pero es que ELLA no es cualquiera, ¡ella es única!, la única dueña de mi corazón pero eso no me puede desviar de mi objetivo; he venido hasta aquí solo para tener a los Sato a mis pies" _._

Mientras tanto en el campo Asami y Bolin cabalgaban plácidamente mientras conversaban;

–En verdad que los aires del campo te sientan bien– Comento el chico a su amiga.

–¿Te parece?– Contesto todavía un poco meditabunda.

–Sí, cuando tienes ese rostro tan apacible de "no rompo ni un plato", como hoy te miras aún más guapa– Le dijo en un tono cómico a lo que ella río.

–mmm nunca pensé que mi cara de "no rompo un plato" resaltara mi guapura– rieron juntos.

–Sí… con tu apariencia sexy de siempre te va muy bien en la ciudad, pero parece que sabes cómo ganarte a las chicas de campo, te adaptas al sitio ¿verdad? jajaja– le dijo riendo y guiñándole el ojo.

–Sí la adaptabilidad es una de mis fortalezas, me siento bien de visitar a mi familia, me gusta la soledad sí, pero disfruto mucho estar rodeada de gente sincera, y mi familia es de la gente más sincera y honesta que existe en el planeta. Nunca han aceptado ayuda de mi padre y si le reciben en la hacienda es sólo por mí. Pero no tengo ningún interés en las "chicas de campo".

–Es una pena, porque hay una empleada muy sabrosa que babea por ti, sería tonto no aprovecharse de ¡eso!– Dijo en tono picaron, levantando las cejas varias veces.

–Pues a mi parecer Alice es bastante ordinaria.

–¡Vaya pero creí que no te fijabas en nadie!

–Es muy obvia la rubia, de verdad da pena ajena.

–Sí la has notado es porque te gusta ¡no finjas! Así que no te demores y ve por su virginidad– lo último lo dijo apuntando al cielo y una octava más arriba de su tono normal de voz.

Asami entorno los ojos y dijo riendo –Juro que los hombres tienen una fijación con eso de la virginidad femenina. Te eche de menos Bo.

–Yo también Sami pero no cambies el tema anímate a seducir a la pueblerina virginal, no te será difícil, nunca lo es para ti, prácticamente te ruegan por encamarse contigo y ella no será la excepción o es que ¿temes que se puede quedar enamorada de ti?– Al escuchar eso ella frunció el ceño –¡Claro! En el fondo eres buena y no quieres herir los sentimientos de la sirvienta, jajaja– Y un poco más serio y reflexivo Bolín agregó; –Eso debe ser.

Con cara de fastidio la chica respondió; –Odio cuando pasa eso, es molesto para mí que sean tan cursis, siento hasta ganas de golpearlas–

–jaja sí, las chicas son cursis y se enamoran fácil, los hombres no nos comprometemos tan rápido.

–Pues los hombres tal vez no se enamoren tan "fácil", pero sí que son ¡obsesivos y patéticos!, me ha costado mucho hacerles entender a los tipos que sólo los quiero para el rato, y de la nada se convierten en unos acosadores insufribles, más si son niños ricos.

–Jaja como el hijo del secretario de la defensa; Iroh II jajaja, ¡pobre chico!, sí que los vuelves locos Asami.

–¡Que fastidio! No sé si es la mala suerte que me ha tocado o la naturaleza de los hombres que no soportan sentirse utilizados, pero te juro que ya no me encamare con otro tipo, con la última experiencia que tuve llegue a mi límite.

Bolín no dejaba de reír –Pues ¿qué te hicieron?.

–El ultimo tipo con el que salí, parecía frio y calculador, no era rico y como estaba de buen ver pensé que podría meterme con él y no pasaría nada grave, cometí el grave error de decirle mi apellido y de invitarlo a cenar.

–¡¿Qué?! Sí que debió estar bueno para que lo invitaras a cenar.

–No tuve opción porque resulto ser policía y lo atropelle con la moto sin querer.

–Jaja parece que tu amor lo golpeo literalmente.

–¡No es gracioso Bolin!, el tipo no dejaba de acosarme por todos lados una vez que quise botarlo, en fin no era tan frio como pensé más bien meloso y más aburrido que una ostra, lo último que supe es que se agarró a golpes con Iroh supuestamente por ¿mi culpa?, PA-TE-TI-CO–Bolín sólo se limitaba a carcajearse por la cara de exasperación que ponía su amiga.

Llegaron a las cabellerizas entre risas y bromas, justo cuando apeaban de los caballos apareció una de las primas de Asami.

–Quiero ser parte del "negocio" que llevan tú y mi tío– Dijo Natalia sin vacilaciones, impertinente como de costumbre, pero muy firme, al instante Bolin se tensó y miró expectante a Asami, ella volteo a otro sitio ignorando a su prima.

Lo digo en serio –Insistió su prima y Asami frunció el ceño.

–¿Cuándo me piensas contestar?– Dijo la chica con más altanería.

–Cuando dejes de hacer peticiones absurdas– Contesto la interpelada con la paciencia de quien se dirige a un infante.

–¿Por qué es absurdo? ¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar de esto?, ¡somos familia!, siempre hemos sido cómplices en todo ¿por qué no me incluyes en el negocio también?

–¿No crees que estas algo… joven?– Le dijo la mayor entre cerrando los ojos en un tono que intentaba claramente ser de mofa.

–¡Pero si pronto cumpliré 15!, además soy muy astuta y aparento más edad todo el mundo lo dice incluida tú.

–Claro, cuando logres graduarte en administración o en lo que sea, hablamos de negocios ¿te parece?– Dijo Asami dirigiéndole una afilada mirada a la menor en un gesto claro de que no quería continuar con el tópico de la conversación. Lo que a cualquiera hubiera hecho zanjar el asunto, pero no a la chiquilla de ojos cafés, ella desconoce de lo que es capaz su prima mayor cuando esta enojada.

–¡Vamos no me vengas con eso Asami!, ¿Desde cuándo se necesita un título para dedicarse a lo prohibido? ¡Es justo eso lo que quiero evitar! no nací para estar encerrada en un aula, tú con tanto dinero que tienes, ¿vas a permitir que yo siga con el proletariado que necesita estudiar para ganarse el pan?

–¡Cuida tus palabras mocosa idiota! Y ahora desaparécete antes de que te rompa el fuete en la cara, y ten por seguro que pondré al tanto de todo lo que has dicho a tu padre para que te ponga en tu lugar, por insinuar semejante cosa de los negocios de mi padre.

–¡Eres una hipócrita!– grito y luego se marchó notablemente afectada, para Natalia era una sorpresa la contestación grosera de su prima favorita, quien siempre le cumple hasta el más mínimo capricho.

–Se te está agriando el carácter cada vez más– Dijo Bolin en tono de desaprobación dirigiéndose a Asami.

–Por favor manda a buscar a mi tío Raiko.

–O no Asami, ¡no pensaras cumplir con esa amenaza!– Bolin empezaba a entrar en pánico-

–¿Alguna vez he dejado una promesa sin cumplir?– Contesto Asami al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

–No lo entiendo pensé que ¡apreciabas a tu prima! Tu tío la golpeara–

–Por eso lo hago Bolín, por su bien, necesita una dosis de realidad– Sentencio con un aire de superioridad.

–A veces ¡te pareces tanto a tu padre!, en verdad me cuesta seguirte Asami, si es cierto el cariño que le tienes a tu prima, después te arrepentirás de perjudicarla tanto por un simple comentario ¿Por qué dejas que tu mal carácter domine tu vida?, déjalo pasar no es para tanto.

–Gracias Pepe grillo, si necesito una conciencia te la pediré, pero yo no hablo en vano, necesito que la hagan entender que no puede estar hablando más de la cuenta, demasiado ya hacen mis tíos con permitirme visitarlos, no creo que les haga gracias saber que hay una manzana más en la familia que se quiere echar a perder.

–Entonces ¿prefieres que apaleen a tu prima, para que tus tíos no se arrepientan de que los visites? mmm interesante forma que tienes de querer Asami cada vez te pareces más a tu padre, sólo se preocupan por sus intereses.

–Has lo que te pedí.

–¡Por favor reconsidera! ¿Por qué eres así?– Dijo desesperado el ojiverde.

–No lo sé tal vez porque ¡desde muy niña aprendí que el mundo no es color rosa!– Asami se hablando cuando miro el rostro de Bolin que reflejaba la tristeza contenida a lo largo de años de haber vivido en las calles. –Tu posiblemente has sufrido más que yo en la infancia y no eres como yo-Toco el hombro de su amigo y le dedico una tierna mirada mientras le decía;-lo siento Bo, por favor habla con Natalia y persuádela de olvidar esa idea– El chico se limitó a sonreírle como agradecimiento y sus ojos volvieron a estar radiantes de la alegría única y casi infantil que sólo Bolin tiene.

Desde hace ya más de 6 meses Korra había arribado a Ciudad República, deseaba tanto salir de su tribu en donde se sentía recluida porque lo único que hacia allí era practicar artes marciales, la única forma de salir de su tierra fue acceder a entrar al Heroico Colegio Militar de la Republica por petición misma del Loto Blanco organización que la ha protegido desde niña, pero ahora se sentía más recluida que antes, no sólo debía pasar 5 días a la semana encerrada entrenado y estudiando para pulir su parte física e intelectual, encima el día que tendría libre debía pasarlo con su mentor espiritual Tenzin. El día que pasaba en el templo de la Isla del Aire era el más agotador para Korra " _Tenzin es más estricto que los militares y es aún más aburrido_ " pensaba con fastidio la joven morena mientras intentaba meditar sin mucho éxito así que decidió retirarse a su habitación y por fin empezar a escribir su diario, el que pensó estaría lleno de anécdotas fascinantes pero como al parecer su vida no avanzaba exactamente en la dirección de la fascinación, pensó que tal vez podría descargar un poco de su frustración en esas páginas en blanco.

 _Como al parecer aquí los días no pasan o tal vez sí pasan pero son todos tan iguales, no me molestare en poner la fecha a mi diario, pero hoy es Sábado, aburridooo._

 _Creo que no fue buena idea entrar al colegio, ahora aparte de recluida me siento frustrada, no tanto porque la formación militar signifique un reto para mí, es más bien la parte espiritual a la que no logro adaptarme, ha pasado más de medio año sin aparentemente ningún avance… el mundo se desmorona ante mis ojos y yo no avanzo, no ayudo, no he tenido la oportunidad de demostrar quién soy, no he tenido oportunidad de desarrollar mi don plenamente una gran parte de él sigue durmiendo. Por lo menos ya tengo unos cuantos amigos; en el colegio me llevo muy bien con Baatar Jr. a pesar de que él ya esté en el último año igual que Iroh II, esos 2 me tienen muchas consideraciones por estar sabedores de mi "don" y el mayor Bumi es un profesor realmente divertido, pero a su muy singular manera de ser es el mejor en su área. Aquí en el templo suelo jugar en los ratos libres con los hijos de Tenzin y por las noches platico un buen rato con Opal, una chica agradable que llego hace poco obviamente para dominar el Aire control y que ¡tiene más progresos que YO!, bueno yo no tengo ningún progreso realmente, y por esa razón es más humillante mi situación._

Después de escribir un poco Korra ya se sentía mejor, fue entonces cuando entro Opal a la habitación que compartían y comenzaron a charlar sobre que a la morena no se le daba bien la meditación y en general no se le daba la espiritualidad, Opal termino invitando a la morena a una salida en grupo con Baatar y sus amigos programada para el día siguiente, la cual era principalmente para que su hermano pudiera tener una cita con su mejor amiga desde la infancia; Kuvira la cual no lo sacaba de la friendzone, con la cita Baatar pretendía irse acercando románticamente a ella pero con cautela para no agobiarla.

–Dudo que Tenzin nos deje salir a pasear.

–Le diremos que ahora entran más temprano al colegio y que yo te acompaño para visitar a mi hermano..

–Bien si tu convences al maestro Aire lo hare ¡necesito un cambio en mi rutina! Oye y ¿definitivamente esa chica Kuvira le tiene alergia a tu hermano?

–No le tiene alergia es simplemente que no quiere tener novio por ahora esta muy concentrada con su carrera de ingeniería y dice que no quiere "herir" a Baatar a quien sólo ve como un "hermano".

–No pues sí que le va costar trabajo salir de la Friendzone al pobre de Baat.

Al día siguiente Opal y Korra estaban llegando al puerto de Ciudad Republica exactamente a las 6 de la tarde, donde ya las esperaban Kuvira, Baatar y un amigo de este último; Mako con su eterno ceño fruncido en el rostro, el cual se intensifico más cuando vio que Opal llegaba al puerto, no estaba muy feliz de haber sido arrastrado por su amigo Baatar a una especie de cita a ciegas con una amiga de la edad de Opal, _"yo ya no salgo con "niñas" no después de haber estado con una mujer, bueno tal vez esa mujer en realidad no pasaba de 21 pero ya era todo una mujer, nunca ha habido ni habrá una chica como ella"_ a pesar de las razones que Mako le dio a su amigo este insistió en que tenía que darse una oportunidad de tratar a otras chicas, no podía quedarse en el pasado pensando en esa flamante chica que no fue ni su novia, ni su amiga, sólo fue quien lo uso y desecho sin remordimiento _"No me dio ni una oportunidad de demostrarle que yo soy el hombre que necesita; uno muy valiente y responsable que ha una corta edad ha sido ascendido y por fin es un agente encubierto de la Organización Internacional de Policía, ¡eso sí que es un mérito!, no como el estúpido de Iroh II cuyo único mérito es ser hijo de un General"_.

–¡Es sordo o sólo es grosero!– La voz fuerte que uso Korra quien ya estaba parada frente a él, saco a Mako de sus obsesivos pensamientos y este sólo se limitó a dirigirle una fría mirada y a ignorarla de nueva cuenta, entonces Baatar lo disculpo argumentando que era un poco distraído. Durante todo el paseo Mako continúo con su apática actitud y sólo abrió la boca cuando escucho que Korra se queja de lo aburrido y cuadrado que es estar en el colegio militar, mientras comía tranquilamente sentada frente a él.

–Entonces ¿Por qué entraste?– Le espeto el chico de los ojos dorados lo que sorprendió a Korra, primero por ser la primera vez que escuchaba su voz y segundo por el agresivo tono con el que se dirigió a ella, y sólo parpadeo y atino a decir:

–Porque me metieron– Opal y Baatar se tensaron.

–¿Quiénes te metieron?– Le pregunto Kuvira y entonces Opal salvo la situación y antes de que Korra abriera la boca menciono que Korra tenía "influencias".

–Típico– Dijo Mako con notable indignación.

–Sí siempre es la misma situación, para entrar al Colegio Militar es más importante "conocer a alguien o ser hijo de alguien" que estar realmente calificado, fue por eso que yo me quede fuera– Argumento Kuvira un poco molesta a lo que Korra respondió a la defensiva:

–Yo estaba ¡más que calificada para entrar!– Grito mientras daba un golpe a la mesa con la palma extendida de su mano.

–Sí como no, entonces dinos ¿qué puntaje sacaste en el examen de admisión?– Pregunto Mako mirándola con una afilada mirada.

–¿De qué jodido examen me hablas?– Pregunto de vuelta Korra, notablemente exasperada con el chico, Opal soltó un suspiro de resignación y Baatar apretando su tabique nasal le dijo:

–Déjalo así Korra–

–Sabes Kuvira, yo también intente entrar al Colegio, pero me vetaron porque supuestamente "no alcance la puntuación" en el examen, mientras que OTROS ni siquiera necesitan presentar examen– Comento Mako ya más animado en la conversación. Fue en ese momento cuando Korra comprendió que; Kuvira y Mako habían sido rechazados de la institución que a ella tanto le aburría sí, así de irónica solía ser la vida porque esos dos chicos en efecto parecían tener el perfil de un uniformado cara dura que se toma demasiado enserio la disciplina y esas chorradas que a ella no le iban en absoluto.

–Entonces sólo porque te vetaron del Colegio, ¿estas así de amargado?– Le pregunto Korra sorbiendo de su bebida a un sorprendido Mako, que erróneamente creía haber minado los ánimos de Korra de querer participar en la conversación, y de inmediato todos se soltaron a reír exceptuando Mako, quien seguía con su cara de sorpresa, así que hábilmente Opal aprovecho el momento para decir:

–No es el veto que le dio el colegio, lo que tiene amargado a nuestro querido Mako, sino que lo vetara una persona jajaja– La chica y su hermano se echaron a reír ante la cara colorada de furia y la mirada asesina del joven policía.

Después de la cena Mako se retiró a su departamento todavía molesto, los demás llevaron a Opal abordo del ferri que la llevaría a la Isla, luego de esto Kuvira condujo hasta el Colegio y ahí dejó a Korra y Baatar cuando sólo faltaban 15 minutos para las 8 de la noche, hora límite de entrada para los cadetes que volvían de su descanso.

Una vez sola en el auto Kuvira se preguntaba ¿hasta cuándo diantres Baatar iba a dejar de intentar algo con ella?, ya le había dejado claro que no quería nada con él, tal vez necesitaba decirle que ella ya tenía a alguien… aunque tal vez "tener" no es el verbo más adecuado para describir la relación que Kuvira sostenía con ese alguien, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba estacionada frente al departamento-bodega del que no era propietaria pero del que tenía llave, Kuvira quería sentir cerca a la dueña de aquella particular vivienda aunque sabía que no la encontraría ahí de todos modos entro y cerrando los ojos aspiro profundo, pero el aroma a jazmín que tanto anhelaba percibir ya era muy débil, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la enorme estancia y observo el desastre del lugar; ropa en el piso, herramientas por todos lados, todo ese caos empezaba a poner nerviosa a Kuvira y de inmediato se puso a limpiar un poco, se detuvo en seco cuando vio una imponente motocicleta e inevitablemente recordó a la dueña de aquel poderoso vehículo:

 _"_ _Su cabellera al viento, indiferente pero extremadamente sensual, no se fijaba en nadie era intocable, inaccesible, casi irreal, no había quien le ganara en las carreras. Todos los que asistían a ese tipo de eventos clandestinos eran consumidores asiduos a la mercancía que yo vendía pero no ella, que siempre ha sido muy diferente a los demás, ella no era adicta a nada ni a nadie se aburre rápidamente de todo, nadie le puede seguir el paso excepto tal vez yo que soy su incondicional, que soy lo único constante en su vida, a la única que ha dejado entrar en su paraíso en contradicción ella es mi única droga, una droga que en vez de destruirme llego a reconstruir mi maltrecha existencia, me ha hecho olvidar el odio que me consumía y me ha inspirado a superarme, ya pronto terminare la ingeniería, estar cerca de Sami le cambia la vida a cualquiera, ella es como una tormenta porque allí por el lugar donde pasa jamás vuelve a ser el mismo de antes"._

Esa misma noche muy lejos de ahí en la hacienda Sato, Asami se encontraba sola leyendo en la biblioteca, cuando repentinamente se fue la luz en toda la casona, ella sin inmutarse se limitó a acercarse más a la ventana por donde se colaba eficientemente la luz de la luna llena y continuo con su lectura, pasaron 10 largos minutos y se escuchó como la puerta de la biblioteca se abría, una empleada que llevaba una vela en las manos entro en la estancia y le hablo a Asami en un tímido susurro:

–Disculpe por entrar sin tocar señorita, pero pensé que necesitaría la luz y le traje esta vela– Sin despegar su vista del libro Asami le pidió que cerrara la puerta y se aproximara a ella, una vez que la empleada obedeció y sólo unos cuantos pasos las separaban, la ojiverde poso un felina mirada en los ojos trémulos de la chica de dorada cabellera que quedo petrificada de pie frente a ella.

–No necesitaba la luz, porque la luna alumbra bastante bien– Cerro el libro y se puso de pie –Pero sí que necesitaba el calor.

–Bien pues ahorita que traigo la vela puedo prenderle la chimenea– Dijo la rubia mientras intentaba alejarse un poco de esos ojos verdes, pero en un rápido movimiento Asami se abalanzo sobre ella y la dejo atrapada entre su cuerpo y un escritorio de madera, la vela cayo tan violentamente en el suelo que se extinguió su luz, la acorralada empleada temblaba y respiraba con agitación por el cercano contacto, la pelinegra hundió su cara en el cuello de su presa y aspiró sonoramente el aroma que desprendía, subió su cabeza lentamente hasta el oído de la chica, recorriendo con la punta de su nariz todo ese trayecto y con voz sensual le dijo al oído:

–No es el calor de la chimenea lo que necesitaba, sino el tuyo– Al tiempo que sus manos recorrían lujuriosas toda la espalda de la joven haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza, Asami volvió a bajar su cara y ahora saco la lengua para apretarla contra el cuello de su víctima y sentir con más detalle el alocado palpitar de la vena yugular.

–No me haga esto por favor señorita– Suplico excitada la rubia empleada.

–¿me dirás que no lo deseas?, siempre estas al pendiente de mí, permíteme mostrarte mi más profundo agradecimiento por todas tus atenciones– Le decía mientras besaba frenéticamente su cuello y bajaba hasta el escote de su blusa donde iba hundiéndose con ferviente deseo y seguía prodigando húmedos besos, ahora la mano izquierda de Asami le tocaba los senos y la mano derecha iba subiendo rápidamente por la parte trasera de una pierna para quedar por debajo de la falda tableada que vestía la empleada y adentrarse al instante en las bragas de la chica, ante aquel súbito y ardiente contacto, la rubia solo respingo y gimoteo suavemente.

–Claro que lo deseo, pero no estoy lista– y continuaba gimiendo más audiblemente debido a que una vez que Asami había logrado tener su mano adentro de la ropa interior, apretaba fuertemente uno de esos glúteos y adentrando aún más su mano hacia el cálido centro de la rubia descubrió que estaba sumamente lubricada, lo cual era contrario a lo que decía ella puesto que ya estaba más que preparada para que continuaran.

–Pero de ¿qué hablas?, si ya estás muy mojada– Menciono Asami mientras con su diestra la acariciaba con un movimiento de sube y baja a través de los glúteos suave pero sugerentemente.

–Soy virgen– Al momento de decirlo la chica ya ponía los ojos en blanco, y ante tal confesión Asami agrego; –Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Alice– Al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por Asami, la abrazo fuertemente porque su corazón dio un vuelco tremendo desbordando así todos los sentimientos que había contenido durante mucho tiempo, pero no quería que su primera vez fuera a suceder así de exprés.

–De verdad que te amo, pero si me quieres dame un poco de tiempo– Al escuchar eso, Asami dejo de acariciarla y se apartó inmediatamente.

–¡yo NO te quiero! no te confundas chica y por lo del tiempo te puedes tomar toda la vida no me interesa en absoluto– Una vez hubo dicho eso, le dio la espalda a la chica y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, la rubia que se quedó con una descolocada expresión en el rostro solo se desplomo al suelo y allí de rodillas comenzó a sollozar y maldecir. Fuera de la estancia estaba esperando Bolin, quien al ver a su amiga salir tan deprisa se apresuró a acercársele.

–¡Vaya que eres rápida!– Dijo el Bolin en tono de complicidad y casi en un susurro.

–Ya puedes devolver los fusibles a donde pertenecen.

–Puedo demorar un rato más, si te la quieres llevar a tu cuarto– Dijo el chico codeando a su amiga.

–¡Eso no pasara Bolin!– grito exasperada Asami –Ve ya a colocar los malditos fusibles, está muy oscuro no se ni por donde carajos camino.

–Y yo que pensé que echarte una pollita, calmaría tu mal humor.

–Diantres, ¡fue un fiasco! no quiero ni acordarme, ya te contare mañana por ahora sólo quiero irme a acostar.

* * *

 **A los lectores:**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente por el tiempo que se tomaron para leer esta historia, que espero haya sido de su agrado, trabaje con mucho espero y creo que ha sido bueno el resultado, espero con ansias leer su punto de vista para ir mejorando la calidad de la escritura, cuídense mucho y reciban bendiciones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de la historia, le pertenecen a Michel Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, únicos creadores del universo Avatar.  
**

 **Pues este segundo capítulo va dedicado a la gente bonita y generosa, que ocupo unos cuantos minutos de su vida para dejar su review del primer capítulo.**

* * *

CAPITULO II

"Sé la hoja, sé la hoja, ¡como rayos puedo serlo!, no soy una maldita hoja, soy la mejor cadete de mi generación, pero probablemente, la peor en la historia de los avatares", pensaba la joven de celestes ojos mientras intentaba inútilmente pasar a través de un artefacto antiguo, en el que se movían sobre su propio eje y a una gran velocidad muchas tablas a la vez.

– ¿Qué sucede Korra?

– Lo siento Tenzin, no puedo, no logro encontrar el camino, no lo encontrare aquí pretendiendo que soy una hoja– Dijo entrecortadamente por el sofoco del esfuerzo físico la chica que mantenía la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre sus rodillas.

– Debes ser paciente– Respondió tranquilamente su maestro con su usual serena voz, pretendiendo así disipar un poco la frustración que prácticamente era palpable en el aura de Korra.

– Estoy cansada de ser paciente, tus métodos antiguos ¡no funcionan! , no al menos para mí que ¡necesito avanzar! – Dijo la morena mientras se incorporaba rápidamente.

– Tienes que tranquilizarte, si quieres podemos dejar esta práctica por hoy ya te vez cansada– Menciono cauteloso el maestro ahora que miraba una ira creciente en los azules ojos de su discípula.

– Sí ya estoy cansada, pero de todo esto que ¡no da resultados! – Dijo Korra notablemente más alterada.

– Con esa actitud no ganas nada, sólo ralentizar más el proceso, que de por sí no marcha muy bien, ve a meditar y tal vez puedas centrarte y encontrar el camino a la espiritualidad en tu interior- Al escuchar la palabra meditar, Korra se crispo y le empezó a dar un tick nervioso en el ojo derecho.

–¡Claro la meditación siempre es la respuesta! –replico sarcástica– Gracias por el consejo Tenzin, si no te molesta iré a "meditar" ¡con mi almohada!, porque ya estoy ¡harta de quedarme dormida sobre el suelo de madera! que tiene la casita de la meditación esa o como sea que se llame ese lugar– Dicho esto Korra se marchó molesta hacia su dormitorio, con los brazos muy rígidos y los puños apretados, ante la mirada desconcertada del maestro Tenzin, que suspiro cansado y una vez la chica estuvo lejos miro al cielo y pregunto;

–¿Cómo es que mi padre rencarno en esa chica?

Korra se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro en su habitación, pensando ¿cuál podría ser el motivo por el que no podía dominar ni un poco el aire control?, era como si algo en su cuerpo lo bloqueará, ya estaba harta de no obtener resultados, de no obtener respuestas, estaba harta de los métodos tediosos de Tenzin, de los militares, de tener tantas preguntas sin resolver acerca de la manera en la que estaba obligada a vivir su vida como por ejemplo; la razón real de tener que mantener en absoluto secreto su identidad.

"¿Qué de malo tiene que los demás sepan que soy el Avatar" era la pregunta que nadie le sabia responder satisfactoriamente o nadie queria responder, porque además del Loto Blanco sólo algunas personas de la alta elite sabían su secreto y lo protegían celosamente, por razones que ella desconocía, pero que eran órdenes expresas de sus protectores; el no revelar su identidad, por lo menos por ahora, eso le resultaba ya bastante extraño a la joven sureña y la empezaba a irritar bastante, principalmente porque le impedía mostrar su esencia, le impedían compartir con los demás lo que ella consideraba su mejor cualidad y un motivo de orgullo, pues era lo que la hacía ser realmente especial en una sociedad apática y sumamente egoísta donde prácticamente se está olvidado lo que es realmente importante; el bien comú embargo sus protectores trataban este tema con total hermetismo y precaución como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Tal vez eso les preocupaba mucho a todos ellos, pero no a mí que ya domino 3 de los 4 poderosos elementos de la naturaleza, yo no temo a ningún peligro, nunca en mis 17 años de vida he temido a nada y menos ahora que ya estoy por concluir la etapa de preparación y por fin ya no habrá impedimento para que pueda formar parte de la acción y tomar el lugar en el mundo para el que he nacido, para el que estoy predestinada".

Mientras Korra seguía deambulando por su habitación sumida en sus cavilaciones, la noche ya había caído y aunque Jinora le había avisado que fuera a cenar, Korra se limitó a agradecerle pero no acudió a tomar ningún alimento, su inquietud la superaba y por eso el apetito no acudía a ella y se quedó sin cenar, cuando la hora de dormir llego, Opal apareció en la habitación y miro con preocupación a Korra que ya se encontraba recostada en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo aun pensativa y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, pues se le hacía extremadamente raro no haberla visto en la cena, pues ya conocía muy bien el apetito voraz de su compañera de dormitorio.

–¡No estoy bien!, ya estoy harta de muchas de las situaciones que estoy atravesando– Dijo Korra con fastidio y al haber pronunciado la palabra "atravesando" inevitablemente penso en el artefacto de las tablas giratorias el cual parecia imposible atrevesar y su fastidio crecio.

–¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas molesta?– Le cuestiono Opal desconcertada por su respuesta.

–Porque ¡nunca me entero de nada de los asuntos que giran en torno a mi vida!, porque nadie me menciono del dichoso examen ese y quede como una inútil recomendada delante de los amigos de tu hermano– Comento Korra con frustración en la voz.

–Korra tranquila, eso no tiene importancia.

–Lo sé pero todavía me molesta, porque se formaron una idea errónea de mí y no es justo– Decía mientras se incorporaba un poco para quedar sentada en la cama, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

–En verdad siento que esa situación te haya incomodado tanto, pero ya tienes que superar lo de esa noche.

–No es sólo lo de esa noche, ¡es todo!– Dijo aun enojada –Pero en fin tú no tienes la culpa de nada de eso, así que yo soy la que siento haberte contestado de esta manera– y ya más relajada Korra le dirigió una amable sonrisa a su compañera.

–Bueno, entonces ya hay que dormir gruñona– Al escuchar eso Korra entrecerró los ojos y las dos morenas se soltaron a reír.

Por la mañana Asami y Bolin aún se encontraban de visita en la propiedad familiar de los Sato, y estaban desayunando solos en la terraza. Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que ocurrió aquel misterioso apagón en la casona de la hacienda y a pesar de lo mucho que Bolin le insistió a su amiga de que le contara los por menores de su encuentro, ella sólo le resumió escuetamente lo que había ocurrido esa noche y como Bolin notaba el disgusto que le provocaba a su amiga tocar ese tema decidió no insistir más con eso. Por otro lado la empleada no se apareció por la casona en los 2 días siguiente al suceso, y cuando lo hiso Asami simplemente se limitó a ignorarla categóricamente, al principio la chica rubia parecía afectada por la actitud de la pelinegra, pero después comenzó a tomar una actitud desinhibida y provocativa, esa misma mañana mientras desayunaban los 2 amigos la rubia empleada los atendía y al momento de servir el jugo aprovechaba para mostrarle su pronunciado escote de forma poco sutil a Asami quien fingía no darse cuenta de nada y seguía leyendo el periódico que tenía en las manos. Bolin ya había notado desde hace algunos días como la rubia se le insinuaba cada vez más descaradamente a su amiga pero no había comentado nada hasta ahora:

–Parece que tu empleada ya reconsidero, la idea de dejarte ser la primera– menciono el chico con una pícara sonrisa.

–No gracias- Asami sorbió un poco de su café y siguió concentrada en lo que leía.

–O vamos no seas miedosa, ¡hoy mismo nos regresamos a Ciudad Republica!, ya no veras a la chica, ¿qué puede salir mal?

–La gente que dice estar enamora tiende a ser obsesiva mi querido amigo, creme que es mejor no meterse en ese escabroso asunto, es mejor que digan; "aquí corrió que aquí quedo"– Dijo doblando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado.

–Y tu ¿cómo lo sabes? si nunca te has enamorado.

–Pero he tenido que lidiar con gente así y no ha sido sencillo, la gente suele ser algo… estúpida cuando se enamora– riéndose la ojiverde agrego; –Y la estupidez humana no conoce límites, es ahí donde radica el peligro de ser el objeto de amor de alguien.

–Mmm que mal que ese insignificante detalle te quitara las ganas, el plan iba perfecto, incluso estando en el pasillo, pude escuchar como gemía la rubia, bien dijiste que al amparo de la oscuridad total a las chicas se les quita lo recatadas, usare ese buen tip para mis futuras caserías.

–Sí definitivamente siempre hemos sido el dúo perfecto a la hora de salir de casería, tú tienes un ojo de experto para detectar a las "castitas", lo que me ayudara para evitarlas de ahora en adelante, ¡llevaremos este "deporte" a otro nivel mi querido Bolin! –Sentencio con aire malicioso la pelinegra, ingiriendo un gran bocado de fruta y sonriendo.

–Sí, ¡somos el dúo dinámico! hasta una genial guarida tenemos y todo –Comento con entusiasmo infantil Bolin, pero después puso cara de desaprobación y con los ojos entrecerrados dijo; -Y todo ¿para qué? si tu teniendo a la presa ya servidita y calientita ¡te echas para atrás!- Con un tono de falsa indignación Bolin agrega; –¡Que niña tan malcriada juega con su comida pero no se la come! Jajaja.

–Ya te explique porque ¡no me la comí!, ya deja de estar de reprochador conmigo–Dijo Asami riendo y siguiéndole el juego.

–Huy si ¡vaya impedimento! Si alguien me dice que me ama y que es "castita", eso a mí me hubiera puesto ¡más cachondo!

–Eso es lo que me preocupa de ti Bolin, no sabes detectar un peligro potencial de drama femenino cuando se avecina, ¿aún no aprendes de la psique femenina?– Inclinándose hacia su amigo y con una concentrada mirada le dijo; –Déjame iluminarte un poco; sí eres la primera vez de una chica que dice quererte hay un riesgo enorme de que se enamore de ti.

–Eres una alarmista Sami, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué le rompiera su corazón?

–Por ejemplo que; ¡te hostigara hasta el cansancio!, ¡te ahuyentara otras presas!, ¡acampara fuera de tu departamento! O lo peor…–

–¡Sí que te proyectas!– Dijo el chico interrumpiendo a su amiga– pero que te haya pasado antes no significa que me pase a mí, además a mí sí me gustaría que me acosaran las chicas, yo les pondría casa a todas, mi corazón es grande y para todas alcanza jaja.

–Pues entonces no te quejes después, pero aun no consideras lo peor; que ¡tú quedes enamorado! –

Los ojos del chico parecieron brillar al escuchar esas palabras y con ilusión en la mirada Bolin sentencio; –¡Me quiero enamorar!– Su amiga entorno los ojos fastidiada, se tocó las sienes con una mano mientras decía:

–No se puede razonar contigo, ¡me rindo! – Levanto su cabeza y la movía de lado a lado negándose a creer la tonta actitud de su amigo pero ya sin poder contener la risa, agrego; –Eres un cursi sin remedio.

En el templo del aire, esa mañana Korra estaba muy decida a cambiar de ambiente por lo menos por ese día así que iría a recorrer la ciudad y a distraerse. Había tomado esta decisión con mucha convicción a pesar de saber que probablemente Tenzin se molestaría con ella por faltar al entrenamiento de Aire control pero ella estaba muy convencida de que salir de la isla la ayudaría a poder despejar su mente de la frustración que se apoderaba cada día más de ella y de su ya casi extinta paciencia, después de desayunar Korra se ducho y se vistió con su casual outfit de tonos azules, Opal al percatarse de que su compañera de habitación no llevaba la usual vestimenta anaranjada con amarillo que siempre usan los discípulos del Aire inmediatamente quiso saber el motivo, Korra le dijo que se tomaría el día para conocer Ciudad Republica y se saltaría su entrenamiento:

–No se me hace una buena idea Korra, Tenzin seguro se enfadara– Le menciono Opal con preocupación.

–Necesito salir de aquí antes de enloquecer, me sentara bien Opal, no te preocupes.

–Si tú lo dices– Le dijo la ojiverde ya resignada al notar lo resuelta que estaba su amiga de salir de la isla.

–Sólo necesito que me cubras todo lo que puedas por lo menos hasta la tarde, te aseguro que no me demorare y Tenzin no se dará cuenta si regreso antes del atardecer.

–Bien Korra, hare lo que pueda para cubrirte, pero por favor no tardes mucho y cuídate.

–Tenlo por seguro; sé cuidarme muy bien– Dicho esto se apresuró a salir por la ventana, para después correr sigilosamente hacia la orilla y en un suave pero ágil movimiento saltar al agua perdiéndose por un momento de la vista de su amiga, que empezaba a sentirse inquieta por lo osada que parecía ser Korra, pronto vio una figura surgir del agua y dirigirse a una considerablemente buena velocidad hacia el corazón de la urbe Republicana, dejando un blanquecino rastro de espuma tras ella, así Korra se fue alejando y desapareciendo en el azul de mar.

Gracias a su buen manejo de Agua control, Korra llego al puerto mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, definitivamente ella era mucho más eficiente que el ferri encargado de esa tarea y se recrimino interiormente por no haberlo intentado antes, mientras salía del agua se sentía muy animada de haberse escapado de la isla, se sentía valiente e independiente y pensó que repetiría esta experiencia cada vez que pudiera, estaba emocionada de ver a la imponente ciudad con tanto movimiento, personas y autos iban a un acelerado ritmo que no parecía detenerse nunca, a esa horas de la mañana el sol brillaba con fuerza y a diferencia del ajetreo que le rodeaba Korra caminaba lentamente con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, observando todo a su alrededor, después de caminar por un buen rato, sintió un poco de sed y hambre, sin duda la actividad física de trasladarse a nado le estaba pasando la factura y de pronto un delicioso olor a fritangas de mariscos capto su atención y siguió ese olor hasta estar frente a un puesto ambulante, donde se vendían diversas brochetas de los frutos del mar, al mirar aquellas delicias fritas Korra se saboreó como un gato y sin vacilaciones tomo en sus manos una brocheta de cada tipo, cuando se apresura a darle una gran mordida a una de ellas, escucho la aguda voz de la vendedora:

–Antes de comer tiene que pagar– Dijo la anciana extendiendo la palma de la mano.

–¿Pagar?... A dinero ¡claro!, vera yo no uso dinero porque soy…"rayos no pensé en esto" una chica pobre... con mucha hambre– esto último lo dijo Korra en voz más baja y algo avergonzada, al instante la vendedora le arrebato las brochetas y le grito:

–¡Entonces lárgate¡ yo no hago caridad– y bajo de golpe una cortina de tela, dejando fuera del puesto a una sorprendida y hambrienta Korra, cabizbaja continuo caminado hasta adentrarse en un amplio parque, una vez estuvo frente a un lago se sentó un rato en el pasto a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, el calor ya se había intensificado más porque ya pasaba del medio día, el hambre que tenía no había hecho más que aumentar y sus ánimos a decaer pero al mirar la cristalina y fresca agua se animó un poco al darse cuenta que por lo menos podría saciar su sed, se acercó a la orilla y utilizando un poco de Agua control bebió del lago, una vez hubo saciado su sed decidió seguir recorriendo aquel lindo parque, el tiempo iba pasando y el calor empezaba a causarle estragos a Korra, que ya sentía que la cabeza le dolía por el abrumador bochorno de la tarde en Ciudad Republica donde el calor se intensificaba debido a que el asfalto de las banquetas reflejaban la furia de los rayos del sol, así con muy pocas fuerzas por la ausencia de alimento se dejó caer bajo la sombra de otro árbol, ahí semi acostada pudo escuchar como volvía a rugir su estómago, de pronto escucho el sonido de unas campanillas, su boca se volvió agua al caer en la cuenta de que se trataba de un carrito de helados del que provenía dicho sonido, se incorporó de un salto y fue acercándose lentamente, pensando angustiosamente como podía hacerse con una de aquellas delicias heladas cuando al fin acudió una idea a ella, se apresuró a ocultarse tras un arbusto cerca del heladero e intento con mucho esfuerzo hacer Agua control sobre las bolas de helado que el chico servía en ese instante, pero a la distancia que estaba sólo consiguió que la bola temblase un poco y luego se precipitara al suelo.

Cansada y desanimada se acercó al heladero y le propuso un trato que consistia en que si lograba hacerlo reír él le daría a cambio uno de sus helados, el chico acepto de buena gana y la miro espectante pero debido a el calor y el hambre, Korra confundía los chistes que se sabia y los contaba mal, su intento de ser graciosa no estaba funcionando pero aun así el chico le regalo un helado sencillo, Korra lo consumió con voracidad y una vez se lo hubo terminado y su estomago no le dolia tanto su fe en la humanidad volvia a surgir en ella. Salió de ese parque y se adentró por las callejuelas para seguir recorriendo todo lo que pudiera.

Mientras tanto sobre volando el espacio aéreo de esa misma ciudad se encontraba Asami piloteando su Skychargett con Bolin como su nervioso copiloto. Descendieron cuidadosamente sobre el aeropuerto de Ciudad Republica y pronto se encontraban en el lujoso auto que ya estaba esperando por ellos.

–¡Vaya tu papa sí que es puntual! – Dijo Bolin una vez que estuvo dentro del auto.

–Sí, ya sabe que no me gusta esperar.

–Cierto no eres alguien paciente y tu padre tampoco lo es, definitivamente de ¡tal palo tal astilla!– Asami le sonrió a su amigo y el chofer les pregunto a donde los llevaría a lo que la chica respondió:

–A mi departamento por favor.

–Siento que tuvieras que volver tan pronto de tus vacaciones en el campo por mi culpa, pero la verdad te lo agradezco porque me da mucho miedo tener que pilotear sólo, esa cosa– Asami rio por el comentario

–De nada, pero te agradecería que no le dijeras "cosa" a mi hermoso avión deportivo Jezztna 163 biplaza con diseño de ala alta.

–¡Cielos, lo siento!, olvidaba que tú mantienes amoríos con los vehículos y no con los humanos.

– Bien espero que no lo vuelvas a olvidarte de ese detalle y por lo de que tenías que volver, lo entiendo perfectamente no te preocupes se lo demandante que es mi padre contigo.

 **–** Sí, tu padre quiere que personalmente me encargue de que el partido de Pro-control de hoy se realice conforme a lo pactado.

–Sabes disfrutaba más ir a la arena cuando no sabía de la corrupción que existía, ahora con los partidos "arreglados" ese juego ha perdido la magia de lo inesperado.

– Pues sí tal vez para ti, aunque todavía nos queda el Pro-callejero y ese ¡sí que se pone bueno!– Dijo el chico frotándose las manos con entusiasmo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento Bolin bajo el equipaje del auto y la chica le dijo al chofer que por el momento ya no requeriría sus servicios y que podría volver a ponerse a la disposición de su padre. Subieron hasta los lujosos aposentos de la joven Sato, y después de que la chica telefoneara a su padre para avisarle que ya estaba en su departamento, tomaron unos cuantos whiskis con mucho hielo, sentados en los cómodos sofás que tenían una espectacular vista de la ciudad por estar situados frente a un enorme ventanal, después de terminar su trago Asami tomo una botella de vodka y le pregunto a su amigo si la acompañaba a la "guarida" el chico accedió sin dudarlo.

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento de aquel enorme edificio donde estaba aparcado el Future-porche rojo de Asami quien se colocó en el asiento del piloto y acaricio con cariño el tablero de madera de caoba, encendió el estéreo y de inmediato se pudo escuchar en un nítido y envolvente sonido la canción; Like a Stone de Audioslave, una vez Bolin se encontraba dentro del auto salieron del edificio al muy velos estilo de Asami, que hacia rugir con furia el poderoso motor de su auto, ya en la carretera la chica cantaba en un alto tono el coro de esa canción;

–iiin your house i loooong to beeee– y su amigo se le unió enseguida –roooom by roooom, paaatiently…– y así conduciendo y cantando llegaron a una bodega donde pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo que hacía para ellos a veces de departamento, salón de fiestas, guarida para llevar a sus conquistas y taller donde Asami armaba y desarmaba autos. Entraron en la estancia.

–Hola preciosa–Saludo Asami con entusiasmo dirigiéndose a su motocicleta y pasando su mano sobre ella– y hola Kuvira– Dijo levantando la vista para mirar a la chica que se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

–Hola Sami bienvenida, hola Bolin.

–¿Qué hay?– Saludo el chico al tiempo que echaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

–Wow parece que limpiaste a conciencia nuestra guarida– menciono con apreciación Asami.

–Sí, espero que no te moleste– le contesto Kuvira.

–La siempre obsesiva del orden Kuvira– Decía Bolin con los ojos entrecerrados mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro.

–Claro que no, al contrario te agradezco que hayas levantado el desorden que dejamos– le respondió Asami.

–Espero no tengas problemas en encontrar tus herramientas sé cómo eso suele exasperarte– dijo Kuvira mirando a Asami de reojo con preocupación.

–Sí, es de todos sabido el mal carácter que se carga nuestra querida Sami– menciono Bolin.

–No lo creo– dijo Asami dirigiéndose a Kuvira que parecio relajarse, al ver que la chica no se habia molestado –siempre que tú ordenas el departamento nunca tengo problemas para encontrar mis herramientas a comparación de cuando llega a "limpiar" Bolin; que atipuja todo debajo de los muebles y no me entero de donde están las cosas hasta que el hedor de algún alimento en putrefacción me revela a donde estaban.

–¡Valla nunca te puedo dar gusto en nada!– Dijo Bolin ceñudo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y en su rostro sobre salía su labio inferior –¡Que si no limpio malo, que si cuando limpio peor! ¡¿Quién puede darte gusto a ti Asami?!– Le reprocho con falsa indignacion.

–Yo– Dijo Kuvira, con una media sonrisa y una mirada lujuriosa dirigida a Asami.

–Cierto– Dijo la pelinegra al tiempo que le correspondía al gesto de Kuvira con otra coqueta sonrisa.

–Bueno, bueno las dejo para que Kuvira pueda darte la bienvenida como es su costumbre– Dijo Bolin dirigiéndose a la salida– Iré a buscar a Pabu y a Tao Chimin, estaré con ellos toda la tarde, pero les advierto que los pasare a dejar aquí en la noche porque tengo que ir a la arena de Pro-control, espero que para entonces ya estén vestidas porque es feo que "coman pan enfrente de los pobre"– Dicho esto el pelinegro salió del lugar riéndose.

Caminando por las calles, Korra se topó con tres desagradables tipos y los vio justo cuando estaban intimidando a un viejecito afuera de una humilde tienda de aparatos musicales, al ver eso a Korra le hirvió la sangre de coraje y sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió contra esos tipos que apenas pudieron reaccionar huyeron cobardemente del lugar, cuando ella quiso salir tras de ellos un auto verde oscuro se interpuso abruptamente cortándole el paso, dentro del auto se encontraba Bolin mirando impresionado a la chica que había vencido tan rápidamente a esos tres tipos mal encarados "Wow ¡que chica!, no puedo dejar que se me escape esta bella morena" pensaba el pelinegro interponiendo su auto para inmediatamente despues bajar de él.

–¡Oye! pero ¿qué carajos te pasa?, ¿Por qué te subes a la acera? Casi me atropellas– dijo Korra enfurecida.

–Lo siento, no soy muy habil con los autos– dijo Bolin mientras no dejaba de sonreírle a Korra.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué sonríes con esa cara de menso?– pregunto la morena aun molesta, pero algo desconcertada por la amplia sonrisa que le dedicaba el robusto chico.

–Porque es la primera vez que veo a una chica tan hermosa como tú.

–Ay– Resoplo Korra todavía exasperada mientras ponía las manos en su cintura– ¿Siempre eres así de coqueto con todas las mujeres que casi atropellas?– Pregunto la chica levantando una ceja.

–Sólo con las hermosas y enojonas como tú– Korra rio ante el comentario y le dedico una sonrisa de rendición pues ya estaba cansada y no tenía intención de pelear con nadie más, además de que el chico parecía ser agradable.

–Perdóname, estaba enojada pero eso no es culpa tuya, aunque deverias fijarte por donde conduces, soy Korra– Le dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano.

–Bolin, es un placer– le respondió al tiempo que sujetaba su mano –¡fue impresionante como les pateaste el trasero a esos tipos!, la forma en como usaste el Agua control en la cara del sujeto, fue muy graciosa.

–Sí, gracias es que entreno duro– le contesto Korra algo apenada mientras desviaba la vista hacia otro lado y masajeaba su nuca con la mano derecha.

–Sí, vaya que se nota– Comento el chico al tiempo que miraba los contorneados y fuertes brazos de Korra –¡Serias una excelente jugadora de Pro-control!

–¿En verdad lo crees?

–¡Seguro! Y mira que yo sé de lo que hablo, he entrenado con jugadores profesionales, es más estoy en ese negocio bueno más bien mi jefe y ahora mismo me dirigía a la arena– Los ojos de la Korra se abrieron sorprendidos y brillaron con ilusión.

–Oh ¡que genial!–

–Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a ver el juego de esta noche–

–Me encantaría Bolin pero…–"pero no tengo dinero" pensó con decaimiento la morena –no tengo entradas y digamos que ando algo… corta de efectivo–Bolin rio.

–Por eso no te preocupes, yo tengo un pase VIP, lo que significa que puedo llevar acompañantes, ver el juego desde un palco, comer toda la chatarra que quiera de una mesa buffet y...–

–¡ACEPTO!–contesto de inmediato la morena interrumpiendo al chico, motivada principalmente por ese último y exquisito beneficio del dichoso pase VIP.

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí el capítulo II mis queridos lectores, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo porque en verdad que me divertí,** ** **considero que estuvo muy light pero ojala les haya gustado** , como siempre me quedo esperando su opinion y les mando mucha buena vibra, besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de la historia, le pertenecen a Michel Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, únicos creadores del universo Avatar.**

 **Aquí les vengo a dejar muy alegremente el capítulo 3 que confeccione con mucho amor especialmente para los seguidores de este Fic, ojala les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO III**

Ya pasaba del medio día en la agitada Ciudad Republica, y la heredera Sato seguía durmiendo, aunque comenzó a removerse cuando escucho que le gritaban insistentemente para que se levantara, durmiendo también en esa misma cama se encontraba Tao Chimin; un gato robusto aunque no gordo color negro, de pecho y patas blancas.

–¡Vamos Sami se está enfriando tu desayuno!– Gritaba Bolin desde la cocina y como notaba que no lograba despertar a su amiga, subió el volumen del aparato de sonido y por todo el lugar se pudo escuchar la canción; "Best day of my life" definitivamente el pelinegro se encontraba muy de buenas esa mañana, más de lo usual en él y cantaba la canción a todo pulmón mientras seguía manipulando las sartenes y Pabu deambulaba en sus hombros impaciente por comer lo que el chico preparaba. Al escuchar la música más estruendosa; Asami frunció el ceño se incorporó pesadamente, se froto los ojos y noto que junto a su almohada estaba una nota de Kuvira donde decía; "Fui a la universidad, regresare más tarde, por cierto me la pase muy bien anoche ojala podamos repetirlo hoy" después de leer la nota hiso bola el papel y lo encesto en la basura, salió de su cama arrastro su cuerpo hasta el baño después de asearse un poco, se puso una bata y fue a la cocina, donde se encontraba Bolin desayunando.

–Buenos días Bo–Dijo la pelinegra todavía somnolienta.

–Buenas tardes Sami– Le dijo su amigo sonriendo –¡Vaya que cruda te vez! ¿A caso te fuiste de fiesta anoche?

–No, sólo estuve aquí con Kuvira, pero prácticamente yo sola acabe con una botella de Vodka.

–No sabía que te gustara follar estando ebria.

–No es por eso, es que Kuvira estuvo insaciable toda la noche y para seguirle el paso tuve que ingerir mucho alcohol como combustible.

–Entonces no te dejo dormir… ¿ni un poquito?.

–No– Dijo Asami ingiriendo velozmente su huevo revuelto.

–Parece que alguien te extraño bastante– Comento divertido el chico y después termino su jugo de un sorbo.

–¡Sí! ayer dio mucha batalla, parece que ya traía ganas desde hace varios días, casi muero de cansancio, ha decaído mucho mi condición física necesito volver a hacer ejercicio, pensé que no aguantaría y me quedaría dormida en pleno… acto.

–Bueno pero finalmente lograste aguantar toda la noche y saciar a la voraz chica, como un buen guerrero, ¡MORISTE EN LA RAYA! **[1]** – Asami soltó la carcajada al escuchar lo último y se acercó a Bolin para chocar su palma con la de su amigo.

–Jajaja sííí "morí en la raya" nunca mejor dicho mi amigo, todavía tengo las marcas de guerra en la espalda– Dijo con orgullo la pelinegra –Y a ti ¿cómo te fue anoche? ¿pescaste algo?

–Digamos que acorrale a una bella presa– Dijo entusiasmado Bolin.

–mmm Que bien y ¿te la llevaste al otro departamento?– Pregunto la chica antes de sorber su café.

–No me la lleve a ningún sitio, no llegue a dormir aquí porque me fui al otro depa. Quería poder dormir tranquilo y ya sé que ustedes siempre hacen mucho ruido– Asami sonrió.

–Entonces ¿te la tiraste en tu auto? O a ¿qué te refieres con que te la acorralaste? ¿Sólo fue faje **[2]**?

–No, lo de "acorralar" fue literal, le cerré el paso con el auto, me subí a la acera para que no huyera– Asami hiso un gesto de extrañeza.

–Eso es una forma algo… ruda de abordar a una chica ¿no lo crees?

–No tuve opción, ella estaba decidida a correr tras unos ladrones y no la iba poder alcanzarla a pie.

–De ¿qué rayos hablas?

–¡Lo que oyes Sami! Esa chica de la que te hablo, apaleo a tres hombres adultos en un santiamén y no conforme con eso cuando ellos huían ¡ella iba a seguirlos!, todo fue tan rápido que sólo reaccione a cerrarle el paso con mi coche.

–Eso sí que es extraño– Dijo sorprendida Asami –¡Suerte que no la atropellaste zopenco! Porque no eres muy diestro al volante que digamos–Dijo riéndose del chico.

–Sí pues me arriesgue, total por tu experiencia sé que a veces las presas se enamoran de quien los atropella– Dijo el chico con burla encogiéndose de hombros. Asami dejo de reír y su boca se transformó en una dura línea. Bolin al ver la reacción de su amiga se soltó en carcajadas.

–¡Qué tal si hubiera sido policía!, te hubiera detenido y ahora no estarías tan contento.

–Otra vez proyectándote–Dijo el pelinegro negando con la cabeza –No era policía, apaleo a esos tipos porque tiene alma de heroína y es una buena ciudadana que no soporta las injusticias, es muy joven apenas tendrá mi edad y tenemos taaanto en común… es de buen apetito como yo y también es fan del Pro-control; así que acepto ir conmigo a ver el partido.

–Parece que te dejo muy impresionado y… ¿está de buen ver?– Pregunto muy interesada la pelinegra al notar la emoción de su amigo.

–Ufff ¡tiene un cuerpo de tentación! es corpulenta pero con curvas bien pronunciadas, tiene ojos azules muy claros y es de una exquisita piel canela ¡es una belleza! pero ¡no sólo eso! además es divertida, espontanea es una ¡chica espectacular!– Asami estaba perpleja con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar la descripción de esa mujer y ver el rostro de su amigo que casi babeaba sólo de recordarla.

–mmm interesante… ya quiero conocerla– Dijo la pelinegra con malicia, el chico bajo de su nube y con el ceño fruncido miro a su amiga.

–¡NO! ¡Ni lo pienses Sato!, ella esta apartada.

–¿Desde cuándo se vale apartar?

–¡Desde ahora!, porque tú siempre me quitas a mis mejores presas.

–No discutamos, dejemos que ella sea la que decida, después de que me conozca– Dijo sonriendo.

–¡NO! Además creo que ¡es virgen!– Dijo el chico ya desesperado, al escuchar eso Asami hiso una mueca de disgusto sólo de recordar a su empleada y decidió que aunque la presa estuviera muy buena como decía no le robaría la caza a su amigo que parecía estar fascinado con la chica.

–Siendo así ¡es toda tuya!–Le dijo la pelinegra mientras le alborotaba el cabello con cariño a su amigo, Bolin respiro aliviado –Sólo procura no ser tan patentico si te llagas a enamorar– le decía Asami mientras se retiraba de la mesa.

–No te prometo nada– le respondió Bolin sonriendo muy ilusionado con la cabellara despeinada y la mirada perdida mientras pensaba en Korra.

* * *

 **[1]: La expresión "morir en la raya" significa;** **no darse por vencido aunque sea muy difícil la tarea que se realiza e intentarlo hasta el final. Aunque claramente aquí Bolin la usa en doble sentido =)  
**

 **[2]: "Faje" es un término coloquial que se refiere; a la acción de acariciarse y besarse entre dos personas con lascivia sin llegar al acto sexual.**

* * *

Por la tarde Korra se encontraba en la sala de estudio del Colegio Militar. No había dejado de pensar en lo genial que fue el día anterior; cargado de emociones y eventos inesperados que le dejaron muy animada, definitivamente no se arrepentía de abarse escapado para conocer mejor Ciudad Republica, las 2 horas de estudio habían pasado rápido mientras ella pensaba en el día anterior y lo fácil que le había sido colarse dentro del colegio una vez todos dormían, la confianza en sí misma volvía a emerger y el futuro pintaba mejor que antes. Cuando iba saliendo de esa sala, la abordo Iroh II y le entrego su boina que había dejado olvidada en el lugar en el que había estado sentada;

–Suerte que la vi, te hubiera salido muy caro el haberla perdido– Sentencio el formal chico.

–Sí lo sé, muchas gracias Del Fuego pero a ti te saldría más caro si te vieran hablando conmigo- Era verdad, en el Colegio Militar de la Republica se admitían a hombres y mujeres sin distinción pero no era una institución mixta precisamente, ya que estaban separados y tenían prohibido crear lasos afectivos entre ellos que fueran más allá del compañerismo que se suscitaba en el comedor y en la salas de estudio; únicos lugares donde coincidían ambos géneros, pero estaba estrictamente prohibido cruzar palabra fuera de esas áreas y de infligir esa norma el castigo recaía sólo en los varones.

–Tenga más precaución cadete- Le dijo con una leve sonrisa Iroh.

–Lo hare, gracias– decía Korra mientras le correspondía con una más amplia y sincera sonrisa. El chico giro sobre sus talones y se alejó perdiéndose de vista, una compañera que había visto la escena se acercó a Korra para conversar con ella mientras caminaban:

–Suerte que Iroh te devolvió la boina, sabes que hay desagradables sanciones por infringir el código de uniforme.

–Lo sé– Contesto Korra entornando los ojos, pues conocía perfectamente las absurdas normas del colegio, ya que obligatoriamente tuvo que recitar de memoria el manual, apenas un mes después de que hubiera ingresado, hecho que le había parecido completamente innecesario y fastidioso porque memorizar no era precisamente su fuerte y menos reglas tan desquiciadas –Iroh es un gran camarada– Menciono con aprecio la morena.

–¡Vaya que sí! ningún chico se arriesga tanto por una compañera, sobre todo uno que ya ha sido castigado tan severamente como él–

–¡Dices que han castigado muy severamente a Iroh!– Korra no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Iroh parecía ser el ejemplo del cadete perfecto, empezó a sentir preocupación al pensar que si alguien como él había tenido problemas gordos entonces ¿qué le depararía la suerte a ella? que saltaba los muros del colegio por la noche –¿Qué le hicieron?

–Lo degradaron, ya se había graduado con honores de la Heroica Escuela Militar de Aviación y obtenido sus alas después de muchos méritos, pero infringió 2 veces la misma regla o algo así; le quitaron sus alas y la única forma que tuvo de recuperarlas fue regresar a ser cadete, graduarse, y ahora obviamente tiene que volver a esforzarse por obtener las alas que le quitaron.

–Pobre Iroh, pero ¿cuál fue la regla que infringió dos veces?

–Creo que la de honrar el uniforme, parece que uso el uniforme estando fuera de servicio y del colegio para pedir formalmente como su novia a una chica.

–Y ¿por qué rayos hiso eso?

–Es una vieja tradición aquí; ir a pedir a la novia con el uniforme de gala, se practicaba antes de que prohibieran usar al uniforme fuera del colegio, se dice que el mayor Bumi lo ayudo a sacar el uniforme; con la consigna de que fuera muy discreto pero las cosas no salieron bien y acabo en el centro comercial fotografiado por la prensa y lo peor de todo fue que la chica no accedió a ser su novia.

–No puedo creer que por esa regla estúpida lo castigaran así.

–Esa regla fue instituida por el mismísimo general y padre de Iroh II, después de que hubiera un atentado contra un cadete fuera de las instalaciones del colegio. "Somos un blanco fácilmente identificable para el enemigo si portamos el uniforme en la calle" fueron las palabras del general.

–Cierto no había pensado en eso-Reflexionando un poco Korra agregó; –Esa chica sí que le corto las alas a mi amigo Iroh.

Por la noche Bolin iba llegando a la "guarida" después de haber pasado la tarde entrenando su control en el gimnasio, allí en uno de los sofás estaba sentada Kuvira quien se notó decepcionada cuando vio al chico llegar solo; pues desde hace buen rato se encontraba ahí sola aguardando a que Asami se apareciera.

–Pensé que estaría contigo. Dijo que tal vez iría a darse una vuelta por la universidad– Comento el chico cuando Kuvira le pregunto por su amiga.

–Te aseguro que conmigo no ha estado, yo no la he visto en todo el día.

–Entonces no tengo idea de donde se pudo haber metido– Apenas el chico termino de hablar, se abrió la puerta y entro Asami con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro acompañada de dos chicas ya algo entradas en copas, muy cariñosas que se colgaban de sus brazos.

–Bueno ahí la tienes– Dijo el chico algo divertido al ver a su amiga llegar con una suculenta caza, pero cuando vio la cara que había puesto Kuvira, su humor se disipo y ya más serio se dirigió a Asami –Kuvira tiene rato esperándote.

–¿Por? ¿Acaso necesitabas algo?–Pregunto la pelinegra dirigiéndose a Kuvira.

–Sí pero puede esperar hasta mañana y como parece que estas ocupada, será mejor que me vaya– Dijo levantándose del sillón.

–Nadie te está corriendo, es más si quieres puedes unirte a mi festín de esta noche– Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Asami al tiempo que apretaba más el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura de las chicas; que rieron al escuchar sus palabras. Al ver la enfermiza expresión que se formó en el rostro de Kuvira por la proposición de Asami, Bolin intervino y se ofreció a llevarla a su casa alegando que ya era tarde, pero sobre todo porque quería aminorar la tensión que se generó.

–No es necesario, traigo mi auto y me puedo ir por mi cuenta– Dijo ya molesta Kuvira.

–Bien como quieras, tampoco te voy a rogar pero tú te lo pierdes– Dicho esto Asami entro a su habitación entre las risitas y arrumacos de sus acompañantes, una vez Asami estuvo fuera de su vista Kuvira se encamino velozmente a la salida y cerro violentamente la puerta tras ella; produciendo un estridente y seco sonido que pareció retumbar por toda la estancia. Bolin que ya le tenía aprecio a Kuvira debido a la frecuencia con la que los visitaba no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella. Por un segundo pensó en seguirla para invitarla a un bar o un Table-dance, pero desistió al recordar; lo difícil que a veces era esa chica así que decidió que por esa noche se quedaría en casa. Al asomarse por la ventana pudo observar que afuera hacia una noche despejada con una luna menguante en lo alto, rápidamente mejoro su ánimo al recordar la noche anterior que había pasado junto a la hermosa chica de los ojos azules, tenía mucho tiempo que no se había divertido de forma tan inocente, definitivamente por la charla que sostuvo con Korra se dio cuenta que ella no era partidaria de los gustos nocturnos propios de él, ella era muy diferente a todas las chicas con las que se había enrollado, pero era precisamente eso lo que había cautivado a Bolin y casi no podía esperar para volverla a ver.

Una semana larga pasó y ya era sábado por la mañana cuando comenzaban a salir los cadetes del Heroico Colegio Militar de la Republica para pasar fuera su fin de semana. Reclinado sobre un auto color verde botella, cruzado de brazos Bolin aguardaba a que cierta cadete apareciera por la puerta principal, una vez la vio sus ojos se abrieron mucho y brillaron con entusiasmo al tiempo que se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en su cara, entonces se apartó del auto y se apresuró a darle encuentro. Korra al verlo también se alegró mucho, se saludaron muy contentos y enseguida Bolin la invito a almorzar a lo que ella acepto gustosa; comieron amenamente mientras platicaban de como estuvo su semana, Korra prácticamente monopolizaba la conversación puesto que Bolin no había hecho mucho durante ese lapso de tiempo en contraste con la ojiazul, que se había metido en problemas de diversa índole en el colegio, principalmente porque le costaba mantener la boca cerrada y siempre opinaba sobre lo que a ella le parecía que era injusto o ridículo del reglamento. Bolin sólo la miraba fascinado y divertido al escucha los situaciones tan raras que vivía en esa escuela.

–¡Limpiar inodoros con un cepillo dental!– Exclamo sorprendido el chico –vaya nunca me imaginé que fueran tan psicóticos los militares.

–Y eso sólo ha sido la bitácora de ¡esta semana!

–Que mal, siento que tengas tantos problemas por tu forma de ser.

–Si pues estoy trabajando en eso.

–No lo hagas yo creo que es genial tu manera de ser, ellos siempre te trataran de moldear a su semejanza; de apagar tu espíritu, volverte muy formal y ¡psicótica!– Los dos estallaron en risas –pero se fuerte porque de volverte así serias muy aburrida.

–Tienes razón Bolin…– Dijo Korra reflexiva mientras pensaba; "Definitivamente eso no me va, pero debo permanecer en el Colegio si quiero terminar mi preparación y por fin poder entrar en acción" y cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente después de oír todas sus vivencias Bolin le preguntaría; ¿cómo fue a parar en ese lugar? o ¿por qué se mantiene en él? sí parecía un infierno, a lo que ella no tenía idea como contestar, pero pronto le vino una idea a la mente y para que no se le olvidara su plan decidió llevar la conversación directamente a ese tema; –Te preguntaras ¿qué hace alguien como yo en el colegio militar?– menciono Korra con cierta aflicción.

–De hecho no, es bien sabido que si logras graduarte del colegio militar tienes tu futuro resuelto.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo rayos me puede resolver el futuro?

–El futuro económico al menos.

–Pero pensé que eran puestos honoríficos sin goce de sueldo–comento Korra muy contrariada.

–¡Que! por supuesto que no, si así fuera te aseguro que no se pelearían tantos aspirantes por entrar al colegio y en general no creo que exista gente que quiera trabajar sin que le den dinero.

–¡Sí existe gente con un puesto así! Mi papa es jefe tribal y no tiene un sueldo fijo pero si mucho trabajo– Korra sentía que perdía los estribos; pues otra vez había caído en la misma situación de que la gente se hiciera su opinión de ella con base en suposiciones erróneas sobre sus motivos para estar en el colegio, pero esta vez era peor que la anterior porque Bolin creía que ella era una interesada en el dinero.

–Está bien, pero no te exaltes.

–No, nada está bien, tú crees que estoy en una carrera que odio sólo por dinero.

–Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, casi todo el mundo estudia una carrera con ese fin.

–Pues yo no.

–De acuerdo, lo siento, no era mi intensión ofenderte Korra, aunque sí me desconcierta que tu perfil sea tan diferente al de los militares que yo he conocido.

–y ¿qué perfil según tú, es ese?

–Pues serios, aburridos muy formales etcétera, etcétera.

–No todos son así, el mayor Bumi es un ejemplo de ello– Dijo todavía molesta la morena.

–Bueno yo sólo hablo de lo que conozco y sólo conozco a uno; Iroh II.

–¿Conoces a Iroh?

–Sí, aunque lo trate poco, bueno más bien mi amiga fue la que lo trato y ella me conto su impresión.

–Pues Iroh es mi amigo y no me parece que sea aburrido, más bien me parece que a ti y a tu amiga les gusta juzgar a la ligera– Dijo Korra a la defensiva.

–De acuerdo bandera blanca– Dijo Bolin al tiempo que ondeaba una servilleta –¡me rindo! tu tendrás tus motivos para haber ingresado al colegio y son muy respetables, sólo no dejes que aplasten tu espíritu rebelde, porque apenas te reconocí enfundada en ese traje tan formal– Al escuchar esto Korra se relajó y su enojo se fue disipando poco a poco.

–No lo hare, es más los fines de semana voy a la isla del Aire para trabajar en mi espiritualidad.

–Wow eso sí ¡que es genial!

–¿En verdad lo crees?– Pregunto Korra extrañada.

–Por supuesto creo que esas técnicas que les enseñan en el Templo del Aire sí funcionan, una amiga fue y le hiso mucho bien, ahora contrala un poco mejor su mal carácter y parece ser que ha logrado sanar las heridas de su pasado.

–Bien por ella, yo la verdad es que no logro avanzar– comento Korra un poco cabizbaja.

–No te desesperes el cambio obviamente es gradual, pero si mi amiga pudo ayudarse un poco de la espiritualidad estoy seguro que tú también lo podrás lograr– Sentencio Bolin con seguridad mientras Korra miraba a la mesa reflexiva.

–Ojala– Dijo y de repente Korra se tensó y miro a Bolin con preocupación –¡Tenzin!– Apenas hubo dicho eso, salió corriendo del lugar dejando al desconcertado chico atrás, siguió corriendo por las calles hasta llegar al muelle donde abordo el ferri que la llevaría a la Isla. Una vez ahí trato de apaciguar a su maestro que se encontraba muy enojado por su retraso y porque el domingo pasado se había ido sin avisarle. Al parecer el maestro aire nunca supo de su escapada gracias a que Opal muy habilidosamente la pudo cubrir e incluisve entre semana le pudo mandar su traje con ayuda de Baatar Jr. Pues según el reglamento no podía salir del colegio con el uniforme militar, debido a una regla obligatoria de esa institución; sólo podía salir o ingresar usando un traje formal de color negro.

En las semanas siguientes Korra siguió escapándose cada domingo que podía y asistía sin falta a los partidos de Pro-control profesionales que le apasionaban desmedidamente, ya no le interesaba mucho avanzar en su espiritualidad, ni en desbloquear su Aire control, pues se encontró fascinada con la agitada vida fuera de la isla e incluso ya planeaba seriamente dedicarse profesionalmente a el Pro-control pues entrenando con jugadores profesionales que conocío gracias a Bolin, descubrió que probablemente aparte de ser el Avatar también había nacido para ese deporte. Pero triste fue su desilusión cuando se lo comento a su amigo Tahno quien jugaba para los Lobomurciélagos de las Cascadas Blancas y este le dijo que en ese negocio se necesitaba mucho efectivo para ingresar además de patrocinadores. Un día Korra muy afligida le comento a Bolin lo de su anhelo de ser jugadora y quiso saber si era cierto lo que Tahno le había comentado, Bolin no hiso más que confirmarle lo que ya le habían dicho y al ver su triste semblante, quizó invitarla a comer a un bonito lugar que le aseguro le encantaría, aunque era un poco caro servían exquisita comida, ese lugar era el favorito de Asami y por eso él lo conocía perfectamente; siempre que su amiga lo invitaba le alegraba el día así que pensó que también ayudaría a mejorar el ánimo de Korra, además de que el ambiente era muy romántico, elegante y privado; prestando así el momento preciso para que el chico se acercara más a la morena. Pero el plan no marchaba como lo había planeado porque desde el principio hubo contratiempos; en la recepción del restaurante no les permitieron el acceso:

–Pero ¡de ¿qué habla? siempre vengo vistiendo de manera casual! Y nunca me habían prohibido la entrada– Le dijo Bolin al sujeto que les había negado el paso a él y a Korra.

–Lo siento caballero, pero no le creo si ya nos ha visitado antes sabrá que existe un código de vestimenta el cual por supuesto no cumple ni usted ni su acompañante.

–¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?– Bolin ya se encontraba alterado –Pues déjame informarte que siempre hacen una excepción conmigo y con… mi amiga– El sujeto levanto una ceja incrédulo, entonces Bolin cayó en la cuenta de que en el pasado los habían dejado entrar sólo porque Asami era influyente y supo que tenía que sobornar al tipo si quería tener ese momento romántico con Korra – Escucha amigo creo que podemos solucionar esto de otra forma–Le dijo al tiempo que le colocaba un billete de 200 yuanes en su tablilla.

–Lo siento pero no será suficiente– Entonces Bolin saco otro de igual denominación y fue así como pudieron tener acceso a una mesa.

–Eso fue costoso, espero que nos den mucha comida por esa cantidad– Menciono Korra a lo que Bolin rio ya relajado.

–Ese dinero que le di al tipo fue sólo por dejarnos entrar, se le dice soborno.

–¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué?

–Porque no venimos bien vestidos.

–Dices que ¿no visto bien?– Dijo un poco indignada Korra.

–Me refiero a que deberíamos estar vestidos elegantemente– Dijo Bolin señalando a un grupo personas sentadas en una mesa cercana a ellos–como ellos por ejemplo.

–Pero sólo venimos a comer no a un baile ¿por qué les molesta tanto la forma en que venimos vestidos?

–Es una cuestión de estatus mi querida amiga.

–No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso.

–La gente que viene a este tipo de sitios siente pertenecer a una posición social alta y por lo tanto no se quiere mezclar con otras personas que pertenezcan a una posición menor y eso lo pueden deducir por la forma en que visten.

–y ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que este lugar lo frecuenta gente con ese tipo de "estatus"?

–Porque es costoso comer aquí.

–Dinero, dinero todo siempre gira entorno a eso–Comento Korra ya algo frustrada.

–Pues así es el mundo–Dijo Bolin dando un sorbo a su copa de vino– Bien pues ahora hay que revisar que vamos a ordenar– Al ver los exorbitantes precios de los platillos Bolin palideció, había escuchado que era caro pero nunca imagino que tanto, después de haber dado el soborno al tipo de la recepción ya sólo tenía 500 yuanes en efectivo con lo que no creía que le pudiera alcanzar y sabía que no llevaba su tarjeta, inmediatamente se disculpó con Korra y fue al baño a llamarle a Asami para que se la llevara:

–Dime Bo-Contesto Asami del otro lado de la línea.

–Necesito un favor Sami, estoy en el restaurante Kwong por favor tráeme mi tarjeta de débito que está en el cajón del buro junto a mi cama.

–Ahora no puedo.

–Por favor, por favor.

–No puedo estoy con una chica.

–Yo también estoy con una chica y lo que traigo no me va a alcanzar, los platillos son carísimos.

–Pues llévala a otro lado.

–¡No! ya di un soborno de 400 sólo porque nos dejaran entrar, por favor tráeme la tarjeta y de paso traes a la chica y comen algo.

–Esta bien llegare en 30 minutos– Contesto con pesadez Asami y colgó. Bolin se alegró y una vez llego con Korra la insto a que ordenara, después comenzaron a comer mientras platicaban; él le conto que ser profesional en el Pro-control también había sido su sueño y por la misma situación de no tener suficientes recursos económicos, no lo había logrado. Aunque hubo un tiempo en el que hiso mucho dinero junto con una amiga pero lo dilapido rápidamente por incursionar en un ambiente de demasiados excesos que los estaban consumiendo a los dos, pero pudieron salir de esa, ella se recluyo un tiempo en la isla del Aire y ahora estaba fundando una empresa de autos con el dinero que habían ganado y él por lo menos pudo salir de las drogas e intentaría reunir a toda costa suficiente capital para algún día poder ser un jugador profesional. Korra se quedó muy sorprendida con las anécdotas que le contaba su amigo que al mismo tiempo la inspiraban. Pronto pasaron 2 horas, terminaron de comer y no había ni rastro de Asami, Bolin empezaba a preocuparse, nuevamente fue al baño para llamarle, pero no contestaba así que decidió seguir esperando porque sabía que su amiga llegaría, tenía que llegar. Converso otro rato más con Korra pero Asami seguía sin aparecerse por ahí, Bolin empezó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso y le fue imposible seguir con una plática amena así que se decido a pedir la cuenta, rogándole a todos los espíritus que le alcanzara, pero le faltaban 358 yuanes para poder cubrir el costo total de la comida.

–Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más a mi amiga.

–No creo que llegue Bolin, me dijiste que llegaría aproximadamente hace 3 horas.

–Tiene que llegar, le pedí que me trajera mi tarjeta porque el dinero que traigo en efectivo no me alcanza para pagar la cuenta.

–Oh, entonces esperemos.

El tiempo pasó y fue cayendo la noche, Bolin y Korra ya no platicaban sólo se miraban uno al otro con preocupación, pero Asami no llegaba. La nota con la cuenta seguía en la mesa como un recordatorio mudo de su precaria situación, Bolin se agarraba la cabeza con cierta desesperación al sentir las miradas desconfiadas que le dirigían los empleados del restaurante, hasta que apareció el encargado del lugar y hoscamente les pidió; que si no consumían nada por favor se retiraran porque necesitaban la mesa. Bolin se sintió ofendido porque sabía que había muchas mesas más y avergonzado porque seguramente se habían percatado que no podía pagar la cuenta, ya que la habían solicitado desde hacía mucho rato. Por lo que finalmente se decidio a explicarle al sujeto la situación, entonces pasaron un incómodo momento en el que los amenazaron con llamar a la policía y demás, hasta que Bolin logro llegar a un acuerdo donde dejo en prenda su reloj y su móvil. Salieron de allí muy enojados especialmente Bolin quien después de dejar a Korra fuera del colegio, se dirigió a su "guarida", donde se encontraba Asami profundamente dormida en un sillón de la estancia. Al verla, su ira creció y la despertó sacudiéndola por los hombros.

–Maldición Asami ¡te estuve esperando como un imbécil en ese jodido restaurante!

–Oh cierto, me quede dormida– Dijo la chica aun con sueño.

–¡Eso ya lo note! ¿Cómo diantres te olvidaste de mí y te quedaste dormida?

–Es que me encame con una guapa modelo que conocí hoy y después me quede dormida.

–¡Carajo, un simple favor no me pudiste hacer!

–Cálmate tampoco es para tanto– Le contesto Asami ya malhumorada.

–¡Me dejaste como un idiota frente a Korra!

–No te enojes, mañana te consigo otra y ya.

–¡No quiero otra, la quiero a ella! ¿no puedes darte cuenta cuanto significa para mí? ¡nunca te interesas por absolutamente nada de lo que me pasa!

–¡No seas ridículo! sólo es una chica más, hay millones como ella– Dijo la chica ya exasperada.

–¡La ridícula eres tú! no te das cuenta que estas alejando a las únicas personas que te aprecian realmente.

–Bájale a tu drama, no puedo creer que sólo por una tipa te ponga así de grave.

–No sólo es por la forma en que me tratas a mí ¿no te das cuenta como le haces daño a Kuvira con tu comportamiento?

–Yo no la obligo, ella sabe cómo soy y me sigue buscando así que no es mi problema.

–¡Por supuesto que te das cuenta como la lastimas! porque tonta no eres ¡pero no te importa! Sólo te preocupas por satisfacer tus necesidades, eres igual a tu padre– Dijo muy indignado y enojado.

–Acertaste ¡no me importa! Y si soy como mi padre ¿Cuáles el jodido problema?– Lo encaro ya muy molesta la pelinegra.

–Que te quedaras sola igual que él–Dijo ya con tristeza Bolin ante la sínica actitud de su amiga– nadie lo soporta ¡hasta tu madre lo abandonó! –El rostro de Asami se transformó en un gesto de dolor porque esa vieja herida le iba a doler toda la vida. Pero en cuestión de segundos recompuso su expresión y el enojo volvió a arder en sus ojos.

–No le temo a la soledad, siempre he tenido a la gente intentado complacerme, rogando por mi compañía. A diferencia de ti que nunca has tenido a nadie ¡inclusive tu propio hermano te abandono en ese orfanato!.

–Tienes razón nunca he tenido a nadie– Dijo Bolin ya con la voz entre cortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al ver a su amigo tan afectado; el enojo de Asami se disipó en el acto y se arrepintió de sus palabras.

–No es así, nos tenemos uno al otro–Trato de corregirse la chica.

–¡Púdrete Sato!– Gritó Bolin y salió rápidamente del lugar. Asami se quedó inmóvil ahí, sintiéndose muy mal por haber herido de esa manera a su único amigo.

Esa noche Bolin fue a casa de Tahno al que le pido alojamiento por un tiempo, ya que no pensaba regresar a ninguno de los dos apartamentos que compartía con Asami. A la mañana siguiente fue a pagar en el restaurante y recuperó sus cosas gracias a que le pidió a Kuvira que le llevara su tarjeta. Los días pasaron rápidamente y ya volvía a ser domingo por la tarde; cuando Korra llegaba puntual para pasar el día con sus amigos como usualmente lo hacía. Ese día como no habría partido en la arena decidieron ir a entrenar al gimnasio, pero el ambiente entre ellos no era el mismo de siempre ya que Bolin se comportaba muy diferente; prácticamente no hablaba nada, no se concentraba en el entrenamiento, sus movimientos eran torpes y parecía estar molesto todo el tiempo. Korra lo noto y quiso saber porque estaba de tan pésimo humor, preguntándoselo directamente al chico a lo que él contesto:

–En verdad no quisiera hablar de eso chicos– Dijo Bolin con un semblante algo triste y se marchó sin más del lugar.

Korra miro desconcertada a Tahno –¿Tu sabes qué le sucede?

–La verdad no, a mí tampoco me ha querido decir, pero ha estado así desde el domingo pasado.

–Ese día fuimos a comer a un lugar donde la pasamos muy mal, tal vez eso sea lo que lo tiene tan molesto.

–No creo que sólo sea eso, además de enojado lo he notado algo pensativo y cabizbajo, yo creo que deben ser problemas financieros, a lo mejor lo corrieron de su departamento o de su trabajo porque me ha pedido vivir conmigo por un tiempo en lo que consigue donde poder alojarse.

–Sí, entonces seguro que debe estar así por problemas de dinero; ese día que me invito a comer casi nos echan a patadas del restaurante porque a Bolin no le alcanzaba para pagar la cuenta. Me gustaría poder ayudarlo de alguna manera.

–Pues tal vez si puedas; Bolin saca buen dinero de las apuestas en las peleas clandestinas de Pro-control pero me ha dicho que últimamente no le va muy bien porque su peleador Hasook ha tenido un pésimo rendimiento y tú eres muy buena seguro ganarías las peleas.

–¿Tu de verdad lo crees?

–Seguro después de entrenar contigo y haber visto ese tipo de peleas, créeme cuando te digo que esos tipos ¡no tienen oportunidad contigo!

–Entonces ¡lo hare! Bolin es un gran amigo y ha hecho muchas cosas por mí es mi deber ayudarlo a salir de este problema económico que lo tiene tan bajoneado– Dijo la chica mientras cerraba ambos puños con entusiasmo.

–Definitivamente sí, Bolin es un gran chico no soporto verlo así. Si quieres hoy mismo podrías tener tu oportunidad de demostrar que lo puedes ayudar, él me dijo que esta noche se van a organizar peleas y yo sé perfectamente dónde acostumbran hacerlas.

–Genial ¿me llevarías ahí?

–¡Por supuesto! hoy me entregan el muercielago-movil recién tuneado; lo lleve al taller a que le hicieran unos arreglitos y me encantara presumirlo con las chicas.

–Entonces es un hecho, seguiré practicando para ¡lucirme esta noche!– Y así siguió entrenando Korra muy entusiasmada.

Mientras tanto Asami se encontraba sentada en su sofá acariciando con nostalgia al pequeño Pabu y a su gato en aquel enorme departamento al que su amigo había denominado "guarida" mientras pensaba que el enojo de Bolin ya había durado demasiado, hecho que empezaba a preocuparla; nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados sin hablarse y empezaba a extrañarlo mucho; "Nunca valoras lo que tiene hasta que lo pierdes" pensaba la chica de verdes ojos mientras miraba una fotografía de ellos juntos cuando eran más jóvenes; Bolin la abrazaba con un brazo mientras en su rostro tenía su eterna y radiante sonrisa. Sonrisa que siempre animaba a la chica a pesar de los días malos. "Bolin tiene razón yo nunca me preocupo por él, he sido una mala amiga y encima cruel, él no lo merece, tengo que redimirme de alguna forma y sobre todo pedirle una disculpa. Aunque tal vez eso no lo haga volver y después de todo sí se cumpliría su presagio y me quedare; sola con mi gato".

–Sami ¿te apetece algo de comer?– Le pregunto Kuvira.

–No gracias, no tengo hambre– Contesto todavía pensativa Asami –De casualidad ¿no sabes dónde se ha metido Bolin todos estos días?

–No le he visto desde el lunes.

–¿A dónde lo viste?

–A fuera de un restaurante caro del que ya no recuerdo el nombre, me pidió que le llevara su tarjeta que había dejado aquí.

–Oh sí, la tarjeta– Contesto con pesar Asami al recordar cómo se había desencadenado todo ese conflicto.

–¿Estas bien Sami? te noto algo… desanimada–Le dijo Kuvira al tiempo que apartaba a las mascotitas de su regazo y se sentaba a horcajadas encima de ella, con voz más sensual continuo hablándole cerca de su boca –¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para animarte?– Pero Asami giro su cara, la aparto de su cuerpo con ambas manos y se levantó del sofá.

–¡Ahora no! Por favor déjame tranquila, nos veremos otro día por ahora quiero estar sola– Dijo Asami estando de espaldas a ella. Kuvira salió rápidamente del lugar, azotando la puerta al salir.

Al poco rato, se apareció Wu afuera de la "guarida" de Asami y apenas esta le abrió se apresuró a entrar al lugar sin esperar a que la chica lo invitara a pasar.

–Hola Asami cada vez estas más guapa–Dijo el chico acercándose a ella mientras intentaba besarle la mejilla, pero la chica se quitó.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Visitarte que más ¿acaso no puedo visitar a mi vieja amiga de parranda?– Decía mientras con la mirada escudriñaba todo el lugar–Vaya veo que te gusta mantenerlo rustico, definitivamente necesitas mi asesoramiento para remodelar este departamento.

–No estoy de humor para tus tonterías así que lárgate.

–Está bien, está bien, vine buscando a Kuvira ¿Dónde está?

–No lo sé, ¡¿por qué tendría que saberlo?! Ella no vive aquí, así que no vuelvas a venir a buscarla.

–Siento molestarte querida, como sé que es tu chica pensé que tal vez aquí podría encontrarla porque me urge una dosis y no creo aguantar hasta la noche.

–Ella no es nada mío, solo tenemos sexo ocasionalmente y tus problemas no me interesan– Comento cansada Asami mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Haces bien en marcar los limites querida, eso te lo aplaudo porque es obvio que una chica como ella nunca podría ser tu pareja– Dijo acomodándose en el sillón– No es de nuestra clase. Aunque debe ser muy conveniente para ti tener a tu disposición a una narcomenudista.

–Ya viste que ella no está aquí, creo que entonces ya te puedes ir.

–No seas mala Asami, por lo menos déjame platicar contigo, hace mucho que no nos vemos ni salimos de juerga.

–No me interesa salir contigo.

–¡Vamos Asami no seas así! Salgamos esta noche, habrá peleas clandestinas de Pro-control, yo sé que te encantan y no te culpo yo también las disfruto porque hay mucho más sangre que en las normales, es genial ver como esos animales se lastiman entre si usando su control. Nosotros no tendremos control elemental pero tenemos algo mucho mejor; dinero y eso nos hace poder controlarlo todo ¿No lo crees?– Al escuchar que habría peleas clandestinas de Pro-control inmediatamente Asami supo dónde podría encontrar a su amigo –¿Asami?

–¿las peleas serán donde siempre?

–Supongo que sí. Entonces ¿iras conmigo?

–No lo creo.

–Entonces ¿iras con Iroh? O por favor dime que sí, ¡hacen tan linda pareja!; cuando los vi en esa revista casi me desmayo, pero ¿supiste lo que le paso?

–No y no me interesa– Dijo Asami mientras lo sujetaba del brazo y lo levantaba del sofá para encaminarlo a la salida mientras el chico no paraba de hablar.

–Pues de todos modos te digo; lo obligaron a cursar de nuevo la escuela militar y…– El chico dejo inconclusa la conversación porque se cerró de golpe frente a él la puerta del departamento del que ya se encontraba a fuera, se dio media vuelta y se marchó muy indignado.

Cuando caía la noche en Ciudad Republica Korra y Tahno ya estaban en el taller mecánico recogiendo el auto de este último; un descapotable seminuevo, color uva, con un par colmillos dibujados en el frente, recién pintado y lustrado. Se subieron al vehículo y se dirigieron sin escalas al evento clandestino que siempre se realizaba en la parte trasera de una fábrica abandonada que poseía un estanquillo de agua rezagada, cerca de la plataforma improvisada donde se llevaban a cabo las peleas y que ya se encontraba rodeada de mucha gente y autos.

–Bien, aquí es– Menciono Tahno cuando estaba apagando el motor.

–No esperaba que el lugar fuera tan feo.

–¿Te estas arrepintiendo tan pronto?

–No es eso, es sólo que así no imagine mi debut en el Pro-control– Y los dos comenzaron a reír.

–Piensa que es por una buena causa.

–Lo sé y no sólo eso también desde hace tiempo ansiaba una pelea de verdad.

Un par de chichas se acercaron al auto de Tahno, al tiempo que le decían cumplidos sobre su vehiculó y flirteaban con él, algunas lo reconocieron y afirmaron ser fans de los Lobomurciélagos.

–Pues este es el murciélago-móvil, chicas ¿Quién quiere dar un paseo en él? –A lo que ellas rieron.

En ese momento se frenó a un lado de ellos; un auto verde último modelo del que se asomo por el quemacocos; Wu quien era; el único nieto de la actual presidenta de la Republica.

–Y ¿Quién quiere dar un paseo en el auto presidencial?– Preguntó Wu a las chicas que anteriormente se encontraban rodeando el auto Tahno.

Y ellas emocionadas respondieron al unísono con un grito chillón –YOOOO– Y al instante subieron al auto de Wu.

–Tú también estas invitada nena– Dijo Wu señalando a Korra con el dedo al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes de sol que traía puestos.

–Yo paso– Dijo Korra.

–¿Se te perdió la playa? o es sólo porque estas orate que usas lentes de sol en la noche– Dijo Tahno.

–Si prefieres estar en compañía de un plebeyo, no queda nada por hacer– Dijo Wu dirigiéndose a Korra –¡Este muñeco se te va!– Dicho esto volvió a entrar en el auto, arranco y se marchó.

–En autos de lujo para ese pijo, en eso se gastan nuestros impuestos.

–Que chico tan extravagante y raro, no entiendo porque accedieron esas tipas a irse con él.

–Siempre es igual; quien demuestra tener más dinero es quien consigue las chicas lindas.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Tahno; contesto, tuvo una breve conversación y después de colgar le hiso saber a Korra que no podía quedarse con ella hasta que empezara la pelea.

–Tengo que irme cuanto antes.

–No puedes dejarme sola.

–Llamare a Bolin para que venga por ti, seguramente ya esta aquí.

–¡No! no quiero que sepa que estoy aquí porque probablemente rechazara mi ayuda, prefiero esperar hasta que ya empiecen las peleas y no le quede otra opción.

–Está bien como quieras, pero de todas formas le voy a llamar porque si te voy a dejar aquí por lo menos necesito saber si él va a venir– Volvió a tomar su móvil y le marco a Bolin; –Que tal Bo. ¿Dónde estás?. No por nada. Sólo para avisarte que no voy a llegar a dormir y como sé que no tienes llave de la casa, te deje una copia debajo del felpudo. Si claro. Vale entonces nos vemos mañana.– Colgó el móvil –Bolin ya está aquí.

–Perfecto yo lo buscare, si quieres aquí me puedes dejar.

–¿Estas segura? **…**

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí se encontraba Asami buscando a Bolin entre toda la gente, en eso andaba cuando Wu la intercepto.

–¡Asami que bueno que decidiste venir! porque conseguí una excelente mercancía que ¡tienes que probar!

–¿Has visto a Bolin?

–¿A quién?

–A mi amigo Bolin.

–Oh, tu sirviente ¡sí claro! lo vi hace un rato cuando llegue y a pesar de lo mucho que me desagrada, le tuve que hablar para preguntarle por ti porque ya sé que es como tu perro faldero que siempre te sigue a donde vayas.

–Y ¿qué te dijo?

–¡Que no ibas a venir! porque no sabías de las peleas, pero le dije que se equivocaba que yo mismo te había invitado a venir conmigo, así que le exigí que dejara de mentir.

–Y ¿qué te dijo? ¿Por dónde lo viste?

–Pues el muy grosero, ya no me dijo nada sólo vi que agarro su auto y se marchó.

–¡¿Qué?! Y ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que se fue?

–Poco, como cerca de 15 minutos, creo– Apenas escucho eso Asami se encamino a su vehículo, mientras pensaba que si se daba prisa podría alcanzarlo antes de que saliera a la autopista, porque tenía que arreglar las cosas cuanto antes, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control; "Bolin ni siquiera se quedó al evento sólo por evitarme". –¡Oye! Tú también me dejas hablando sólo– le grito Wu a la pelinegra mientras veía como se alejaba rápidamente–pero que mal le ha sentado la compañía de ese patán a mi amiga– Dijo Wu mientras miraba a la chica subirse a su auto.

Una vez en su auto Asami prendió el motor, automáticamente se encendió el estéreo del auto y empezó a sonar a todo volumen "Crazy" de Aerosmith. Y a los primeros redobles de la batería que se escucharon; acelero y los neumáticos rechinaron furiosos contra el pavimento al tiempo que raudamente alejaban a Asami del lugar, empezaba a tomar una condiderable velocidad cuando de pronto la vio; ahí parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia sonriendo radiante y ya no pudo despegar su vista de ella, aunque la morena se giró, Asami siguió recorriéndola entera con la mirada mientras pensaba; "Esa chica parece esculpida por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel".

 **…** –Sólo deséame suerte–Le pidió entusiasmada la morena al tiempo que salía del auto en un ágil y casi acrobático salto.

–¡Suerte! Aunque no creo que la necesites– Ya fuera del auto Korra le sonrío ampliamente a Tahno, se giró y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la multitud, pero apenas hubo dado tres pasos se escuchó a sus espaldas; el fuerte sonido de un metal golpearse violentamente contra otro e inmediatamente volteo para mirar; como un flamante auto rojo se había estampado contra la parte trasera del descapotable morado de su amigo Tahno, quien salió velozmente para ver los daños que le habían provocado a su auto mientras se tocaba la cabeza con ambas manos y la preocupación se apoderaba de su rostro. Por otro lado el responsable del golpe ni siquiera se asomó por la ventana y pretendía huir del lugar; en 2 rápidas maniobras ya se encontraba librado del descapotable pero antes de que avanzara más, Korra se había materializado frente al cofre del auto rojo en el cual apoyaba ambas manos con fuerza haciendo que este dejara de avanzar en el acto y con fiereza en la mirada Korra le grito al conductor de dicho auto:

–¡Oye idiota ¿a dónde vas?! ¡Acabas de chocar a mi amigo!

–¡Sí, cobarde sal del auto!– Grito Tahno al tiempo que corría para situarse al lado de Korra y también impedir el avance del auto del que nadie salía aun.

–Por lo menos da la cara– Le exigió la chica de azulina mirada.

–¡Estos niños ricos son un dolor en el trasero! creen que pueden hacer sus averías y largarse como si nada, pero ¡me las pagara!– Afirmo Tahno con mucho enojo.

La puerta del flamante auto rojo se abrió y salió lentamente una hermosa chica de ondulada cabellera y carnosos labios color carmín que avanzo con sínica sonrisa y elegante andar hasta estar parada frente a ellos, quienes al verla no atinaban a completar una palabra correctamente y se miraban uno al otro sin saber que decir, la chica al notar su turbación; sonrió divertida mientras ponía su mano en su cadera y le contestaba a Tahno:

–Tú eres el que deberías pagarme a mí, por haber estropeado mi auto con tu hojalata sobre ruedas– Tahno se volvió a tornar preocupado ante esas palabras y Korra al notar la reacción de su amigo salió de la turbación y volvió a plantarle cara a la chica.

–¡El NO tiene porque pagarte NADA! oíste fue ¡TU culpa! ¡TU pagas !– Le grito la morena exaltada.

Asami levanto una ceja y todavía sonriendo se dirigió a Korra; imitando un poco su manera de hacer énfasis en las palabras para molestarla –¿Cómo sabes que fue MI culpa? si TU ni siquiera estabas viendo.

–¡Claro que vi!– Aseguro Korra.

–¡Claro que no! estabas de espaldas– afirmo Asami al tiempo que la miraba intensa y fijamente a los ojos, Korra se quedó paralizada y sorprendida ante la seguridad con la que la pelinegra afirmaba ese hecho. Sin apartar su mirada Asami le sonrió con coquetería y continúo diciendo; –Lo sé porque yo te estaba viendo a ti– Cruzándose de brazos agrego; –Lo que es más TU deberías pagarnos a nosotros, porque por estar viéndote a TÍ no vi la hojalata de tu amigo y así se sucedió el percance entre nuestros vehículos, así que es ¡TU culpa! ¡TU pagas!– Comento Asami al tiempo que reía divertida.

Korra pudo sentir como el rubor se apodero de su rostro, pero aun así rebatió tímidamente la afirmación de la chica; –Pero ¡¿cómo puede ser culpa mía?!

–Sí preciosa, porque no deberías andar por ahí sin un señalamiento precautorio que diga; ¡cuidado! curvas peligrosas.

Ante la manera tan encantadora y directa con la que le coqueteaba la joven de ojos color esmeralda; Korra se sintió desarmada por completo, el rubor en su rostro se intensifico y por más que movía su boca tratando de articular palabra ningún sonido salió de ella, entonces empezó a retroceder lentamente para poner más distancia entre ella y la ojiverde. Al ir caminando de espaldas trastabillo con el filo de la acera, pero recobrando rápidamente el equilibrio, huyo lejos de Tahno y Asami que se habían soltado a reír al ver como Korra casi caía de espaldas al suelo. Como los daños en el auto del chico no habían sido graves y como de repente Asami estaba de un humor excelente; llegaron a un buen acuerdo rápidamente y Tahno finalmente pudo irse del lugar. Convencida de que ya no iba a alcanzar a Bolin, Asami decidió quedarse a ver la pelea y con suerte tal vez volver a ver a la chica de la azulina mirada, "vaya que eran lindos los ojos de esa impetuosa chica… azules muy azules, luminiscentemente azules; sólo he visto ese hermoso tono de azul en el mar, cuando ocurre el espectáculo fluorescente **[3]** que suele verse por las noches en las calidas aguas de Kaan" **[4]** pensaba la pelinegra al recordar los redondos ojos de Korra que la habían mirado expectantes y muy abiertos mientras ella le coqueteaba. Al recordar lo sonrojada que se puso la castaña chica, una tierna e inesperada sonrisa se dibujó en el marfileño rostro de Asami Sato.

Korra busco durante un buen rato a Bolin por todos lados y nunca lo hayo, entonces fue directamente con los organizadores de las peleas y les pidió que le dieran la oportunidad de participar; ellos se negaron rotundamente alegando que era una joven chica que tal vez quedaría en coma si se enfrentaba con los rudos peleadores que iban a participar, pero Korra estaba decidida a participar y ganar el dinero con el que podría ayudar a su amigo Bolin, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente ante esas negativas porque ella tenía un plan. De repente divisó a la chica de ojos verdes en la distancia aunque por desgracia, ella no miraba en su dirección; hablaba con varias personas, parecía relajada aunque no muy interesada en las conversaciones que mantenía, en contraste con ella que cada vez comenzaba a sentirse más y más ansiosa por la pelea que sin lugar a dudas tendría, se lo permitieran los organizadores o no. A lo largo de su vida Korra nunca había querido impresionar a nadie antes, porque siempre lo había logrado sin quererlo, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de impresionar a esa chica de ondulada cabellera a la que no podía dejar de mirar y más ahora que de repente se había formado una adorable sonrisa en sus rojos labios. "necesito sentir de nuevo esa mirada sobre mí, esa mirada que me hiso erizar el cuerpo entero, aunque sí me mira así de nuevo tal vez me vuelva a poner torpe y caiga al suelo como hace rato casi me sucedía… pero ¡¿Qué carajos me pasa?!, rayos no me debería importar lo que esa chica piense de mí, lo que debo de hacer ahora es concentrarme en mi plan". Pasado un rato más comenzaron las peleas ante la algarabía de todas las personas que se habían congregado en ese lugar. A diferencia del Pro-control profesional, las peleas clandestinas eran individuales y no en equipo; al principio combatían maestros del mismo elemento, después los enfrentamientos eran entre maestros de diferente tipo de control y así hasta dejar a un único ganador, que se llevaba un premio de 6000 Yuanes. Pero los apostadores siempre sacaban mucho más dinero que eso y ellos no sudaban ni quedaban ensangrentados como los peleadores. Todas las peleas eran brutales, pero muy entretenidas porque no había reglas y se podía usar de todo, lo que al mismo tiempo las hacía ser muy peligrosas.

Al principio de las peleas Asami no les presto la mínima atención, porque sus ojos estaban más ocupados buscando a la morena entre la audiencia, pero no logró divisarla por ningún lado. Así que ya rendida trato de disfrutar las peleas, después de varias contiendas, finalmente un robusto y gigantesco maestro tierra resulto campeón. Los ojos de Asami se abrieron como platos y su pulso se aceleró violentamente cuando al anunciar al campeón; la chica que había conocido hace rato apareció en la plataforma para retar al invicto y gigante maestro tierra. La pelinegra no daba crédito a lo que presenciaba; el chico rio en la cara de la morena, pero esta no paraba de provocarlo mientras que Asami sentía una angustia creciente en su estómago cada vez que la morena hablaba, después de un breve pero total silencio, la multitud estallo en gritos de; –¡Pelea!, ¡pelea!, ¡pelea!–

"Definitivamente ¡esta gente es sádica!", pensaba Asami al mirar lo poco justo que parecía que una joven chica de la complexión de la ojiazul peleara contra un monstruo en esteroides como aquel maestro tierra.

–Maldición ¡que alguien baje a esa chica loca de ahí!– Grito Asami con desesperación, pero nadie secundo su moción y sin más comenzó la pelea. "¡no puedo ver esto! iré y bajare a esa chica de ahí aunque tenga que arrastrarla" Pensó mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre la gente, caminaba hasta la plataforma lo más rápido que podía; empujando violentamente a las personas que se interponían a su paso y no fue hasta que estuvo por subir por la chica que pudo ver como el maestro tierra; rodo inconsciente hasta caer por el borde de la platea y Korra levantaba los brazos victoriosa, con ni un solo cabello fuera de su sitio. Asami se quedó pasmada del asombro, calculaba que sólo había tardado a lo mucho 5 minutos en llegar hasta ahí y el contendiente de la chica ya estaba fuera de combate y la gente euforica. –La nueva campeona– grito un sujeto al tiempo que levantaba el brazo de la chica. Mientras que Asami sorprendida se limitaba a contemplar a la joven que sonreía de medio lado. Quienes también miraban estupefactos a Korra; eran todos los contendientes que quedaron fuera de combate por el gigante maestro tierra que yacía en el suelo inmóvil con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese durmiendo, ellos no lo podían creer, habían peleado con él y era imposible que una chica lo hubiese vencido tan rápido; –¡Aquí hay algo sucio!, ese tipo se dejó ganar– grito uno de ellos enfureciendo a los demás tipos que habían quedado fuera de la contienda. Asami sopeso la posibilidad de que eso fuera verdad y se acercó al enorme chico que seguía tirado, lo pateo con el pie y nada, se inclinó hacia él y subió uno de sus parpados; por como lucía la pupila era seguro que aquel hombre estaba inconsciente. Cuando se incorporó para hacer énfasis en ese hecho y que la victoria de la joven morena fuera reconocida como legal; en la plataforma ya se había formado una riña ya que los apostadores y los participantes estaban inconformes e iracundos por la forma en cómo se deformo el evento y se sentían timados por los organizadores y por la chica. Un miedo creciente se fue apoderando de la pelinegra, al ver a todos esos violentos hombres arremolinados en torno a la niña de los ojos azules. Y sin pensarlo dos veces Asami corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaban los tipos que se encontraban atacando a Korra, una vez cerca de un sujeto que utilizaba su metal control contra la morena; apoyo sus manos en el suelo y con la ayuda de la gravedad hiso caer su pie como un pesado mazo sobre la cabeza del desprevenido hombre que quedo noqueado al instante, liberando las cadenas que estrangulaban a Korra. Y así sin detenerse ni por un segundo Asami siguió apaleando con maestría a un tipo tras otro, mientras que la morena sólo se quedó de pie limitandose a mirarla hipnotizada como si estuviera bajo un trance provocado por la manera en como la ojiverde luchaba, por la manera tan grácil y certera con que se movía entre los rudos tipos al tiempo que los derribaba y su negra cabellera se agitaba majestuosa en el viento.

 **POV de Korra:**

"Es tan hermosa; ágil y flexible, con una intensa mirada que atravesaba el alma, un aura autoritaria, cuerpo perfecto y sensualidad desbordante que no me dejaba más remedio que acceder a cualquier petición que me hiciera". Sólo atine a asentir cuando me dijo que debíamos huir de ese lugar. Me deje guiar… como en una ensoñación no me percataba de nada que no fuera; el delicioso aroma a jazmín que me envolvía dentro de ese veloz auto, me sentía mareada por la rapidez con la que se sucedieron los últimos acontecimientos porque en un parpadeo yo ya estaba de pie afuera del colegio, tal vez fue eso; el mareo o tal vez fue tenerla tan cerca de mí que me daba la sensación de que mis rodillas eran de papel y no me podían sostener. Y ahí cuando apenas alboreaba la mañana sucedió; se detuvo el tiempo cuando ella volvió a fijar su mirada en la mía; azul y verde se atrayeron poco a poco como dos imanes, mientras la necesidad crecía en mi boca y mis labios temblaban impacientes, pero pronto fueron saciados ya que en mi entreabierta boca se coló una dulce y fresca brisa proveniente de su boca que hiso desaparecer el suelo bajo mis pies, sus labios se movían rítmica y vorazmente en los míos; succionándolos, jalándolos, saboreándolos mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesara de la cabeza a los pies y produjera en mi estómago una furiosa tormenta que azotaba mi razón a oleadas cada vez que apasionadamente me introducía su lengua".

* * *

 **[3]: El "espectáculo luminiscente" al que se refiere Asami es el efecto de fluorescencia en el mar (que es una maravilla de la naturaleza, es casi surrealista y el color azul que puede verse es realmente único) causado por el fitoplancton;** ** _Lingulodinium polyedrum_** **que habita en cálidas aguas tropicales.**

 **[4]: "Kaan" será una isla del archipiélago de la nación del fuego, que le gusta mucho a Asami.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a las personas lindas que se pasaron a leer este capítulo. Ojala hayan disfrutado del texto; fue un poco más largo que los demás porque incluí el encuentro de Korra y Asami que originalmente no estaba planeado para este capítulo, pero como mis amados lectores ya estaban ansioso por este suceso pues decidí apurar la historia. Es muy importante para mí saber su opinión al respecto. Por cierto algunos actos los escribí bajo el influjo de las siguientes rolas que me encantan; "** **Pompeii" de Bastille, "Crazy" de Aerosmith y "Outside" de Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding.**

 **¡Que les vaya bonito!. Nos leemos en la próxima. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de la historia, le pertenecen a Michel Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, únicos creadores del universo Avatar.**

 **Pues nada mis queridos lectores, soy feliz porque les gusta esta historia que ya saben que escribo con mucha devoción.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO IV**

 _Hay momentos en los que al encontrarse dos miradas se puede llegar a mirar el alma de la otra persona, es en ese momento donde se derrumban los límites de la realidad y se condensa el influjo de las estrellas para otorgarnos un momento de real espontaneidad y conexión en medio de nuestras rutinarias vidas. Estos momentos nunca pueden ser provocados a voluntad, sólo suceden pero a pesar de ser fugaces, siempre pertenecerán a la eternidad.  
_

Cuando los primeros rayos de la mañana comenzaban a colorear nuevamente Ciudad Republica; Asami Sato atravesaba a muy alta velocidad el enorme puente que unía las dos mitades de la ciudad con la mirada fija, absorta en la carretera frente a ella, con las manos afianzadas fuertemente en el pequeño volante y con su mente atribulada; hecha un torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos.

"¿Has perdido el juicio Sato? esos tipos pudieron matarte; eran demasiados…" Se recriminaba mentalmente Asami ahora que caía en cuenta del peligro al que se había expuesto. "pero ¿qué demonios estaba pensando al arriesgar mi vida así por una completa desconocida? Por esa chica que creí loca por pelear contra aquel gigantesco tipo, pero la más loca resulte ser yo al arrojarme a defenderla; en cuanto la vi en peligro parece que mi razón se desvaneció en el aire y actué por puro impulso. Todo fue tan extraño y… espontaneo" Se mordió los labios para no sonreír al recordar el beso fortuito que se había dado con la chica de los ojos de mar. "pero ¡¿qué rayos me pasa?! Tal vez alguno de esos tipos locos de la pelea me sigan y yo estoy pensando en tonterías" alarmada Asami reviso los espejos retrovisores para cerciorarse que nadie la siguiera; todo parecía normal pero por si las dudas acelero más y se coló por entre los autos con pericia, si alguien la seguía antes, ahora era imposible que le hubiera sostenido el paso, si existía algo en lo que Asami era invencible ese algo era conducir a alta velocidad. Una vez hubo avanzado una considerable distancia se tranquilizó un poco y después de un rato ya se encontraba estacionada frente a la "guarida" pero no bajo de su auto porque seguía ensimismada sin dar crédito a sus acciones de la madrugada, de pronto el sonido de su móvil interrumpió sus pensamientos avisándole que la llamaban, tomo el aparato y de inmediato contesto:

–Sí.

–Buenos días princesa.

–Buenos días Papá.

–Espero no haberte despertado.

–No, ya estaba despierta desde hace rato. No te preocupes.

–Excelente, necesito hablar contigo, te veo dentro de una hora en tu departamento.

–Sí claro padre aquí te espero– Y después de colgar el móvil, volvió a encender el auto y sin demora se dirigió al edificio donde se encontraba su penthouse. Una vez estuvo dentro de esa lujosa vivienda se dirigió enseguida a la recamara donde solía dormir su amigo, guardando la esperanza de que quizás hubiese pasado ahí la noche, porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de contarle a Bolin su pasada experiencia que la tenía muy inquieta y sólo su mejor amigo tendría las palabras precisas para calmarla pero después de comprobar que no había nadie ahí, decepcionada se apresuró a prepararse una bebida alcohólica; un wisky con soda y al poco rato su padre entro en el lugar.

–Muy temprano para estar con el trago ¿no lo crees hijita?– Asami suspiro, dejo su vaso en la barra y se acercó a besar a su padre en la mejilla, su padre correspondió a su gesto pero exagerando el sonido del beso y abrazando fuerte a su hija.

–No acostumbro beber tan temprano papá, pero es que hoy lo necesitaba– dijo la chica al tiempo que deshacía un poco el abrazo para quedar de frente a su padre que al escuchar la excusa de su hija rio.

–Y se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que tiene tan perturbada a mi pequeña heredera?

–Haber tenido una mala noche, bueno no mala más bien extraña.

–Acaso ¿tiene que ver con cierto gordito chistoso?– Asami no se esperaba que su padre mencionara a su amigo y abrió los ojos como platos y musito:

–Bolin.

–¿Me dirás de una vez por todas qué es lo que sucede entre ustedes dos?

–¿Por qué lo pregustas papá? – Su padre le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación que tenso a la pelinegra.

–Porque anoche me llamo diciendo que ya no quería ser tu guardaespaldas– Le dijo Hiroshi a su hija que se quedó petrificada y lo miro con preocupación.

–Le eche en cara que era un huérfano abandonado y por eso es que ya no quiere saber nada de mi– Dijo Asami con semblante triste mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la estancia.

–Y ¿eso fue una pelea de amigos o de algo más que amigos?– Pregunto el señor Sato al tiempo que también se preparaba un trago.

–Lo perdí papá, perdí a mi mejor amigo– Dijo Asami con la mirada fija en la nada.

–Segura que sólo son amigos.

–A estas alturas parece que Bolin ya no quiere ser ni siquiera mi empleado– Contesto cabizbaja la pelinegra.

–No te mortifiques hija, prácticamente tu eres la que le cuidaba la espalda a ese chico que sólo servía para quitarte el tiempo.

–¡Era mi amigo! papá– Dijo Asami con un nudo en la garganta y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por intentar contener las lágrimas.

–Fácilmente te encontraras con otros amigos pero por favor ahora si procura que sean de nuestro nivel.

–No me vengas con esas… cosas Padre ¡ÉL era el UNICO amigo que tenía!– Replico ahora con coraje en la voz la chica, pero no pudiendo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla.

–Asami Sato ¿estas llorando por ese empleado?– Dijo Hiroshi levantando más la voz.

–Lo siento padre– Dijo la ojiverde mientras rápidamente limpiaba su mejilla ruborizada por el tono de desaprobación que escucho en la voz de su progenitor.

–Llora cuando me muera y no por cualquier estupidez– Sentencio Hiroshi antes de apurar su trago hasta terminarlo.

–Pero es que Bolin era un empleado muy leal y ya no encontrare a alguien que sea de toda mi confianza y la verdad sin él me siento realmente sola, papá.

–Nacimos solos hija y solos nos hemos de morir, pero ten la certeza de algo; siempre estaré yo para cuidarte– Dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su hija y la miraba directo a los ojos. Asami le sonrió a su padre porque le reconfortaron sus cariñosas palabras y también lo miro a los ojos, que estaban enmarcados por varias arrugas que lo hacían perecer ya un dulce viejecito.

–Y cuando tú mueras ¿Quién cuidara de mí entonces?

–Yo no te abandonare nunca princesa.

–Eso no lo puedes asegurar Padre.

–¡Lo aseguro! Porque mala yerba nunca muere– Contesto Hiroshi al tiempo que le cerraba un ojo a su hija y sonreía, a lo que su hija rio de buena gana y así los dos comenzaron reír juntos –¿Ya te he dicho que eres la alegría de mi vida pequeña?

–Sí

–¿Ya desayunaste?

–Aun no padre

–Por ser tan buena hija y tranquilizarme con respecto a lo de ese chico Bolin te invitare a desayunar

Cuando ya se encontraban en el sótano del edificio donde estaban aparcados los autos; Hiroshi le dijo a su hija que quería manejar su auto, lo cual más que una petición era una orden. Asami no tuvo más opción que encaminarlo hasta donde estaba estacionado su auto rojo con el cofre abollado.

–Pero ¿qué animal le hiso ¡ESTO! a tu auto?– Pregunto Hiroshi mientras señalaba con la mano la aparatosa abolladura.

–Yo– Reconoció Asami.

–¡¿QUÉ?! Y ¿cómo carajos pasó?– Pregunto desconcertado su padre, porque desde que le había soltado un auto a la corta edad de 8 años su hija nunca había chocado ningún vehículo y su talento para conducir era algo que enorgullecía enormemente al viejo Sato que en cada oportunidad que tenía contaba las mismas anécdotas de como se había iniciado su hija con los vehículos motorizados; a los 6 años ya manejaba muy bien la mini-moto que le regalo, con la que tuvo un único percance del cual ella no salió herida sino su primo Ziul que la acompañaba y que salió volando fuera de la motito por lo rápido que iba la pequeña al tomar una curva, a esa misma edad Hiroshi le enseño a conducir un auto de transmisión estándar en las inmediaciones de su rancho, pero no fue hasta que tenía 8 años que la dejo a cargo del volante en plena carretera, esto lo hiso porque la pequeña no paraba de criticar incisivamente a la joven amante de su padre que iba conduciendo el auto en ese momento, a pesar de lo mucho que este le pidió que dejase de molestar, la pequeña aseguraba que podía conducir mejor que su amante, su padre se hartó; le pidió a su acompañante que se orillara y bajara del vehículo para después decirle a la pequeña Asami que sería mejor que; "así como eres buena para hablar, lo seas para conducir porque en ese momento pongo la vida de los tres en tus manos"; la pequeña se sentó en el asiento del conductor que su padre ajusto para que la niña pudiera ver la carretera. Como su padre siempre contaba entre risas; "Asami estiraba mucho sus piernitas para alcanzar los pedales, ya no hablo ni una palabra en todo el trayecto, miraba muy concentrada la carretera mientras su frente sudaba y sudaba, se notaba el miedo en su mirada pero no lo demostraba en sus acciones porque a su corta edad condujo impecablemente bien una camioneta semi-automática durante 40 Km".

–Eso es lo que me gustaría saber– Contesto Asami al tiempo que también miraba desconcertada la abolladura y tampoco se podía creer, como pudo chocar contra un auto estacionado, no podía creer como pudo quedar tan absorta en la figura de aquella morena para no darse cuenta de nada, le robo por entero su atención algo que jamás le había sucedido antes con nadie, hasta ahora.

A esa misma hora en el colegio militar se encontraba terminando la clase de natación de Korra, sus compañeras ya se encontraban afuera de la piscina después de 2 demandantes horas de nado, horas que Korra apenas sintió pasar, a pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche y de haberse saltado el desayuno, la morena se sentía vigorosa, llena de adrenalina, con muchas energías y de esa forma pudo superar sin dificultad alguna, la prueba física a la que acababa de ser sometida. Y se quedó ahí nadando de espaldas más bien flotando sobre el agua, apenas moviendo acompasadamente sus pies que rompían la superficie, con las manos relajadas a los costados de su cuerpo dejándose llevar por el tranquilo vaivén que producía el agua abajo de ella mientras disfrutaba del cosquilleo que todavía embargaba su estómago; de toda la tormenta que se había desatado horas antes aún quedaban rescoldos que le provocaban una sonrisa en el rostro, no sabía cuánto tiempo le duraría esa agradable sensación, pero pensaba disfrutarla todo lo que le fuera posible y cerró los ojos para intensificar aún más la nueva pero placentera sensación que experimentaba, dejando su cuerpo vagar a la deriva por la enorme alberca olímpica.

–Cadete su clase ha finalizado, salga inmediatamente del agua.

–Sólo un momento más por favor– contesto suplicante la morena aun con los ojos cerrados.

–Salga ¡AHORA! está interfiriendo con la clase de sus compañeros y le puede costar una sanción si no acata la orden de inmediato.

Un pequeño torbellino se formó en la alberca y en cuestión de segundos gracias a su Agua control; Korra ya se encontraba de pie frente a su sorprendido mayor para luego sonreírle ampliamente al ver la expresión de asombro que se había formado en el rostro de su superior y así sonriendo se marchó de ahí. Todo su día fue muy bueno, asistió puntual a todas sus clases, no se durmió en ninguna de ellas como solía hacerlo frecuentemente y no obtuvo reprimenda de ningún tipo lo cual era un increíble logro. Llegada la noche y después de terminar de arreglar su uniforme para el día siguiente Korra por fin se acostó pero a pesar de estar por más de 24 horas despierta el sueño no quería acudir a ella, ella estaba inquieta y resolvió por sentarse en su cama, prender la lámpara, tomar su diario y descargar sus pensamientos que habían girado todo el día entorno a cierta chica:

" _Esta mañana de lunes ha sido la mañana más bonita_ _que ha engalanado ciudad república, la más bella que he visto desde que llegue aquí; la luz del amanecer aun competía con las tinieblas del anochecer, hasta que en un momento dado; el intenso color rojizo de los rayos del sol se fundió con el color azulino del cielo, así mismo se fundieron mis labios con los suyos, cuando abruptamente se apartó de mí, abrí los ojos y vi esa hermosa imagen de la mañana que entro por mis pupilas y que se grabó en mi memoria, también vi como la chica de carnosos y succionadores labios se alejaba velozmente en su auto, volví a mirar al cielo y como un espejo de mi rostro ahora sólo se veía un rubor rosado, en el lugar donde segundos antes se habían mezclado lujuriosamente el rojo y el azul. Sí querido diario me sonroje mucho al tiempo que tapaba mi boca con mis dos manos y me percataba que; una desconocida me habían dado mi primer beso a las primeras luces de esta mañana para después huir despavorida"._

Después de escribir, Korra releía su texto una y otra vez pero aun le parecía que había sido un sueño todo lo que había vivido la noche pasada, cerro su diario y luego se aventó de espaldas en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo, suspiro y se tocó suavemente sus labios con sus dedos; "No, no pude imaginar la sensación de sus labios en los míos" sonrió ligeramente, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte y ella empezó a rodarse como un tronco por toda su cama, debido a que su estómago había reproducido brevemente la sensación que la sacudiera cuando el beso se sucedió, de pronto paro de rodar y abrió mucho sus ojos al tiempo que un color rojo intenso se apoderaba de su rostro entero, se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se reprendió mentalmente de haber tenido esos pensamientos; "No, ¡no pude haber disfrutado ese beso! Porque era una chica, una completa desconocida ¡por Raava en qué clase de pervertida me estoy convirtiendo! será mejor que me duerma ya y deje de pensar esas cosas".

Esa noche en otro sitio de esa gran ciudad Asami estaba en su "guarida" y después de haberse tomado una prolongada siesta de todo el día ahora arreglaba el abollón de su auto; tenía en su rostro el ceño fruncido por la concentración que le prestaba a su labor, pero también por la consternación que todavía la embargaba con respecto al asunto de la intrépida chica que había conocido la noche anterior, cuando al fin termino acaricio el cofre y pensó que con una pintadita quedaría como nuevo. Tao chimin se restregaba por las piernas de la pelinegra mientras le ronroneaba, ella lo cargo y con la mirada busco a Pabu y al no encontrarlo comenzó a buscarlo por todo el lugar todavía con su gato en brazos, hasta que lo hayo sobre la cama de Bolin; acostado con las orejas agachadas y su colita enrollada alrededor de sí mismo. Asami se sentó junto a él, Tao chimin bajo de sus brazos y se tumbó encima de Pabu, mordió y jalo sus orejas incitándolo a jugar pero el pequeño hurón no se movió ni un milímetro, la chica sonreía al ver como su gato trataba de animar a Pabu seguramente el felino también sentía su tristeza, porque usualmente era Pabu quien trataba de jugar con el apático de Tao. Entonces Asami tomo a Pabu entre sus brazos y después miro las pocas pertenecías de Bolin que aún quedaban ahí.

–Yo también lo extraño– le dijo al huroncito mientras lo acariciaba, la tristeza intentaba instalarse nuevamente en el corazón de la pelinegra al recordar como su único amigo sobre la faz de la tierra la estaba evitando por completo y ya no quería tener ningún trato con ella, su mirada se posó sobre la ventana alta; por donde entraba la luz de la luna llena, una luna llena muy hermosa. "Me parece que la luna se veía más hermosa la noche de ayer" pensó la chica pero ahora sus pensamientos ya no giraban en torno a su amigo, sino entorno a la desconocida chica que había conocido la pasada noche; "Sin duda estuve actuando muy extraño" reflexionaba Asami "Realmente nunca tuve la intención de… besarla, ese no es mi estilo, yo no soy impulsiva, pero me sentí empujada por una fuerza omnipresente que nunca había sentido antes, me sentí vulnerable frente a esa chica y esa sensación no me gustó nada. Sólo pude atinar a huir de ahí lo que claramente ahora veo que fue muy patético y torpe de mi parte definitivamente anoche no era yo" comenzó a reírse la chica mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negándose a creer lo que había sucedido.

–Jaja ¿Desde cuándo rescatas damiselas en peligro Asami?– Se dijo asimisma y luego siguió cavilando; "me gustaría volver a verla. Pero claro sólo para disculparme por besarla, pero ¿como la contactare de nuevo? si no me dio su número..." La chica resoplo al darse cuenta que no sabía ni su nombre. "¡¿disculparme?! ¿Desde cuando me he disculpado por algo?" Cerro los ojos muy fuerte y sacudió su cabeza intentando que también sus ideas se sacudieran y pensara más claramente. "Esto está mal. Todavía no la tengo frente y ya estoy planeando hacer tonterías, es obvio que es esa chica la que me provoca actuar de manera extraña y por muy buena que este parece que es muy problemática y no me conviene andar buscándola… Ya que si el destino nos vuelve a encontrar entonces sí no se me ira viva esa suculenta morenaza" Pensaba la chica mientras se relamía los labios y sonreía maliciosamente.

A las 6:30 de la mañana la cadete Korra ya se encontraba en pie frente a su ventana, observando el amanecer mientras pensaba; "Definitivamente esta mañana no es tan bonita como la de ayer" y así comenzó su día haciendo sus usuales actividades, el haber dormido la había devuelto a la realidad y ahora pensaba más objetivamente sobre lo que le había acontecido la noche de su primera pelea, ya eran las 4 de la tarde, se encontraba en la sala de estudio, pero no podía concentrarse en las lecciones que debía estudiar su mente no paraba de reflexionar sobre otras ideas muy diferentes; "En los cuentos que llegue a leer los besos en los labios siempre adquirían un toque muy especial casi crucial en la trama, llagaban incluso a salvar la vida de la protagonista, era el premio al valor del noble príncipe que rescataba a la damisela en peligro y después obtenían de sus virginales labios su merecida recompensa y generalmente era al final de la historia pero las personas de la vida real nunca creemos que esas circunstancias se den así como así. Todos solemos tener expectativas sobre eventos que estamos seguros que nos llegaran a pasar, yo sinceramente nunca me había formado una expectativa propia sobre como llegaría a ser mi primer beso pero supuse que sería como me habían contado que siempre solía ser; mi novio me besaría al amparo de la noche en nuestra primera cita o tal vez en la segunda después de un baile o en el festival de los espíritus pero ni en mis sueños más locos me imagine que mi experiencia distaría mucho de lo convencional, que mi primer beso me lo robaría una desconocida cuando apenas clareaba la mañana en plena calle, después de huir de una pelea… o tal vez fui yo la que le robo ese beso a ella aun no lo tengo muy claro, lo que sí está muy claro es quien rompió ese beso por mucho que a mi orgullo le duela reconocerlo no fui yo y eso fue lo peor de todo, la chica en cuestión no tuvo la gentileza de decirme por lo menos adiós, sólo me tomo fuertemente por los hombros y me separo abruptamente de su rostro; sólo sus brazos se movieron porque toda ella parecía petrificada frente a mí y se limitó a mirarme por unos segundos con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconfianza, para después girarse, caminar rápidamente hacia su auto y desaparecer a toda velocidad por la carretera" La morena frunció el ceño al recordarlo, resoplo. "Tienes que superarlo, te beso y luego huyo tampoco es algo tan grabe, no creo que haya sido nada personal simplemente se percató de que era incorrecto y huyo como parece que es su naturaleza, ¡sí eso es! así debe ser ella lo demostró al intentarse dar a la fuga cuando choco el auto de Tahno" Chasqueo los dedos y salió rauda de la sala de estudio y se dirigió a su recamara, cuando estuvo dentro cerró la puerta con seguro y se agacho para retirar los tablones sobre puestos del suelo, del hueco de se formó, saco una pequeña caja metálica y de ella extrajo su teléfono móvil que Bolin le había obsequiado para que estuvieran en contacto; lo encendió y le llamo a Tahno:

–Hola Kor Kor que bueno que me llamas me has tenido preocupado ¿Cómo te fue? cuéntame– Contesto Tahno del otro lado de la línea.

–Pues gane los 6000 Yuanes.

–¡Vaya esas son buenas noticias! ¿Cuándo le piensas decir a Bolin? Yo no le he mencionado nada porque como sabrás me conto que se salió del evento antes de que comenzara.

–Si efectivamente nunca lo encontré, pero aun así me la jugué, por favor no le digas nada quiero ser yo quien se lo diga, sólo pídele que venga por mí el sábado cuando salga.

–Lo hare Korra y felicidades, sabía que lo lograrías.

–Sí, gracias, he… una cosa más Tahno.

–Dime.

–La chica que conocimos esa noche– su voz empezaba a temblar cuando la volvió a recordar "alta, blanca, ojos de esmeralda y labios de algodón…" aclaro su garganta audiblemente y luego siguió –La que le dio el golpe a tu auto… ¿la recuerdas?– Dijo mientras se tocaba la nuca con una mano.

–Cielos sí, ¡cómo olvidarla! ¿Ella que?

–Bueno… ella… ¿sabes cómo se llama?

–Ni idea.

–¡¿Qué?! Como es que no sabes su nombre si se quedaron platicando.

–No estábamos platicando, sólo me pago los daños de mi auto en efectivo y creme que fue muy generosa, creo que fue su manera de reconocer su error–Se escuchó como el chico comenzó a reír– Bueno sí recuerdo bien por lo que dijo esa sexy chica la culpa también fue tuya, así que ¿tu como me vas a pagar he?

–¡Cierra la boca Tahno!– Le grito Korra al tiempo que se ruborizaba –Bueno, eso era todo, salúdame a Bolin por favor ¡ADIOS!

–jajajaa no te enojes Korra es pura broma…–La chica no espero a que su amigo terminara de hablar y le colgó.

Cerca de las 3 de la tarde Asami seguía durmiendo en la cama de su amigo Bolin, se había acostado casi de mañana porque el sueño no acudió a ella durante la noche, pero se removía inquieta aun con los ojos cerrados mientras soñaba, de repente de despertó y se incorporó violentamente, para quedar sentada sobre la cama, sudaba y temblaba, la cabeza le dolía y la angustia en su pecho no desaparecía, se levanto fue a tomar una aspirina y cuando trato de rememorar su pesadilla se quedó en blanco por más que intento recordarla no lo logro, sólo recordó haber escuchado entre sueños que se decía así misma "Esa mujer ha sido mi perdición" era todo lo que recordaba entonces se prometió ya no volver a dormir nunca más durante el día. Estar en ese departamento le provocaba inevitablemente pensar en su amigo, algo que le dolía y ya no quería soportar más así que tomo a las mascotas, las subió a su auto y se marchó a su otro departamento. Después de servirles de comer a los animalitos, se sentó en uno de sus sillones y encendió su equipo de sonido; las canciones de Laura Pausini comenzaron a sonar, miro al jacuzzi y sopeso la idea de sumergirse en él un buen rato y olvidarse de todo, en eso estaba cuando sonó su móvil; era Bolin, su corazón dio un vuelco y rápidamente contesto.

–Bo ¿cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Podemos hablar?– Hablo Asami emocionada.

–Sólo quería avisarte que mañana ira Kuvira a la "guarida" a recoger a Pabu, espero que seas razonables y me lo entregues por la buenas– Asami se quedó atónita. Todo estaba perdido su amistad se había acabado, pero ella no se lo iba a hacer fácil al chico.

–Sí lo quieres tendrás que venir tú mismo a buscarlo y dejar de ser tan infantil– Contesto Asami enojada y herida –Además creí que ya no querías nada que tuviera algo que ver conmigo–Comento con ironía.

–Es mío, no tienes derecho a negármelo.

–¡Yo te lo regale!–

–Muy bien quédatelo, pero esta es la declaración de guerra Sato.

–Sí me vas a amenazar hazlo cara a cara y no por teléfono.

–Yo ya no quiero verte a la cara nunca más.

–¡Es así como me agradeces todo lo que hice por ti!– Grito furiosa Asami y Bolin le colgó. Ella aventó lejos su teléfono móvil y pateo su sofá un par de veces – ¡Es un mal agradecido! Lo saque de las calles y así es como me paga ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarme?! Pues si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá– Sentencio muy enojada mirando al frente y vio en los espejos de su mini bar su desalineado y triste reflejo, volteo a otro sitio y se encontró otra vez con su imagen, pero esta vez mucho más joven; una niñita de 8 años la miraba desde una fotografía colocada en su librero. La miraba con desaprobación, Asami se desplomo en el sofá; la niña que alguna vez fue sin duda se avergonzaría de la persona que era ahora; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar que cuando tenía esa edad conoció a Bolin.

 **FLASHBACK**

Eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde ya empezaba a oscurecer en Ciudad República. Una pequeña de 8 años deambulaba desorientada, cansada y hambrienta por las calles su intención era llegar al subterráneo y tomar un tren que la llevase a lado de su mamá, había caminado y caminado durante varias horas esperando encontrar la estación sin mucha suerte, no quería pedir indicaciones a nadie porque no quería que supieran que estaba sola ya que de ser así la llevarían de vuelta con su padre o peor aún si era una persona mala, la podía secuestrar así que cuando veía a una familia caminaba cerca de ellos para pasar desapercibida hasta que comenzó a hacerse muy tarde y en la calle dejo de haber personas un sujeto ebrio se le acercó y le pidió dinero, como la pequeña no le dio nada empezó a sacudirla con violencia, cuando ella pudo escaparse corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ahora estaba llena de miedo quería regresar con su padre, busco con la mirada a un policía pero no encontró ninguno se sentó en una banqueta y lloro audiblemente, de repente alguien le toco un hombro, ella se levantó asustada y de un saldo se disponía a correr pero no lo hiso porque escucho la voz de un niño:

–¿Por qué lloras? Le pregunto el pequeño al que le faltaba un diente y tenía sucios sus cachetes.

–Estoy perdida y un señor loco me persigue, por favor ayúdame.

–Ven conmigo– Tomo la mano de Asami y rápidamente se dirigió a un parquecito, ahí se internó entre unos arbustos, y empezó a subir un frondoso árbol mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a que también lo hiciera, se detuvo ya que estaban a buena altura, en ese sitio había amarradas a las ramas unas cuantas cuerdas.

–Aquí estaremos a salvo, sólo amarrete bien por si te quedas dormida no te caigas, por cierto me llamo Bolin.

–Esto no es seguro– Decía la niña mirando hacia abajo.

–Es más seguro que estar abajo créeme y además no podemos ir más lejos porque un tipo te seguía ¿no? Aquí estaremos bien, mientras no llueva.

–¿Tú vives aquí?

–A veces aquí, a veces en el callejón a veces debajo de los puentes, tengo varios escondites.

–¿Por qué? ¿Te escapaste de tu casa?

–Me escape del orfanato en el que estaba, mis papás murieron y por eso vivía ahí, pero prefiero vivir en las calles y pasar hambre a regresar a ese horrible lugar y tu ¿te escapaste de tu casa?

–De la escuela porque en casa mi papá me tiene vigilada– Y entonces le explico que ella extrañaba mucho a su mamá pero vivía con su papá y él no la dejaba verla porque ellos se habían divorciado desde hace 3 años contando esto Asami empezó a llorar, Bolin la abrazo y le promedio que el la ayudaría a encontrar a su mamá. Tenía mucho tiempo que nadie la abrazaba porque desde que la alejaron de su madre se había vuelto huraña y grosera más no rompió ese abrazo porque sintió que era sincero y se aferró a ese pequeño niño como un náufrago a la orilla y se permitió llorar todas las lágrimas que su padre no le permitía derramar frente a él. A la mañana siguiente se disponían a tomar el tren que los llevaría a la provincia donde vivía la madre de Asami, pero unos policías los interceptaron en la estación y llevaron a Asami con su padre. Su padre la metió en un internado de señoritas del que ya no se pudo escapar. Ella siguió siendo grosera con sus compañeras y por eso no tenía ni una amiga, era completamente antisocial y solitaria. Cierto día iba en el auto con su padre y en el alto de un semáforo vio a Bolin haciendo malabares. Cuando a su padre se le paso el coraje de su escapada, Asami le conto como la había salvado un niño de la calle de un viejo loco. Cuando lo vio le señalo a su padre que él era el niño que la había ayudado y le pidió que lo recompensara y entonces esa noche; Hiroshi los llevo a cenar pizza al lugar favorito de Asami, ellos estaban felices por rencontrarse y jugaron por horas en la alberca de pelotas y el tobogán de la pizzería. Si Asami se portaba bien le permitían salir del internado un fin de semana cada mes y sin falta su papá llegaba por ella acompañado de Bolin y los tres juntos daban un paseo a veces; Iban al parque de diversiones, al cine, al zoológico o al centro comercial. Bolin siempre se quedaba pegado viendo los escaparate de los dulces y de igual manera cuando pasaban por la tienda de mascotas no apartaba su vista del solitario hurón de fuego bebe que nadie adoptaba aun. Asami ahorro el dinero de sus mesadas y cuando volvieron a ir al centro comercial condujo a su papá y a su amiguito directo a la tienda de mascotas, compro el hurón y antes de que su padre comenzara a protestar, se lo regalo a Bolin, desde ese día parecía que a su amistad nada la podría arruinar. Al ver el gran cariño que Asami le tenía al niño; Hiroshi se molestó y se preocupó porque pensó que tal vez cuando fueran más grandes huirían juntos ya que el niño era un mañoso, esa era una gran posibilidad, como Asami siempre le pedía que lo adoptara, Hiroshi acogió a Bolin en su casa pero dejándole siempre muy claro que sólo era un empleado más y que nunca pertenecería a su familia, así podría tenerlo siempre vigilado y al mismo tiempo hacer feliz a su hija.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El móvil de la pelinegra volvió a sonar, ella corrió a tomarlo.

–Bolin– Contesto Asami

–No, soy Natalia primita.

–¿Qué pasa Naty?– pregunto desilusionada Asami.

–¿Si te aviso mi tío que llego mañana verdad?

–Sí

–¿Podrás ir por mí al aeropuerto?

–No, pero descuida te recibirá el chofer.

–Yo quiero que tú me recibas, no conozco a tu chofer.

–Dije que NO, además tendrá un letrero con tu nombre ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos mañana– Y colgó, miro por los ventanales de su estancia, ya atardecía en la ciudad.

Al día siguiente estaban comiendo Bolin y Kuvira en un restaurante:

–Lo siento Bolin, pero no estaba en su departamento, si quieres puedo intentarlo por la noche.

–No te molestes la verdad es que no creo que se aparezca.

–Entonces iré hasta que la vea, porque tiene que llegar a dormir algún día a su departamento ¿o no? – Dijo molesta Kuvira, pero Bolin sabía que si Asami quería no regresaba nunca más a la "guarida" porque tenía un departamento de lujo y una gigantesca mansión a donde alojarse, algo que por supuesto Kuvira ignoraba porque a la pelinegra le gustaba su privacidad y de sus otras residencias sólo sabía su familia y Bolin.

–¿Lo haces por Pabu o por qué quieres verla?–Cuestiono Bolin y Kuvira agacho la mirada, pero no respondió a la pregunta –No puedo creer que después de cómo te trata sigas buscándola ¡ella no te quiere!

–Pero lo hará– Le encaro la chica con decisión en la mirada.

–No lo creo, ella no quiere a nadie más que asimisma.

–Entonces ¿por qué no me hecha de su vida? como veo que hace con muchas otras a las que usa y bota como si fueran desechables

–No lo sé

–Yo creo que con perseverancia cualquier objetivo se alcanza Bolin, ella ni siquiera me miraba antes hasta que un inesperado día sucedió; hicimos el amor en la parte trasera de su auto, jamás nadie me lo había hecho de esa forma, sentí como nuestras almas se unieron (y otras cosas) – Bolin y Kuvira comenzaron a reír y después Kuvira continuo más seria; –Desde ese día yo ya no volví a ser la misma de antes, sentí que éramos una para la otra y al conocerla más me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto; estoy segura que ella ha sufrido en el pasado igual que yo, sólo que yo me refugie en las drogas y ella ahora se refugia en el sexo, no se quiere comprometer, no lo quiere admitir porque es muy orgullosa pero yo sé que me necesita, voy a ser paciente y sé que lograre que se enamore de mí y así ya no tendrá que recurrir a la promiscuidad para llenar su vacío, así como yo deje de drogarme cuando me quede prendada de Asami.

–Pero aun estas metida en esos asuntos Kuv, y puedes volver a recaer además de que trabajar para esa gente debe ser peligroso.

–Para mí no es peligroso, el que es mi proveedor es un amigo mío de la infancia y es incapaz de hacerme daño, yo ya no consumo sólo lo distribuyo, me rehabilite porque quiero ser una mejor persona; entre a la universidad, me compre un departamento, un auto, supere un antiguo odio que no me dejaba vivir.

–¿Un antiguo odio? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Hubo un hombre que destruyó por completo mi vida; se hiso socio de mi papá y después lo estafo y lo dejo en la miseria, no conforme con eso también se convirtió en el amante de mi madre, hiso que ella nos abandonara y mi padre sin dinero y sin nada se sumió en una depresión que termino por orillarlo al suicidio. Después de que mi papá muriera mi madre volvió por mí porque obviamente ese maldito la boto y dejo nuestras vidas rotas, mi madre ya no volvió a ser la misma de antes, yo creci y me volví drogadicta.

–Lo siento mucho Kuvira, ese tipo fue una mierda total.

–Planeaba vengarme de él, pero se volvió muy rico y no hay manera de llegar a él, así que mejor intento superarlo concentrándome en metas más importante y beneficiosas como las que ya te mencione y ahora voy por el corazón de Sami.

–Pues suerte con eso, ojala lo consigas para que no se quede sola porque conmigo definitivamente ya no contara más– Kuvira levanto una ceja y lo miro incrédula.

–Y ahora ¿qué te hiso?

–Simplemente me canse de soportar sus desplantes, sus insultos, su egoísmo y su crueldad, para ella como para su padre sólo soy un empleado más.

–¿No será que te enamoraste de ella y te cansaste de su promiscuidad?– Inquirió molesta Kuvira.

–Te aseguro que no, reconozco que es hermosa pero siempre le he tenido un cariño fraternal y para que lo sepas jamás nos hemos acostado, ni nada por el estilo como seguramente tu cabeza mal pensada habrá imaginado. Tal vez antes en la adolescencia pude haber confundido el cariño que le tengo con enamoramiento pero desde que supe lo que es estar enamorado de verdad, te puedo asegurar que de Asami no estoy enamorado.

–Entonces ya conoces la sensación, que bien y se puede saber de quién te enamoraste.

–De ti no, así que no te preocupes– Los dos rieron.

–Vaya que bueno, eso me tranquiliza.

–No creo que la conozcas se llama Korra y estudia en el colegio militar.

–¡La conozco! Es amiga de Opal hemos salido en grupo un par de veces y ¡sí que es linda! he Bolin.

–Nunca te había mencionado.

–A ti tampoco.

–Ya me preocupe ¿qué otras cosas no sabré de ella? ¿Saldrá con otros chicos? ¿Tendrá novio?– Agarro a Kuvira por el cuello y la sacudió –Dime todo lo que sepas sobre ella.

–Tranquilízate, pues no la conozco mucho, sólo sé que estudia en el colegio y en el templo del Aire ahí conoció a Opal que es hermana de mi amigo Baatar y hemos salido sólo dos ocasiones en grupo nosotros y el primo de los Beifong.

–Y ¿ninguno de eso tipos le tira el calzón a Korra?

–No, Baatar más bien me tira la onda a mí y su primo el policía ni siquiera voltea a mirarla, es muy engreído y algo patán con ella, siempre están discutiendo por algo, definitivamente pues no se llevan.

La tarde transcurrió de prisa y de pronto ya anochecía sobre el colegio militar en una habitación de esa institución tendida boca arriba sobre su cama se encontraba Korra, pensando en los nombres posibles que tendría su salvadora; "Tal vez se llama esmeralda por sus hermosos ojos verdes o tal vez violeta y por eso usa sombras de eso color, tal vez se llama perla porque sus nacarados dientes lo parecen. Tendría una pauta si por lo menos supiera su raza. ¡Vamos Korra! es evidente que era de la nación del fuego, por el rojo de su atuendo y porque ¡vaya que era ardiente! aunque sus ojos verdes me pierden jeje pero bueno seguramente no soy a la única a la que le pasa eso" La mirada de Korra se ensombreció por un momento "Seguramente tiene un sequito que la sigue a todos lados y pasea en su flamante auto rojo con su novio; algún tipo de Adonis hecho hombre, sí sin duda debe ser una chica popular muy amada y admirada que además de todo es rica y por las noches rescata a chicas desventurada, les roba la virginidad de su boca y luego se larga como si nada a seguir su vida perfecta" Pensaba enojada mientras apretaba sus puños, cuando se dio cuenta de su estado se relajó, respiro profundo. "Era lógico que actuara así, está muy claro que se percató de que era incorrecto que dos chicas se estuvieran besando en la vía pública y en vez de estar enfada debería estar agradecida con Raava porque ilumino a la chica de ojos verdes para que se apartara de mi porque a decir verdad tal vez yo no lo habría hecho en ese momento; me sentía muy a gusto manteniendo ese contacto y eso está mal en muchas formas, tengo que sacármela de la cabeza de una buena vez ¡ya!" Se levantó apago la luz y vio por la ventana colarse unos rayos de luz de luna, se acercó, abrió por completo la cortina y ahí estaba la hermosa luna. "¿En verdad saldrás todas las noches e iras por ahí salvando a chicas desconocidas o yo he sido la primera?" suspiro "Si mis suposiciones son ciertas y eres de la nación del fuego. Como yo siempre he sentido fascinación por el fuego conozco un poco su cultura y si yo hubiera sido tu madre te habría nombrado Mitsuki ya que Mi significa belleza y Tsuki luna, porque tu belleza y palidez compite en hermosura con el resplandor de esa luna".

El día siguiente llego y Korra estaba sentada sola en el comedor, cuando la abordo Baatar jr.

–¡Hola Korra!– le dijo Baatar a la morena y esta dio un saltito en su lugar porque no lo había sentido llegar.

–Baatar ¡no me asustes!– Le dijo molesta Korra.

–No lo hice a propósito Korra, lo siento.

–Claro que sí, saliste de la nada y me gritaste al oído.

–Claro que no, yo te salude desde el otro lado del comedor, pero tú como andas muy distraída últimamente no te diste cuenta cuando me aproxime ¿Qué te sucede cadete?

–Nada es sólo cansancio.

–Cierto las escapadas nocturnas deben dejarte agotada– La chica volteo a todos lados asustada de que alguien lo hubiera oído.

–No sé de qué me hablas– Baatar rio.

–No te preocupes Korra conmigo no tienes que fingir, yo te vi llegar al colegio como a eso de las 6 de la mañana el lunes pasado, pero no hay problema todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez, bueno al menos los más hábiles.

–Por favor no lo menciones.

–Descuida cuentas con mi total discreción; te hare ese favor si… me haces uno de vuelta.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Que te vuelvas a escapar este viernes por la noche para ir conmigo, Kuvira y Mako a un antro.

–¡¿Estás loco?! No tengo edad para ir a esos lugares.

–Eso no es problema te conseguiré una identificación falsa.

–Además no tengo ropa para ir ni nada.

–Eso déjamelo a mí, tú sólo prepárate para la huida y para divertirte– Y diciendo esto Baatar se marchó muy alegremente.

Korra se quedó sentada ahí sin poder creer lo rápido que Baatar la había embarcado nuevamente en una cita doble con el insoportable de Mako. Dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos. "Es seguro que no me voy a divertir, sólo voy a ir a hacer el ridículo; no sé bailar, no sé beber y me voy a sentir muy cohibida por el tonto primo de Baatar con él que seguro me va a dejar toda la noche mientras él va a estar pegado a su Kuvira. Rayos va a ser una larga noche" Korra termino su comida y después se retiró del comedor para continuar tomando sus demás clases. De verdad intentaba prestar atención a su clase de Historia que finalmente ya era la última del día, el bochorno que el atardecer había generado en el aula ya le comenzaba a producir estragos de aburrimiento a la morena y tenía miedo de quedarse dormida en cualquier momento como ya le había sucedido en varias ocasiones mismas en las cuales la había despertado el golpe de un borrador justo en su cabeza, eso era algo que siempre les iba a reconocer a los profesores del colegio; que tenían una puntería excepcional. Mientras tanto la profesora explicaba los rituales ancestrales que celebraban la antigua civilización que floreció en medio del desierto de Ba Sing Se a orillas de un enorme río. "Esto es una tortura, como pretenden los profesores que no dormitemos en su clase si enseñan temas tan aburridos ¡Concéntrate Korra esto vendrá en el examen!".

–Las sacerdotisas bailaban sumidas en un trance con el que pretendían conectarse con la diosa madre y así celebrar la fertilidad de la tierra, el poder de la mujer y su feminidad– Hablaba con pasión la profesora y cuando iba continuar con su relato; vio que Korra miraba distraída por la ventana.

Korra en esos momentos pensaba en lo que haría este próximo sábado; "Lo primero será preguntarle a Bolin cuando habrá otras peleas clandestinas, necesito contactar a aquella desconocida para agradecerle por salvarme de la trifulca que se me abalanzo aquel día, aunque tal vez ella quiera evitarme por lo último que sucedió entre nosotras, pero yo de todas formas debo buscarla para darle las gracias…" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la profesora que le había pedido que se pusiera de pie y le repitiera lo que acababa de decir.

–He…– "¿Qué rayos fue lo que dijo?" pensó con afición Korra.

–Más vale que hable cadete Korra o de lo contrario tendré que aplicar con usted los métodos que aplicamos con sus compañeros varones para que presten atención en clase, porque siempre es la misma situación con usted o se duerme o simplemente se limita a ignorarme mientras le doy clase– Korra trago saliva muy asustada; era bien sabido por todos que a los cadetes varones que dormitaban, bostezaban o se distraían en clase, los profesores les introducían agujas debajo de las uñas y ahí se las dejaban hasta que la clase terminaba.

–Nos mencionó algo sobre el poder de la feminidad– Dijo Korra con nerviosismo.

–Puede agregar algo más por favor.

–Sí, considero que ese poder es un poder sumamente avasallador para quien lo sabe usar– Todas estallaron a reír.

–Sí pretende ser graciosa, entonces le suplico que salga inmediatamente de mi clase y no la quiero volver a ver aquí hasta el día de su examen extraordinario porque queda reprobada de mi curso.

Korra tomo sus notas y salió apresurada del aula, salió del edificio y se sentó en una banca de concreto. "Ahora sí que la fregué; si con las explicaciones de la profesora me cuesta aprender historia ahora que tendré que estudiar por mi cuenta todo el curso, probablemente reprobare el examen y me expulsaran de aquí. Sí tan sólo hubiera respondido algo mejor cuando tuve la oportunidad tal vez ahora no estaría reprobada; veamos… feminidad, feminidad ¿Cuál sería el concepto de feminidad? Mmm no se me ocurre como expresarlo en palabras, es más fácil visualizarlo en mi mente; la feminidad es… una ondulada cabellera negra, es el aroma de un jazmín, es el rojo de unos labios es... No no no, ¡Esa respuesta es aún peor que la que dí! creo que no había otra forma de salvarme de ese embrollo que simplemente haberle puesto atención a la profesora" Pensaba Korra cabizbaja.

Finalmente el viernes llego y Korra no podía estar más nerviosa por el plan que había ideado Baatar para salir del colegio un poco antes de que anocheciera, el cual consistía básicamente en salir en un transporte de una compañía de alimentos que entraría al colegio esa tarde, Baatar soborno al chofer y pudieron ir en la parte de la carga, después Baatar la llevo al departamento que rentaba junto con Mako, allí le presto a Korra la ropa de su hermana para que se cambiara el uniforme mientras él y Mako se arreglaban; Ambos se peinaron su cabello en puntas meticulosamente arregladas hacia arriba, moldeadas con mucho gel, se perfumaron, se cambiaron; Baatar se puso su enorme cadena de oro, se cambió sus lentes por unos de contacto y al verse al espejo pensó "Esta noche sí vas a que caer Kuvira". Korra por su parte sólo se cambió y se soltó su cabello. La noche llego y Kuvira pasó a recogerlos, los chicos iban de camisa; la de Baatar era un poco holgada y la de Mako era más ceñida al dorso de color rojo, Korra vestía unos jeans azul claro rotos de las piernas y una playera negra de licra con tirantes que se le pegada a su cuerpo como si fuera su segunda piel, dicha playera aprisionaba los grandes atributos delanteros de la sureña de una manera tal que parecía que querían reventar la prenda. Mako no tardo en notar ese detalle. "No había notado lo buena que esta Korra, es algo irritante y molesta pero definitivamente ya no es una niña pequeña" cuando la morena se disponía abrir la puerta trasera del auto de Kuvira, Mako la detuvo y fue él quien lo hiso, al inclinarse para entrar en el auto y Mako estar de pie a su lado obtuvo una mejor vista del escote de la morena. A Korra le sorprendió mucho el repentino acto de amabilidad del detective Beifong "Por lo menos parece que no me fastidiara esta vez, creo que me podre relajar" Pronto Kuvira ya se encontraba estacionada afuera del antro, bajaron del auto y como Korra caminaba tras de Kuvira pudo apreciar lo bien que le sentaba el vestido corto que llevaba puesto, era verde oscuro, ceñido y en vez de su usual trenza ahora iba peinada de cabello suelto con un elegante crepe en la coronilla de su cabeza mientras que su lacio cabello negro le caía a los lados. "Sin duda hice una buena elección en traer botines en vez de los tenis" pensó Korra. Como Baatar conocía al dueño del lugar, los dejaron pasar sin hacer fila, los acomodaron en una mesa en la parte alta del lugar que tenía una amplia vista de la pista que estaba en la primera planta, en esa parte frente a la pista de baile estaba una zona VIP donde había un sillón en forma de U que rodeaba una pequeña mesita de cristal, zona a la cual llegaron Asami junto con su prima Natalia y Wu; Asami se sentó y quedo de frente a la pista sentados a cada lado suyo estaban su prima y Wu. En la parte superior del lugar el grupito de Korra ya ordenaba sus bebidas, cuando de repente Korra la vio; allí estaba esa hermosa chica a la que no lograba sacar de su mente; "a veces por las noches pienso que tal vez la había imaginado; una heroína nocturna y seductora que me había rescatado y besado apasionadamente a las primera luces de una mañana pero no, es muy real, no la estoy imaginando" ya había pasado un buen rato mirándola y no podía despegar su vista de ella hasta que Baatar le movió su brazo y la hiso reaccionar, ella lo miro.

–Y bien ¿qué vas a pedir?– Le pregunto Baatar.

–Ah, lo mismo que ella por favor– Dijo mientras señalaba a Kuvira y después volvía a mirar a Asami. Todos alrededor de ella se quedaron desconcertados y voltearon en la dirección en que ella miraba y una conmoción colectiva se hiso presente, lo cual Baatar noto de inmediato, se inclinó hacia atrás cruzo los brazos y levantando una ceja les dijo a sus tres acompañantes;

–Tómenle una foto dura más– Al escuchar esto los tres voltearon a mirar a Baatar quien parecía disgustado porque simplemente no daba crédito a la actitud de sus amigos. "Es verdad que la Sato es atractiva, pero estos exageran". Korra y Mako se sonrojaron al ser sorprendidos, pero Kuvira ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía molesta mientras pensaba; "¿Quién carajos será esa tipa que esta con Asami? Es obvio que es mucho más joven que ella, una niñata inexperta ¿acaso Asami ya se volvió pederasta? Es el colmo con ella, pareciese que no sabe que puede ir a dar a la cárcel por estupro" Pronto llegaron las bebidas, de puro coraje Kuvira bebió la suya de un sólo sorbo, al verla tomar así Korra igualmente le dio un buen sorbo a su bebida pero al hacerlo sintió como si el líquido le hubiera quemado la garganta y se empezó a ahogar por un breve ataque de tos. Todos se rieron de Korra.

–No sabía que en este lugar ya aceptaran a menores de edad Baatar–Menciono Kuvira con fingida indignación.

–¿Por qué lo dices?– Contesto el interpelado.

–Miren a esa tipa ¿Cómo cuantos años le calculan?– Dijo Kuvira señalando a la chica que estaba junto a Asami.

Korra volteo en esa dirección y se percató de que Asami no estaba sola, en esa mesa había una chava y un chico que llevaba una camisa de seda brillosa entre abierta. La chica era; alta, delgada, de piel blanca cabello negro corto muy lacio que enmarcaba su pequeño rostro.

–Calculo que tal vez tendrá la edad de Korra o más joven lo que sí es seguro es que es menor de edad– Comento Mako.

–Y eso ¿a quién rayos le importa? ¡Venimos a divertirnos! Y no de detectives– Dijo ya enojado Baatar.

Sentada en ese sillón con la pierna cruzada, su codo apoyado en el respaldo Asami se tocaba la sien con los dedos; índice y medio de su mano derecha mientras con cada poro de su piel deseaba no estar ahí, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería tener la oportunidad de hablar otra vez con su amigo Bolin, ya que su prima Naty le dijo que se prestaría a su plan si la traía a este famoso antro y no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su chantaje, le pidió a Wu que usara sus influencias para que le permitieran entrar y así es como habían llegado ahí. Naty se disponía a beber de un vaso que estaba escarcho con chilito en el filo y contenía un líquido bicolor; amarillo y rojo que se mezclaba ligeramente por el medio y antes de que se lo empinara, Asami se apresuró a quitárselo de las manos para después olerlo.

–¿Qué es esto?– Le pregunto a su prima.

–No lo sé– Contesto la chica y Asami entre cerro sus ojos visiblemente molesta.

–Es un baby de mango yo lo ordene para ella, descuida es muy ligero–Dijo Wu.

–Esto tiene alcohol Natalia ni creas que te voy a dejar que te lo tomes, te voy a pedir un jugo de arándano– Le dijo a la chica y luego ordeno que se lo llevaran y trajeran el jugo.

–Ay querida no seas tan dura con tu prima, si tú más joven que ella ya te ponías unas borracheras épicas.

 **POV DE KORRA**

Sentada ahí, inmóvil reposando ligeramente su cabeza sobre una de sus manos parece una escultura de mármol hecha por los antiguos griegos, se movió para arrebatarle la bebida a esa chica, parece molestarse, comienza a discutir con el tipo de la camisa brillosa, parece enojada y cruza sus brazos, hasta enojada se ve linda, no creo que ese chico sea su novio porque no lo toca ni por equivocación, empieza a sonar una canción que conozco; "Break de rules" y la chica a su lado parece emocionarse al oírla, se levanta de su asiento y la toma de la mano para que se levante pero la ojiverde niega con su cabeza, la chica de pelo lacio la sigue jalando del brazo y finamente se levanta y camina agarrada de la mano de la más joven hasta la pista. Lleva su abundante y brillante melena suelta, una blusa sin hombros que se sostiene de ella por unos pequeños tirantitos, la blusa es blanca, holgada y con pliegues, sus largar y contorneadas piernas están cubiertas por un pantalón de cuero negro muy apretado, baila con cierto desgano pero aun así resalta como una paloma entre cuervos por la elegancia y sensualidad que desprenden su cuerpo al moverse.

 **FIN DEL POV DE KORRA**

Apenas termino la canción Asami dejo a su prima bailando sola, mientras caminaba hacia la zona a donde estaba fue interceptada varias veces por unos cuantos tipos, ella se limitaba a ignorarlos o a decirles que no con la mano y finalmente llego al lado de Wu. Kuvira tampoco perdía de vista a Asami, como noto que estaba muy indiferente con la joven chica se relajó un poco pero al ver que se puso a bailar con ella se volvió a tensar; al notarla así Baatar la tomo de las manos y le pregunto si se encontraba bien.

–Mira quien no te quita la vista de encima– Le dijo Wu a Asami mientras miraba al lugar donde estaba Korra. La pelinegra siguió su mirada y se encontró a un par de ojos azules mirándola desde la parte superior; sin quererlo y sin planearlo una hermosa y radiante sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Asami, acción completamente involuntaria que se produjo en ella por la alegría de volver a encontrarse inesperadamente con Korra. Los cuatro jóvenes quedaron desconcertados por la acción de la pelinegra; Mako y Kuvira se emocionaron al pensar que era a ellos a quien Asami había sonreído, Korra por su parte no correspondió a la sonrisa ya que se sintió avergonzada porque la pelinegra la descubrió mirándola y rápidamente miro en otra dirección. –Vaya querida pero si Kuvira no desperdicia el tiempo– Menciono Wu al tiempo que la codeaba, fue entonces como Asami se dio cuenta de las otras personas que acompañaban a Korra; a un lado de ella estaba un chico apuesto que después de unos segundos reconoció; era el policía con el que se enrollo, frente a ellos dos estaba Kuvira que sujetaba de las manos a Baatar Jr. al cual conocía por los tratos sucios que hacía con su padre. De inmediato su expresión alegre cambio a una de disgusto total y dejo de mirarlos.

–¿Crees que vengan en una cita doble?– Le pregunto Asami a Wu.

–Eso parece querida– Contesto Wu al tiempo que la rodeaba con su brazo. Asami volteo a ver al grupito de nuevo. Mako al ver el gesto de Wu sintió celos y pensó que tal vez era el novio de Asami ese moreno sujeto, al sentir nuevamente la mirada de la pelinegra este la encaro, le pareció verla enojada y tal vez con suerte estaba celosa. "Es obvio que no me ha olvidado, le dio gusto volver a verme sino no me hubiera sonreído de esa manera y ahora seguramente está molesta porque piensa que he seguido saliendo con otras chicas y me he olvidado de ella, bueno sólo hay una forma de saberlo"

–Korra ¿quieres bailar?– Le pregunto Mako en un inusual tono amable.

–Es una buena idea– Inquirió Baatar.

–En realidad preferiría que no, es que yo realmente no sé bailar.

–Vamos Korra no seas absurda, cualquiera puede bailar música disco ¡es estilo libre! Sólo déjate llevar– Decía Baatar mientras la levantaba de su asiento.

–Cierto Korra, Baat tiene razón sólo déjate llevar por mí y no quedaras en ridículo– Dijo Mako mientras la agarraba de la mano y así bajaron a la pista de baile los cuatro. Comenzaron a bailar en un lugar a donde Asami los podía mirar. Una serie de sentimientos se arremolinaban en el pecho de la heredera Sato al verlos bailar; su orgullo estaba siendo herido y alimentaba a una ira creciente. Y su rostro no hacía más que reflejar su malestar.

–¡Por Raava querida! tu cara se ha tornado color escarlata.

–Cierra la boca idiota.

–Uy mi reina si estas enojada porque tu hembra y tu policía ya te cambiaron por otros, no te desquites conmigo.

–No sé de qué mierda me estás hablando.

–¡Hay por favor! no podrías ser más obvia, no le quitas la mirada a esas dos parejitas.

Kuvira miraba discretamente a Asami y al verla tan alterada pensó "Seguramente Asami está ardiendo en celos" y eso a Kuvira le encantaba "Nunca antes la había visto celosa, hasta hoy". Mako también se había percatado de la reacción de Asami cuando lo vio bailar con Korra. "Mis suposiciones eran ciertas, esta celosa e inclusive está discutiendo con el tipejo que la acompaña" pensaba Mako con deleite "Y esto apenas es el principio chiquita" se acercó a Baatar y le hablo al oído para que lo pudiera escuchar, cuando termino de hablarle Baatar asintió con la cabeza, le sonrió y comenzó a caminar adentrándose entre la gente hasta perderse de vista.

Mientras tanto Asami seguía hablando con Wu:

–Quita esa cara Asami– Le dijo Wu desesperado por la actitud de su amiga.

–No puedo quitármela Wu es la única que tengo– Dijo Asami sólo por contestarle algo ya que realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención a todo lo que le había dicho Wu, porque estaba absorta mirando lo ajustada que le quedaba la ropa a la morena de los ojos azules, si las curvas de su cuerpo la habían hecho chocar contra un auto estacionado la primera vez que las vio pronunciándose bajo ropa más holgada ahora que las veía con más detalle creyó que tal vez hoy perdería la razón, sopeso en ir y arrebatársela al tarado de la camisa roja pero cabía la posibilidad de que la chica la rechazara y quedara como una idiota frente a los otros 3 que la conocían.

–Que mal chiste querida. ¡Ya deja de mirarlos así! Si te molesta que estén usando tus juguetes ve y arrebátaselos yo te ayudo, ve por Kuvira y yo le quito a esa morena buenorra al policía para que quedes tranquila– Asami pensó que eso podría ser una buena idea porque Kuvira seguramente no la rechazaría y francamente tampoco soportaba más verla con ese tipo y sino había actuado todavía es porque aún no sabía por cuál de las dos chicas decidirse, en eso estaba cuando repentinamente por todo el lugar se pudo escuchar música de reguetón.

–¡Odio los antros Buga!– Menciono Asami y Wu soltó la carcajada.

Baatar regreso corriendo a donde estaban bailando sus amigos y volvió a tomar a Kuvira como su pareja al tiempo que le cerraba un ojo con complicidad a Mako y este le levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Mako se repego más a Korra y la tomo por la cintura con fuerza, como ella se incomodó y quiso poner distancia entre ellos, él se acercó a su oído y le dijo:

–Tranquila, así se bailaba este tipo de música, sólo mira a Kuvira y Baat– La morena los miro y efectivamente ya bailaban más pegados así que Mako aprovecho para restregarse más contra el cuerpo de ella. La chica estaba notablemente incomoda, pero trataba de seguir el ritmo de la música como podía, sin previo aviso el chico metió una de sus piernas entre las de Korra y esta al ser de menor estatura quedo prácticamente montada sobre la pierna de Mako, ese brusco contacto con su parte intima hiso que la morena se quitara en el acto.

–Oye que te pasa– Dijo Korra.

–Agarra la onda Korra así se baila esto– Dijo Mako jalándola de la mano para que continuaran bailando.

Asami al ver esto se puso de pie de inmediato "Ese cabrón **[1]** definitivamente no es su novio" pensó, bajo de la zona donde se encontraba y camino con paso decidido hasta donde estaba Mako. Wu al percatarse de eso la siguió de inmediato adivinando lo que haría a continuación su amiga. Korra seguía bailando con el chico pero ya más separada de él, de repente sintió como unos dedos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a su muñeca derecha para después jalarla hacia atrás. Así la chica de ojos verdes, quedó interponiéndose entre Mako y Korra.

–Suéltala imbécil– Le grito Asami a Mako esperando la más mínima provocación de él para que así ella pudiera soltarle un bofetadon que lo dejara inconsciente en el suelo. Pero para su frustración el chico no le contesto nada sólo la miraba estúpidamente enamorado con una sonrisa boba dibujada en su rostro.

–¡Oye que carajos te sucede!– Le grito Baatar a Asami, ella volteo en su dirección.

–Este idiota se está propasando con la chica– Le contesto Asami.

–Metete en tus propios asuntos– Le contesto de vuelta. Asami lo miro con desprecio y comenzó a acercarse a él de forma retadora, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos en todo momento. Aún estaba furiosa y si no iba a poder golpear a Mako, entonces se desquitará con Baatar pero antes de que se acercara más a él Kuvira la sujeto de los hombros para detenerla, desvió su mirada del joven Beifong y la miro a ella por unos segundos, pero después se helo al instante de que tras de Kuvira pudo ver que más allá de donde ellos estaban en ese momento; un tipo tocaba lasciva y descaradamente a su primita mientras fingía bailar y ella se bebía vorazmente una botella de Vodka que tenía en la mano como si fuese agua. Su sangre hirvió dentro de sus venas, aparto con violencia los brazos de Kuvira que la detenían y se encamino raudamente hasta donde estaba Natalia. Korra se apresuró a seguirla, luego Kuvira hiso lo mismo, Baatar a la vez siguió a esta última; Mako se quedó ahí parado mirando a Wu sin saber lo que sucedía y examinándolo de arriba a abajo.

–¿Bailamos?–Le Dijo Wu extendiéndole su mano a Mako ya que se dio cuenta que este lo estaba mirando. Mako frunció el ceño y sin decir palabra siguió a los demás.

Asami Sato, llego y aparto al chico que estaba con su prima de un fuerte empujón que logro gracias al impulso que tomo antes de llegar a él, el chico cayó al suelo pero se incorporó en el acto, el tipo estaba ya algo ebrio y molesto por lo sucedió. Natalia se tambaleo por el súbito movimiento que genero su prima pero no se cayó a pesar de ya estar ebria, Asami le arrebato la botella de las manos.

–¡Te va a pesar haberte aprovechado de mi prima!– Le grito Asami al chico que se acababa de incorporar del piso.

–No te enojes mamita para ti también tengo– Dijo burlonamente el tipo acercándose a ella, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Asami le reventó la botella de Vodka en la cara haciendo que el chico se desvaneciera y callera. La seguridad del antro no demoro en llegar y le exigieron a Asami que abandonara el lugar. Wu llego junto a ella acompañado de sus guardaespaldas y así terminaron por huir del lugar antes de que llegara la policía.

* * *

 **[1]: Termino usado coloquialmente como insulto contra un hombre ventajoso, astuto y abusador.**

* * *

 **Quedo un poco largo este capítulo, no fue mi intención hacerlo así de largo pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como siempre les agradezco que se hayan pasado a leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de la historia, le pertenecen a Michel Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, únicos creadores del universo Avatar.**

 **Les agradezco mucho pero que mucho por sus reviews y por seguir este Fic, son los mejores! Ustedes me animan a continuar. Ustedes soplan el viento que hace que este barco se mueva. Quisiera agradecer también a Drakyx por permitirme usar una de sus creaciones como portada del presente Fic, en verdad tienen un don esta artista, sobre todo para ilustrar el Korrasami. Y gracias al grupo KorrAsami Latinoamerica en FB (y a todos sus miembros) por EXISTIR.**

* * *

"Ahora sí es seguro que me expulsaran" pensaba Korra, mientras las personas se apretujaban alrededor de ellos y les impedían llegar a la salida del lugar. Después de que la pelinegra le hubiera sorrajado la botella al chico, los amigos de este habían armado una trifulca y de un momento a otro la policía ya se encontraban custodiando la salida de aquel antro. "Si nos detienen ahora será mi fin ¡Por favor Raava y todos los espíritus ayúdenme a salir de aquí!" pensaba angustiada Korra, pero gracias a las influencias que Baatar tenía en el antro, pudieron escabullirse y finalmente salir de ahí por la puerta de servicio.

Cuando Kuvira conducía hacia el colegio militar, Baatar iba refunfuñando porque en el alboroto perdió un lente de contacto y porque él estaba muy a gusto hasta que Asami llego a poner de cabeza todo.

–¡Estuvo cerca!, si me hubiera detenido la policía, Tenzin sin duda me hubiera puesto en la primer embarcación de regreso a la Tribu Agua del Sur– Comento Korra aun nerviosa.

–Tranquila no debes preocuparte por la policía cuando estés conmigo, en caso de que te hubieran pedido tu identificación yo hubiera solucionado todo con sólo mostrarles mi placa– Fanfarroneo Mako.

–Sí como no, tú eres el primero que ya no sabía por dónde meterse, cuando llego la policía porque si le causas problemas a la tía Lin, ella te deshace el trasero– Dijo Baatar.

–Claro que no– Contesto Mako muy enojado.

–Claro que sí.

–¡Basta!– Grito Kuvira –Si siguen peleando los voy a bajar de mi auto.

–Nuestra gran noche se echó a perder por culpa de tu amiguita– Le reprocho Baatar a Mako.

–Ya cierra la boca Baatar– Ordeno Kuvira y Baatar no volvió a mencionar nada más.

Al día siguiente Bolin estaba muy puntual a fuera del colegio militar, esperando que saliera Korra. Tahno le había dicho que Korra quería verlo con urgencia y al saberlo la esperanza se instaló en su corazón; estaba locamente enamorado de Korra y ella ni se lo imaginaba, no se lo confesaba aun por el miedo que tenía a ser rechazado, pero el repentino interés de Korra en verlo era una nueva luz sobre la oscura incertidumbre que sentía Bolin y por la emoción que lo embargo ante lo que Tahno le dijo, sin pensarlo, le confeso que se había enamorado de Korra. Tahno le aseguro que ya lo había notado desde hace tiempo y por esa razón no había intentado nada con Korra, Bolin se sintió conmovido por el gesto de muda lealtad hacia él, acción que por otra parte jamás recibió de Asami.

 **FLASHBACK**

–Te lo agradezco Tahno, en verdad que Korra me interesa mucho.

–Entonces debes actuar Bolin, porque si no te apuras, entonces empezare a coquetearle.

–Lo he intentado, pero soy muy torpe, no sé cómo hacerlo, nunca antes había querido enamorar a una chica.

–Has acudió a la persona correcta, no por nada tengo un harem de fanáticas tras de mí. Sé muy bien cómo piensan las mujeres.

–Aconséjame entonces– Pidió Bolin cruzándose de brazos, algo irritado por la presunción de su amigo.

–Es simple, toda chica quiere a su lado un hombre fuerte que la haga sentir segura, por eso los deportistas como yo que demostramos tanto vigor en el juego tenemos montones de chicas.

–Desde hoy puedes llamarme; Bolin el protector– Decía mientras ponía pose de súper héroe, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

–Bien dicho tigre– Le dijo Tahno, al tiempo que golpeaba levemente su brazo con el puño.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cuando por fin Korra salió por el portón principal del colegio se miraron sonrientes y corrieron a abrazarse, mientras se decían mutuamente que estaban felices de verse, luego subieron al auto del chico y se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana, se estacionaron cerca de ella y bajaron del auto; caminaban por la acera cuando de frente a ellos vieron un grupo de chicos; uno de los cuales tenia a un gran perro sujeto con una cadena, si continuaban caminando en esa dirección Korra pasaría muy cerca del can, así que Bolin la jalo súbitamente y la coloco del otro costado suyo para que no pasara junto al animal.

–¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Korra desconcertada por el jalón que le había dado su amigo.

–No es seguro caminar tan cerca de los perros, pueden morderte– Decía Bolin con los ojos cerrados y el dedo índice levantado.

–De acuerdo…– Le contesto la chica algo extrañada –Aunque a mí no me parecía agresivo ese perrito.

–Ese perrote ¡era enorme!– Menciono Bolin –Nunca hay que confiarse de los perros, son impredecibles, pero descuida conmigo estas segura– Dijo lo último con grave voz. Korra levanto una ceja mientras pensaba "Que rayos le pasa a Bolin hoy".

Entraron a la cafetería, ordenaron algo ligero para almorzar y continuaron conversando:

–Me encanta verte así de contento– Comento Korra al percatarse de que Bolin no dejaba de sonreír.

–Sí estoy feliz porque me dijo Tahno que querías verme con urgencia ¿Qué pasa?– Decía entusiasmado Bolin, porque secretamente guardaba la esperanza de que tal vez hoy fuese el día que Korra se le declarase.

–Sí Bo es porque… recuerdas el día que estábamos entrenando en el gym y tú estabas de un ánimo pésimo y después de que te pregunte el porqué de tu humor, saliste corriendo?– Repentinamente el gesto de Bolin se volvió triste.

–Sí claro lo recuerdo y sobre eso quería disculparme contigo Korra– Dijo Bolin afligido.

–No te preocupes por mí, yo entiendo que todos tenemos malos momentos, pero para eso somos los amigos para ayudarnos cuando estamos mal, Tahno y yo somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti y como no queremos verte triste nunca más; te conseguimos esto– Le dijo Korra entregándole el dinero que había obtenido de la pelea, Bolin no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

–Pero, pero, ¡No, yo no puedo aceptarlo! En verdad se los agradezco chicos pero no puedo aceptarlo.

–¡Vamos Bolin! no seas orgulloso, sabemos que tienes problemas financieros.

–Sí bueno, creo que todos los tenemos a veces.

–No nos gustaría verte otra vez tan afligido por cuestiones económicas Bo, así que por favor acepta el dinero– Dijo Korra frunciendo el entre cejo.

–Les agradezco su preocupación pero los problemas económicos, no eran la causa de mi desanimo aquel día.

–¿Cuál era la razón entonces?

–Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mi amiga de toda la vida y no nos hablamos desde entonces– Comento un poco cabizbajo.

–Siento oír eso Bo– Dijo Korra mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mano del chico –¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que se reconcilien?– El sólo gesto de la morena, provoco cosquilleos de felicidad en el pecho de Bolin que volvió a sonreír de inmediato al pensar; "Korra se preocupa mucho por mí".

–No Korra, he dado por terminada esa amistad que me hacía mal; ella es una de esas personas toxicas que sólo hacen daño– Contesto el ojiverde con cierto tono de pesar.

–Está bien, de todas formas sabes que cuentas con Tahno y conmigo.

–Lo sé, gracias por preocuparte por mi Kor, Kor– Dijo Bolin al tiempo que toma a Korra de las manos.

–Entonces ¿qué le haremos al dinero?–Dijo Korra rompiendo el contacto de sus manos.

–¡Vaya que problema!–Exclamo con ironía el chico. Los dos comenzaron a reír– Pues gástenlo o ahórrenlo. Pero… ¿cómo consiguieron esa cantidad en tan sólo una semana? –Pregunto Bolin y Korra se puso nerviosa, realmente le preocupaba la reacción que iba a tener su amigo al enterarse.

–¡Rayos mira la hora! Ya me tengo que ir a la isla.

–¡Korra! no me dejes con la duda– Pidió Bolin.

–De acuerdo te digo de camino al embarcadero– Salieron de la cafetería, en el trayecto fueron platicando de otros asuntos y cuando estaban esperando a que llegara el ferri, Bolin le recordó a Korra que no le había contado como obtuvo los 6000 yuanes, finalmente ella le confeso lo de la pelea clandestina, Bolin se escandalizo porque se había enterado de como termino aquel evento, ella lo tranquilizo mintiéndole al decirle que; se fue del lugar mucho antes de que sucediera la trifulca.

Llego el transporte de Korra, se despidieron, ella abordo y él se quedó parado en el muelle viéndola alejarse, mientras ella también lo veía y desde la embarcación agitaba su mano, el chico suspiro, sintiendo en su pecho una sensación que lo embargo por completo y termino por expresarse en su boca:

–Te amo Korra– Dijo en voz alta aunque Korra ya estaba muy alejada para poder escucharlo. –¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si eres la chica más increíble que he conocido– Dijo Bolin pensando en la arriesgada forma que uso para conseguirle dinero; "Korra es una chica sumamente fuerte y decidida, en el aspecto físico nunca podría impresionarla, los consejos de Tahno no me ayudaron demasiado, tengo que encontrar una forma más eficiente de acercarme a su corazón". Su móvil sonó cortando sus pensamientos, lo miro, acepto la llamada e inmediatamente lo llevo a su oreja.

–Diga– Contesto el chico de muy buen humor.

–Bolin, ¡soy Natalia!– Dijo la prima de Asami del otro lado del auricular.

–Hola Nat, ¿cómo estás?

–Pues bien… pero ¿adivina qué?– dijo entusiasmada la chica.

–¿Qué?

–¡Estoy en la ciudad!

–Wow ¡eso es genial!

–Sí, pero estoy súper aburrida, mi prima está muy enojada conmigo y no me ha dejado salir a conocer la ciudad, ahora estoy sola en su departamento ¿puedes venir a rescatarme?

–Cielos, no lo sé Nat, no quiero buscarme un problema más con tu prima.

–Por favor ya pronto tendré que regresar a mi casa y no he salido para nada. Asami no se va a enterar… Podría salir sola pero temo perderme y si tú me acompañas seguro me divertiré mucho, por fis, por fis, no sé hasta cuando podre volverte a ver.

–Está bien, iré por ti ¿en cuál apartamentos estas?

–En el del edificio Ryusei.

–Hecho, ya llego.

–Gracias Bolin, por eso te quiero– Dijo y se escuchó el sonido de un beso.

–Sí sí ya voy Naty.

–Te esperoooo– Dijo la chica y colgó.

Bolin llego al apartamento como lo había prometido, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta no toco porque tenía la tarjeta llave así que la inserto en la ranura, pero para su sorpresa esta no abrió la puerta, intento de nuevo y finalmente cayo en la cuenta de que seguramente Asami había cambiado el código de la cerradura, entonces toco, rápidamente le abrió Natalia, lo insto a que pasara en lo que ella iba por su bolsa, el chico entro en la estancia y ella se apresuró por el pasillo para después entrar en una recamara. Bolin seguía de pie esperándola, de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio entrar a Asami por la puerta de la terraza. Él se giró en el acto y se dirigió a la puerta pero esta ya se había cerrado y sí su llave no funcionaba, no habría forma de salir de ahí, se volvió para encarar a la pelinegra.

–¡Déjame salir! –Exigió Bolin.

–¿Quieres un trago? – Contesto calmadamente la heredera Sato.

–¡Quiero salir de aquí! o me abres esa maldita puerta o la tiro a patadas– Dijo alterado el chico, pero Asami no se inmuto.

–Natalia– Llamo Asami, su prima se asomó con un semblante muy serio y con Pabu en sus brazos, quien al ver a su dueño se removió inquieto por querer lanzarse a sus brazos, pero la chica no se lo permitió.

–¡Pabu!– Dijo Bolin y corrió hacia a Natalia, pero la chica se volvió a meter rápidamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Bolin comenzó a golpear la puerta y a gritarle a Natalia que le diera a su mascota. Asami se acercó a su amigo

–Te prometo que saldrás de este apartamento con Pabu en tus brazos, sólo escucha lo que tengo que decirte y ya no te molestare más– El chico tenia ambas manos apoyadas en la puerta, mientras reflexionaba.

–Está bien, tú ganas, habla– Contesto ya más tranquilo. Asami regreso nuevamente a la estancia, Bolin la siguió, ella se dirigió al bar y se preparó un par de tragos, para después extenderle uno a Bolin, él la miro con desconfianza pero luego lo tomo y al probarlo se percató que era su bebida favorita; una mezcla de Whisky Irlandés y crema de coco, le sorprendió que Asami lo recordara. Asami se tomó toda su bebida de un sólo trago y luego miro a Bolin mientras se daba valor para decir lo que sentía.

–¿Y bien? –Dijo Bolin impaciente levantando una ceja, quería mostrarse indiferente a la incomodidad que parecía tener Asami, aunque a él no le dejaran de sudar las palmas de las manos.

–Sabes que no suelo hacer esto, pero… quiero pedirte una disculpa por las cosas que te dije aquella vez, yo estaba enojada y no debí tratarte así, ni en esa ocasión ni todas las otras veces que lo hice.

–¿Eso es todo?– Le pregunto Bolin muy serio, Asami sintió como su corazón se partió.

–Sí– Contesto la chica con pesar al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza, sintiéndose ya derrotada.

–Muy bien, entonces ya le puedes decirle a tu prima que me entregue a Pabu– Dijo Bolin mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba su hurón.

–¡Espera!– Dijo Asami ya desesperada alcanzándolo del brazo para detenerlo. –Sé muy bien que he sido una perra y que no merezco un amigo como tú, pero a pesar de todos mis defectos hay algo de lo que puedes estar seguro; no dudaría en dar la vida por ti Bolin y aunque sé que soy egoísta y no te convengo como amiga… no quiero, no puedo, me niego a perder tu amistad– La voz de Asami comenzó a quebrase y sus ojos a humedecerse– Tu amistad es lo único valioso que he tenido, eres el único que le da algo de alegría a mi vida y tienes razón; muy probablemente me quedare sola y no habrá nada ni nadie en mi funeral. Sólo… por favor perdóname, ¡necesito que seas parte de mi vida!– Decía la chica que ya había roto en llanto– ¡necesito que sigas siendo mi hermano!, ¡necesito tu compañía!, tus bromas, tus consejos y necesitare que vayas a mi funeral cuando muera– Bolin rio, pero ya se encontraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, las palabras de la chica le habían llegado y las sentía sinceras, él desde hace tiempo considera a Asami su hermana, pero nunca pensó que ella igual lo hiciera. Asami se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y extendiendo su mano agrego; –Entonces ¿Qué dices?¿Volveremos a ser el dúo dinámico?– El chico miro la mano que le extendía Asami, pero no la tomo, se giró, dejo su bebida a un lado y luego se unieron en un fuerte abrazo. Así abrazados Bolin aprovecho para hablarle al oído:

–¿Quién es cursi ahora?– Los dos rieron y después deshicieron su abrazo –Te perdono Sami, pero tendrás que hacer méritos para que nuestra amistad sane y si vuelves a ser una bitch ahora sí me pierdes.

–Hecho.

–Estarás aprueba Sato– Y los dos volvieron a reír.

–¿Ya puedo salir ahora?– Pregunto Natalia desde la habitación.

En la isla del templo del aire, Korra practicaba aire control con su maestro o al menos lo intentaba. Pronto el entrenamiento fue suspendido porque el maestro Tenzin se hartó de lo mal que lo hacia la chica y la mando a que descansara. Después de la cena, Korra se encontraba en su habitación sacando la ropa sucia de su maleta deportiva en forma de salchicha, cuando Opal entro, se sentó en su cama y observo lo que hacía su amiga.

–Otra vez terminaste tu entrenamiento antes– Menciono Opal.

–Ya sabes que Tenzin no me tiene paciencia.

–Pues entonces mañana pon más empeño en la técnica.

–Sí… con respecto a eso… hay partido en la arena de…

–¡No me interesa! Yo ya no te cubriré más.

–Pero Opal, mañana juega mi amigo Tahno.

–Lo siento Korra, pero ya es momento de que le pongas más interés al aprendizaje del Aire control.

–Todos los sábados se los entregó al entrenamiento de Aire control y entre semana voy al colegio, ¡el domingo es el único día libre que tengo para divertirme! Necesito distraerme soy joven.

–Estás haciendo a un lado tus deberes como el Avatar por salir a parrandear.

La ojiazul quiso protestar nuevamente pero sabía que Opal tenía la razón, ella no sólo era una acolita más en el templo del Aire, ella era el Avatar y no podía seguir ignorando este hecho y escaparse de la isla continuamente era irresponsable, jamás pensó sentirse así, pero ahora por primera vez sintió que su destino le pesaba.

–Cierto tengo que aplicarme más– Opal le dedicó una sonrisa a la morena agradeciendo que entendiera su punto. La ojiverde clavo su mirada en una de las prendas que Korra sacaba de la maleta.

–Yo tengo una playera igu… espera– dijo Opal acercándose y tomo la prenda que Korra sostenía en su mano –Esta playera negra es mía.

–Oh sí la traje para lavarla–

–¿Por qué la tienes tú?

–Tu hermano Baatar me la presto para ir al antro.

–¡KORRA!– Al ver la indignación y el enojo en la cara de Opal, inmediatamente la ojiazul supo que había hablado de más.

–No te enfades conmigo, todo fue idea de tu hermano– La chica Beifong entre cerro los ojos con incredulidad– yo en verdad no quería ir, Baatar nuevamente me arrastro a otra cita doble con Kuvira y Mako– Opal resoplo, entornando los ojos, pues la obsesión de su hermano con Kuvira ya empezaba a desquiciarla.

–Hablare con él, ¡pero tú debes prometerme que no te volverás a meter a esos lugares! y si mi hermano se vuelve a escapar del colegio adviértele que lo acusare con mamá– Dijo la chica enfadada.

"Toda la mañana desperdiciada" pensaba Asami, mientras bebía de su taza de café, por más que lo había evitado durante días ya no podía seguir aplazándolo, después de todo esa era la razón de la visita de su prima; comprar un pomposo vestido para usar en la celebración de sus quince años. Ahora estaba atrapada ahí en una tienda de vestidos, sentada junto a Bolin esperando que su prima saliera nuevamente del cambiador. Aunque su amistad aún estaba en recuperación, Asami estaba agradecida por tener la compañía de Bolin, sus ocurrencias le ayudaban a soportar esas interminables esperas. Por fin Natalia salió con otro vestido.

–¿Qué opinan?

–Wow es hermoso– Comento entusiasmado Bolin –Pero… se vería mejor en color rosa pastel.

–Sí ése te queda perfecto– Dijo Asami con desgano. Su prima la miro enfurruñada.

–Eso has dicho de todos los que me he probado– Reclamo la más joven.

–¡Todos los 20 vestidos que te has probado, te quedan bien Natalia!– Contesto Asami exasperada.

–Pero de todos esos debiste seleccionar los mejores, para que se los vuelva aprobar y así entremos en la ronda final– Explico el robusto chico a Asami– Para eso era la libreta que nos dieron yo anote los 5 que más me gustaron– Asami resoplo fastidiada.

Natalia se volvió a medir los vestidos que escogió Bolin, descartaron dos de ellos y ahora tenían sólo tres opciones pero todavía no se decidía por un único vestido;

–Me gusta ése porque el cuello en V está de moda, pero éste me gusta más ¡es fabuloso! pero no me puedo agachar, miren– Decía Natalia –¡Ayúdame a decidir Bolin!

–Yo creo que te queda mejor el que tenía strapless en la parte de arriba.

–¡Por el amor de Raava decídanse ya! Llevamos 5 horas aquí– Pidió Asami.

–… Analicemos otra vez los pros y contra de los vestidos– Sugirió Bolin, jalando nuevamente sus anotaciones.

–¡Es suficiente!– Exclamo Asami, poniéndose de pie y rebuscando en su cartera –Compraremos los tres– Dijo a las empleadas que los atendía, entregándoles su tarjeta bancaria.

Bolin se sentía a gusto con las primas Sato y como Korra le aviso que no ira a ver el juego de pro-control con él, acudió con ellas al evento deportivo y así pasaron un gran día los tres juntos.

La semana en el colegio militar transcurrió rápida pero tortuosa para Korra, porque fue semana de evaluaciones académicas; le faltaron horas a la noche para que ella pudiera estudiar lo suficiente; ya que le costaba mucho concentrarse últimamente y por más que trataba de no pensar en la pelinegra, la curiosidad de saber quién era ella, la consumía cada día más y por esa misma razón le era imposible alejarla de su mente; que siempre trataba de hacerce una idea de cómo sería la personalidad de aquella chica tan contradictoria; que golpeaba tan fiera y certeramente así como también besaba suave y apasionadamente. "Es muy buena besando, o al menos eso me pareció, claro que… no tengo otro punto de referencia, pero debe serlo para que yo me quedara pegada a su boca, no hay otra explicación lógica" Pensaba la ojiazul mientras tamborileaba su lápiz sobre el examen de matemáticas que aún seguía en blanco. "¡Vaatus!, mejor debería concentrar mi lógica en cómo convertir 2.34 radianes a grados… mmm veamos Si pi rad equivale a 180 grados…"

Las clases y los exámenes habían terminado, por esa semana y a pesar del cansancio que la envargaba por las largas noches en las que no había dormido por estar estudiando, Korra se sentía tan estresada que decidió ir al gimnasio a ejercitarse un rato antes de irse a dormir, cuando iba saliendo del vestidor de mujeres se encontró con Baatar Jr. quien también había terminado su rutina.

–¿Qué tal tu semana cadete?– Le pregunto a Korra.

–Horrible ¿y la tuya?

–Muy pesada, por eso ya tengo bien merecida mi salida de esta noche, puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Otra vez! ¿Estás buscando que nos expulsen o qué?

–Tranquila, si no quieres ir lo entiendo, esta vez no te chantajeare.

–Por supuesto que no iré, ¡estoy exhausta!, no he dormido bien en toda esta semana y tú tampoco deberías ir, Opal sabe lo del viernes pasado y me advirtió que te acusaría con tu madre si seguías escapándote de la escuela.

–¡¿Por qué se lo dijiste?!– pregunto Baatar asustado.

–No fue mi intensión decírselo, descubrió su playera negra entre mis cosas y le solté la verdad sin querer.

–Rayos Korra, por favor no me delates, esta vez en verdad creo que ya tengo a Kuvira en la bolsa.

–Vamos Baatar, siempre dices lo mismo– Comento Korra molesta.

–Esta vez tengo fundamento para creerlo; cuando estuvimos bailando la otra noche, sentí que ella estaba muy a gusto conmigo, dejo que la tomara de las manos y cuando bailamos reguetón ufff yo estaba en el cielo, claro hasta que llego esa entrometida y nos arruino el momento a todos.

–Sí… bueno, lamento desilusionarte pero eso no quiere decir mucho– Argumento Korra al tiempo que en su mente se reproducía el recuerdo de la última vez que había visto a Asami.

–Y el hecho de que ahora ¡fue Kuvira! quien me invito a mí a salir esta noche, ¿no sugiere que tengo una posibilidad con ella?– Dijo Baatar muy emocionado.

–Sí definitivamente ese es un progreso, bueno, siendo así, ojala que se diviertan mucho los dos– Baatar hiso un gesto de molestia ante aquel comentario.

–Por desgracia y para mi sorpresa Mako quiere acompañarnos, incluso se ofreció a llevarnos en su coche así que no necesito obligarte a que vengas con nosotros, pero… me harías un gran favor si lo hicieras para que mi primo no haga mal tercio– Korra torció la boca, mientras sopesaba la idea.

–Te prometo que todo saldrá bien esta vez–

Korra acepto la proposición sin pensarlo mucho más, "Es probable que la pelinegra frecuentara ese lugar" pensó Korra y de repente ya estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a esa chica que la tenía tan impresionada como intrigada desde el día que la conoció. Aunque le preocupaba mucho lo que pasaría si Opal se llegara a enterar, no cambiaría de parecer y esta vez no usaría ninguna de sus prendas, por suerte ella llevaba un cambio de ropa casual en su maleta y se puso su playera favorita; la azul cielo que no tenía mangas con unos jeans muy ajustados color azul marino y nuevamente se soltó su cabello.

¡Finalmente es viernes por la noche!– Decía Bolin al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la enorme cama de su amiga Asami, para luego suspirar y sonreír pensando que el día siguiente volvería a ver a Korra.

–Sí lo sé Bo. Gracias por quedarte a cuidar a mi prima, en verdad que estoy en deuda contigo por hacerme este favor– Decía Asami mientras se maquillaba de pie frente al espejo.

–Descuida Sato, ni siquiera tenía planes hoy, pero de hecho sí hay algo en lo que creo que necesitare de tu ayuda.

–Lo que sea, cuenta con ello.

–Bien cuando regreses te lo diré– Dijo sonriente el chico.

–Entonces será mañana porque pasare la noche en la guarida– dijo Asami sonriéndole a su amigo.

–¿Vas de cacería Asami?

–Como todas las noches mi querido Bolin. De hecho ya tengo la mira puesta en una suculenta y joven presa.

–Entonces supongo que la pobre chica esta sentencia a ser devorada esta misma noche.

–Así es– Dijo triunfante Asami mientras terminaba de colocarse el labial rojo en su boca y se volteaba para sonreírle a su amigo que se ría todavía recostado en la cama, Bolin iba a hacer otro comentario, pero se detuvo al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta.

–Wu está aquí– Anuncio Natalia, desde fuera de la habitación.

–Dile que ya salgo– Dijo Asami al tiempo que tomaba su chaqueta, Bolin se levantó de la cama y se interpuso en la salida.

–¡¿Iras con ese tipo?!– Pregunto el chico con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí Bolin, ya sabes que preferiría mil veces ir contigo, pero no puede quedarse sola esa chiquilla loca de Natalia.

–Es un drogadicto Asami, un desequilibrado, ¿acaso ya olvidaste todos los problemas en los que nos metió?– Menciono Bolin enojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–No, no lo he olvidado, pero fue de mucha utilidad la otra noche, bueno más bien sus guardaespaldas; me ayudaron a salir de un antro antes de que llegara la policía.

–¿Ósea que has estado saliendo con Wu todo este tiempo?

–Ha sido por mi conveniencia Bolin, necesito la compañía de alguien porque… no lo creerás pero cierta chica me descontrola los sentidos y actuó estúpida e impulsivamente, ¡si te contara te sorprenderías de las cosas que he hecho por ella!– Bolin la miro con desconfianza.

–Vamos Asami no te creo, seguramente volviste a consumir porquerías con el idiota de Wu.

–Te equivocas, no he vuelto a probar las drogas y no es por echarte la culpa Bo, pero desde que me abandonaste me he involucrado en situaciones peligrosas provocadas por esa chica– Bolin puso cara de extrañeza.

–¿Hablas en serio?

–Muy enserio, es más; ¿supiste que en las pasadas peleas clandestinas hubo una fuerte gresca al terminar el evento?

–Sí, por lo que supe acabo muy mal todo–

–Bueno, pues esa noche yo fui a buscarte y…– Otra vez llamaron a la puerta pero con mucha más urgencia.

–¡Asami vámonos ya!– Exigió Wu del otro lado de la puerta.

–Voy– dijo la chica al tiempo que abría la puerta –Mañana te termino de contar.

–Esta bien Sami, pero por favor cuídate mucho y si tienes cualquier problema me llamas ¿ok?

–Claro Bo no te preocupes– dijo Asami y se acercó a despedirse del chico con un beso en la mejilla.

Wu otra vez había conseguido que los acomodaran en la zona VIP del antro y de inmediato Asami, busco a Korra con la mirada y se percató de que el lugar donde había estado la vez pasada se encontraba vacío.

–Aún no han llegado, creo que llagamos muy temprano y tu apurándome Wu– Menciono Asami molesta.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque su mesa aún está vacía– Dijo la chica señalando con su mano.

–Eso no significa nada, pudieron sentarse en otro sitio.

–Recuerda que somos animales de hábitos, Wu–

–¡Oye! Yo no soy un animal–

–mmm tienes razón tu eres más como una ameba o un paramesio–

–ja-ja-ja muy graciosa, sabes creo que ni siquiera se va a aparecer esa tipa con la que te quieres encamar–

–Ya veremos, pero si se aparece se sentara justo en el mismo lugar que la otra vez, te lo apuesto–

–Entonces apostemos; si llegan a venir y se sienta donde dices; yo compro la botella de champagne más costosa que haya y si te equivocas tú la compras–

–Es un trato– Dijo la chica sonriendo y estrechando la mano del chico, luego levanto la mirada y sonrió al ver a Korra sentarse justo en el lugar donde había predicho, se relamió los labios –Que la cacería comience–Decía mientras miraba a Korra con lujuria.

Korra se sentía extrañamente ansiosa y nerviosa de estar ahí, presentía que volvería a ver a la chica de ojos de esmeralda y lo pudo confirmar apenas se sentó; bajo la mirada y pudo ver a la chica sentada en el mismo lugar de la semana pasada; estrechando la mano del tipo raro que siempre vestía camisas brillosas. La adrenalina corrió por las venas de la morena, su pulso se aceleró y las comisuras de sus labios aun contra su voluntad insistían en levantarse y formar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo que sí pudo controlar esta vez fue no quedarse mirando a la chica.

Los demás también notaron la presencia de la heredera pero no comentaron nada al respecto y tampoco voltearon a mirarla. Pronto se acercó el mesero para tomar su orden, Mako y Baatar ya habían ordenado, cuando un segundo mesero apareció con una botella de champagne que estaba semi-sumergida en una pequeña tina llena de hielo troceado, la puso en el centro de la mesita junto con 4 copas largas que después se apresuró a llenar con el líquido de la botella.

–Espere, nosotros no pedimos esto– menciono Mako.

–Es cortesía de aquella señorita– Dijo el mesero señalando a Asami, quien ya tenía una copa en la mano. Todos se giraron para mirarla y ella les sonreía desde la planta baja, cuando sintió sus miradas alzo su copa haciendo el gesto de brindar con ellos a la distancia. Lo que provoco una sonrisa en todos, excepto en Baatar.

–Llévensela no la queremos– Ordeno Baatar a los meseros.

–¡No! Baatar que la dejen por favor, además ya la abrieron– pidió Mako.

–Como sea– Contesto Baatar aun molesto.

–¿La conoces Baatar?– Pregunto Korra refiriéndose a Asami.

–Mako la conoce mejor– Respondió Baatar apurando su trago y Mako se sonrojo.

–¿Así? –Dijo Kuvira levantando una ceja– y ¿de dónde la conoces?– Le cuestiono al joven policía.

–¿Cómo se llama?– pregunto Korra con urgencia a Mako.

–Asami– Contesto el chico sonriendo y los azules ojos del avatar parecían haber crecido mientras los surcaba un fugaz brillo.

–Asami– Murmuro Korra para sí –Es un lindo nombre– Comento.

–Sí… todo es lindo en ella– Reconoció Mako al tiempo que se volteaba para mirarla.

–Y también tiene una personalidad arrolladora, ¿no lo crees querido primo? – Dijo Baatar con sarcasmo, Mako se volvió y lo miro enojado.

–No me has contestado lo que te pregunte Mako– Dijo Kuvira demandante.

–Disculpa Kuvira, ¿me lo podrías preguntar otra vez? Es que me distraje–

–¿De dónde conoces a Asami?– pregunto Kuvira en tono posesivo.

–Bueno ¡ya basta! Eso no viene al caso Kuvira, esa tipa nos arruino la noche la otra vez ¿ya lo olvidaron? Podemos por favor dejar de hablar de ella– Pidió Baatar exaltado. Nadie menciono nada más y Korra se sintió desilusionada porque aun quería formularle varias preguntas a Mako.

Kuvira bebió su copa con gran velocidad como si de agua se tratase, Korra la miro y pensó que ella no se precipitaría en hacer lo mismo para que su garganta no sufriera como la vez pasada y tomo sólo un sorbo de esa espumeante bebida que le produjo un agradable cosquilleo en el paladar, no era desagradable el sabor y tampoco irrito su garganta, así sin darse cuenta prontamente también había terminado su copa, se sentía más ligera, más animada y de esta forma tuvo el valor de volver a mirar en la dirección de Asami, se encontraron sus miradas y la ojiverde le giño el ojo a la morena, ella al instante dejo de mirarla para pedirle a Mako que por favor rellenara su copa. Baatar levanto una ceja.

–Llévatela con calma cadete, porque el vino es engañoso–

 **POV DE KORRA**

Por supuesto que no entendí a que se refería Baatar con eso de que el vino era engañoso, sólo sabía que la forma de mirarme de esa atractiva mujer de labios rojos, me estaba provocando un cosquilleo inesperado en el estómago, un cosquilleo que me gustaba pero que me incomodaba al mismo tiempo, sorber la fría bebida que tenía en mi copa me tranquilizaba un poco, de repente y sin quererlo mi mente recordó el beso que nos dimos el día en que nos conocimos y ahora las cosquillas las sentí en un lugar inesperado; aunque la sensación duro fracciones de segundo, me sacudió el cuerpo entero y después pude sentir como mis mejillas se encendieron.

–Korra, ¿te encuentras bien? –Me pregunto Mako.

–Claro estoy bien, sólo tengo un poco de calor, iré al sanitario enseguida vuelvo– Dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

–¿No la acompañas? – Le pregunto Baatar a Kuvira y yo me quede de pie, esperando su respuesta.

–No– Contesto ella, comencé a caminar hasta los sanitario y entonces supe a lo que se refería Baatar, el líquido espumoso me estaba afectando el equilibrio, pero con paso lento y cauteloso pude llegar al sanitario sin chocar con nada, entre; me recargue sobre el lavamanos y vi en el largo espejo de la pared mis mejillas que parecían estar al rojo vivo, abrí el grifo y con un poco de Agua control hice fluir el agua hasta mi caliente cara. Escuche el sonido hueco de una persona con tacones aproximarse pero yo continúe con la cara en vuelta en agua.

–Vaya que buen truco– Menciono una voz sensual a mi lado, una voz que pocas veces había escuchado, pero que reconocí de inmediato, aparte mi cara del agua y mire en la dirección de esa voz, sólo para corroborar que esa escultural mujer de esmeraldinos ojos estaba parada a unos cuantos pasos de mí, recargada contra la barra del lavamanos, de espaldas al espejo. El agua cayó estrepitosamente salpicándolo todo, la chica de ondulada cabellera cerró rápidamente los ojos, frunciendo el ceño al sentir las gotas de agua que llegaron a alcanzarla.

–¡Lo siento!, no fue apropósito– "Rayos como pude ser tan torpe" Ella abrió los ojos se acercó al dispensador de toallas de papel y extrajo algunas.

–Descuida, no es nada– Dijo extendiéndome unas cuantas toallas con una mano al tiempo que con la otra se secaba las gotas de su brazo, mientras yo la miraba absorta y con la cara empapada. Me tomo unos segundos, pero reacciones y tome las toallas que me ofrecía, rápidamente me seque la cara –Y… ¿te gusto el champagne que te mande?–

–¿El qué?– Pregunte.

–El vino espumoso que mande para ti–

–Sí gracias– Dije sobando mi nuca y nuevamente ruborizada –produce una sensación agradable– La chica rio.

–Sí, dicen que aumenta el libido, ¿Tu qué opinas?– pregunto con una mirada inquisitiva y una sonrisa de medio lado, me quede de piedra parada frente a ella, eso no me lo esperaba, pero tenía sentido después de todo.

–He… bueno, yo… no sabría decirte– me aclare la garganta –no he tomado mucho– Conteste perturbada, ella dio un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí, dio un paso más y yo volví a retroceder. Ella se cruzó de brazos y levantando una ceja me pregunto:

–¿Acaso me tienes miedo?–

–No, yo no–

–No te culpo, después de todo fui algo… brusca al tomarte del brazo la otra noche, no era mi intención ser tan agresiva, es que me percate de lo incómoda que estabas y sólo quise ayudar a una chica en apuros– Dijo con voz dulce, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Te lo agradezco, pero el chico era mi amigo y no lo hacía en mal plan–

–Sí bueno como sea, ya he irrumpido un par de veces en tus actividades nocturnas y aun no me he presentado; me llamo Asami Sato– Me dijo extendiéndome su nívea mano.

–Yo soy Korra– Dije al tiempo que tomaba su mano que era en verdad suave, con su dedo pulgar acaricio parte del dorso de mi mano y sentí que mis piernas temblaban y el corazón se me aceleraba. Ella reía entre dientes y luego soltó mi mano para tocarse la cadera. –¿Qué es gracioso?– Pregunte pensando que se reía de mí, ella dejo de reír y acaricio su barbilla.

–Nada, más bien es algo contradictorio que; tu nombre sea "Corra", pero tu cuerpo me diga "Venga"– Contesto clavando sus ojos en mí, mirándome fijamente y acercándose poco a poco.

–Ah sí…je–Mi cara volvió a encenderse en rojo– pero mi nombre se escribe con Ka, así que no tiene nada que ver con el verbo correr– Inmediatamente me sentí tonta por mi respuesta. Mientras ponía tras de mi oreja un mechón de mi cabello, disimuladamente retrocedí un poco más.

–Lo sé– Dijo con voz sensual y acercándose aún más, yo ya no me retire pero sí trague saliva audiblemente –Tu playera azulita es muy linda– Dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros.

–¿AAAsí?– Atine a contestar mientras el nerviosismo se apoderaba por entero de mi cuerpo.

–Síííí– Dijo mirando mi pecho y comenzó a acariciar mis hombros, con sus dedos índice recorrió mis clavículas, luego fue bajando las manos lentamente, antes de llegar a mis senos desvió sus palmas hacia fuera y toco mis brazos que se encontraban descubiertos, siguió bajando sus manos pero sin despegar nunca la punta de sus pulgares de mi torso, coloco sus palmas en mi abdomen y las siguió bajando.

–Disculpa, tengo que volver con mis amigos– Dije con un hilo de voz, me aparte de su contacto y me apresure a salir del sanitario. Apenas avance unos pocos metros, sentí como me sujetaron de los brazos.

–Korra espera, por lo menos acepta bailar conmigo esta canción– Me pidió Asami hablándome al oído, mientras sentía su cuerpo repagado a mi espalda, asentí con la cabeza, ella soltó su agarre, me separe un poco, luego me gire y empezamos a bailar la canción de; In Your Eyes de Inna, creo que conocía la letra porque movía sus labios y parecía que la cantaba. Movía su cuerpo a centímetros del mío pero sin rozarme, se movía con mucha cadencia; levanto un brazo y lo agitaba a ritmo con la música en el aire, movía su cabeza suavemente mientras me sonreía, de repente poso un brazo en mi hombro y comenzó a mover sus caderas sensual y lentamente cuando la canción también se hacía lenta, luego volvía alejarse y bailar más rápido, sorpresivamente se acercó a mi cara y comenzó a cantarme la canción en mi oreja:

–Stay close to me i'll be, all that you need, Don't deny what you want baby…

Se apartó un poco de mí y en sus labios podía leer como pronunciaba la frase del coro; I want you body. Esa canción termino y se después de pudo escuchar; Feel so close de Calvin Harris, ella volvió a acercarse a mí para hablarme al oído y me dijo que esta era una de sus canciones favoritas, me acerque a su oreja y le confesé que también era de mis preferidas. Así empezamos a brincotear al ritmo de la canción. Reíamos y la cantábamos, su melena se agitaba con majestuosidad y yo no sabía bien si había sido; el alcohol, el cansancio, la música o las luces de colores, pero me sentía como en un sueño, me sentía flotar y cuando me tomaba de las manos y me acercaba a ella, esa sensación psicodélica aumentaba aún más y no sé en qué momento comencé a ser yo la que me acercaba a ella en cada oportunidad que tenía. Feel so close, término poco a poco y dio lugar a la canción que reconocí como; Outside, ella me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia ella, se acercó mucho a mi cara y junto nuestras frentes:

–Ven conmigo a mi departamento Korra, allí podremos conversar y conocernos mejor– Me pidió, clavando sus esmeraldinas pupilas en las mías, pero como su fresco y dulce aliento choco contra mi boca entre abierta, se me hacía muy difícil concentrarme en lo que me decía, así que no le pude responder de inmediato, deje de bailar paralizada por su mirada, se saboreó sus labios, entonces baje mi mirada de sus ojos a sus labios y ya no pude apartar mi vista de ellos, ella tomo mi barbilla con una mano, mientras la otra aun la tenía en mi cintura, se inclinó lentamente hacia a mí, yo sabía lo que sucedería, mis labios sabían lo que sucedería, el aroma a jazmín me embriagaba y ahora ya no me importaba nada, cerré mis ojos esperando… pero sólo sentí como se alejó bruscamente de mí y soltó mi cintura, abrí los ojos y Kuvira tenía a Asami agarrada por el hombro, mientras la miraba ferozmente. Yo retrocedí al ver que empezaban a discutir, Kuvira se veía muy alterada, el desconcierto me devolvió a la realidad, cuando caí en cuanta de lo que estuve a punto de hacer, rápidamente di media vuelta y regrese a la mesa donde estaba Mako y Baatar. En cuanto me senté ambos me comentaron que Kuvira había ido a buscarme y después me preguntaron si la había visto, yo dude un momento pero finalmente les dije que sí, aunque no quería decirles tuve que hacerlo.

–¿Y?– Dijo Mako.

–¿Y qué?– conteste.

–¿Dónde está?– Pregunto Baatar.

–La perdí de vista Baatar, no lo sé– Mentí para que no supiera que estaba discutiendo con la chica que nos había enviado la botella. Pero no pareció estar convencido con mi respuesta, ya que inmediatamente se levantó y fue a buscarla.

"Soy mala para mentir" resople y luego me senté, sintiéndome derrotada porque evidentemente ser una mala mentirosa era el menor de mis problemas ahora "Algo grabe me pasa con esa chica, casi me dejo besar por ella ¡otra vez!, por los espíritus ¿qué me sucede? ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo gay? o ¿Siempre lo he sido y no lo sabía?" sacudí mi cabeza tratando de desechar esa idea que empezaba a alterar mi ritmo cardiaco. "No, no es que pase algo malo conmigo, debe ser la reacción del alcohol, no estoy acostumbrada" Entonces mire la botella que yacía en la tina de hielos parcialmente derretidos "Sí eso fue, ella dijo que aumentaba le libido"

 **FIN DEL POV DE KORRA**

–Se puede saber ¿qué carajo haces?– Le pregunto Kuvira a Asami, después de jalarla del hombro para evitar que besara a Korra.

–Se llama bailar– Contesto Asami mientras se soltaba del agarre de Kuvira –¿y tú? ¿Qué haces? Espera no me contestes yo te lo digo; Ser inoportuna ¡eso es lo que haces!

–Por si no te has dado cuenta ¡Korra es menor de edad!

–Díselo a quien le importe.

–¡La ibas a besar Asami!– Reclamo Kuvira.

–¿Y? tu vienes con tu novio ¿no?– Contesto Asami visiblemente molesta.

Kuvira ya no le contesto, pensó que todas sus suposiciones eran verdad, Asami estaba celosa de Baatar y eso sólo podía significar que en el fondo la quería, así que sin previo aviso se abalanzo a los labios de la heredera y la beso apasionadamente mientras aprisionaba su cara entre sus manos. Asami se quedó inmóvil unos segundos por la sorpresiva embestida de Kuvira, pero cuando se recompuso, le correspondió el beso al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda desnuda por el escote del vestido, bajo sus manos hasta sus glúteos y ahí las dejo mientras a ratos los apretaba–Yo soy sólo tuya– Le decía Kuvira a Asami cada vez que se separaban sus labios para tomar aire. Asami por su parte repagaba más su cuerpo al de ella. Su beso se rompió al momento en que Kuvira escucho que le gritaba por su nombre, se separaron para ver que era Baatar y estaba acompañado por varios tipos que parecían ser de la seguridad del antro.

–Es ella– Dijo Baatar señalando a Asami.

–La vamos a escoltar a la salida señorita– Dijeron los sujetos que acompañaban a Baatar dirigiéndose a Asami mientras ella se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con dos de sus dedos.

–¿Qué sucede?– pregunto Kuvira a los hombres.

–Ustedes empleaditos no tienen idea de quién soy yo ¿verdad?– Dijo la pelinegra señalando a los guardias de seguridad.

–Una cualquiera de eso ya nos dimos cuenta– Respondió Baatar sonriendo sínicamente mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados.

–Cierra la boca cuatro ojos– Le espeto Asami–Les permitiré que conserven su patético empleo si desaparecen de mi vista ahora– Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a los guardias.

–Lo sentimos señorita, pero usted ataco a uno de nuestros clientes el viernes pasado y provoco una trifulca que le causó problemas con la ley a este establecimiento, por lo tanto usted tiene prohibida la entrada– Le dijo el que parecía ser el más viejo de ellos.

–Exijo hablar con el gerente–

–Con el habla–

–Bien, me iré, pero se arrepentirá de esto– Amenazo Asami al gerente señalándolo con su dedo índice. Baatar tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción –¿Vienes conmigo Kuv?– pregunto Asami con coquetería mientras miraba a Kuvira. La chica asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de que siquiera hubiera dado un paso en la dirección de Asami, Baatar la afianzo del brazo, se acercó a su oído y le dijo algo que la petrifico en su sitio, Kuvira miro a Asami con un gesto de horror, negó con su cabeza, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para luego voltearse y alejarse mientras se perdía entre la gente. Asami se desconcertó por la reacción de su amiga. Baatar se quedó de pie mirándola con furia –Entonces me llevare a la morena– Le dijo burlonamente mientras hacía el gesto de ir en la dirección de la mesa donde se encontraba Korra, el chico se interpuso –No me estorbes Beifong– Dijo Asami.

–Eres tú la que me has estado estorbando Sato– Dijo Baatar mientras se acercaba amenazantemente a la pelinegra.

–Tienes 5 segundos para apartarte de mi camino o te parto en dos tu estúpida cabeza– Le contesto Asami también acercándose más a él.

–¡¿Qué sucede?!– Llego Wu para interponerse entre los dos.

–Esta bola de ineptos me están corriendo del lugar– Dijo Asami, mientras señalaba a los guardias que todavía se encontraban esperando –Todo por culpa de este imbécil– Continuo diciendo la chica.

–Dile a tu amiga que se largue por las buenas o llamaremos a la policía– Amenazo Baatar.

–¡Yo no me muevo de aquí sin Korra! ¡Oíste!– Comenzó a gritar Asami mientras trataba de abalanzarse sobre Baatar pero los de seguridad la detuvieron.

–Más vale que te tranquilices Asami, ¿has perdido el juicio acaso? si haces alguna estupidez y te meten a la cárcel ¡yo no voy a mover un dedo para ayudarte!– Le dijo Wu, al oir eso se calmó un poco –Suéltenla– Les ordeno Wu a los guardias. Una vena saltaba en la frente se Asami.

–Te pones de su lado porque te suministra tus porquerías verdad– Comenzó a reclamar Asami.

–Lo mejor será irnos– Comento Wu, la chica miro desafiante a Baatar, se arregló un mecho de su cabello.

–Esto no se va aquedar así Beifong– Amenazo la chica antes de girarse y marcharse de ahí. Baatar resoplo.

–Estúpida– Mascullo para sí.

Korra y Mako, se habían puesto a bailar cerca de su mesa mientras aguardaban a que sus amigos regresaran, en eso estaban cuando llego intempestivamente Kuvira, a interponerse entre ellos, quedando de frente a Mako para preguntarle:

–¡¿Es verdad que Asami es hija de Hiroshi Sato?!– Mako la miraba asustado por lo alterada que estaba Kuvira.

–¿Qué? Pero de que…–

–Maldición ¡contesta sí o no!– Grito Kuvira tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y zarandeándolo violentamente, mientras los ojos aceitunados de la chica derramaban y derramaban lágrimas.

–¡Sí!– Le grito Mako ya enojado mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de sus muñecas para tratar de detener el zarandeo al que lo tenía sometido. Kuvira lo soltó y su semblante paso de estar histérico a desconsolado. El chico la condujo hasta un lugar donde pudiera sentarse, porque estaba visiblemente afectada.

–¿Qué te sucede Kuvira?– Pregunto Mako consternado, pero la chica no le contestaba sólo negaba con su cabeza –¿Por qué estas así? ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Baatar?– Comenzó a cuestionarla ya preocupado, Kuvira tenía la mirada fija en la nada y seguía sin contestarle.

Afuera del antro; en el estacionamiento se encontraba Asami deambulando furiosa de un lugar a otro, sólo esperando a que saliera Baatar para que pudieran ajustar cuentas de una vez. Wu trataba de hacerla entrar en razón y llevarla a su apartamento, pero Asami sólo pensaba en estrellar la cara de Baatar contra el suelo. Harto de su actitud, decidió marcharse. Una vez Wu se había ido; Asami telefoneo a Bolin y le informo que planeaba darle una golpiza a Baatar Jr. Apenas este saliera del antro, al saber que Wu la había dejado sola; Bolin le dijo que iría inmediatamente con ella.

–Espérame, no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue– Le pidió Bolin por el teléfono. En cuestión de minutos el robusto chico ya se encontraba llegando al estacionamiento de aquel lugar.

–¿Qué pasa?– Pregunto Bolin apenas estuvo cerca de su amiga.

–No tenías que venir, puedo arreglármelas sola.

–Es mi trabajo cuidarte ¿recuerdas? Mejor dime ¿Por qué quieres golpear al sobrino de la jefa de policía?

–El muy desgraciado me acuso por lo que pasó con Natalia la semana pasada y me sacaron del antro, todo porque me vio besando a Kuvira.

–Estúpido soplón, en ese caso yo lo agarro y tú lo golpeas– Dijo Bolin mientras se golpeaba alternadamente las palmas de las manos con el puño cerrado.

–No, yo sola me quiero encargar de Baatar, el arruino mi noche pero yo arruinare su cara, tú si quieres puedes ayudarme a que su primo no me estorbe–

–Entonces me encargare del primo, jaja te aseguro que no sabrá ni que lo golpeo– Asami y Bolin empezaron a reír.

–Excelente ya todo está cubierto.

–Espera ¿Dijiste que Kuvira está aquí?

–Estaba, porque el tarado de Baatar la ahuyento y después ya no la vi.

Dentro del antro; Korra y Mako seguían mirando preocupados a Kuvira, quien continuaba sin responder a las preguntas que le habían formulado, parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos con un semblante ausente seguía mirando al frente sin mirar, hasta que apareció Baatar. Mako inmediatamente quiso saber qué había ocurrido y por qué Kuvira se encontraba en ese estado, más no obtuvo respuestas de su primo quien aún seguía molesto y sólo se limitó a decirles que ya debían irse de ahí.

Mientras tanto fuera del lugar Bolin y Asami seguían decidiendo los por menores de su revancha contra Baatar Jr.

–Entonces era verdad– Menciono Bolin reflexivo.

–¿El qué?– Inquirió Asami.

–Un día Kuvira me conto que Baatar andaba tras sus huesitos y parece que es verdad.

–Pensé que ya eran pareja, porque Beifong estaba rabioso cuando me vio besándome con ella.

–No andan, ni nada, sólo son amigos. ¡Espera! Hay una manera mucho mejor de vengarse de Baatar, sin tener problemas de demandas Asami– Decía Bolin entusiasmado y la chica de inmediato capto lo que había pensado su amigo –Estas pensando lo mismo que yo– Asami sonrió con complicidad.

–Eres un genio de la venganza mi querido Bolin– Menciono la chica con aprecio mientras alborotaba el cabello de su amigo y este sonreía malicioso.

–He aprendido del mejor, como don Hiroshi siempre dice; hay que destruir al enemigo desde dentro.

–Entonces creo que ya podemos irnos, me preocupa que dejaras sola a Natalia.

–No te preocupes, la deje encerrada, pero de todos modos será mejor que vayamos o encontraremos completamente vacía tu cantina– Dijo el ojiverde que pronto comenzó a reírse por la cara de disgusto que puso su amiga.

Se dirigieron a sus respectivos autos y se marcharon del estacionamiento; en el preciso momento en que Kuvira y los demás iban saliendo por la puerta principal, los cuatro se subieron al auto de Mako, Korra ocupo el asiento del copiloto. Un silencio incomodo se instaló en el auto del joven agente cuando conducía de vuelta al colegio militar y la primera en romperlo fue Kuvira.

–¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!– Le reclamo a Baatar que iba junto a ella en el asiento trasero.

–¡Acaso vives en una maldita cueva! Todo el mundo sabe quién es ella– contesto el chico casi en un grito –Tu eres la que no ha sido, totalmente sincera conmigo Kuvira– Dijo el chico ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡Este no es el momento para tus cosas Baatar!– Se quejó Kuvira.

–No, nunca es el momento, tú no tienes momentos para mí, ¡sólo tienes momentos para… la señorita Sato! –Seguía reprochando Baatar en un elevado tono de voz, haciendo énfasis en el apellido.

–¡Cállate!– Grito furiosa y herida Kuvira.

–¡Basta ya Baatar! Cálmate por favor– Dijo Mako desde su asiento mientras miraba a su primo por el espejo del auto.

–Detén el auto, me bajo aquí– Pidió Kuvira con un hilo de voz.

–Pero…

–¡Hazlo!– grito, el chico se orilló y freno, de inmediato Kuvira bajo del vehículo.

–¿No vas a ir tras de ella?– Pregunto Mako al tiempo que se giraba para ver a Baatar que estaba cruzado de brazos y en sus mejillas escurrían lagrimas sin parar.

–Por mi puede irse al infierno– Se quitó los lentes y con su manga limpio rudamente sus lágrimas –Ella y su amante.

Mako no dijo más, trato de ocultar su descolocada expresión girándose de nuevo y arranco el auto. Cuando aparco cerca del colegio; Baatar se apresuró a salir del auto, algo que Korra agradecía enormemente porque haberlo escuchado sollozar todo el trayecto había sido sumamente incómodo y también agradecía estar a solas con Mako para poder preguntarle porque tanto revuelo con el papá de Asami. Pero Mako hablo primero.

–Siento todo lo ocurrido– Dijo el chico.

–Descuida no es tu culpa– Contesto Korra de vuelta.

–Tal vez no por lo de hoy, pero he sido rudo contigo y me gustaría enmendar la mala imagen que seguro tienes de mí– "Esta actitud sí que es nueva", pensaba Korra.

–¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿Qué has hecho con Mako?– El chico se rio.

–Es enserio Korra, me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor, hay que salir a charlar un día.

–Que tal mañana–Contesto emocionada, al pensar que debía aprovechar la oferta del nuevo y amable Mako, porque sólo él podría saciar la creciente curiosidad que giraba en torno a la misteriosa Asami.

–¡Claro me encantaría!

–Genial, te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo– Decía la chica mientras salía del vehículo de Mako.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por hoy ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Nuevamente les agradezco por estar al pendiente de esta historia que tratare de actualizar con más frecuencia a petición de ustedes. Por favor cuídense y espero pronto volver a leernos. Chao ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de la historia, le pertenecen a Michel Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, únicos creadores del universo Avatar.**

 **Actualice pronto, como una forma de agradecerles por sus lindas y motivantes reviews.**

 **Este capítulo contiene lemon, si cuidan la castidad de sus ojos, tened precaución cuando en el texto se mencione la canción; I'm slave for you de Britney Spears.**

* * *

Aunque la heredera Sato, aún estaba molesta y frustrada al aparcar su auto en el edificio Ryusei, para cuando llego al último piso ya iba riendo junto con su amigo Bolin; apenas salieron del elevador escucharon la estridente música que provenía del apartamento, al entrar en él vieron a Natalia empinándose un cerveza. Asami la reprendió, le quito la cerveza y luego bajo el volumen de la música.

–Te dejamos sola un momento y ya te estas alcoholizando jovencita– Dijo Asami.

–Pensé que llegarían más tarde– Replico Natalia desilusionada.

–No seas gruñona Sami, recuerda lo que dice la canción; girls just want have fun– Asami se cruzó de brazos y levanto la ceja, su amigo la jalo de la mano para que se acercara a la barra –Vamos Sami no dejes que esos idiotas te echen a perder la noche, aún podemos divertirnos. Naty vuelve a subir el volumen de la música.

–¡No!, los vecinos se quejaran.

–Relájate Sami– Decía el chico sirviendo tequila en dos caballitos –Ten, bebe y calla –La chica obedeció y se tomó todo de un sorbo, sin hacer gestos.

–¡Jaja bien!– Festejo su amigo.

–Ahora tú– Le insto Asami.

–Seguro– Bolin se echó el shot –Ah ¡esta fuerte!

Después de unos tequilas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de música, luego de un rato más bailaron salsa; ritmo en el que Bolin era un verdadero maestro y que Asami también dominaba bastante bien gracias a él, bailaron hasta caer rendidos. Ya algo cansados se sentaron en la alfombra rodeando la mesita de centro para platicar y tomar tequila, así poco a poco se embriagaron; se dijeron lo mucho que se extrañaron, lloraron, rieron, cantaron a todo pulmón; It's my life de Bon Jovi. Volvieron a bailar un rato más, luego se volvieron a tirar en la alfombra y siguieron platicando;

–Tú tienes a mujeres y hombres comiendo de tu mano. Dime tu secreto… porque ¡necesito! enamorar a una pollita– Dijo Bolin mientras se mordía su labio inferior con lujuria. Asami rio ante la petición de su amigo. Después de beberse otro shot; la chica le contesto:

–Simplemente no me enamoro y así mantengo la situación a mi favor.

–Ugh… ese tip no funcionara para mí. Yo ya estoy enamorado, enamorado de la mujer más bella que existe en el planeta.

–Eres un torpe Bolin, jaja– Comenzó a burlarse Asami.

–Es que si la vieras… tú también te enamorarías– ante estas palabras la pelinegra se carcajeo hasta caer rodando por el piso, pero Bolin a su vez no paraba de describir lo hermosa que era Korra; –Es una diosa de piel bronceada, ojos azules muy intensos, cabellera castaña y cuerpo musculosamente torneado **…**

 **POV DE ASAMI**

"Todo a mí alrededor se volvió negro, pero me podía ver a mi misma ahí tendida sobre la alfombra. El aparato de sonido reproducía la canción; I'm a slave for you y de pronto se abrió una puerta frente a mí, iluminando la estancia con una tenue luz. Fue entonces que logre divisar la silueta de una mujer… ella entro con paso decidido a la estancia; lo único que cubría su cuerpo desnudo era una blusa blanca, semi-abotonada; por la que se podían ver parcialmente un par de generosos senos asomarse de vez en vez, la chica me miro con sus azulinos ojos, se mordió juguetonamente su dedo índice y comenzó a avanzar hacia mí lentamente. La media luz que se proyectaba en su cuerpo, resaltaba más sus ya de por sí pronunciadas curvas, su cuerpo entonces le ofrecía a mis ojos un hermoso espectáculo de luces y sombras.

–Me dejaste con las ganas Asami– Dijo la chica a sólo unos pasos de mí- Yo me incorpore un poco, apoyándome en mis codos.

–Lo lo siento, yo quise buscarte pero…

–Shhh– Me silencio y se acercó más, elevo su pie derecho, lo apoyo en mi hombro y cuidadosamente me empujo para hacerme descender y volver a quedar tendida en la alfombra. Comenzó a bailar encima de mí, al ritmo de la canción de Spears; se alborotaba el cabello con sus manos y se tocaba el cuerpo sugerentemente. Yo la miraba boquiabierta y cuando pude reaccionar comencé a acariciar sus piernas con deseo, pero no podía hacer más porque no me dejaba incorporarme; cada vez que lo intentaba, ponía su pie encima de mi pecho y me obligaba a seguir acostada.

–¿Te gusta?– Me pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza. Ella siguió bailando pero ahora se agachaba sensualmente y como no traía bragas, yo desviaba mi vista de ella para no incomodarla –¡Mírame! –Exigió, volví a mirarla. Estaba de pie nuevamente, puso su mano derecha sobre su cuello y lentamente comenzó a bajarla, cuando llego a la altura de sus senos, presiono suavemente uno de ellos y siguió descendiendo hasta tocar su centro, cerró sus ojos, se mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a gimotear levemente mientras se tocaba su intimidad. A estas alturas mi respiración ya era arrítmica. Ella abrió sus ojos –Es hora de cumplir Sato– Dijo autoritaria, camino hasta colocar sus pies a cada lado de mi cabeza y descendió súbitamente; ofreciéndole a mi boca su máxima expresión femenina ya lista, yo sin demora hice lo que mejor sabia hacer y su suave carne comenzó de inmediato a reaccionar a mi invasiva caricia lingual, podía sentir en mi boca como; se calentaba más y más, palpitaba y se lubricaba. –Wow ah, ah, ah– Decía la morena que iba aumentando el meneo de sus caderas, mientras yo trataba de aplicarme más a mi labor, agarrando sus piernas con desesperación para apoyarme mejor, sentí como sus músculos empezaban a contraerse, me sujetaba la cabeza tan fuerte que sentía sus uñas penetrar mi cuero cabelludo y sus gemidos comenzaron a volverse gritos –Ah, ah, Asami"

–Asami , Asami, ¡Asami!

–Eh? mmm– Entre abrí los ojos e inmediatamente los cerré de nuevo porque la luz del amanecer entraba rabiosa por los enormes ventanales.

–¡Despierta!

–¡No!, no quiero– Dije malhumorada y aun somnolienta.

–¡Te quedaste dormida en el piso!– Decía Natalia.

–mmm no me importa– Yo sólo quería volver a dormir.

–¡Estas debajo de la mesa!– Abrí los ojos para comprobar que era verdad; la mayoría de mi cuerpo estaba debajo de la mesita de centro, me gire y una vez boca abajo salí gateando de ahí.

–Rayos Natalia debiste dejarme dormir– Dije frustrada con mi voz ronca mientras me levantaba del suelo.

–Pensé que tenías una pesadilla, porque hacías ruidos raros con la boca.

–Ejem, ejem– Me aclare la garganta fingiendo no haber escuchado su comentario, luego mire a Bolin que roncaba plácidamente tendido en el suelo alfombrado. Me dio envidia y le avente un cojín en la cara. El ni siquiera se movió –Me voy a dormir a mi cama, despierta a Bolin para que también vaya a su cama– Le pedí a mi prima y luego corrí a mi habitación para ver si podía recuperar mi sueño.

Estaba en ello, cuando Bolin irrumpió ruidosamente en mi habitación, histérico y presuroso.

–Es tarde, es tarde ¡Asami vamos! es tarde, pronto llévame al colegio militar.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué?– Conteste frotando mis ojos desconcertada –¿Para qué?

–¡Vamos sal de la cama!– Decía tratando de sacarme de la cama pero yo me resistía y me hacía bolita entre las sabanas.

–Nooo por favor déjame dormir– Le suplique con mi voz ronca.

–Por favor necesito que me lleves o no llegare antes de que se vaya a la isla.

–Zzzzzz– Fingí hacerme la dormida.

–¡Asami! prometiste que serias una mejor amiga– "Vatuus" maldije mentalmente y abrí los ojos para mirarlo con una muda suplica –¡Lo prometiste!– Dijo Bolin emberrinchado, suspire y entorne los ojos.

–Ya voy– Dije mientras me levantaba pesadamente, entre al baño, me lave la cara para espabilarme un poco, luego me cepille los dientes, peine mi cabello en una coleta alta y me cambie de ropa; todo esto lo hice lo más rápido que pude ya que Bolin seguía apresurándome como un poseído. "Sí que trae loquito a mi amigo esa tipa".

Los ojos me ardían, la cabeza me daba vueltas y aun me sentía ebria, pero ahí estaba yo conduciendo como un piloto de carreras porque Bolin me exigía que acelerara "Carajo ser buena amiga es más difícil de lo que pensé".

–¡Me encanta el nuevo color de tu auto!, ahora se parece más al Batimóvil – Decía Bolin mientras ponía algo de música. Comenzaron a sonar las canciones del grupo Mana.

–Sí, se ve bien de negro– Conteste bostezando.

–Jaja te escuchas muy ronca Asami– Se burló Bolin –En verdad te ves trasnochada, siento que vengas así, pero es que ¡ya quiero que la conozcas!

–Sí sí, más te vale que este tan buena como dices.

–Te impactara el cuerpo que tiene– Yo me reí ante el ingenuo comentario de mi amigo.

–No lo creo– "Después de sentir el abdomen de Korra por encima de su playera, dudo que otro cuerpo vuelva a impresionarme" Sonreí al recordar como acaricie a la chica.

–Parece que dormir en el suelo te sienta bien; hoy amaneciste inusualmente alegre.

–Es que tuve un lindo sueño con la ardiente morena que se me fue viva ayer.

–¿Qué tendrán las morenazas que nos fascinan tanto? – Pregunto Bolin suspirando.

–No lo sé, sólo sé que me tengo que comer a esa suculenta hembra– Comente para después subir el volumen de la música y comenzar a cantar la canción que sonaba: –Como yo te deseo… na na nana nana.

Bolin se unió a mi canto; –Como yo te adoro… na na nana nana.

–Te, deseooo, aha, aha u ah– Cantaba yo mientras en mi mente volvía a ver a la morena bailando.

–Yo te quierooo– Continuo Bolin.

 **FIN DEL POV DE ASAMI**

Mientras tanto en el colegio militar de Ciudad Republica; después de pasar por la revisión médica y la revisión de sus pertenencias; los oficiales encargados de dejar salir a los cadetes estaban comprobando en la base de datos que Korra no tuviera ninguna amonestación o arresto que le impidiera salir el fin de semana.

–Todo en orden– Decía un oficial, al tiempo que anotaba la hora de salida de Korra.

–Genial ¿ya me puedo ir? – Pregunto la chica.

–Antes, por favor anude bien su corbata.

–Sí señor– Dijo Korra torciendo la boca y apretó más el nudo.

–Ya retírese.

Así Korra pudo llegar hasta el umbral de la puerta, antes de que le dejaran salir; entrego un documento en la caseta de verificación y finalmente salió del lugar, pero no vio a nadie esperando por ella. Coloco su maleta en el suelo, se soltó el cabello, se quitó su saco, aflojo un poco el nudo de su corbata y se quedó reclinada en la pared esperando. No paso mucho tiempo para que justo frente a ella aparcara un auto. Korra al ver al sujeto dentro sonrió de inmediato…

* * *

Al doblar en una esquina, Asami no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, una sensación de Déjà vu la invadió en el preciso instante en que vio a esa jovencita de castaña cabellera suelta, recargada en la pared, vistiendo una ceñida blusa blanca.

–¡Oh ahí esta Korra!– Comento Bolin muy emocionado – Estaciona el auto aquí Sami.

–Shit.

–¿Qué sucede?– Pregunto Bolin preocupado mientras trataba de descifrar la expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

* * *

 **…** Como vio que su amigo no bajaba del auto, Korra se apresuró a entrar en el vehículo.

–Sí llegaste.

–Hola Korra– Dijo el chico y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla –Por supuesto que llegaría. ¿Nos vamos? – La chica afirmo con la cabeza y sin demora alguna Mako Beifong arranco **…**

–¡¿Qué demonios?!– Dijo Bolin al ver como se alejaba Korra en ese auto.

Asami tenía una seria expresión en el rostro y miraba fijamente al frente –Qué mala suerte– Mascullo para sí y suspiro.

–Síguelos– Ordeno Bolin fuera de sí.

–Sólo espera a que se alejen un poco más– Dijo Asami con tranquilidad.

–¡No! ¡¿Por qué debemos esperar?!

–Para que no se den cuenta que los seguimos.

–Eso es lo que quiero; que Korra se dé cuenta de mi presencia y me diga ¡quien rayos es ese!

–Tranquilo, ya lo sabremos– Contesto la chica entre cerrando los ojos y poniendo en marcha el auto.

Los siguieron hasta el bullicioso centro de la ciudad; cuando el auto donde iba Korra se detuvo, Asami se estaciono frente a este. Bolin hiso acto de querer abrir su puerta, pero la pelinegra activo los seguros para que no pudiera bajar del vehículo.

–¡¿Qué haces? Déjame salir.

–Aun no– Dijo Asami mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor y pronto supo quién era el acompañante de Korra.

–¡Necesito saber quién es ese tipo y qué relación tiene con Korra! – Dijo Bolin entrando en pánico al ver lo guapo que era el chico con quien Korra estaba entrando a un restaurante.

–¡Contrólate Bolin! No creo conveniente que bajes a pedirle explicaciones a esa chica, apestas a alcohol y estas alterado, quedaras como un completo estúpido– Ante las palabras de su amiga Bolin trato de calmarse respirando profundamente –Sí quieres saber quién es ese chico yo te lo diré, pero ahora hay que salir de aquí– Sentencio Asami.

En el restaurante Korra había sacado el tema de Asami a colación y Mako se incomodó demasiado, pues él ahora estaba por la labor de dejar a la pelinegra en su pasado. No obstante le conto casi todo lo que sabía de ella pero la parte de su relación decidió omitirla.

–Y ¿Cómo es?– Pregunto Korra.

–Pues ya la has visto, es hermosa– Contesto Mako encogiéndose de hombros.

–Me refiero a su manera de ser– Mako agacho la mirada "algo cruel" pensó al recordar la humillante forma en la que lo había terminado.

–Pues es muy inteligente, sé que ha emprendido una pequeña empresa automotriz.

–¡Wow! Y ¿Qué edad tiene?

–No lo sé con exactitud pero creo que 21.

–Vaya… y que más me puedes contar de su personalidad– Pregunto Korra sin disimular su creciente emoción.

–No mucho…en realidad no la conozco bien– Contesto el chico frotándose su nuca.

–Pero Baatar dijo que era tu amiga.

–Ni siquiera creo que ella me considere un conocido– Contesto Mako con pesar.

–Entonces ¿cómo sabes tantas cosas de su vida?

–Porque la he investigado.

–¡¿Cómo un acosador?!– Exclamo desconcertada la morena.

–¡¿Qué?! No, no –Dijo Mako moviendo las manos en negación –La he investigado como policía, bueno más bien a su padre.

–¿Por qué a su padre?

–Porque es sospechoso de realizar fraudes, lavado de dinero, tener relación con el narcotráfico y los igualitarios.

–Y ¡¿por qué no lo meten a la cárcel de una vez?!

–No hay suficientes pruebas en su contra.

–¿Y Asami es como su papá?– Pregunto Korra angustiada.

–No te alarmes Korra, son sólo sospechas de la policía, Hiroshi es inocente de todo hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Posiblemente todas esas acusaciones sean calumnias, como inventor y hombre de negocios Sato tiene muchos rivales y enemigos.

* * *

En el departamento de Asami; Bolin deambulaba de un lado a otro de la estancia muy perturbado por lo que le había dicho su amiga, mientras ella sentada en el sofá lo miraba impasiblemente.

–No creo. ¡Debe ser un mal entendido! Ella me habría comentado algo– Menciono Bolin.

Es evidente que hay muchas cosas de ella de las que tú no tienes ni idea– Dijo Asami –Yo no tengo por qué mentirte, los vi en el antro y esos dos parecían pareja.

–No, no por favor no me digas eso– Decía Bolin sujetando su cabeza con desespero.

Y así siguió la pelinegra valiéndose de calumnias y medias verdades para tratar de persuadir a su amigo de que se olvidara de la morena, puesto que ella tenía otros planes para Korra y definitivamente su amigo Bolin no estaba incluido en ellos.

* * *

Korra estaba muy intranquila con las cosas que Mako le contaba respecto a los igualitarios y de inmediato quiso saber por qué vinculaban al padre de Asami con esos radicales:

–Hiroshi Sato es un brillante ingeniero e inventor, que tiene registradas más de trecientas patentes y amasó una gran fortuna al crear los explosivos plásticos detonados a distancia, pero a pesar de eso se dice que vive frustrado por ser un no-maestro y que se obsesiono con el ideal de poder manejar artificialmente el fuego.

–Y finalmente lo logro– Menciono Korra.

–Sí pero en su búsqueda por estabilizar los explosivos provoco varias explosiones accidentales, en una de las cuales su propio hermano y otras personas murieron, provocando así la mala reputación que tiene Sato y sus fábricas.

–Pero si son peligrosos sus experimentos entonces ¿por qué el gobierno no cierra sus fábricas?

–Él es un hombre muy poderoso; tiene al gobierno y al ejercito de su lado ya que sus inventos han mejorado; la construcción, la minería y la ingeniería, pero sobre todo la industria militar. Es dueño e inversionista en casi todos los sectores de la industria como por ejemplo en pozos petroleros en la nación del fuego y minas de metales preciosos en el reino tierra.

–Ese hombre podría patrocinar una guerra si quisiera– Comento Korra asustada, lo que provoco que Mako se riera.

–Jeje así es Korra, por eso lo tenemos vigilado, no te preocupes.

–Y cambiando de tema, ¿tienes idea de que rayos pasó ayer entre Baatar y Kuvira? Nunca había visto a Baatar tan enojado– Dijo la morena y sorbió un poco de su bebida.

–Bueno por lo que pude deducir de la discusión que tuvieron, creo que Kuvira no le menciono a mi primo que mantenía una relación con Asami– Korra se tapó la boca con ambas manos para que el líquido que acababa de ingerir no saliera proyectado a la cara de Mako.

–¡Estas insinuando que a Asami le gustan las chicas!– decía Korra mientras el rubor se apoderaba sutilmente de sus mejillas. Mako sólo se reía de ella.

–Bueno ya había escuchado rumores de que ella era bisexual, pero con el drama de ayer lo confirme– Dijo Mako sin dejar de reírse de las expresiones de Korra.

–Vaya…– Dijo Korra en apenas un susurro mientras en su cabeza todo hacia clic.

–Sí, parece que esa chica no pierde el tiempo– Comento Mako con despecho –Vaya que sabe sacar provecho de su belleza y de su dinero.

–Nunca había conocido a una persona así– Menciono Korra aun sorprendida.

–Para ser el Avatar te falta mucho mundo por conocer– Dijo Mako al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad. La cara de Korra se desencajo por completo –Baatar me lo dijo y no te preocupes guardare tu secreto.

La chica le sonrió en respuesta ya un poco más relajada y siguieron platicando de temas menos tensos. Ahora que Mako ya sabía su secreto, Korra se sentía más cómoda con él, era reconfortante para no tener que estar cuidando sus palabras con él y poder ser ella misma. Después del almuerzo Mako acompaño a la sureña a que tomara su transporte acuático y ahí se despidieron.

El maestro Tenzin ya estaba habituado a que Korra llegara tarde para el entrenamiento, así que había optado por ya no reprenderla más. Esa tarde la morena entreno duro y estuvo concentrada todo el tiempo, pues las cosas que Mako le había contado la habían hecho pensar en un posible peligro asechando en las sombras, no podía permitirse retrasar más su preparación, debía ser un Avatar completo cuanto antes.

La tarde ya estaba dando paso a la noche cuando Asami y Bolin iban saliendo del aeropuerto, donde despidieron a la prima de Asami quien acababa de tomar su vuelo de regreso a la nación del fuego. Aunque Asami quería mucho a Natalia, estaba aliviada de que al fin se hubiera ido. En contraste con la alegría de la pelinegra, Bolin se notaba muy desanimado. Al percatarse de eso Asami le invito una abundante comida bufet "Eso siempre lo anima" pensó la chica, pero para su sorpresa el ánimo de su amigo no mejoraba mucho; Bolin seguía estando cabizbajo y pensativo. Así que decidió llevarlo de compras. El ojiverde se mostró apático a la idea porque no le gustaba que su amiga gastara dinero en él, pero finalmente término por acompañarla, ya que amaba los centros comerciales.

Vagaron por un montón de tiendas comprando y comprando diversos artículos, hasta adentrarse en las tiendas de ropa, la pelinegra se compró lencería, algunas blusas y zapatos. Asami se cansó de pedirle a Bolin que escogiera algo de ropa para él, pero el robusto chico se negaba rotundamente. Harta la ojiverde opto por escogerle la ropa ella misma, y armo varios outfits; que iban desde casuales hasta muy formales y lo obligo a probarse todos. Así lo hiso y como Sato tenia buen gusto para la ropa; Bolin se veía muy apuesto con cada cambio que se ponía y el semblante de su amigo se alegraba poco a poco, haciendo que Asami sonriera satisfecha.

Iban caminando alegremente cargados de bolsas cuando el chico quedo fascinado con una camisa que vio en un maniquí y enseguida pidió probársela, pero la empleada que se acercó a atenderlos se disculpó con él y le dijo que no la tenían en talla grande.

–¿Me estás diciendo gordo?– Replico Bolin con indignación. Asami reprimió una carcajada porque sabía lo sensible que era su amigo con respecto a su peso. La empleada se quedó mirándolo sin saber que responderle. –Me voy a probar esta camisa– Sentencio Bolin y se fue directo al cambiador.

Asami se quedó esperando a que saliera su amigo para comprobar que efectivamente la camisa no era de su talla ya que sólo le cerró el primer botón; al verlo salir haciendo un puchero, la pelinegra inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la boca para que el chico no viera la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Bolin se miraba en el espejo y jalaba los extremos de la camisa intentando que esta cerrara, pero era inútil.

–Tenía razón señorita estoy gordo– Dijo Bolin decaído –Por eso Korra nunca se va a fijar en mí, ella los prefiere esbeltos y guapos.

Asami suspiro desalentada al caer en la cuenta de que todo se había ido al carajo nuevamente, su amigo tenía un serio complejo con la gordura; ya que en la adolescencia había tenido algo de sobre peso y su padre se había encargado de burlarse de ese hecho hasta dejarlo traumado.

–No estas gordo, eres de huesos anchos– dijo Asami.

–¡Eso es algo que sólo le dicen a los gordos!– Contesto enojado Bolin. Asami entorno los ojos y se rindió, sabía que no lo haría entrar en razón.

Salieron del centro comercial y a pesar de toda la ropa que Asami le había comprado, Bolin salió más desalentado que antes. Pasaron a cenar a la pizzería. Cuando llegaron al departamento; Asami le informo que iban a salir para que se arreglara e inmediatamente después entro a ducharse, una vez salió del baño, la chica comenzó a maquillarse pero se percató que Bolin no se había arreglado aun.

No quiero salir Sami– Se quejó Bolin.

No me importa lo que quieras, ve a cambiarte ya– Contesto la pelinegra al tiempo que se rociaba perfume y se volteaba a mirar a su amigo –Iremos a un lugar que te levantara el ánimo– Dijo y le giño un ojo.

 **POV DE BOLIN**

En cuanto estuve listo salimos, mi amiga como siempre se veía despampanante yo estrene un conjunto que me había comprado ese mismo día y así bien guapos salimos del edificio. Aunque no teníamos prisa Asami conducía velozmente por la carretera como ya era su costumbre. Una vez fuera del lugar, ella se bajó y de inmediato el valet se llevó a estacionar el coche, mi amiga me tomo del brazo y me condujo al interior del amplio lugar; de elegante atmosfera, que no podía ser otro que el club de stripers más ostentoso de Ciudad Republica y el favorito de Sami. Las bailarinas eran muy hermosas y talentosas en este club, pero también muy costosas. Claro que eso era lo que menos le importaba a mi millonaria amiga que ya era clienta distinguida de este establecimiento, por lo que apenas nos sentamos se nos acercaron un par de chicas, entre ellas la rubia Chloe que incluso abandono a un cliente que ya tenía por ir al encuentro de Asami y sin demora le ofreció sus servicios. Pero mi amiga negó con la cabeza y dijo:

–Hoy no Chloe– Se apartó de ella, se puso de pie y agarro la mano de una exuberante morena. Se inclinó hacia mí y puso en mi mano una fajilla de billetes.

–Diviértete amigo y olvídate de ella– Me dijo al oído, me alboroto el cabello y se fue con la striper a un privado.

* * *

 **Amados lectores(as); en verdad que los amo por haberse pasado a leer mi Fic una vez más.**

 **Hubo un poco de lemon, espero no los haya incomodado y apropósito de eso ¿Qué opinan de la leyenda precautoria del inicio?, ¿les gusta saber a lo que se atienen? o ¿les gusta lo inesperado?, en lo personal yo prefiero la segunda opción, pero quiero conocer su opinión al respecto.**

 **Espero pronto saber de ustedes, reciban besos, Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de la historia, le pertenecen a Michel Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, únicos creadores del universo Avatar.**

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Ruha,** **AlexandraArcher y Adrisatobeifong**. También le agradezco a **carolina,** **Aly G** y **Marilinn** por su review del cap pasado.

 **Si bien Asami es algo canija, todo es culpa de Hiroshi que le ha dado malos ejemplos XD. Pero en el fondo sigue siendo una chica buena.**

* * *

CAPITULO VII

.

–¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano Korra?– Le pregunto Opal.

–Ahhh– suspiro Korra mientras distraída miraba por la ventana el amanecer que apenas nacía –No podía estar en la cama un minuto más.

–¿Pasa algo malo?– Inquirió Opal.

–No, es sólo… que no dejo de pensar en las cosas que me dijo Mako– Comento Korra.

Opal frunció el entrecejo –Pues ¿qué te dijo?... ¡Espera! ¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

–Ayer antes de venir aquí pase a almorzar con él.

Korra le explico a grandes rasgos de que trato su conversación con el joven policía, y para sorpresa de la morena a su amiga le intereso más el hecho de que Mako estuviera hablando de ella con Baatar que la amenaza que representaban los igualitarios.

En el colegio el estrés de las clases se redujo para Korra ya que no había más trabajos finales que tuviera que entregar. Volvía a la aburrida monotonía de la escuela militar, por lo que la joven Avatar ya estaba deseando tener una escapada nocturna. Cuando estaba en el gran comedor desde lejos miraba a Baatar que deambulaba desanimado y supo que de él no podría esperar una invitación para salir. Una noche que se disponía a dormir se le ocurrió que podía llamar a Bolin para salir el viernes. Saco su móvil del escondite donde lo tenía y le llamo, la llamada entraba pero después de algunos tonos la mandaba gentilmente a buzón, lo intento un par de veces más pero al no tener éxito, opto por dejarle un mensaje.

Días pasaron y Korra revisaba insistentemente su móvil pero Bolin no había contestado ninguno de sus mensajes. La sureña estaba perdiendo la esperanza de salir de antro el viernes por la noche. Hasta que un nombre surco su mente "Mako" pensó que seguro aceptaría llevarla ahora que ya eran amigos.

Esa misma noche en el departamento de lujo de la heredera Sato:

–Arréglate porque vámonos a salir de casería– dijo Asami.

–No quiero ir de cacería– Respondió Bolin.

–Tienes que ir, te hará bien para que superes tu enamoramiento no correspondido. Anda ve a arreglarte. Hay muchas más pececitas en el agua.

–No saldré a ningún lugar contigo hasta que me regreses mi teléfono– dijo Bolin enojado.

–Sólo cuido de tus sentimientos amigo mío, esa chica ya tiene novio ¡supérala!

–¡Tengo que estar seguro de eso!, necesito escuchar de su boca que ese flacucho es su novio.

–Si se lo preguntas directamente tal vez lo niegue, así que para que me creas mande a que la vigilaran y me informaron que ahora mismo está en una cita con el policía ese– Dijo Asami.

–¿Dónde?

–En Oasis.

–¡Debemos ir!– Grito furioso Bolin mientras de un salto se levantaba del sofá.

–Me desterraron de ese jodido antro ¿lo recuerdas?– Le contesto Asami molesta.

–Cierto… malditos Beifong, ¡como los odio!– dijo Bolin volviéndose a sentar.

Asami siguió negándose a devolverle su teléfono móvil a Bolin, así que se quedaron sin salir esa noche. A la mañana siguiente, la llamada de Hiroshi Sato anunciando que iría a desayunar a su departamento, despertó a la pelinegra. La chica se levantó y se apresuró a preparar un ligero desayuno; fruta, waffles y jugo de manzana. Cuando su padre llegó comienzan a desayunar los tres.

–Delicioso desayuno hija– Dijo Hiroshi.

–Gracias papá lo prepare yo misma– Comento con orgullo la chica.

–Eso pensé porque es tan sano y ligero, no como lo que prepara el rechoncho este– Dijo Sato señalando a Bolin con su tenedor.

–Los waffles no son taaan sanos– Refuto Bolin.

–Amo los desayunos que prepara Bolin– Comento Asami –No soportaría las resacas sin sus tallarines picantes– Dijo mirando al ojiverde y compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Te llevas tan bien con tu guardaespaldas que ya no te acuerdas de visitar a tu padre.

–No es eso padre, es que he estado algo ocupada con asuntos de mi empresa– Dijo la ojiverde.

–Tan joven y ya eres toda una empresaria, me siento orgulloso de ti.

–Bueno lo intento, aun es una planta piloto– Dijo la chica.

–Sí me dejaras ayudarte, pronto tu industria seria mundialmente conocida– Decía Hiroshi ilusionado.

–Ya hablamos de esto papá– Le contesto Asami.

–Sí sí y apropósito de lo que hablamos la última vez, ya me encargue de que los dueños de esa discoteca pagaran por la ofensa que te hicieron.

–¿Qué les hiciste papá?– Pregunto Asami divertida.

–Les di una calentadita– Contesto el viejo con una sonrisa.

–¡¿Mando a golpearlos Don Hiroshi?!– Pregunto Bolin riendo por la expresión tan coloquial que había usado su jefe.

–Mande a que incendiaran ese antro, justamente anoche, hoy sólo debe haber cenizas en el lugar– Asami y Bolin se quedaron de piedra –Si mi hija no puede disfrutar de esa discoteca entonces nadie en Ciudad Republica lo hará– Sentencio Hiroshi Sato.

–Pero papá ¡por la noche es cuando la gente acude a ese lugar!– Dijo Asami al borde de la histeria.

–Lo sé por eso lo hice. Si alguien muere o resulta herido los dueños estarán en graves problemas con las autoridades– Asami palideció –Quita esa cara de preocupación princesa, no hay manera de que me impliquen, todo parecerá un accidente propiciado por la mala instalación eléctrica de la discoteca Oasis.

Apenas Hiroshi hubo dicho esas palabras; Asami y Bolin salieron corriendo del departamento. Asami condujo como poseída por las calles rumbo al antro que efectivamente tenía rastros de haber albergado un gran incendio, pero que todavía se mantenía en pie, el lugar estaba cercado con una cinta amarilla. Sin embargo alrededor había varias personas; policías, reporteros y curiosos. Asami se acercó para preguntar si hubo muertos en el siniestro; le dijeron que no, que sólo hubo gente herida e intoxicada que fue llevada al hospital general de la ciudad.

Una vez que llegaron a dicho hospital investigaron si Korra había sido ingresada, en la recepción les hicieron saber que ninguna chica con ese nombre había ingresado pero que todavía había un par de jóvenes de los que no sabían sus nombres. Cuando llevaron a Asami y Bolin a donde estaban dichos chicos no encontraron a la morena entre ellos, pero hallaron a Wu que tenía puesta una mascarilla de oxígeno. Se acercaron a él y le preguntaron cómo se sentía. El moreno chico se quitó la mascarilla y comenzó a vociferar:

–¡Casi muero! ¿Cómo creen que me siento?

–Parece que no te paso nada, sólo tienes la cara algo tiznada– Comento Bolin.

–Porque un chico me salvo del infierno sino ahora estuviera muerto, ¡fue horrible! ¡horrible!, tengo heridas en los brazos y en la espalda.

–¿Y vieron quien inicio el fuego?– Pregunto Asami.

–No, no lo sé, todo fue tan rápido, cuando me di cuenta el techo estaba envuelto en llamas y luego todo el mundo corría y gritaba, me empujaron, caí y ¡comenzaron a pasar sobre mí!, mis guardaespaldas me abandonaron, pero pude salir porque un apuesto chico de ojos dorados me saco en sus brazos. Entre él y una tipa apagaron el incendio. Fue impresionante ver como se movía esa chica, era una maestra agua muy hábil… ¡Ah pues era a la tipa que te querías tirar!– Dijo Wu mirando a Asami que inmediatamente se tensó –¿Recuerdas a la morena esa...

–No Wu no la recuerdo– Le interrumpió Asami nerviosa mirando de reojo a Bolin.

–¿Morena dices?– Inquirió Bolin con curiosidad.

–Sí Asami, ¡acuérdate! a la que le mandaste champagne, la morena pechugona, ojiazul, de cabello casta…–Wu dejó inconclusa la palabra porque Asami le había colocado súbitamente la mascarilla de oxígeno en la boca.

–No sé de qué hablas Wu. Has inhalado mucho humo, estas desorientado será mejor que descanses y no te esfuerces en hablar– Le dijo Asami todavía presionando la mascarilla contra la cara de Wu mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

–Tienes razón, so-sólo avísale a mi abuela que estoy aquí– Dijo Wu poniendo en blanco los ojos y con una voz apenas audible para dramatizar más su estado.

–Yo lo veo muy bien– Comento Bolin molesto al ver que su amiga mimaba al chico moreno –Vayamos al colegio militar tal vez por fin hallemos a Korra ahí.

–¡No!, Sami no me dejes solito, estoy traumatizado por lo que he vivido– Dijo Wu mientras sujetaba la mano de la pelinegra, después de pensarlo un poco la chica asintió.

–¡¿Enserio?!– Exclamo indignado Bolin –¡Vamos Asami está exagerando!, no esta tan mal.

–Me quedare con Wu un rato más– Dijo Asami –Tu ve con Korra. Si quieres llévate el auto.

–No te preocupes por mí, tomare un taxi– Dijo enojado Bolin y luego se marchó.

Asami teléfono para notificar que Wu estaba en el hospital, cuando colgó se asomó por la ventana para cerciorarse que su amigo se alejaba en un taxi.

–Me largo– Anuncio Asami y se dirigio a la salida.

–¡Espera!, todavía me siento mal.

–Adios Wu– Le respondió la chica que ya estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

Bolin estaba esperando fuera del colegio paseándose impaciente hasta que vio a Korra caminar hacia él y de inmediato se abalanzo a abrazarla.

–¡Estas bien!, estas bien ¡oh gracias a Raava estas bien!

–Sí ¿Qué te sucede?– Le dijo Korra zafándose del abrazo de Bolin.

–¿Este tipo te está molestando?– Dijo Mako mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

–¿Quién jodidos es este?– Pregunto Bolin a su vez.

–Él es mi amigo Mako– Le respondió Korra.

–Detective Mako Beifong y ¿quién rayos eres tú?– Dijo Mako con arrogancia. Bolin retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

–¿Tu nombre es Mako?– Dijo Bolin examinándolo de pies a cabeza.

–¿Algún problema?– Le contesto él. "Ojos ámbar… cejas picudas… no, no puede ser" pensaba Bolin mientras lo miraba –¿Podemos irnos ya? se nos hace tarde– Dijo Mako dirigiéndose a Korra.

–¿Bo estas bien?, te ves algo… nada bien– Comento Korra al ver el semblante de Bolin.

–Es que… Mako… ese nombre, creo que ese nombre es… –Bolin trago saliva.

–¿Qué? ese nombre ¿qué?– Le pregunto la ojiazul preocupada.

–Creo que Mako... suena a nombre de mujer– dijo por fin Bolin fingiendo ser burlón para ocultar su dolor. Korra resoplo, girando los ojos.

–No tengo tiempo para las estupideces de este tipo– Dijo Mako y la jalo del brazo en dirección a su auto. La morena le dijo adiós con la mano al ojiverde que se quedó de pie mirándolos marcharse.

Cuando Asami llego a su apartamento, Bolin ya se encontraba ahí; estaba sentado en un sofá con la mirada ausente.

–¿Encontraste a Korra? – Pregunto Asami.

–Sí.

–Y ¿ella está bien?

–Sí.

–¿Te pasa algo?

–No.

–¡Quieres dejar de contestar monosílabos!, ¿qué rayos te sucede?– Dijo Asami exasperada.

–Necesito que me contactes con un investigador privado.

 **POV DE KORRA**

El aire control seguía empecinado en seguir bloqueado en mí, aunque estuve meditando por dos horas, seguía intranquila y es que el susto del incendio aun no lo asimilaba del todo, fue tan... repentino y voraz que no obedecía a mi fuego control, ni al de Mako, por un momento creí que no lograría apagarlo antes de que cobrara vidas. Si tan sólo ya dominara el aire control habría sido capaz de sofocarlo rápidamente. Se tensó mi cuerpo y el aparato de puertas giratorias me escupió a los pies de mi maestro.

–Tenzin… digamos que por alguna razón me pongo en peligro de muerte ¿entraría automáticamente en estado Avatar?– Le pregunte.

–No, para entrar en estado Avatar debes ser un Avatar completo y dominar los cuatro elementos– Me contesto impasible mientras me incorporaba del suelo.

–Eso significa que si… hipotéticamente hubiera tenido un accidente de muerte ¡El estado avatar no me habría salvado!

–Hipotéticamente habrías muerto– Admitió mi maestro.

–Ah– Dije sintiendo un doloroso retortijón en mi estómago.

–Debes estar tranquila, estas a salvo resguardada en el colegio militar y por supuesto estando aquí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Korra.

–Claro…– Dije frotando mi nuca nerviosamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa boba a Tenzin.

"¡Pude haber muerto!" pensaba y comencé a sentir un sudor frio recorrer mi espalda. Me disponía a entrar al aparato giratorio una vez más, pero me detuve al escuchar el ruido de un motor, mire a Tenzin, él se giró en la dirección del sonido, yo lo imite y fue entonces que vimos que una motocicleta se aproxima velozmente. En poco tiempo la reluciente moto roja brillante aparco, bajo su ocupante, se quitó el casco y ondeo su espesa cabellara negra, un respingo escapo de mi boca y me quede atónita mirando cómo se aproximaba con un desinhibido andar. Cuando volvía a reaccionar, Asami ya estaba a unos pasos de nosotros.

–Maestro Tenzin– Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia a mi mentor.

–Es un gusto volverte a ver Asami– Le contesto Tenzin.

–Veo que el templo tiene nuevas y bellas adquisiciones– Dijo la chica mirándome fijamente, lo que inminentemente me provoco un sonrojo.

–Ella es Korra, una de nuestras nueva acolitas– Me presento mi maestro mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro.

–Es un placer Korra– Dijo Asami en un tono de voz que me pareció sumamente sexy y extendió su mano hacia mí.

Yo la miraba desorientada pero finalmente le tome la mano. Ella sonrió y mi corazón volvió a estallar en latidos. Solté su mano rápidamente como si me estuviera apartando de una descarga eléctrica. Era muy extraña las sensaciones que me producía esta chica. Ella le estaba solicitando a Tenzin hablar en privado, cuando un estridente ruido llamo la atención de los tres; Eran los hijos de Tenzin que habían derribado la motocicleta de Asami y el gesto confiado de la chica cambio al horror en segundos.

–Estamos en una sesión de entrenamiento, si me esperas una hora podremos hablar– Le contesto mi maestro.

–Bien, mientras tanto yo iré a saludar a tus pequeños angelitos– Dijo Asami y se marchó.

La hora siguiente se me hiso prácticamente eterna, pero finalmente concluyo y fuimos a buscar a la pelinegra. Pema nos indicó que estaba dentro de la casa. La encontramos dibujando sobre el piso de madera; estaba tendida de panza, rodeada de los hijos de Tenzin. Ikki y Meelo le hablaban muy rápido y ella sólo asentía con la cabeza mientras seguía concentrada en lo que dibujaba.

–Asami te estaré esperando en el comedor para compartir una taza de té– Anuncio Tenzin y luego abandono la habitación.

–Enseguida voy– Le respondió ella.

–¡Tú no te vas!– Sentencio Meelo montándose en la espalda de Asami y abrazándola por el cuello.

–Meelo deja que Sami se levante– Dijo Jinora tratando de quitar a su hermano de encima de la chica sin mucho éxito, entonces Ikki comenzó a gritarle a su mamá y sólo cuando esta apareció Meelo bajo de Asami y salió de ahí haciendo uso de su aire control. La pelinegra se levantó del suelo, se limpió la ropa y acomodo su cabellera algo enmarañada a causa de la esfera de aire que Meelo convoco encima de ella. Enseguida Pema se disculpó.

–Descuida Pema, los niños son así– Le dijo Asami dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, luego me miro y extendió su mano; –Fue un gusto conocerte Korra.

–Igualmente– Le dije extrañada y tome su mano otra vez. Cuando ella la retiro dejo en mi palma un pedazo de papel doblado y se apresuró a salir junto con Pema.

Desdoble el papel; " _En el kiosko, dentro de 2 horas_ " siete inofensivas palabras escritas con una linda caligrafía habían alterado mi pulso nuevamente, volví a doblar el papel y lo guarde entre mis ropas. Fui a mi cuarto a tratar de tranquilizarme y pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

"¿Por qué fingía no conocerme? ¿Qué significaba lo del papelito? ¿Era una invitación? No, parecía una orden ¿Quién se cree para darme órdenes? ¡¿Por qué esa chica me alteraba así?! Es sólo una chica… ¿Por qué quiere verme a solas? ¿Qué intenciones tendrá conmigo?…" Ese último pensamiento me produjo una sensación de agradable hormigueo en mi bajo vientre. "¡¿Qué Vaatus me pasa?! Mi cuerpo y mi pensamiento siempre parecen ir en un sentido opuesto cuando se trata de ella" concluí que lo mejor sería que no acudiera a su cita.

No pudiendo estar encerrada más tiempo en mi habitación salí rauda en dirección al patio. Pero me detuve en seco frente a la puerta del comedor al escuchar de nuevo su voz, pegue mi oreja a la puerta para oír mejor:

–A veces me odio tanto…–Dijo la inconfundible voz de Asami.

–Los hijos no son culpables de los pecados de sus padres y viceversa– Comento Tenzin.

–¿Necesitas algo Korra?– Me pregunto Pema a mis espaldas. Inmediatamente despegue mi cara de la puerta.

–¡No!… sólo pasaba por aquí– Le respondí tratando de parecer casual.

–Entonces termina de pasar de una vez– Me contesto ella en tono severo y enseguida supe que no me dejaría seguir oyendo.

–Ire a meditar volvere para la cena– Le dije y me salí.

El atardecer bañaba de luz naranja el Kiosko de madera, ese lugar que siempre me había parecido tan insoportablemente aburrido, ahora me parecía hermosamente irreal, tanto como si de un cuento lo hubiesen sacado. Entre en él y me senté en la pequeña bardita para contemplar el mar. La vista era sublime desde este punto, no lo había notado antes y el ruido del oleaje calmo un poco mi ansiedad. No tenía reloj a la mano, pero me imagine que dentro de poco Asami se aparecería por aquí. Debía marcharme antes de que llegara.

–Ah…– suspire –tranquilízate no hay razón para tenerle miedo a una chica– Me dije para controlarme pero mi mente seguía diciéndome que saliera de ahí antes que llegara ella. Había sido muy obediente a esa escueta nota que dejo en mi mano. "¿A caso pensara que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que reunirme con ella? Sí seguro eso se piensa para disponer de mi tiempo así" –En el kiosko, dentro de 2 horas. pufff ni siquiera pudo escribir; Korra ¿te gustaría platicar conmigo más tarde? ó ¿Korra podríamos hablar?– Definitivamente no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Me baje de un salto y al girarme para salir, la vi de pie, cruzada de brazos, mirándome con una sonrisa divertida apenas perceptible en su rostro.

–¿Llevas mucho esperándome?– Me dijo la ojiverde aproximándose a mí. "Sólo dos horas" pensé.

–No mucho– Le conteste indiferente.

–Parece que estas molesta– Dijo mirando fijamente el agonizante atardecer.

Sí hace unos segundos estaba molesta, pero ahora ya no lograba recordar por qué. Los destellos de sol producían una transparencia dorada en sus verdes ojos. Al verla junto a mí en lo único que podía pensar era en que "ninguna persona debería ser tan… perfecta".

–Sé que estuviste en el incendio del Oasis anoche– Dijo reflexiva mientras mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte.

–¿Qué?¿Cómo lo sabes?– Le pregunte aturdida.

–Sólo lo sé– Dijo volteando a mirarme –y me alegra que estés bien– Mi cara se encendió y mi cerebro se apagó.

Nos quedamos mirando sin decir palabra alguna. Disfrutando ese momento; el cálido viento acariciaba gentilmente su cabellera y en sus ojos pude ver cómo se escondía el sol.

–Que bella puesta de sol– Comente.

–Te sienta muy bien el atuendo de acolita– Dijo Ella –Pero yo te prefiero en azul.

–¿Qué quieres de mí?– Dije sin pensarlo, hechizada por su voz. Parpadeé rápidamente varias veces y me corregí; –Quiero decir, ¿para qué querías verme aquí?

–¿No te lo imaginas?– Me contesto cerrando más el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

–¡Korra ya puedes bajar a cenar!– Grito Tenzin antes de entrar. Al escucharlo de inmediato nos alejamos. –¡Asami sigues aquí!

–Sí… quise pasar a meditar un rato antes de irme– Le contesto ella algo nerviosa.

–Ya deberías estar en el embarcadero, el último transporte sale 8 menos cuarto– Comento Tenzin preocupado.

–Sí ya me iba– Dijo Asami dirigiéndose a Tenzin, luego me miro– Sólo me despedía de Korra.

–¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?– Dije.

–Es una buena idea– Segundo Tenzin.

–Se los agradezco pero si me quedo a cenar definitivamente perderé la embarcación– Dijo Asami.

–Bien entonces te acompañamos donde tu moto– Propuso Tenzin.

Asami se subió a su motocicleta, le hizo una reverencia a mi maestro y luego se dirigió a mí; –Hasta la próxima Korra.

–¿Qué tal mañana?– Me apresure a sugerir.

–¿Mañana qué?– Dijo desconcertada.

–Mañana podrías venir para platicar, después del entrenamiento tengo toda la tarde libre.

–Sí… claro, si puedo vendré a visitarlos mañana– Dijo no muy convencida –Pero ahora debo irme.

–Por supuesto, ya no te entretenemos más– dijo Tenzin –En caso de que pierdas el ferri ya sabes que eres bienvenida a quedarte. Asami le sonrio, se colocó su casco y arranco.

Tenzin y yo la miramos alejarse hasta donde alcanzó nuestra visibilidad, entramos a la casa, cene muy ligero y después fui a prepararme un baño en la gran tina de madera; Llene la enorme tina circular hasta la mitad de su capacidad y le agregue; pétalos de rosa, azares y cascaras de cítricos como Pema me había enseñado. Me sumergí súbitamente en esa fría agua y poco a poco la calenté, cuando esta comenzó a vaporizar desprendió un relajante aroma, pero de inmediato me incomodo lo caliente que quedo y agregue más agua fría de las tinajas que estaban a los costados.

–Ah… tibia así está mucho mejor– "Ser el avatar tiene sus ventajas" entrelace mis manos y las puse tras de mi nuca. Cerré los ojos y trate de fundirme con el agua. Escuche los pasos de alguien que se acercaba. Pero no abrí los ojos, "seguro es Pema" debía serlo porque Opal había ido a visitar a su familia.

–Mmm huele delicioso– Al oír esa aterciopelada voz abrí los ojos de súbito para descubrir que Asami estaba frente a mi desvistiéndose.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?!– Le pregunte al tiempo que hundía mi cuerpo en el agua hasta que me llego a la barbilla.

–Planeo darme un baño ¿y tú?– Me respondió con una sínica sonrisa.

–Ya estaba por salir, si me permites un momento te dejare el baño para ti sola.

–Yo te lo permito todo Korra– Dijo mirándome a los ojos y lanzo lejos su chaqueta.

–¿Puedes salir en lo que termino de bañarme?– Le pedí.

–Báñate, por mí no hay problema– Me dijo mientras desabotonaba su blusa –En esta tina caben cómodamente al menos 6 personas.

–¡No quiero que me veas desnuda!– Dije por fin.

–¿Por? ¿Qué tiene de malo?, ambas somos mujeres ¿no? – Respondió con naturalidad mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

Cuando hiso gesto de quitarse la blusa baje mi mirada a sus pies, mi respiración se volvió agitada al ver que su braga negra descendió hasta ellos. Rápidamente fije mi mirada en otro punto. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí que el nivel del agua subió… ¡Ella estaba entrando en la tina! Trate de controlar mi arritmia cardiaca respirando profundo. "Es una chica, yo soy una chica, ambas lo somos, compartir la tina no tiene nada de malo" este pensamiento logro apaciguarme un poco. Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente y la ví… Se había recogido el cabello y unos ondulados mechones enmarcaban su rostro. Sus verdes ojos brillaban por el reflejo de la luz en el agua y yo ya no pude dejar de mirarla.

A diferencia de mí, ella estaba muy tranquila; pasaba sus manos juguetonamente por la superficie del agua, removiendo los pétalos que flotaban alrededor de nosotras.

–Me pasas la piedra pómez por favor– Me Pidió.

Yo trate de dársela en sus manos pero al notar que mi mano me temblaba, mejor opte por aventársela. Ella la atrapo con agilidad y comenzó a tallar sus brazos, luego su cuello con ceremoniosa tranquilidad… De pronto levanto una de sus piernas para tallarla también. Asami trataba de hacer conversación pero me costaba comprender lo que decía, ya que las gotas que resbalaban presurosas por su pierna capturaban mi atención por entero.

–¿Te sucede algo?– Me pregunto.

–¿A mí? No, no claro que no– Dije.

–Te ves muy nerviosa– Comento divertida. Negué con la cabeza –¿Me tallarías las espalda?– dijo ofreciéndome la redonda piedra –Es que no me alcanzo.

La manera tan dulce en cómo me pidió ese favor hiso imposible que me negara; tome la piedra, ella se giró y comencé con dicha labor, una sensación tan agradable me embargo al momento en que la punta de mis dedos tocaron su suave piel, que me sobresalte y la piedra resóbalo de mi mano cayendo al agua con un ¡Plop! Asami de inmediato se ofreció a sumergirse para recogerla, yo le suplique que no lo hiciera porque no quería que viera mi desnudez bajo el agua pero ella insistía y sólo logre que desistiera de su empeño, al decirle que si me permitía que yo sacara la piedra haría algo que le gustaría.

Me concentre y con un par de movimientos ya había removido el agua del fondo haciendo que la piedra se aproximara a lo superficie; la agarre y la saque del agua.

–Y… ¿puedes hacer algo más interesante con tu agua control?– Me dijo levantando un ceja.

–Eso creo– conteste.

–¿Podrías mover el agua de la tina más vigorosamente?– Yo asentí –Entonces hazlo hasta hacerme sentir placer– dijo y se recostó cerrando sus ojos.

–Pero… ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡No hare eso!– Le dije a punto del colapso nervioso.

–Tranquilízate ¿Qué tiene de malo que uses tu habilidad para un hidromasaje?– Dijo ella incorporándose.

–Te referías a un hidromasaje…– Dije sintiendo que el sonrojo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo entero.

–Sí… pero parece que tu tuviste una mejor idea… ¿Acaso se puede usar el agua control para... eso?– Decía Asami aproximándose a mí.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡no! Es decir no lo sé.

–Por favor Korra no me mientas... Admite que te autosatisfaces con ayuda de tu agua control– Me dijo.

–En verdad yo nunca! Eh… Yo nunca he hecho eso ni con el agua, ni con mi mano ¡ni con nada! lo juro– dije atropelladamente.

–Qué triste historia…– Comento Asami.

–¡Es la verdad!– Dije enfurruñada.

–Es una pena… Un cuerpo como el tuyo merece estar bien atendido en TODOS los aspectos– Dijo pasando la yema de sus dedos por mi cuello siguiendo un trayecto lineal hasta mis hombros.

–. . .

–Yo podría enseñarte a disfrutar de él– Me dijo al oído. Mi piel se erizo por completo y la cordura escapaba de mí al ser consiente de cómo sus manos descendían lentamente por mi cuerpo…

–¡No se ve nada con tanto vapor!– Exclamo una voz infantil. Asami se apartó de mí, pero yo me quede inmóvil incapaz de reaccionar todavía.

–Les traje un par de toallas– Anuncio Pema que se había materializado de la nada –¡Que calor! Parece que entre a un sauna.

No había sido consciente de nada hasta ese momento, pero el enorme cuarto de baño estaba lleno de un denso vapor que hacia dificultosa la respiración, al menos para mí que aun sentía mi corazón latir desbocado.

–¡Yo también quiero bañarme en la tina!– Pidió Ikki a su mamá dando saltitos.

–¿Podrían cuidar de ella?– Nos preguntó Pema. Yo asentí.

–Lo siento, yo ya termine de bañarme– Le contesto Asami y salió de la tina.

De algo pude estar segura en ese momento; La visión de su cuerpo desnudo emergiendo del agua me acompañaría el resto de mi vida.

–¿Dónde dormiré?– Pregunto Asami una vez estuvo envuelta en una toalla blanca.

–Con Korra, en su habitación hay una cama disponible– Respondió la esposa de Tenzin –Ven te mostrare cual es.

* * *

 **¡Gracias nuevamente por pasar a leer!**

 **Deseo saber que opininan de este cap, tanto como Asami desea a Korra ^_^.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de la historia, le pertenecen a Michel Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, únicos creadores del universo Avatar.**

 **Disculpad por la tardanza, les dedico este capítulo a quienes deseaban una pronta actualización.**

 **mc . barrios16** ; De verdad siento la tardanza, gracias por tus reviews y por seguir la historia. Lo aprecio de verdad.

 **Aly G** **;** Como siempre te agradezco por pasar a comentar jaja y descuida no maltratare mucho a nuestro querido Bo.

 **AlexandraArcher** **;** Ya no debes esperar más, aquí tienes la escena de la habitación.

 **Rarie-Roo 07** **;** ¡Bienvenida!, me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad al Fic.

 **Liz;** ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer! Mis disculpas por haberte hecho esperar.

 **AdriSato;** A mi me encantan tus Reviews.

 **Kallenzn** **;** Gracias por seguir el Fic y por tus reviews, saludos y un besito.

 **Ruha** **;** Sííí Asamiiii :V. Me proyecto un poco en Korra cuando describo sus reacciones, así que disculpad mi debilidad.

 **Marilinn;** Gracias por tus lindas Reviews y por la suerte que en verdad ando necesitando últimamente.

 **catching RE** ; Te extrañaba ^_^

Gracias también a todos, los que le han dado follow y especialmente a **KorrAsami Nation** en Facebook por hacerle publicidad a esta historia ¡son los mejores! Los AMO.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **.**

 **POV DE ASAMI.**

Una vez que estuve a solas en esa modesta habitación sin demora me metí en las sabanas de la cama que Pema me había dicho era de Korra. Mmm… sí debía ser de ella porque su aroma estaba impregnado en la almohada. Me quite la toalla que me envolvía para poder sentir el roce de las sabanas con mi cuerpo desnudo, ya sentía excitación sólo de estar en su cama. Me cosquilleaba la piel con el sólo roce de las sabanas, el agua caliente había abierto mis poros y relajado mis músculos. Sólo faltaba Korra para orquestar la sinfonía de sensaciones que ya sentía a flor de piel…

La espera se me hiso eterna, la relajación en mi cuerpo fue aumentando dando paso a la somnolencia. Pero me resistía a caer en el sueño. No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, aunque el cansancio de este loco día tan ajetreado aunado a los efectos del baño caliente comenzaban a sabotear mis intentos de permanecer despierta y cuando estaba a punto de rendirme escuche que abrieron la puerta, luego unos pasos de pies descalzos me indicaron que Korra se aproximó a la cama en donde yo estaba acostada. Abrí mis ojos, la luz azulina de la luna que entraba por una ventana me permitió ver cómo ella se acomodaba en la otra cama.

Sonreí, ni la mismísima Raava podría detenerme de mi empeño, espere paciente en la oscuridad, escuchaba como se removía hasta que finalmente, su acompasada respiración me anuncio que estaba dormida. Me acerque sigilosa y me metí con cuidado en la cama junto a ella. Korra yacía boca arriba. Pose mi mano en su abdomen, su respiración tranquila la hacía subir y bajar, acaricie su cintura por debajo de su playera y sentí como súbitamente su respiración se detuvo y su piel se erizo bajo mi contacto. Saque mi mano y con la punta de mis dedos empecé a trazar líneas subiendo por su pecho, su respiración se reiniciaba violenta y rápida. Vaya que estaba saboreando este momento. Metí mi mano en su pans y acaricie su vulva por encima de su ropa interior, ella se tensó, parecía que se había convertido en roca, no se movía ni un milímetro, pero cada vez su respiración se hacía más fuerte al igual que mi excitación.

Deje de tocar su entre pierna y le subí su playera un poco para besar su abdomen tonificado como el de una escultura. Su piel estaba ardiendo y se estremeció cuando metí mi lengua en su ombligo. Recorrí con mi lengua la tablilla de chocolate más deliciosa que he probado, llegue al inicio de sus senos, pero ya no pude subir más su playera, entonces me quede ahí lamiendo solo parte de ellos. Entonces Korra se levantó un poco y con desesperación subió su playera dejando fuera sus enormes atributos. Me abalance sobre ellos lamiéndolos con ansias. Eran más grandes de lo que me había imaginado, Korra encorvaba su espalda. Yo ya no me podía contener más, tire del cordón que sujetaba sus pantalones, el nudo cedió fácilmente y comencé a bajar su pants. Ella me ayudo levantándose un poco. Al tratar de sacar la prenda de sus piernas mis erectos pezones rosaron la parte interna de su muslo haciéndola gemir ahogadamente.

Sus pantalones quedaron atorados en sus tobillos porque súbitamente se incorporó colándose sobre mí y me beso como nunca nadie lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Empuje mi pierna entre las de ella para por fin sacarle el pants. Dejo caer su cuerpo en el mío, ahora sí la podía sentir en toda su gloria, la abrace fuertemente por la cintura para apegar aún más nuestros cuerpos, la sensación de sus pechos sobre mí, simplemente me estaba volviendo loca. Nos quedamos unos instantes así sólo sintiéndonos, hasta que empecé a acariciar su tonificada espalda, ella se levantó majestuosa como una cobra y puso sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me sentí completamente vulnerable, como nunca antes, supe que Korra podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.

Yo también me incorpore apoyando mi antebrazo en el colchón y comencé a besar su cuello, pero con una de sus manos hiso descender mi cara y la apego a sus pechos nuevamente, de inmediato comencé a succionar sus pezones. Ella respiraba agitada y comenzó a menear sus cadera, la fuerza de sus embestidas hicieron que me volviera a tender en la cama. Sentí su sexo húmedo y caliente frotarse contra mi pierna, a la vez que mi clítoris palpitaba por la presión de una de sus piernas. Nuestros cuerpos cálidos y sudados se apegaban tanto como si quisieran hacerse uno. Korra aprisionaba fuertemente mi cuerpo contra el colchón mientras nuestras caderas danzaban acompasadas. Ella afianzaba sus manos a las sabanas y yo me afianzaba a sus nalgas, sintiendo lo lubricada que estaba la penetre con mi dedo medio. El sentirla tan estrecha hiso que casi me corriera en el acto.

Logre aguantar y como lubricaba tanto introduje el índice también, mi respiración era rápida y entre cortada. Seguí metiendo y sacando. Korra cada vez gemía más fuerte, así que tape su boca con mi otra mano. No quería que nadie viniera a interrumpirnos. Los dedos que tenía dentro de ella me hicieron sentir los espasmos de mi morena y ya no pude más, mi cuerpo se estremeció, mi orgasmo estallo contra su pierna al igual que el de ella que baño la mía. Korra levanto su cabeza de mi cuello y junto nuestras frentes; su agitado aliento se colaba en mi boca abierta.

–Asami…– El oír mi nombre salir de Korra de esa forma, me hiso sentir una calidez que acaricio mi alma.

"¿Que me pasa contigo niña?" quise decirle pero estaba paralizada por los besos tan apasionados que se apresuró a darme, sentí una punzada de ternura en mi corazón. Mi cuerpo exhausto paso rápidamente a un estado de absoluta fatiga al que mi cuerpo se entregó sin resistencia.

 **FIN DEL POV DE ASAMI**

La luz mañanera molestaba el sueño de la heredera Sato. Se sentó en la cama sobresaltada y abrió sus ojos de golpe. Miro a todos lados buscando a la morena, pero Korra ya no estaba en la alcoba. Se tapó la cara con su mano y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo.

–¡Maldición!– Dijo y con su puño cerrado aporreo la cama. "Me quede dormida ¡no puede ser!".

Rápidamente se vistió y se dispuso a salir sin ser vista.

Mientras tanto fuera de la casa; Korra estaba saltando de alegría ya que por primera vez había logrado pasar atreves del artefacto giratorio. Tenzin sonreía y la felicitaba al igual que sus hijos. Y a manera de recompensarla, el calvo maestro Aire dio por terminado el breve entrenamiento para que pudieran ir a desayunar.

Korra aspiraba fuertemente el fresco aire mañanero, se sentía revitalizada y ligera, como si con la más leve brisa pudiera alzar el vuelo «El aire control está apunto de emerger, lo sé, lo puedo sentir» Pensaba. Ahora por fin comprendía el verdadero sentido de "ser la hoja", de dejarse llevar como una hoja al viento. La noche anterior había intentado luchar contra su propio deseo, pero finalmente termino dejándose llevar por el momento, por las sensaciones, por su instinto y le había fascinado. No se comparaba a nada de lo que hubiera experimentado hasta ahora. Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro al recordar a cierta pelinegra. «Probablemente lo que sucedió estuvo mal, pero me hiso sentir tan bien que no puedo arrepentirme de haberme entregado a ella» Pensaba Korra mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y los ojos de la morena resplandecieron con la visión de Asami; sentada, tomando té, con la melena recogida en una coleta y su rostro libre de maquillaje alguno. «No lo creía posible pero al natural es más hermosa, como un ángel. Un ángel que se quedó durmiendo en mis brazos» pensaba la ojiazul mientras sentía nuevas emociones arremolinarse en ella y ya no se resistía más, dejaba que fluyeran libremente en su ser.

–Buenos días– Dijo Tenzin al entrar en el comedor.

–Buenos días– contesto Asami monótonamente.

–Muy buenos días– dijo Korra felizmente sentándose a la mesa. Asami clavo su mirada esmeralda en ella, tratando de identificar sarcasmo en sus palabras. Korra se quedó de hielo ante esa escrutiñadora mirada.

La pelinegra, estaba que no se aguantaba, no podía creer que había desperdiciado toda la noche durmiendo. No pudo hacer con Korra ni la mitad de cosas que deseaba. «Debido a mi pobre desempeño es probable que la morena tal vez, no quiera volver a acostarse conmigo. Que jodida suerte» pensaba Asami enfurruñada.

–Hoy por fin Korra, logro hacer exitosamente el ejercicio de ser la hoja– Comento Tenzin.

–Muchas felicidades– Dijo Pema.

–Creí que no viviría para ver eso– Comento Meelo y todos rieron excepto Asami que seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

–Nunca debes subestimar a tu Av… ¡Ay! –Exclamo adolorida Korra por el pisotón que le había dado su maestro para que no pronunciara la palabra Avatar –¡Oye!– Se quejó la morena –¡¿Qué te pasa Tenzin?!

–Asami qué bueno que te quedaste a desayunar– Dijo Tenzin para distraer a la pelinegra. La chica sólo asintió sonriendo levemente.

–No tuvo otra opción– dijo Pema –La descubrí intentando escapar con la pansa vacía.

–Es que no acostumbro desayunar– Comento Asami.

–Eso te hará mal. Mira como estas ya, tan delgada– Se quejó Pema –Anoche ya no cenaste, te fuiste corriendo a bañarte y hoy no querías desayunar– Asami enrojeció.

–No la agobies, mujer–Pidió Tenzin.

–Sí… necesitaba volver a tomar tu famosísimo baño relajante Pema– Decía la ojiaverde –He tenido muchísimo estrés con los asuntos de mi empresa y la verdad me sentó de maravilla, dormí muy bien.

–Vaya que sí– Comento Korra sin querer. Sato sintió un pinchazo en su orgullo.

–¡Nunca me había pasado algo así!–Exclamo molesta la pelinegra. Todos la miraron desconcertados –Me refiero a… dormirme tan profundamente, tuve una semana muy difícil y creo que tenía agotamiento acumulado o algo…

–Lo bueno es que pudiste descansar y te sentó de maravilla, te ves muy bien. Deberías venir más seguido a visitarnos– Comento Pema tiernamente mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Asami.

El calor del cariño maternal que Pema le hacía sentir, incómodo a la heredera Sato por lo que de inmediato se levantó de la mesa, agradeció la hospitalidad y se dispuso a marcharse; –No por favor no se levanten, conozco el camino– Dijo Asami y salió del comedor.

Korra apenas la perdió de vista, también se levantó y la siguió. La ojiverde caminaba a prisa, sintiendo vergüenza de una necesidad que empezaba a crecer cada vez más en su corazón y que por mucho tiempo había ignorado; la necesidad de ser amada. «¡¿Qué Vatuus me pasa?! Yo soy la heredera de Hiroshi Sato, ¡no necesito el cariño de nadie!» Pensaba y de repente escucho que le gritaron:

–¡Espera!– Asami se detuvo –Te acompaño– Dijo Korra cuando estuvo a su lado.

La pelinegra reanudo su paso. Caminaban en silencio. Korra quería decirle muchas cosas sobre su sentir pero al mirar de reojo la seria expresión de Asami, las palabras se quedaban en su boca, temía decir algo incorrecto y arruinarlo todo. La ojiesmeralda por otro lado no deseaba hablar del tema, se sentía extrañamente vulnerable y no quería escuchar ningún otro comentario respecto a su "poco aguante en la cama", ni mucho menos reclamos por parte de la morena, como el que sintió que le había hecho en el desayuno.

«¿Creerá que soy una chica fácil?, ¿Acaso fui muy ruda?... Nos estamos conociendo apenas y ya me le restregué como un cerdo con comezón… Seguro se arrepiente de haberlo hecho conmigo. Pero si hice eso fue porque ella despertó esas ansias en mí y no puede volver a desaparecer así como así. No de nuevo, ahora no sólo me robo mi primer beso » Pensaba Korra.

Ya estaban frente a la moto y Asami pretendía subirse en ella, cuando la voz de Korra hiso que se detuviera en seco; –Me diste mi primer beso y te largaste, te has convertido en mi primera vez y ¡¿te volverás a ir sin decirme nada?!– Asami se quedó con una expresión descolocada mirando el piso –¡Di algo!– dijo Korra ya exasperada.

–Lo siento– Dijo Sato con sincero pesar y el Avatar deseo que se hubiese quedado callada. Mientras sus ojos comenzaban a escoriarle.

La pelinegra al ver el ceño triste y confundido de Korra, sintió dolor; las emociones parecían escritas en su cara y sus ojos siempre francos estaban nublados por lágrimas que aún no brotaban. «Evidentemente hice algo malo» Pensó Asami mientras sus dedos níveos subían hasta la frente de la morena para deshacer su ceño, luego bajaron acariciando suavemente la mejilla hasta llegar a la barbilla y la sujetaron delicadamente como si de un frágil trozo de cristal se tratase. Cuando Asami estaba inclinándose para besarla, la vibración de su móvil la detuvo. Saco el aparto y al ver quien le llamaba palideció como si hubiera visto un espectro, se alejó rápidamente de la morena y contesto:

–Hola. En… un hotel. ¿Qué sucede?... ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás seguro? Pero… ¿Dónde estás? Bien, ahí espérame en 15 minutos estoy contigo. Tranquilo ya voy– Dijo Asami pronunciando dulcemente las últimas tres palabras –Lo lamento, me tengo que ir– Dijo la chica montando su motocicleta para después arrancar y alejarse a toda velocidad.

La situación estaba muy clara para Korra; «Sólo fui un desliz en la vida aparentemente perfecta de la empresaria Sato, un error que ella… lamenta». Y se quedó ahí mirando cómo se alejaba mientras su coleta se agitaba por la velocidad a la que iba, ya que, por su premura había olvidado colocarse el casco, «Va rauda al encuentro de alguien más, alguien que parece ser importante para ella».

Bolin lloro, buena parte de la tarde y sólo dejo de hacerlo hasta que se quedó dormido en los brazos de su amiga. El saber que el detective Mako Beifong era efectivamente su hermano, le abrió una vieja y profunda herida en su alma. Después de tantos años su hermano mayor aparece, el mismo que juro siempre estar a su lado, pero que se fue con las primeras personas que lo escogieron para ser parte de una familia. Familia con la que Bolin sólo pudo soñar. Asami estaba sintiéndose pésima por ser incapaz de reconfortar a su amigo. Cuando llegaron al departamento lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo fuertemente y escucharlo llorar, ya que el coraje y la culpabilidad le impidieron decir palabra alguna.

Opal regresa al Templo Aire ya llegada la tarde y encuentra a Korra en la habitación; apresurada tendiendo su cama.

–Korra ¿Qué haces?– Dijo Opal.

–Hola Opal. Estoy volviendo a colocar las sabanas que quite de tu cama, las quite para lavarlas porque anoche… dormí en tu cama.

–Pues… gracias pero no era necesario que las lavaras.

–Créeme era necesario– Dijo Korra sonrojándose levemente. Opal la miro extrañada –Es que… ayer… sude mucho en el entrenamiento y me quede dormida en tu cama, sin bañarme.

–Ok… pero ya deberías estar rumbo al colegio.

–Lo sé– Dijo Korra.

–¿Por qué no llamas a Mako?, él seguro estará encantado de llevarte– Comento Opal sonriente.

–No, no es necesario aún tengo tiempo.

–Korra… ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? O ¿hay alguien que te guste?– Pregunto la joven de pelo corto. La ojiazul se quedó de piedra.

–¡¿A qué viene todo esto?!– Pregunto Korra ofuscada.

–Bien, te lo dire; le gustas a mi primo, él me pidió que investigara "sutilmente" si tienes novio, porque quiere ir a la segura contigo.

–No tengo novio, pero tampoco planeo tenerlo– Dijo Korra tajantemente.

–¡Oh por los espíritus! No seas así. Dale una oportunidad a Mako.

–No Opal ¡No quiero tener ninguna relación sentimental! Ahora sólo me importa completar mi entrenamiento– Sentencio la joven Avatar –No me apetece que me rompan el corazón– «Tengo suficiente con lo de Sato» Pensaba Korra.

–Mi primo no es de esos que le gusta jugar con las chicas, al contrario; A él lo lastimo mucho una tipa, que sólo lo uso y luego lo boto sin ninguna explicación. Por eso era tan amargado cuando lo conociste, pero gracias a ti ha vuelto a sonreír.

Korra termino por aceptar que Opal llamara a su primo para que este la llevase al colegio. Ya que finalmente acordó con la menor de los Beifong que conviviría más con Mako, pero no le aseguraba nada respecto al noviazgo porque eso dependía del tiempo y así se despidió de ella.

Cuando la ojiazul llego al muelle, Mako ya estaba esperándola. Y antes de encaminarse a la zona militar, se detuvieron para tomar un café. El detective Beifong hablaba apasionadamente de los gajes de su oficio y Korra sonreía al ver lo mucho que le gustaba su trabajo y quiso saber cómo fue que llego a ser agente especial siendo tan joven. El chico le dijo que la principal razón para entrar en la policía fue; encontrar a su hermano.

Entonces comenzó a contarle que sus padres bilógicos murieron, y él junto a su hermanito menor tuvieron que vivir en un orfanato, pero cuando a él lo adoptó una familia de la nación del fuego se separaron. Al cumplir 13 huyo de su casa y regreso a Ciudad Republica para visitar a su hermano, pero este se había escapado del orfanato. Así que se quedó a buscarlo en las calles, donde eventualmente se volvió pandillero y al tener problemas con la ley fue como conoció a la jefa de policía Lin, que le ayudo a reformarse y se convirtió en su modelo a seguir, para después convertirse en su madre. La plática entre ellos no pudo durar mucho más debido al tiempo, pero esa breve charla basto para conmover a Korra profundamente.

Esa noche Asami no podía conciliar el sueño, deambulaba de un lado a otro de su habitación y se emberrinchaba porque su conciencia no le daba ni un minuto de tregua; había traicionado a Bolin deliberadamente y lo peor es que sentía la urgente necesidad de tener otro encuentro con la morena. Quería consolarse pensando que no era tan mala persona y que sólo respondía a la forma en que fue criada; como la heredera Sato siempre podía tomar lo que le gustara y satisfacer su persona sin pensar en nadie más, pero lo cierto era que algo más fuerte que el deseo comenzaba a afincarse en el alma de la pelinegra; no podía apartar a la morena de sus pensamientos y cuando se acostaba todavía podía sentir la sensación del peso de Korra sobre el suyo, su oído le cosquilleaba al recordar sus gemidos y su voz, pero luego se acordaba de su entristecido amigo y se atormentaba.

La semana avanzaba y todos los intentos que hacia la ojiverde por querer animar a Bolin eran vanos, ni siquiera podía hacer que se bañara o que comiera, no al menos algo que no fuera helado. Como el joven maestro tierra era un bulto en su cama, que no reaccionaba a nada, Asami comenzó a considerar devolverle el móvil para que contactara con Korra, algo que por supuesto le aterraba, pero pensaba que tal vez eso lograría reanimarlo un poco. Así que para asegurarse de que era buena idea; le pidió a su amigo que le hablara de la morena. Bolin demostró reanimarse al platicar de ella. La pelinegra fue a su recamara y saco el móvil de Bolin del escondite donde lo tenía, lo encendió, no tenía bloqueo, sin dilación comenzó a hurgar en él y prontamente encontró; Fotos, mensajes de texto y mensajes de voz, que probaban la bonita amistad que mantenía con Korra.

Era viernes por la tarde y la ojiesmeralda jugaba con el móvil de Bolin entre sus manos, mientras se debatía entre; hacer lo correcto por la felicidad de Bolin y muy posiblemente perderlo en el proceso o seguir esperando que superara su pasado y se olvidara de Korra. Llego la noche y repentinamente Asami cayó en la cuenta de que había estado mirando las fotos de la morena toda la tarde. Soltó el teléfono y este reboto en el alfombrado piso.

Tuvo que aceptar que comenzaba a tener una "fijacion extraña" por la ojiazul, pero pronto se tranquilizó, diciéndose así misma que debía ser la frustración de haberse quedado dormida apenas empezar el coito con ella. Asami sentía que de alguna manera debía enmendar esa mala primera impresión y como volver a acostarse con ella ya no era una opción viable, pensó en mandarle aretes de diamantes o algo por el estilo, ya que, después de todo Korra le había entregado el honor de ser su primera vez. Algo que la turbo un poco al principio pero que ahora aunque le costara admitirlo, de alguna forma le hacía sentir una satisfacción muy cercana a la felicidad.

La mañana del sábado Korra estaba fuera del colegio, esperando por Mako, pero aún no había ni rastros de él, sólo había un lujoso auto negro aparcado cerca de ahí, del cual bajo una chica que comenzó a avanzar en su dirección y a pesar de que portaba lentes de sol, Korra supo enseguida de quien se trataba.

–Hola Korra, ¿quisieras ir conmigo a almorzar?– Dijo Asami amablemente, mientras le sonreía.

–Lo lamento, no puedo. Ya quedé con un amigo– Dijo la maestra agua mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un leve puchero frunciendo el entrecejo. La pelinegra suspiro y se levantó los lentes de sol.

–Korra… necesitamos hablar– Dijo pacientemente. Verla a los ojos fue suficiente para que la sureña terminara por aceptar irse con ella.

Se subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha. La música llenaba el espacio entre ellas que no se decían nada; se escuchaba el requinteo de una guitarra, ya que en ese momento se reproducía la canción; Coincidir:

 _Soy vecino de este mundo por un rato_

 _y hoy coincide que también tú estas aquí_

 _coincidencias tan extrañas de la vida_

 _Tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio y coincidir…_

 _Si la vida se sostiene por instantes_

 _y un instante es el momentos de existir_

 _si tu vida es otro instante. No comprendo…_

–Tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacioooo y coincidiiiiir– Asami canto suavemente la última estrofa de la canción y se percató de ello sólo porque Korra la miraba muy atentamente. –Ejemm– Se aclaró la garganta y apago el equipo estéreo para evitar volver a cantar frente a la chica.

–No, por favor deja la música– Le pidió Korra.

–¿Te gusta la Trova?– Pregunto la ojiverde con cierta incredulidad.

–Ahora me gusta– Soltó la morena sin pensarlo. Asami se incomodó en el acto y ya no comento nada más, se limitó a encender la música de nueva cuenta y a seguir conduciendo.

Al llegar al restaurante Asami dejo a Korra en la entra del restaurante y después se fue a aparcar el auto, cuando hubo apagado el motor, saco la pequeña cajita que contenían el par de aretes de diamante que había comprado. Se los daría a cambio de su silencio. La heredera estaba resuelta a permitir que Bolin continuara viendo a Korra, pero no podía permitir que se enterara de la verdad. Así que debía persuadir a la morena para que no dijera ni una palabra, algo que no sabía cómo lograría sin ganarse el odio de la chica.

 **POV DE KORRA**

Fui a sentarme a una mesa cerca del ventanal que daba al estacionamiento, para ver a Asami bajar del auto y dirigirse a la entrada. Vestía; jeans, sudadera roja, zapatos deportivos negros y sus lentes de sol, pero con aquella belleza y gracia al andar, aunque vistiera tan casual, parecía una actriz de cine recién salida escena. La seguí con la mirada hasta que estuvo sentada frente a mí. Se sonrío levemente. La mire con enojo, estaba molesta con ella, pero estaba más molesta conmigo misma. La semana pasada me había dejado con la palabra en la boca y se largó, pero en cambio yo estaba a su disposición siempre.

–Dime de una vez por todas ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Asami?– Dije rudamente aunque me dio un cosquilleo en el estómago al llamarle por su nombre. Ya estaba harta de los rodeos, necesitaba saber que significaba todo lo sucedido o me volvería loca.

–Hablar contigo ¿Qué más?– Dijo ella con un tono dulce yéndose deliberadamente por las ramas. Lo que provoco que yo estallara.

–¡¿Quién te crees para irrumpir en mi vida y malgastar mi tiempo con tus jueguitos?!– Dije ya fuera de mí. La chica se tensó unos breves instantes, humedeció sus carnosos labios, se levantó los lentes dejándolos en su cabeza y me miró fijamente.

–Sólo concédeme unos minutos y… te prometo que ya no te volveré a molestar– Dijo con voz aterciopelada y mi corazón se helo. La forma en como me miraba me aseguraba que había convicción en sus palabras.

–Debo ir al baño– Dije y me escabullí. Cuando estuve en el sanitario trate de aclarar mi mente respirando profundamente apoyándome en el lavamanos. Me quite la corbata que sentía que me asfixiaba.

Me sentía ridículamente herida y confundida; mis suposiciones se hacían más sólidas cada vez; «Ella, sin duda se arrepentía de lo que ocurrido entre nosotras y ahora seguramente quería disculparse conmigo, disculparse y volver a esfumarse de mi vida» Esa revelación me dolió tanto que decidí escapar de allí. Me asome para verificar que Asami no me viera salir corriendo; Ella le hablaba a la camarera y como si le hubiese llamado con la mirada se giró en mi dirección y me sonrió cerrando sus ojos. Fue una sonrisa tan tierna que me agito el corazón y resolví volver a su lado.

Me senté frente de ella y la observe descaradamente. Si esta sería la última vez que estuviéramos juntas iba a grabarme cada detalle de su rostro; Como la última vez que la vi, no se había puesto nada de maquillaje; su fino cutis de suprema blancura, era mate sin imperfección alguna, pero en vez de tener un tinte violeta en los pardos, ahora tenía un tinte purpureo debajo de sus lindos ojos verdes, que obviamente no le hacían parecer menos hermosa, pero que si delataba sus trasnochadas.

–Tienes ojeras– señale para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación que sosteníamos antes de que saliera corriendo al baño.

–Lo sé. No he dormido nada últimamente– Comento con resignación.

–Tal vez si no te la pasaras siempre en los antros, dormirías un poco– Ella entre cerro los ojos, parecía algo molesta por mi atrevimiento, pero ya no me importaba. Asami siempre era atrevida conmigo así que estábamos a mano.

–Ojala mi cansancio fuera por salir de antro… Las preocupaciones son las que no me dejan conciliar el sueño, estos días– Dijo sobándose la frente con una de sus manos.

–Ya sabes cuál es el remedio que te funciona para dormir bien– Comente casi de forma automática, ella abrió mucho sus ojos y me miro sorprendida, yo también me sorprendí y me avergoncé de lo que había dicho –Me refiero al baño de tina.

–Claro… respecto a eso, dile al maestro Tenzin que mande revisar el termostato de la tina.

–La tina no tiene termostato– Le dije.

–A mí también me pareció rustica, pero debe tenerlo en alguna parte, porque la temperatura del agua cambio ¿No lo notaste? Paso de estar tibia a muy caliente, tanto que vaporizo el baño– Comento reflexiva –Debe haberse descompuesto, eso es peligroso, así que se tiene arreglar inmediatamente.

Efectivamente esa noche la bañera tenía un termostato defectuoso, era yo, ella con su arrolladora sensualidad des calibro la poco cordura que había en mí. Eso no era peligroso para nadie, sólo era patético.

–¿Por qué no se lo dice personalmente?– Le dije tratando de sonar altanera, pero sonó más como una tímida suplica.

–No creo ir al templo… en un tiempo– Contesto con su voz suave.

Casi no reconocía a la chica que tenía delante, no tenía nada que ver con la Asami que había conocido antes. No me coqueteaba como siempre solía hacerlo, su voz y sonrisa seguían siendo sensuales, pero parecía que eso, ella no lo podía evitar. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, realmente no la conocía de nada, le hice notar ese detalle, concordó conmigo y entonces me insto a contarle de mi vida. Le conté de mi gusto por el pro-control, sobre mis amigos y mi origen. Parecía sinceramente interesada, aunque tal vez, en realidad le hubiera parecido muy ordinaria mi vida y realmente así era, fuera de ser el Avatar no había nada excepcional en mí, nada que pudiera fascinarle lo suficiente para que quisiera ser mi amiga. Suspire resignada, mire mi reloj de muñeca y supe cuál sería mi excusa para salir rápidamente de ahí. Le dije que Tenzin me reprendería si llegaba tarde, me levante y salí del lugar pero rápidamente me dio alcance e insistió en llevarme a lo que termine cediendo apenas lo pidió. «¿Habría alguna cosa que pudiera negarle a ella?» Empezaba a creer que no.

Caminó cerca de mí hasta la puerta del copiloto. Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo hasta que entré. Luego, la cerró con suavidad. Una vez que entramos al auto, me conforme con llenarme de su dulce y delicioso aroma, mismo que había dejado vestigio en mi almohada. Arranco y se metió hábilmente entre el tráfico de medio día.

–Ya sabes todo de mi vida– «Excepto la parte interesante» pensé –Ahora te toca a ti contarme algo de la tuya.

–Bien– Acepto, frunciendo los labios y convirtiéndolos en una dura línea rosa –¿Qué quieres saber?

–No sé. Sobre tu familia, tus pasatiempos ¿Fuiste acolita del aire? ¿Controlas algún elemento?…

–Pues... respecto a mi familia sólo diré que mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía seis años, mi papá gano mi custodia y viví con él hasta que entre en un colegio para señoritas. A los 15 años vague por el mundo mochila al hombro con un amigo… Regrese a Ciudad Republica y entre a la universidad, la cual abandone para convertirme en acolita del aire, actividad que evidentemente también deje por ser una no-maestra. Me gusta practicar Yoga, diseñar e inventar aparatos y por eso tengo una empresa donde fabrico autos de lujo sobre pedio– Dijo hablando muy rápido.

–De acuerdo…–Dije sin ánimos de hacerle algún otro comentario, mirando fijamente la carretera y escuchando esa música tan singular, que me calmaba y a la vez patentaba la tristeza de esta inminente despedida. Efectivamente ella y yo no teníamos nada en común. Observé al girar en una curva, que el muelle lograba divisarse. El tiempo se me escapaba rápidamente, se me acababa como la carretera que recorríamos, y tuve un miedo espantoso a no disponer de otra oportunidad para estar con ella de nuevo.

–Cuéntame más–Le pedí con desesperación, sin preocuparme de lo que dijera, sólo para oír su voz de nuevo. Me miró desconcertada.

–Eh… también soy buena compitiendo en las carreras de autos, en las artes marciales y la equitación.

–¿Cómo se llama esta canción?– Pregunte desalentada, cuando se estaciono.

–Brazos de sol– Dijo, yo asentí. En cuanto termino la canción apago el motor.

Bajamos al mismo tiempo. El ferri ya estaba ahí esperando por mí. Asami me pregunto si podía acompañarme hasta la isla, desde luego acepte y ambas abordamos. Estábamos agarradas de la barandilla, mirando el mar cuando ella por fin hablo:

–Te compre un obsequio, espero lo aceptes– Me dijo sonriendo de tal forma que me fue imposible negarme. Me extendió una pequeña cajita roja coronada con moño azul. La abrí y vi un par de aretes en forma de gotas que brillaban demasiado.

–Gracias, son lindos– Comente sonrojada y los guarde en mi mochila –Pero no debiste.

–Lo sé– Dijo severamente y el corazón se me encogió –Debí comprarte algo que te gustara de verdad. No me di cuenta antes, que no tenías horadados los lóbulos.

Ella tomo un mechón que se había escapado de su lugar, lo puso con cuidado atrás de mi oreja y dijo; –Pero me permitirás darte otro obsequio ¿verdad?– Yo asentí como estúpida. «Eso significaba que la vería otra vez» –¿De qué color lo prefieres?– Me pregunto curvando una de las comisuras de su boca al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

–¿El qué?– Dije aturdida.

–El auto. Seguramente azul, pero ¿qué tono?– Me contesto riendo.

–No, no espera, ¿Qué? ¡Un auto!, eso no lo puedo aceptar.

–Ya aceptaste– Me recordó –Espéralo mañana, te lo traerán hasta acá.

–¿No vendrás tú?– Le pregunte tratando de no sonar tan desilusionada.

–No, te prometí que ya no te molestaría más con mi presencia, pero a cambio, quiero que tú me prometas que ya no te meterás en más problemas– Sonrió con complicidad –Nada de peleas clandestinas con gigantes y mucho menos apagar incendios monumentales.

–Eso no lo puedo prometer– Dije determinante –Es mi deber ayudar a las personas.

–¿Es tu deber poner en peligro tu vida para salvar a desonocidos?– Me dijo irritada acercando su rostro.

–Sí– Le dije acercándome también.

–Es muy insensata tu actitud. No siempre tendrás tanta suerte– Sentencio enfadada. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara.

–El día en que nos conocimos… me salvaste de esos tipos ¿Fue una insensatez? ¡¿Te arrepientes de hacerlo?! Y ahora que ya me usaste ¿te desharás de mí? ¿Ni siquiera podemos tener una amistad?

–No, no podemos ser amigas– Dijo tajantemente –Y te pido que no le comentes a nadie que nos conocemos. No es algo personal, es sólo que yo no tengo amigos.

–¡Entonces ¿quién era ESE que te llamo el otro día?!– Dije fuera de mis casillas. Ella enarco una ceja.

–Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti niña– Contesto con cierto nerviosismo.

–Tienes razón y tampoco tienes por qué darme un estúpido auto. No lo quiero, ¡no quiero nada de ti!

–¡Claro! supongo que estas más a gusto con, que Mako te lleve en su auto a todos lados– Dijo ella y enseguida anunciaron que ya habíamos arribado a la isla. –¡Seguramente de él si lo quieres todo!

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia– Le conteste, sintiendo en mis palmas unas inmensas ganas de abofetearla.

–Él te interesa ¿Verdad?– Me pregunto con furia en la mirada.

–¡Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones! – Dije desviando mi rostro y salí dramáticamente de la embarcación.

Sin girarme seguí caminando rápidamente rumbo al templo. Una vez que llegue ahí, me permití voltear atrás con la esperanza, de que, tal vez viniera siguiéndome, pero no «Por supuesto que no». Perdí el primer entrenamiento asomándome por la ventana de mi cuarto para ver si ella se aparecía, ya que ahora sí necesitaba oír que se disculpara y obviamente eso no sucedió.

Me cambie de ropa, comí un poco, fui al kiosko para intentar meditar y por la tarde me presente en la práctica de Aire control. La cual consistía en pasar nuevamente por el artefacto giratorio. Me adentre tratando de repetir mi éxito pasado, pero sólo podía pensar en que Asami me había tratado como a una cualquiera; «Ya no quiere volverme a ver y todavía me insinúa que tengo algo con Mako». Mis puños se movieron rápidamente sacando todo lo que reprimía y pronto me di cuenta que el fuego consumía lo que quedaba del antiguo artefacto. Tenzin se tocaba la cabeza y me decía que había destruido una reliquia. Me sentí fatal y me fui corriendo a mi habitación. Para mi mala suerte ahí se encontraba Opal leyendo. La salude aparentando que no me sucedía nada, para disimular mi turbación decidí acomodar mis cosas; comencé por sacar mi ropa de la maleta y apareció la pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja «El regalo de consolación». Rápidamente la volví a guardar para que Opal no la viera, pero lo que no pude evitar fue soltar el llanto. Avergonzada me avente a la cama y tape mi cara con la almohada.

–¿Qué te sucede Korra? ¿Por qué lloras?– Me pregunto Opal al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado.

Quería decírselo, de verdad que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, pero no lo haría. Principalmente porque en este momento el llanto no me lo permitía y porque Asami, me había pedido expresamente que no le contara a nadie que la conocía y siendo sincera conmigo misma, no creía tener el valor para, decir en voz alta que había tenido relaciones con una mujer.

* * *

 **Como siempre les agradezco por leer y por sus reviews, que no me canso de leer y releer. Ustedes son mi inspiración. Mi vehículo y mi motor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de la historia, le pertenecen a Michel Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, únicos creadores del universo Avatar.**

 **Ruha;** Oh sí, Asami es la chica de mis sueños.

 **matsu33** **;** Gracias por tu review. Me alaga saber que mi escrito te produjo sangrado nasal :O

 **Rarie-Roo 07** **;** Sí, la vida suele ser así, los instantes perfectos son efímeros y escurridizos por eso yo los valoro mucho ^_^ pero descuida que en el fic habrá muchos más.

 **HanelBlumaTanu** **;** Aquí tenéis la continuación.

 **Aly G** **;** A la rubia se la comieron los gatos, jeje no te creas. Qué bueno que no la hayas olvidado porque no tarda en aparecer.

 **AlexandraArcher** **;** Gracias por pasar a leer y por tu review, tú también cuídate mucho.

 **Liz;** Siento la demora U_U de verdad que actualice lo más pronto que pude.

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** **;** Te agradezco con el corazón que te hayas pasado a leer y por todas tus reviews que inevitablemente me hicieron reír ñ_ñ y también gracias por tus valiosos consejos, que son como agua de mayo para mí.

 **catching RE** **;** jajaja ¡Amo tus reviews!

 **kateshiki katoka;** Jeje Arigatou, me honras con tu comentario, pero creo que no tengo linaje japonés u_u. Me alegra que te gustara mi fic y arigatou otra vez por pasar a leer.

 **Marilinn;** Me alegras el día con tus reviews. Jejeje sí Asami es super genial.

 **FER;** ¡Bienvenida! Me sonrojas de verdad, gracias por tu linda review y cómo te había comentado aquí está el cap, antes de que terminara la semana.

* * *

 **CAPTULO IX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV DE ASAMI**

Baje de la embarcación. Mis brazos y mis piernas me temblaban por el coraje que aun contraían mis músculos. Me detuve frente a mi auto, pero no subí en él, porqué de haberlo hecho hubiera conducido directo a la estación de policías para denunciar al idiota de Mako por estar seduciendo a una menor de edad y me habría buscado un escándalo que la prensa se encargaría de propagar como fuego.

Decidí caminar por el malecón para calmarme, pero no era suficiente así que comencé a correr, la brisa marina que agitaba mi melena me estaba ayudando a enfriar mi cabeza y comencé a pensar con más claridad. Cuando mis piernas me pidieron un poco de descanso me di cuenta que a pocos metros de mí, estaba un gimnasio, no era muy grande, pero al menos parecía higiénico y decidí entrar para poder terminar de sacar mi frustración.

Después de pagar, me entregaron un paño y me pusieron una rutina, la cual, por supuesto no seguí ya que no me apetecía subirme a los aparatos de ejercicio que estaban llenos de sudor. Vague por ahí hasta que encontré algo con lo que entretenerme; Un costal de boxeo me esperaba quieto y de inmediato imagine la cara de Makario sobre él. Peine mi cabello en una coleta alta y comencé a descargar mi furia.

–¡Vaya! Sí que tienes garra– Escuche que una voz femenina me dijo. Al mirar en su dirección vi a una chica blanca de cabellera castaña rojiza, grandes ojos azul marino y espeso fleco.

–Es lo que dicen– Dije sonriéndole mientras me limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de mi mano. El rostro de desconcierto que hiso la chica me causo gracia y reí levemente.

–No eres de por aquí ¿cierto?– Dijo ella.

–Cierto– le respondí y seguí concentrada golpeando el saco.

–Tienes buena pegada ¿quieres marcar conmigo?– Me dijo ofreciéndome unos guantes de box rojos.

–Seguro, Yo te marco lo que quieras– Dije sonriendo coquetamente –pero te advierto que no sé nada de boxeo– Tome los guantes.

–Soy Ukyo.

–Asami– Dije tratando de colocarme los guantes –Pero tú puedes decirme Sami– Le cerré el ojo.

–De acuerdo "Sami" déjame ayudarte– Dijo la chica divertida, parecía alagada. Tomo una de mis manos, quito el guante que ya me había colocado y comenzó a vendarla –¡Diablos! Mira cómo te dejaste los nudillos. No vayas a golpearme tan fuerte ¿De acuerdo?

–Descuida, yo sé cómo ser delicada con las nenas– Le dije seductoramente. Ella rio encantada y yo reí también. Parecía que le gustaba que le coqueteara.

Brevemente me explico que no boxearíamos como tal, sólo marcaríamos los golpes y me enseñaría algunas técnicas en el proceso, luego me guio hasta un cuadrilátero y me pidió que la esperara. Yo subí a esa plataforma y al poco tiempo Ukyo regreso con sus guantes puestos. Pero antes de que subiera al cuadrilátero, una chica alta con trenza de cocodrilo la detuvo y le dijo algo que no alcance a oír, ella se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, cuando la chica se giró reconocí quien era.

–Kuvira marcara contigo primero– Me aviso Ukyo desde debajo del ring. Yo le sonreí.

–Te ves bien en ese top negro– Le dije a Kuvira una vez estuvo conmigo en el cuadrilátero.

–Ojala seas mejor pegando que coqueteando Sato– Me dijo con un tono de desprecio que me desconcertó por completo.

–Pero que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, ella ya me había soltado un golpe directo a la cara que logre esquivar de puro milagro y así siguió sin darme tregua tratando de acorralarme por el cuadrilátero; Kuvira se movía con mucha agilidad y a mí los jeans me restaban movilidad. No hacia más que esquivar torpemente sus fuertes golpes. Escuche que Ukyo le dijo que bajara la intensidad y pareció hacerlo por un momento, fue hasta entonces que pude dirigirle algunos ganchos, que por supuesto esquivo hábilmente, para luego acomodarme un fuerte golpe en el estómago que me dejo sin aire e hiso que me doblara de dolor.

–Con que poco se doblega a un Sato– Me dijo riéndose.

–¡Sólo es marcación Kuvira no seas abusiva!– Le grito Ukyo.

–¿Qué pasa niña de papi? ¿Vas a llorar?– Volvió a decirme Kuvira en tono de burla.

La sangre me hirvió, el estómago aun me dolía, pero me incopore y me le abalance con una ráfaga de golpes. Se escabullía de mí dando saltitos por todo el ring con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro sudado, pero yo la perseguí hasta que logre acorralarla en una esquina y la golpe lo más rápido y fuerte que pude, ella se cubría muy bien pero aun así recibió varios golpes en la cabeza y el torso. Hasta que me empujo y pudo salir de esa esquina, arremetió nuevamente contra mí y sus golpes parecían ser mucho más fuertes que al principio, era eso o mis brazos ya estaban muy cansados para soportar sus embestidas. Aun así no me permití bajar la guardia, porque sabía que si Kuvira lograba darme en la cara acabaría inconsciente.

Sentí mucha impotencia de no poder devolverle ningún golpe e impulsivamente le di una patada en uno de sus muslos. Hiso una mueca de dolor y luego me dedico una autentica mirada de odio que me dejo helada, y en lo que dura un parpadeo impacto su guante contra mi rostro. Sentí como reboto el encéfalo dentro de mi cráneo, me ardió la cara y estaba segura de que caería fuera del ring por estar tan cerca de la orilla, pero afortunadamente caí en las cuerdas. Abrí los ojos, vi como Kuvira bajaba del cuadrilátero y seguidamente sentí el olor tan característico de la sangre que se apresuraba en salir por mi nariz.

Kuvira se marchó furiosa, yo trate igualmente de irme lo más pronto que pude, pero Ukyo se sentía contrariada y no me lo permitió. Me llevo a un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca de ahí y que era de su propiedad. Cuando estuvimos en la cocina, saco un filete de pescado del congelador y lo impacto en mi rostro. A pesar de lo mucho que proteste se quedó presionándolo contra mi mejilla dolorida y me dejo ir sólo después de que comiera algo.

Mientras comía un delicioso okonomiyaki de camarones, que ella misma preparo, cavilaba sobre el extraño comportamiento de Kuvira, mi desconcierto creció cuando Ukyo me aseguro que nunca antes la había visto comportarse así con nadie, claro, hasta hoy.

 **FIN DEL POV DE ASAMI**

Después de desandar el camino, Asami entro a en su auto y lo primero que hiso fue revisar su rostro en el espejo; tenía una ligera coloración violácea del lado izquierdo de su nariz y el tabique al igual que su pómulo estaban levemente inflamados. «Pudo ser peor» pensó Asami al recordar lo furiosa que estaba Kuvira, no sabía exactamente que le había desconcertado más; si su molesta actitud o su despliegue de poderosos movimientos.

* * *

La lluvia caía copiosamente esa noche en Ciudad Republica, Kuvira la observaba desde la ventana de su departamento, los relámpagos le iluminaban la cara de vez en vez. Veía como la gente corría para guarecerse del agua, el viento soplaba fuertemente, «se avecina una tormenta» pensaba la joven.

Sus sentimientos eran caóticos al igual que aquella tormenta. Sus pensamientos no paraban de girar en torno a la pelinegra y al padre de esta. Durante días se dedicó únicamente a recabar información; El historial de su laptop estaba repleto de búsquedas de Asami Sato, sobre su mesa de centro y su comedor habían montones de revistas que hablaban de la joven multimillonaria. Kuvira guardaba la esperanza de que Asami fuera diferente a su padre, pero se encontró con que seguía los mismos pasos de él.

En los medios hablaban mal, igualmente de Asami como de su padre. En varias revistas aparecían testimonios de modelos y actrices que aseguraban que Hiroshi Sato las había inducido a las drogas «Este asqueroso viejo le ha destruido la vida a más modelos que la mismísima anorexia…» pensaba Kuvira mientras tomaba una revista que tenía en la portada una foto de Asami y su padre. «…Así como destruyo la de mi madre» una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al contemplar la idea de que la historia estuvo a punto de repetirse. «Mi padre seguramente me despreciaría si viviera» Ella misma se despreciaba por sentir lo que sentía por la hija de su peor enemigo.

Aunque no todo lo que escribían sobre Asami era negativo, todo lo que leía sobre ella le caía como patada al hígado; "Más que una cara bonita, una joven prodigio", "Digna sucesora del imperio Sato", "La mejor vestida en el evento de Industrias Globales Varrik" y una larga lista de títulos en revistas y medios que ponían a Asami muy alto en la escala social, tanto, como a una estrella de cine. «Una estrella cada vez más lejos de alcanzar» pensaba Kuvira con recelo. En todos lados reconocían la belleza de Asami, y sin embargo lo que más le reventaba a la chica de los ojos color aceituna, era lo mucho que también reconocían la genialidad de Hiroshi Sato para amasar una inmensa fortuna. «Riqueza que obtuvo gracias a estafar a personas honradas como mi papá» Pensaba mientras estrujaba con fuerza la revista que tenía entre sus manos, hasta convertirla en un despojo de papel que aventó lejos de ella.

Kuvira quería apartar de su mente las ganas de vengarse de Hiroshi, ya que en el fondo no deseaba hacerle daño a Asami y porque también tenía cierto miedo de enfrentarse con Sato. «¿Qué más puedo perder ya? Ese maldito me arranco a mi padre, me alejo de mi madre. Baatar, mi único amigo no quiere saber nada de mí y Asami, Asami sólo me ha utilizado… Tal vez ahora yo pueda utilizarla… Es arriesgado, sin duda, pero tal vez nunca volveré a estar tan cerca de vengarme del maldito Hiroshi Sato» Un relámpago acompañado de un poderoso trueno resonó por todo su apartamento, dejándola instantáneamente en completa oscuridad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el cielo aún estaba cubierto por una espesa manta grisácea y lloviznaba en la Isla de templo del Aire; Korra se encontraba apilando los restos de la reliquia giratoria. La joven Avatar estaba cabizbaja y eso no pasaba desapercibido por la familia de Tenzin, y por sugerencia de Pema, el calvo maestro Aire le otorgo un día de esparcimiento a la ojiazul. Opal no perdió la oportunidad de avisarle a Mako y pronto el agente Beifong ya se encontraba en el templo esperando por la sureña.

 **POV DE KORRA**

A diferencia de Opal, yo realmente no creía que Mako pudiera hacer algo por mejorar mi ánimo, hasta que menciono la arena de Pro-control. Me alegro darme cuenta que Mako, no era tan aburrido como creía, ya que al igual que yo era un gran fanático de los Lobos Murciélagos. Se fue de espaldas cuando le conté que conocía a Tahno y me hiso prometerle que le conseguiría un autógrafo de él.

Después de pasar a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida, nos fuimos directo a la arena de Pro-control. Con todo lo sucedido olvide por completo que el equipo de Tahno había llegado a las finales y este era el gran partido con el que cerraba la temporada; la contienda estaba reñida pero aun así los Lobos Murciélagos dominaban notablemente. Llego el medio tiempo, yo estaba sumamente nerviosa y no dejaba de sorber compulsivamente de mi bebida. Mis nervios se calmaron un poco cuando empezó una canción que me gustaba mucho de The Cranberries;

 _Kiss me…_

 _Out of the bearded barley_

 _Nightly…_

 _Beside the green green glass_

 _Swing swing…_

 _Swing the spinning step_

Estaba tarareando la canción cuando súbitamente, Mako se me arrojo encima y me beso. Aquello fue tan repentino que por unos segundos no supe que hacer y cuando reaccione lo aparte con brusquedad y le reclame su atrevimiento.

–Teníamos que hacerlo estábamos en la Kiss-cam– Se excusó atropelladamente Mako.

Cuando mire hacia la pantalla, lo que vi hiso que se me esfumara por completo el enojo y sintiera de nuevo mariposas en el estómago; Eran dos personas que parecían estar atónitas mientras miraban fijamente hacia algún punto y a los cuales reconocí de inmediato; eran Bolin y ¡Asami!. Como no se besaron, la Kiss-cam dejo de enfocarlos para centrarse en otra pareja.

Rápidamente empecé a buscarlos con la mirada, y a pesar de lo llena que estaba la arena, logre divisar a Asami; Hablaba con Bolin y ambos parecían estar alterados. Miles de suposiciones desagradables inundaban mi mente ya que a simple vista ellos parecían una pareja. No les quite la mirada de encima. Cuando Asami se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida y Bolin la imito, yo le dije a Mako que en un momento regresaría y me apresure en la dirección por la que ellos habían salido. Corrí y pensé que ya los había perdido, pero al girar en una esquina vi a Bolin entrando a un lugar, que al acercarme más supe que era el baño de hombres. Cerca de ahí había otra puerta indicando el baño que de mujeres y sin mayor dilación entre en él.

El baño era grande, pero a pesar de eso no tarde en encontrarla, estaba parada frente a uno de esos anchísimos espejos retocándose el maquillaje. Me cruce de brazos y me quede mirándola fijamente. Después de un rato volteo en mi dirección, pareció sorprendida un breve instante, pero luego siguió con su labor ignorándome por entero. Eso me ofendió más que si me hubiese dicho una grosería.

–¿Me viste?– Le pregunte sin más.

–Desafortunadamente– dijo indiferente mientras se colocaba más lápiz labial.

–No es lo que piensas– me apresure a decirle –Estaba desprevenida y…

–Y no tienes que darme explicaciones– Me interrumpió fríamente. En efecto, ella no se merecía ninguna consideración mía y a pesar de sentirme ridícula hablándole mientras ella me ignoraba, tenía que dejarle claro un par de cosas o reventaría.

–Si yo tuviera novio, no me habría entregado…–Mi voz se fue apagando, pero aspire audiblemente y tomando valor continúe; –No habría hecho lo que hice contigo esa noche– Termine la frase quedando roja como un tomate.

–Sí claaaro, lo que digas– Me respondió, dándome a entender que no me creía ni una palabra.

–No todas ¡somos como tú! – Dije furiosa poniendo los brazos en jarra. Ella volteo a verme, giro los ojos y volvió a mirar al frente negando con la cabeza.

–Sólo dices tonterías– murmuro mientras guardaba sus pertenecías.

–No intentes negarlo, es más que obvio que engañaste a tu novio conmigo y ahora el arrepentimiento te impide hasta sostenerme la mirada.

–¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo?– Me dijo.

–Estoy segura– Dije desviando mi mirada de su rostro perfecto. Una señora paso junto a nosotras y nos miró asustada, me pareció ver que se santiguaba al alejarse.

–Es absurdo todo lo que dices.

–¡Escuche como le mentías al tipo que te llamo ese día en el templo del Aire! Te pusiste nerviosa y le dijiste que estabas en un hotel. ¡Mentira y nerviosismo! Señales inequívocas de un infiel– Dije comenzando a sacar todo lo que me consumía por dentro –Y tú, tú te atreviste a insinuar que yo tengo algo con Mako– Le grite mientras la apuntaba con mi dedo índice.

Asami estaba atónita. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadada, comenzó a andar hasta estar muy cerca de mí y dijo mirándome a los ojos:

–Korra, No he tenido, no tengo y no tendré novio– Me aseguro tajantemente –Y… yo jamás podría arrepentirme de haberte tenido en mis brazos– Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase, que me olvidé hasta de respirar.

 **FIN DEL POV DE KORRA**

Asami se apartó de Korra y se apresuró a salir del baño. Fuera la estaba esperando Bolin.

–Vámonos de aquí– Le pidió Asami al chico, apenas lo vio.

–El partido aún no termina– Dijo una voz tras la heredera.

–¡Korra!– Dijo Bolin. Asami puso una mano en su cadera y suspiro. Se mordía el labio inferior pensando en cómo saldría viva de ese encuentro –Déjame que te presente a Asami mi mejor…

–Patrocinadora– Lo atajo la ojiverde –Recién conozco al joven Bolin, pero sé que será un excelente representante de mi empresa.

–¿Eh?– Dijo el maestro tierra.

–Le estoy haciendo de su conocimiento, que después de pensarlo mucho he decidido patrocinar su carrera como jugador profesional de Pro-control– Dijo Asami dirigiéndose a su desconcertado amigo.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Es enserio Sami!– Dijo Bolin con los ojos chispeantes de alegría.

–Sí de verdad– Contesto ella sonriendo –Desde hace mucho tiempo debí hacerlo– Dijo Asami tomando del hombro a su amigo y él le dedico una mirada de ternura y conmoción.

–Creí que recién se conocían– Comento Korra rompiendo la burbuja que se habían generado por el momento especial de los amigos.

–Bueno… sí, pero desde hace tiempo debí darle publicidad a mi empresa- Dijo la ojiesmeralda.

–Oh Sami, gracias gracias, no te defraudare– Dijo Bolin abrazando a Sato fuertemente para luego levantarla del piso y hacerla girar mientras ella reía.

Korra miraba desconcertada como Asami se dejaba asir por Bolin. «Vaya que es envidiable la facilidad que tiene Bo para relacionarse» pensaba la ojiazul.

–Vamos a cerrar el trato a otro lugar– sugirió Asami.

–¿Nos acompañas Korra?– Pregunto Bolin.

–Creo que Korra ya tiene compañía– Inquirió la ojiverde.

–Cierto, lo olvidaba- Dijo Bolin torciendo la boca en un gesto de disgusto.

Bolin se despidió de Korra efusivo como siempre y le prometío que le llamaría esa misma noche. Así Korra regreso con Mako mientras los ojiverdes se fueron al restaurante Kwong.

–Quiero hacer un brindis…–Dijo Bolin levantando su copa de champagne.

–Me alegra verte tan animado de nuevo– Dijo Asami y también levanto su copa.

–…Por la mejor amiga del mundo; tú.

–Tampoco exageres– Dijo Asami chocando su copa con la de su amigo.

–¿Sabes que son 7 años de mal sexo sino miras a los ojos cuando brindas?– comento Bolin para disipar el semblante de preocupación que de repente tenía Asami.

–Soy egoísta y he cometido muchos errores…– Decía la pelinegra mientras miraba su copa –Estoy muy lejos de ser la amiga que tú te mereces Bo, pero lo que siempre debes recordar es que… Te quiero.

–Oh Sami ¡yo también te quiero!. Gracias a tu apoyo, he decidido soltar el pasado y concentrarme en mi futuro, que será fantástico si tú sigues a mi lado y… si logro que Korra me haga caso.

–No piensas desistir de ella ¿Verdad?

–Eso beso no me pareció muy reciproco– Alego Bolin con el ceño fruncido, preparado para debatir nuevamente ese tema con su amiga.

–Pues creo que tienes razón. Platique con Korra en el baño, y me aseguro que Mako era sólo su amigo.

–¡¿De verdad te dijo eso?!– Exclamo el chico abriendo mucho sus verdes ojos –Espera, y ¿Cómo surgió el tema? ¿Ya la conocías de antes? ¿Te pregunto por mí? ¿Y bien? ¡Contesta!.

–¡Eso intento pero no te callas!– Le contesto Asami riendo nerviosa –No, no la conozco de antes. El tema surgió por un comentario… Ejemm–Se aclaró la garganta –Ya sabes charla de chicas en los baños. Nada fuera de lo común.

–Con razón siempre se tardan tanto en salir– Comento Bolin divertido –Entonces ¿Le caíste bien?

–Yo no diría eso, parece que no le agrado ni un poco– Dijo la pelinegra apurando su trago –Creo que si quieres conquistarla no te conviene que ella sepa de nuestra amistad.

–No, no y no Asami, yo jamás podría negarte, tú eres mi familia.

–Mi mala reputación me precede y no quiero que eso te perjudique.

–Pero si Korra será mi novia, tendrá que aceptarte. Seria fabuloso que fueran amigas– Dijo Bolin ilusionado.

–No seas necio. No tendrás ni una oportunidad con ella si se entera que perteneces al clan Sato. Ella es amiga de los Beifong y estoy segura que Baatar y Mako se encargaran de ponerla en mi contra muy pronto.

–Mmm no había pensado en eso…

Después de una abundante cena, los amigos se dirigieron al departamento y Asami por fin le devolvió el móvil a su amigo. De inmediato Bolin le llamo a Korra, con quien hablo durante un buen rato tumbado en el sillón. Asami estaba atenta a su conversación mientras fingía leer un libro. Debía cerciorarse de que el chico se apagara al plan que la heredera había trazado, que consistía básicamente en que Bolin fingiera no conocer de nada a la ojiesmeralda.

Apenas llego la mañana del lunes, la heredera Sato junto con Bolin ya se encontraba realizando los trámites para comprar el equipo invicto de la temporada; Los Lobo Murciélagos, puesto que no quería que Bolin empezara desde abajo y además así aseguraría su inversión. Pero a pesar de la generosa oferta que hiso Asami no logro que Varrik Blackstone le vendiera su equipo.

La ojiesmeralda nunca aceptaba un "No" por respuesta, pero cuando se enteró que antes que ella, su padre igualmente quiso adueñarse del equipo y no lo consiguió. Entonces trato de negociar que se incluyera a Bolin en el equipo, pero era exorbitante la cantidad mensual que le pedían, y la joven sabía que su recién nacida empresa no podría absorber ese gasto a largo plazo. Varrik no estaba por la labor de ser flexible y le dijo–Tómalo o déjalo.

Asami se mordía los labios de preocupación mientras tenia frente de sí, el contrato. Debía decidirse entre el sueño de su amigo o llevar a la quiebra a su empresa, claro que su padre siempre podría ayudarla, pero eso era lo último que deseaba, ya que la principal razón para que Asami fundara una empresa unicamente suya, fue para abrirle una cuenta a su madre y depositarle íntegramente las utilidades. En el pasado la ojiverde había intentado ayudar económicamente a su progenitora y esta se había negado rotundamente alegando que no quería ningún dinero que tuviera que ver con Hiroshi Sato.

Dar dinero, era la única manera que encontraba Asami para hacerle saber a su madre que la amaba. No la visitaba, no le llamaba, no le enviaba cartas. Porque no se sentía digna de estar en presencia de la señora Yasuko y porque le guardaba un cierto resentimiento; Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, la joven Sato se disponía a reunirse con su madre, pero su padre le hiso saber que Yasuko se avergonzaba de ella, y la joven no le habría creído de no ser porque Hiroshi le mostro un video.

* * *

En el video podía verse que Hiroshi estaba en su oficina, cuando Yasuko irrumpido completamente furiosa, con una revista en su mano, que le aventó a la cara de Sato:

–¿Sabías de esto?– Pregunto Yasuko. Hiroshi miro la revista.

–Por supuesto, yo se lo compre se llama Esmeralda. Es un hermoso Yate ¿no lo crees?– Le contesto.

–¡Una tipa está besando a nuestra hija!– Le grito ella.

–Sí, fue en el viaje con motivo de su 15 cumpleaños, invito a unas amigas "con derecho". Ya sabes, como le dicen ahora los jóvenes.

–¡Tenía 15 años en esta foto!– Grito la madre de Asami.

–Yo quise hacerle una gran fiesta e invitarte, pero ella sólo quería un viaje por el mar caribe y bueno, entonces decidí regalarle ese Yate. Debiste ver su carita de felicidad– Dijo Hiroshi sonriendo.

–¡¿Cómo pudiste permitirle eso?! ¡Es que no te avergüenza que hasta salga en las revistas!

–No podría estar más orgulloso de mi hija, heredo todo de mí, hasta mi buen gusto por las mujeres.

–Todo es tu culpa, Hiroshi– Dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente –¡¿Para eso me la quitaste?! ¡Para convertirla en una pervertida!

* * *

Asami había tomado el bolígrafo y firmaría el contrato, pero antes de que lo hiciera Bolin declino la oferta y dijo que él formaría su propio equipo y sería mucho mejor que Los lobo murciélagos. La ojiesmeralda sabía que este sería el camino más difícil y largo, pero apoyaría a su amigo Bolin pese a todo. Acondicionaron la "Guarida" para que Bolin entrenara. Escogieron el nombre del equipo y Asami diseño el uniforme.

Debían encontrar dos talentosos jugadores de Pro-control antes de que se agotara el plazo de inscripción que era en 2 semanas. Se embarcaron en la búsqueda de dichos maestros, pero la suerte no estaba de su parte y el tiempo menos, pues ya habían pasado 5 días y no conseguían a alguien apto.

El sábado por la tarde la pelinegra se encontraba en su oficina cuando le llamo Bolin muy entusiasmado para avisarle que finalmente, había completado el equipo y que en ese momento estaban entrenando en la guarida. Sin pensárselo mucho Asami se dirigió hasta allí. Al entrar por la puerta trasera, lo que vio, hiso que sus ojos brillaran como el agua sobre la que Korra ejercía su control. La morena estaba muy concentrada luchando contra Bolin y ninguno de los se percató de la presencia de la ojiverde, y así ella pudo contemplar maravillada a la maestra agua.

–¡Asami!– Esa voz entusiasmada rompió la concentración de la ojiazul, provocando así, que Bolin la venciera.

–¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!– Le pregunto Asami muy molesta a Mako.

–Sera nuestro maestro fuego– Dijo Bolin quitándose el equipo de protección. Asami lo jalo del brazo y se lo llevo aparte.

–¡¿Estás loco?! No permitiré que... ese esté cerca de ti– Dijo la pelinegra.

–Ya no tenemos mucho tiempo y además es bueno en el fuego control.

–¿A caso quieres que descubra que eres su hermano?

–No lo hara, ya le dije a Korra que de ahora en adelante me llame por mi nombre artístico; Alf porque yo soy el macho Alfa.

–¡Eso es ridículo!– Dijo Asami casi a gritos.

El móvil de Bolin sonó y él hiso una seña para que le diera un minuto y contesto la llamada. Después de una breve charla el ojiverde colgó.

–Seguiremos esta charla después Sami. Tu padre me solicita con urgencia.

–Bien, vete.

El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se dirigió a Korra e igual se despidió de ella con un beso y le aviso que tenía que irse, pero que si quería podía quedarse a entrenar y dicho esto salió. Mako se acercó a la pelinegra y le hablo:

–Asami, antes que nada quisiera agradecerte, es un honor para mí que…

–No me agradezcas nada Beifong– Dijo la chica levantando la palma de su mano –Yo no patrocinare ningún equipo donde estés tú.

–Déjame demostrarte que puedo hacer un buen papel– Dijo Mako sintiéndose como en un déjà vu por estarle rogando a Sato de nuevo.

–Mako es realmente bueno, yo puedo dar fe de eso– Agrego Korra.

–¡No me interesa! Lo último que necesito es que un policía represente a mi empresa– Le dijo Asami a Mako señalando la puerta– Así que ya puedes largarte.

Mako salió, dando grandes pasos y con el rostro al rojo vivo. Korra miro enojada a Asami por unos instantes ladeando la cabeza y luego se dispuso a salir.

–¿Vas a consolar a tu amiguito?– Dijo Asami deteniéndola por el brazo.

–¿No viste lo afectado que estaba? Fuiste una total déspota con él.

–¡No soporto que lo defiendas tanto!– Le confeso la heredera apretando más el brazo del Avatar.

–Asami… Dijo suavemente Korra, ya que sintió una dulce sensación al suponer que la ojiverde estaba celosa. –¿Por qué?... Dime por qué no lo soportas–pregunto la ojiazul mirando intensamente a Asami al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba de los antebrazos.

–Porque es un oportunista– Le dijo Asami, desviando la mirada y rompiendo el contacto con la morena.

–¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!– Dijo Korra molesta.

–Lo conozco más que tú– Afirmo Asami con suficiencia.

–Él ha sufrido mucho en la vida, quedo huérfano desde niño y…

–Ah… Te ha salido con el cuento del pobre huérfano. Entérate que es un arribista que abandono a su familia adoptiva para probar fortuna aquí en la capital y como el trepador que es, consiguió volverse un Beifong.

–Tu siempre piensas mal de todas las personas, pues ¡tú también entérate que no todos somos como tú! Mako se alejó de su familia adoptiva para buscar a su hermanito menor.

–¡¿Te ha hablado de su hermano?!– Pregunto Asami descolocada.

–No mucho, pero… Atreves de saber su historia, es que me di cuenta que no se debe andar por ahí juzgando a las personas a la ligera, pues no sabemos las batallas que se libran en sus corazones.

–Sólo quiere provocar tu lastima Korra ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Él quiere meterse entre tus piernas!– Dijo Asami exasperada.

–¡Suficiente!, no quiero oírte más. Eres una idiota con el corazón de piedra. Me largo de aquí– Dijo Korra y se fue del lugar.

 **POV DE ASAMI**

La noche caía muy rápido y yo no sabía cómo diablos le diría a Bolin que, de pronto nos habíamos quedado sin equipo, otra vez, puesto que había despedido a uno y fastidiado a la otra ¡Que forma de cargarla la mia! «Bo está muy ilusionado y yo lo jodido todo. No me perdonare si mi amigo vuelve a caer en depresión» Pase casi toda la noche esperando a que Bolin llegara, pero no se apareció hasta la mañana siguiente. Entro cabizbajo y se desplomo en un sofá.

–Korra no se quedara en el equipo– Fue lo primero que dijo mi amigo.

–Bolin, lo siento yo… me siento tan mal.

–Tranquila, no es tu culpa.

–Por supuesto que sí, pero yo haré lo que sea para recuperarla, lo juro.

–Harías lo que sea… ¿De veritas?

–Sí Bolin.

–¡Oh! entonces ve al templo del Aire y convence a Tenzin para que deje a Korra ser parte de los Hurones de fuego.

–¡¿Qué?!– Exclame desconcertada.

–Anoche me llamo Korra y me dijo que Tenzin no aprobaba lo del pro-control, así que en la mañana fui a hablar con él, obviamente no lo convencí, pero seguro que tú sí lo lograras.

–Dudo que tenga más éxito que tú– puntualice.

–Puedes hacer uso de tus coqueteos baratos– Me dijo Kuvira, quien había entrado a la guarida sin que nos percatáramos.

Bolin salto del sillón, corrió a abrazarla y le dijo que la había echado de menos. Yo me quede parada mirándola enfurruñada «¡¿Cómo que coqueteos baratos?!» estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando ella hablo:

–¿Por qué me miras así ricachona? ¿Sigues molesta porque te pateé el trasero?– Dijo Kuvira burlona mientras caminaba hacia mí.

–Te aprovechaste de que no sé nada de boxeo.

–Entonces ¡¿fuiste tú la que le dejo la cara hinchada?!– Dijo Bolin sorprendido –¡Vaya! ¿Ahora están experimentando con el sadomasoquismo? O ¿Qué?

–¡No! claro que no– dije de inmediato.

–Mmm es una buena idea Bolin– Dijo Kuvira riendo –¿Qué tan abierta estas al sadomasoquismo Asami?

–No me llama en lo más mínimo– Dije haciendo un gesto de completo desagrado.

–Cierto, lo que a ti te llama más es el estupro. Y hablando de eso ¿se te dejo Ukyo? o se te fue viva igual que la amiga de Baatar– Dijo riéndose y se rio aún más después de la expresión que puse.

–Cierra la boca Kuvira– Le dije amenazante mientras me acercaba más a ella, hasta casi chocar su frente.

–Hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre, no te ofusques Sami– Comento Bolin riendo.

–Sí y de hecho creo que conoces a esa liebre– Dijo Kuvira dirigiéndose a Bolin, pero sosteniéndome la mirada –Es la famosísima Ko…

La bese para impedirle que me delatara frente a Bolin. Mi repentino contacto la tomo desprevenida, pero rápidamente reacciono a él, aunque de una forma nueva para mí. Kuvira siempre había sido muy apasionada al besar, pero ahora me besaba con una gran desesperación; Aferraba fieramente mi pelo y mi nuca, atrayéndome más hacia ella, respiraba violentamente prácticamente jadeaba.

Era muy excitante para mí su reacción, pero no sólo era deseo lo que me transmitía con su beso, tal vez… Yo ya estuviera perdiendo la razón, pero percibí un atisbo de dolor en la expresión de su rostro cuando abrí mis ojos. Quise apartarme pero ella no me dejo alejarme ni un centímetro. Los labios ya me ardían y deje de besarla para que se apartara, pero sólo conseguí que me besara con más vigor, más bien con furia y de repente mordió con saña mi labio inferior.

–Ahhh– Gemí de dolor y ella pareció haberse excitado aún más con mi quejido y volvió a morderme más fuerte, yo igual volvía a gritar.

–De acuerdo esa es mi señal para largarme de aquí– dijo Bolin y salió.

Kuvira todavía tenía mi labio inferior presa de sus dientes y tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerza para empujarla y liberarme.

–¡Eres una perra!– Le dije adolorida mientras tocaba mi labio sangrante –¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

–Eso te pasa por besarme sin mi consentimiento Sato– dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Desde cuando tengo que pedir permiso para besarte?

–Desde ahora– Dijo altanera. Fruncí el entrecejo. Ya no conocía a la Kuvira que tenía delante, que además de mi boca, había magullado mi orgullo.

–No creas que tus labios me son tan deseables, yo sólo quería cerrarte la boca. Bolin no debe saber que conozco a Korra de antes.

–¿Así? Y ¿por qué eh?– Quiso saber ella.

–Eso no te importa.

–Bien,– Rio entre dientes mientras me dedicaba una mirada maliciosa –Pero no esperaras que me quede callada a cambio de nada.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Todo– Dijo y poso su mano derecha sobre mis pechos, la paseo por ellos y los apretó, me miró de una forma que me atemorizo. Me quede petrificada. Subió su mano hasta mis labios y con su dedo índice limpio una gota de mi sangre, inmediatamente después se llevó ese dedo a su boca, luego de saborearlo lo retiro y me sonrió.

* * *

 **Infinitas gracias por haber paseado sus bellos ojos sobre mi escrito, una vez más.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; Los personajes y lugares de la historia, le pertenecen a Michel Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko, únicos creadores del universo Avatar.**

 **Rarie-Roo 07;** Oh sí me gusta la intensidad. Por supuesto que las cosas mejoraran querida Rarie, no desesperes y gracias por seguir apoyando.

 **LoYo;** Y yo amo que hayas pasado a leer el fic.

 **HanelBlumaTanu;** Muchas gracias, muchas gracias espero este cap también sea de tu agrado.

 **Ruha;** Pus sí, ya ves, la ley de causa y efecto actúa hasta sobre los más guapos jeje. Tu igual eres genial.

 **catching RE;** Jajaja me encanta tu lema y ni que decir de tus ideas jaja son muy buenas. Lamento lo de las tortuosas esperas, pero es que el tiempo del que dispongo para escribir es realmente escaso. Lo de vaca sexual fue taaaan Genial y taaan Vause, que me dieron orgasmos simultáneos cuando lo leí jajaja.¡Saludos!

 **AlexandraArcher** ; Sí esa Kuv parece tener los pantalones bien puestos. Gracias por seguir al pendiente Alex, lo aprecio mucho en verdad.

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes;** Cielos definitivamente no leere esa historia (ya estoy demasiado traumada con las que he leído). Si tú te estas compadeciéndote de Korra, creo que debería darle un respiro a la pobre chica. Gracias por seguir leyendo querida Mag.

 **Aly G;** Los hermanos han socializado por causas de fuerza mayor, pero aún no se ha librado lo peor entre ellos. Sí mi suegro es malvado.

 **matsu33;** Jejeje gracias Matsu yo amo tus reviews. Claro tratare de que Asami sea más sexy y los celos, no se harán esperar.

 **Marilinn;** Gracias por tu review, jejeje fue muy divertida y sí Asami es muy muy genial, esta es la Asami de mis sueños, la que vive y domina en mi imaginación.

 **En mi defensa quiero decir que la demora ahora sí fue cosa del destino. Porque el capítulo 10 prácticamente ya estaba terminado a la semana de la última actualización. Sus reviews me motivaron un montón y estaba muy inspirada, pero una serie de problemas con mi lap y con mi vida provocaron este retraso (Más detalles de lo sucedido al final del capítulo).  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

.

.

Asami estaciono su auto fuera de la guarida. "¿Cómo me meto en tantos líos?" pensaba mientras recordaba la conversación que hacia pocas horas había tenido con el maestro Aire. Antes de bajar de su vehículo tomo una bolsa de compras que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto. Una vez que entro vio como Bolin practicaba su control, él al mirarla bajo de un salto y le puso pausa a la música.

–¿Qué te dijo?– Pregunto el ojiverde ansioso en cuanto estuvo cerca de la chica.

–Fue difícil… pero finalmente Tenzin accedió.

–Yujuuu– Exclamo Bolin levantando los brazos –Pero ¿por qué lo dices así Sami? ¿no te alegra?

–El maestro Tenzin puso sus condiciones. Korra estará a prueba, sino consigue mejorar en la tradición del Aire, en un plazo de un mes tendrá que dejar el pro-control definitivamente y… ¡me responsabilizo a mi de eso! Bolin ¡yo no tengo el tiempo para ser la tutora!

–Oh vamos Sami ¡seguro serás excelente! fuiste una muy buena acolita en tu tiempo.

–Diablos Bolin, no lo creo, será mejor que comiences la búsqueda de otro maestro agua- Dijo Asami quitándose violentamente el cubrebocas que llevaba.

–Por lo menos inténtalo, esta es la situación más perfecta que tengo para estar cerca de Korra y enamorarla.

–No lo sé Bolin, tengo muchas otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

–Tú lo prometiste, ¡prometiste que me ayudarías con Korra!– Dijo Bolin mirándola con ojitos suplicantes.

–Bien… carajo. Lo hare.

–Oh ¡Eres la mejor! Eres como un hada madrina, estas convirtiendo todos mis sueños en realidades.

–Ya basta Bolin, si sigues diciendo tonterías te golpeare.

–Hum… Parece que los juegos con Kuv te dejaron violenta.

–Para tu información no hicimos nada y por favor no me la menciones.

–Ya sabes que bajo de mi cama tengo unos arneses y cadenas– Agrego Bolin muy animado. Asami arqueo una ceja y movió su cabeza en negación. –¡¿Qué?! No tiene nada de malo, es divertido deberías probarlo Sami. El Pet play es una de las experiencias más geniales que he tenido– Dijo levantando sus pulgares y sonriendo de medio lado.

–No quiero y por favor no le metas más ideas a Kuvira, es más, evita hablar con ella– Dijo Asami muy seria.

–Como digas– Contesto el chico –Bueno me gustaría seguir charlando pero debo ir a cumplir los designios de tu padre– Dijo tomando su chaqueta del sofá.

–¡¿Otra vez?!

–Sí, hay mucha actividad últimamente, así que no me esperes despierta otra vez, que mira cómo se te marcan esas ojeras– Dijo el chico riendo levemente y luego beso la frente de su amiga. Ella lo jalo de la nuca y lo abrazo.

–Por favor cuídate mucho Bo.

–Siempre lo hago– Dijo Bolin rompiendo el abrazo para mirar a Asami –Vamos quita esa cara de preocupación.

–Bien… Cenare sola de nuevo– Dijo la ojiverde y ambos rieron.

–Es por eso que insisto tanto en que ya deberías conseguirte una novia– Asami volvió a reír –Una linda chica que te espere en casa con la cena puesta, te llene de mimos y no permita que te desveles tanto trabajando en asuntos de tu empresa es justo lo que necesitas.

–Ya vete Bolin– Dijo Asami todavía divertida.

–Lo digo en serio Sami. Que encuentres el amor y seas feliz es uno de mis mayores anhelos, pero… Eso sólo sucederá hasta que te dejes querer y abras tu corazón a los demás– Dijo mirando a su amiga con intensidad. Asami trago con dificultad el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

–Se hace tarde Bo y ya sabes cómo se pone el señor Sato si lo hacen esperar.

–Ya me voy, ya me voy, pero piénsatelo.

–Adiós Bolin– Dijo Asami prácticamente empujando a su amigo hasta la puerta.

Cuando la pelinegra estuvo sola, quito la pausa al aparato de sonido. La música que estaba en pausa volvió a sonar y el nuevo álbum de Damien Rice "My favourite faded fantasy" comenzó a escucharse. Asami rio –Puff ¡sí que estás enamorado tontuelo!– Dijo mientras metía al horno de microondas una rebanada de pizza. Después de sacar su pizza ya caliente le vertió diversas salsas y se la llevó al sofá, junto con un vaso de soda con hielos. Le dio una mordida y cuando se levantó para buscar el control para apagar el aparato de sonido, sintió el endemoniado ardor de la salsa picante en su labio inferior. Corrió al grifo a enjuagarse la boca. Saco de su bolso un espejo, miro la herida abierta y a su mente volvió la conversación que había tenido con Kuvira esa mañana.

Asami se negó rotundamente a las peticiones que le había hecho la joven de los ojos oliváceos, pero ahora empezaba a reconsiderar la propuesta de la chica porque definitivamente no quería perder a su amigo de nuevo. Unos golpes en la puerta, la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Camino lentamente hacia la puerta temiendo que fuera Kuvira, se asomó por la mirilla y vio un enorme ojo azul distorsionado. Extrañada, abrió la puerta.

–Korra ¡¿qué haces aquí?!– Exclamo la ojiverde.

–mmm ¿Puedo pasar?– Le contesto Korra apenada. Asami se apartó de la puerta y la ojiazul entro.

–Quería disculparme por todo lo que te he dicho y… ¡Rayos! ¿¡Que te paso en la boca?!

–Ah, esto– Dijo Asami cubriéndose el labio con su mano –No es nada.

–¿Cómo te abriste el labio así?

–Daños colaterales de mi clase de artes marciales– Contesto rápidamente –pero ¿Qué me decías?

–Tenzin me dijo que fuiste personalmente a abogar por mí. Te agradezco mucho ese detalle Asami. El pro-control es una ilusión que he tenido desde mi niñez.

–Ahhh– rio nerviosamente la pelinegra –No me lo agradezcas, Bolin me pidió ese favor.

–Pudiste haberte negado, sobre todo después de cómo te grite y esas cosas.

–Bueno yo tampoco me he portado muy bien. Además eres una excelente maestra agua, ¡me consta!– Rieron levemente –Bolin te necesita, este equipo te necesita.

–Cierto me viste en acción el día que nos conocimos… Creo que nunca te agradecí por ayudarme cuando esos montoneros me atacaron.

–No fue nada Korra… sólo hay que evitar hablar de ello por favor.

–Lo sé, fue una insensatez…

–Lo fue, pero no me arrepiento, lo haría de nuevo– Sentencio Asami con convicción.

–Ni te arrepientes de lo que paso en la isla ¿cierto?– Dijo Korra mirando cautelosa a la ojiverde.

–No, ya te lo había dicho…– Asami miro al techo y suspiro –El que no quiera que se lo comentes a nadie, no es porque me arrepienta o me avergüence, es sólo que…

–Estuvo mal, lo sé, lo entiendo– Dijo Korra sin ocultar la tristeza en sus palabras –Nadie debe saberlo.

–Realmente no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí, es sólo que… Hay una persona que si se llega a enterar de lo ocurrido pues… Se decepcionaría mucho de mí– dijo Asami cabizbaja.

–Pero ¿por qué se decepcionaría?

–Lo que hice en la casa de Tenzin fue un abuso de confianza, además de un delito porque eres menor de edad– Asami suspiro –Son muy pocas las personas que me aprecian de verdad y quiero, ¡necesito que se queden en mi vida!

–Si bajaras la guardia por un instante y dejaras que las personas te conocieran mejor, te aseguro que serían muchas más– Dijo Korra en suave tono.

Asami empezó a reírse, pero paro de repente y emitió un leve quejido de dolor.

–¿Te duele mucho?– Inquirió preocupada la ojiazul.

–Sólo cuando muevo los labios– Le respondió la pelinegra riendo levemente.

–Déjame curarte– Le pidió Korra.

–No es necesario para mañana ya habrá cicatrizado.

–Podría sanar desde hoy si me dieras un poco de agua– Asami la miro con desconfianza –No dolerá, lo prometo.

–Bien…

Asami fue por un vaso de agua y se lo entrego a Korra, ella lo puso en una mesita cerca del sofá, se sentó y le indico a la ojiverde que también se sentara frente a ella. El agua en el vaso comenzó a brillar y unas gotas gruesas, se elevaron hasta los labios de la heredera, quien se estremeció levemente por el frío contacto del elemento y entrecerró los ojos. Al abrirlos nuevamente se quedó pasmada con lo que vio; La morena estaba inclinada, muy cerca de su rostro, tanto que casi podía beberse ese azul líquido que tenía Korra en las pupilas, ese azul que reflejaba el brillo del agua que curaba su boca. Asami ya no pudo apartar sus ojos de Korra, la miraba como embriagada, pero la ojiverde no era consciente de ello, sólo era consciente de lo que sus ojos veían.

Cuando inicio la canción "I Don't Want To Change". Los violonchelos se dejaron escuchar majestuosos, haciendo que el corazón de la heredera comenzara a vibrar de una forma nueva y maravillosa que la hiso sentir que flotaba en el mar. "No puedo creer lo hermosa que es esta canción" pensaba aun perdida en los ojos azules que tenía delante. Korra ya casi terminaba su labor cuando sin querer levanto la vista a los ojos esmeraldas y al percatarse de la forma en que Asami la miraba, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna vertebral y perdió el control sobre el agua, provocando que está se precipitara al regazo de la pelinegra, ella dio un leve respingo pero no aparto sus ojos de los de Korra. No podía.

La sureña pestañeo varias veces e intento volver a respirar y recordar lo que estaba haciendo allí, cuando logro apartarse del hechizo del par de esmeraldas, trato de concentrarse nuevamente en esos carnosos labios rosas que ya estaban regenerados. Korra se relamió los labios al recordar los suaves que eran e inconscientemente sus dedos subieron hasta ellos. Asami cerró los ojos para disfrutar la sensación de los dedos de Korra sobre su boca que no tardaron en ser sustituidos por sus labios.

El avatar, besaba a la heredera Sato; lenta y tiernamente, como si tuviera toda la vida para hacerlo, como si se hubiera sincronizado con la bella música que las envolvía. Asami tembló levemente al sentir la lengua de Korra recorrer el borde de su labio superior y saco la suya para que comenzaran una dulce danza lingual que provocaba una infinidad de cosquilleos en su paladar y una arritmia cardiaca en su pecho. Un rayo de lucidez hiso que Korra alejara su rostro, le diera la espalda a la ojiverde y se llevara la mano a su boca, para controlarla y que está no regresara a los labios de Asami, quien por su parte sacudió su cabeza varias veces con la intención de quitarse esa extraña sensación de haberse convertido en gelatina en los brazos de la Korra.

–Yo… lo, lo siento… ¡No sé qué Vatuus me sucedió!– Comenzó a decir la morena mientras mentalmente se recriminaba.

–Tranquila, no tienes que disculparte. Entiendo que es parte de la curación– Dijo Asami sonriéndole amablemente. Korra la miro confundida –Ya sabes, las madres lo han hecho desde tiempos inmemoriales; No hay nada como un beso para alejar el dolor– Se levantó y fue a buscar su espejo con el que pudo admirar la recuperación casi total de su labio –¡Vaya! Parece que funcionó muy bien… Gracias Korra.

–Cuando quieras– contesto Korra y al ver la sonrisa pícara en Asami se sonrojo. La morena, entonces trato de llevar la conversación a un lugar más seguro– Lo que dices es verdad; mamá siempre besaba mis lastimadas rodillas luego de ponerles una bandita. ¿Tu madre hacia lo mismo contigo?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Asami desapareció.

–Tal vez lo habría hecho si… hubiera estado conmigo– Dijo La ojiverde visiblemente afectada.

–Creo que no debo seguir hablando. Sólo estoy metiendo la pata. Lo mejor será que me vaya– dijo Korra levantándose del sofá.

–No, espera. No tienes que irte– dijo Asami sujetando a la ojiazul por los hombros.

–¿No?– Dijo Korra mientras volvía a caer bajo el hechizo de esos ojos verdes.

–No– Le respondió Asami con aterciopelada voz mientras se iba cerrando más el espacio entre ellas. Korra cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se apartó de la pelinegra. Sabía que si se quedaba mirando sus ojos perdería la cordura completamente.

–De verdad tengo que irme– Dijo apretando los puños, con sus brazos muy rígidos a los costados. –O ya no permitirán el ingreso al colegio. Miro su teléfono móvil para mirar la hora; eran ya las 8 menos cuarto. –No llegare– Exclamo alarmada.

–Llegaras– Sentencio Asami.

Un revoloteo incesante de mariposas tenia Korra en su estómago, mientras atravesaba la Ciudad abrazada de brazos y piernas de una de las mujeres más hermosas del planeta. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que la morena estaba segura que Asami podía sentirlo martillear en su espalda.

–Tranquila Korra, no nos estrellaremos, soy buena conduciendo– Le dijo Asami cuando se detuvo en una luz roja.

–Eso espero– Contesto la morena escondiendo su cara en la espalda de la pelinegra que empezo a reir.

La ojiazul sentía la adrenalina correr desbocada por su sangre. No sólo por el hecho de que era la primera vez que se subía a una motocicleta sino también porque era la segunda vez que sentía tan cerca el cuerpo contorneado de Asami. El aroma de la chaqueta de cuero y de ese ondulado cabello negro, la hacian sentir en el nirvana. La joven Avatar, aspiraba fuertemente al saber que gracias al rugido del motor la ojiverde no se daría cuenta.

El tiempo que duraron en llegar a las puertas del colegio, se le antojo a Korra imposiblemente breve. Cada musculo de su cuerpo se negaba a soltar el agarre que tenía sobre la pelinegra. En cuanto ella freno la moto, la morena reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y bajo del vehículo.

–Gracias por traerme, no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda– Dijo Korra.

–Gracias a ti– Contesto Asami –Por lo de hace rato.

–Sí ya sabes, cuando quieras.

–¿En serio?– Dijo la pelinegra levantando una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente.

Korra no podía creer cuanto había extrañado esa sonrisa traviesa de Asami, señal clara e inequívoca de que le estaba coqueteando de nuevo (algo que secretamente había estado esperando). Estaba con la guardia baja, los colores se subieron a su cara y no supo que decir.

–Eh… bueno, yo me refería a lo de la sanación. No estoy diciendo que… Yo sólo… es que… Lo cierto es que yo, yo… Yo ya debería entrar, así que adiós– Dijo la ojiazul y prácticamente corrió a la entrada.

Asami espero paciente de brazos cruzados, sentada en su moto. A los pocos segundos Korra regreso con el mismo paso veloz desabrochándose el casco que aun llevaba puesto. Se lo extendió diciéndole en un murmullo; –Creo que esto es tuyo–. La heredera sólo asintió, lo tomo y rio dulcemente mientras la morena se alejaba maldiciendo en voz baja pero audible, con los brazos rígidos a los costados.

* * *

La semana paso como una exhalación para la joven heredera que entre contratiempos de su empresa y arreglar los últimos trámites para registrar oficialmente su equipo de Pro-control, trataba de no pensar en la morena de ojos azules. El sábado por fin se enfundo en uno de sus trajes ejecutivos color rojo más sensuales; Una falda entallada, blusa con corbatín y un chaleco gris que marcaba perfectamente su cintura. Todo esto en combinación con unos zapatos negros de pulsera con tacón.

Pasaron por Korra al colegio. Asami conducía su flamante auto, Bolin iba de co-piloto y Mako los alcanzaría en las oficinas. Cuando llegaron Hasook ya estaba en el lugar, no tenía muy buena cara, puesto que sólo sería el jugador suplente de Korra. Esperaron a que llegara el hijo adoptivo de Lin Beifong y el equipo de los Hurones de Fuego firmo los papeles correspondientes. Era oficial, dentro de 2 meses tendrían su primer partido con el que iniciaría la temporada.

La ojiesmeralda los invito a comer en Kwong, para celebrar. Todos aceptaron ir excepto Mako y Hasook. El agente alego tener asuntos muy importantes que atender en la estación de policía y se fue sin más. El maestro agua simplemente contesto con un seco y rotundo –No– Y también hiso amago de irse, se retiró del grupo y le hiso la parada a un taxi. Bolin alcanzo a Hasook para pedirle que se quedara a compartir su alegría:

–Vamos Has, acompáñanos a comer, será breve– Le dijo el ojiverde sujetándolo del brazo.

–Yo podría seguir mirando las piernas de la jefa todo el día, pero tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que tengo trabajo por hacer– Le respondió el ojiazul.

–¡Oye puerco! No estés de morboso– Le respondió Bolin palmeándole fuertemente el pecho –Si don Hiroshi te llegara a escuchar…

–Estaba bromeando Bolin, no te sulfures. Sabes que yo admiro y respeto a la señorita Sato.

–Sí, sí ya lárgate. Prepara todo y nos vemos en la noche– Dijo el ojiverde aun molesto, Hasook asintió y se marchó.

* * *

Asami, Korra y Bolin, tuvieron una comida muy amena en el restaurante. Korra y Bolin le contaron a la pelinegra, la bochornosa situación que habían vivido en ese sitio. Asami se carcajeo hasta que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Bolin y la morena eran muy graciosos cuando contaban sus anécdotas.

–Tenía mucho que no te veía sonreír así Asami– Comento Bolin.

La chica aludida quito su mirada de Korra y la poso sobre su amigo. –¿Qué dices Bo? ¿Así cómo?– Pregunto Asami aun sonriente.

–Tan, tan radiante– Contesto él.

–Pero si Asami siempre esta radiante– Comento la joven Avatar al instante.

–¡Oh vaya esto sí que es épico! Korra acabas de sonrojar a la señorita Sato– Dijo Bolin comenzando a reírse de su amiga.

–Ya basta Bolin– Pidió la pelinegra.

–Esto amerita una foto. Vamos chicas acérquense– Dijo Bolin sacando su móvil y les tomo la foto, que patentaba el brillo en los ojos de la heredera.

El joven maestro tierra quería que esa tarde nunca terminara. Veía con alegría como su mejor amiga a quien consideraba su hermana, congeniaba estupendamente con Korra la chica de sus sueños. Inevitablemente la tarde cayó y dio paso rápidamente a la noche. La ojiazul no se preocupaba del tiempo porque Asami le había llamado a Tenzin para avisarle de todo. Después de la tertulia, los tres fueron a dar un paseo al malecón, para alargar más el tiempo juntos puesto que la morena ya debía embarcarse rumbo a la isla.

Era una bella noche de luna llena, pero a pesar de ello el mar estaba calmo. Asami y Korra caminaban lentamente una junto a la otra, como si no quisieran llegar al embarcadero esa noche. En Korra nacieron unas enormes ganas de tomar la mano de la ojiverde, pero se contuvo porque sabía que eso estaba fuera de lugar. A pesar de todo lo que ya había sucedido entre ellas, no eran ni amigas. La miro de reojo, y su pulso salto y se aceleró. El perfil hermoso de Asami se veía aún más hermoso bajo la luz de la luna y la brisa del mar que acariciaba su cabellera negra la hacía parecer una deidad. El móvil de Bolin sonó y rompió el trance en el que Korra había caído y trato de concentrarse en no empezar a hiperventilar cuando Asami la miro y le sonrió de esa única encantadora manera en que sólo ella lo hacía.

Bolin avanzo dando grandes zancadas para alejarse de las chicas y contesto: –Dime. ¡Qué! ¡pero qué Vaatus! Sí, ya sé. No se preocupen. Sí, sí ya voy para allá– Dijo, colgó el aparato y agitado se acercó a Asami –Debo irme ahora.

–No de nuevo Bolin– Dijo la pelinegra.

–Es necesario.

–¿Por qué?– Quiso saber Korra.

–Asuntos de trabajo pequeña. Vamos rápido te llevare a la isla– Dijo ansioso el chico.

–Descuida Bolin yo la llevo– sugirió la ojiesmeralda.

–Perfecto entonces ya me voy. Gracias Korra. Asami, gracias a las dos, pase una tarde fantástica chicas.

–Yo también me la pase genial Bo, nos vemos– Dijo Korra y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

–Cuídate mucho ¿sí amigo?– Le decía Asami mientras lo abrazaba.

–Siempre lo hago, no te preocupes Sami– Susurro el chico al oído de su amiga. Bolin deshizo el abrazo y corrió a tomar un taxi.

Las chicas reanudaron su camino al embarcadero. Korra quedo molesta y desconcertada por la forma en la que Asami había abrazado al chico. Abordaron el ferri en silencio y así permanecieron buena parte del trayecto. La joven Sato miraba apaciblemente el enorme reflejo de la luna en el mar, cuando por el rabillo del ojo se percató que la morena hacia caras raras, no pudo evitar girarse y mirarla completamente. La ojiazul lucía concentrada y molesta ya que se debatía entre abrir la boca y posiblemente arruinar ese momento con Asami o quedarse callada y frustrada.

–¿Qué sucede Korra?– Le pregunto la ojiesmeralda.

–¿Hay algo entre tú y Bolin?

–Sí– Dijo la pelinegra y se soltó a reír por la mueca que hizo Korra –Desde hoy hay una relación laboral oficial.

–Asami, es notorio que eso no es lo único que hay entre ustedes.

–¿Por qué te mentiría?

–Tenemos poco tiempos de conocernos, pero estoy segura de que andar abrazando tan efusivamente a tus empleados, no es algo usual en ti.

–De acuerdo "pequeña", considero a Bolin mi amigo ¿contenta?

–No me digas pequeña– Dijo Korra haciendo un leve mohín –Mejor dime ¿Cómo es que Bolin consiguió volverse tu amigo tan rápido? ¿Qué cualidad encontraste en él?

–Cielos, no lo sé. La amistad es espontanea, simplemente se da. ¿Por qué tendría que tener alguna cualidad?

–Oh vamos algo debe de ser, dijiste que no tenías muchos amigos, lo cual significa que eres selecta para escoger a tus amistades. ¿Qué hace a Bolin especial para ti?

–Es un gran chico, alegre, se preocupa por los demás es muy sincero y…

–Yo soy muy sincera– La interrumpió la morena.

–Y modesta– Agrego Asami sonriendo.

–No le agrado a muchas personas y me meto en problemas por decir lo que pienso, ¿eso cuenta para ti? ¿Tengo material de amiga?

–Eso parece– Contesto la ojiesmeralda entre divertida y desconcertada.

–Entonces ¿podemos ser amigas?– Pregunto Korra sonriendo tímidamente.

–Creo que podemos intentarlo– Dijo Asami.

Ya tenía unos minutos que habían anunciado el arribe a la isla, pero no se dieron cuenta hasta que el personal les informo que podían bajar de la embarcación. La heredera quiso acompañar al Avatar hasta el templo y esta no opuso resistencia. Iban caminando nuevamente en silencio, sin prisa y cuando entraron en la parte del sendero que no poseía iluminación artificial, Korra aprovecho para tomar la mano de Asami. Sólo la luz de la luna fue testigo del rubor en las mejillas de la morena, porque la pelinegra siguió mirando al frente, tratando de disimular la incomodidad que le provocaba tener el corazón inusualmente alegre. Una oleada de sentimientos detonados por ese pequeño gesto de cariño golpeaba el pecho de la heredera y al no soportarlo más, soltó la mano de Korra.

–Por favor no hagas eso– Dijo Asami cruzándose de brazos.

–Lo siento, es que yo creía que eso hacían las amigas. Disculpa, es sólo que no sé exactamente cómo comportarme, nunca antes había tenido una amiga.

–No, no discúlpame a mí, tienes razón las amigas se toman de las manos, pero yo… necesito tiempo.

–Sí claro– Dijo Korra y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Llegaron a las puertas del templo y la morena parecía cabizbaja y apenada, pero al escuchar a Asami decir que la vería al día siguiente su semblante cambio por completo. Tenzin no le había avisado que la joven Sato seria su nueva tutora y en su euforia Korra sugirió:

–Entonces ¿por qué no pasas la noche aquí?

–No es una buena idea, mi auto está en la calle y seguramente para mañana lo encontrare desvalijado– Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa torcida, pero considerando la oferta de la morena.

–Ya es tarde Asami, no es seguro que andes sola por la calle.

–Descuida, sé cuidarme– Sentencio la heredera, convencida de que no debería tentar al destino una vez más. –Así que ya me voy.

–Cierto…–Dijo la ojiazul sin ocultar su decepción –Bien, Buenas noches.

–Te veré mañana– Dijo Asami y le planto un beso en la mejilla. La sonrisa de Korra no se hizo esperar.

–Estaré esperándote– Prácticamente le grito la morena porque la ojiesmeralda ya se había alejado rápidamente de ella.

Después de correr un buen tramo por el camino empedrado en tacones, Asami logro abordar el último ferri. Al bajar de este, sintió como la noche se había hecho más fría, los zapatos torturaban sus pies, aún tenía mucho que caminar para llegar a su auto pero la heredera Sato no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Finalmente encontró su vehículo, subió en él, encendió la calefacción, puso la música a todo volumen y voló atreves de la ciudad cantando "ILL FLY WITH YOU".

Después de estacionarse cuidadosamente. La hermosa chica, entro despreocupadamente a la guarida y de inmediato percibió un leve olor a cigarro. Su corazón se aceleró, la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, pero atreves de la luz de la luna que se filtraba, logro divisar una figura humana que se encontraba de pie.

–¿Qué diantres haces aquí?– Pregunto autoritaria Asami y encendió las luces.

–Que sabrosa te ves esta noche– Dijo Kuvira mientras atrapaba la cintura de la ojiesmeralda pero ella rehuyó de su contacto. –¿Qué pasa? ¿De pronto me he convertido en una visita indeseable?

–Apestas a alcohol– Dijo con fastidio mientras se derrumbaba sobre el sillón –Además no me tienes tan contenta– Dijo y comenzó a quitarse sus zapatos. Los ojos de Kuvira resbalaron lujuriosos por las piernas de Asami.

–Tu eres la que no me tiene contenta, si te sigues negando a mi petición tendré que hablar con Bolin.

–Ya te dije que no puedo inmiscuirme en los negocios de mi papá. Si de verdad quieres trabajar tendrás que dedicarte a otra cosa.

–En ninguna otra cosa se saca tanto dinero– Dijo la chica de ojos oliva, sentándose junto a ella –Por tu culpa perdí mi trabajo, así que tu harás que trabaje para tu padre.

–Dile a Bolin lo que quieras, pero yo no me involucrare en eso– Dijo Asami y se levantó de un solo movimiento.

–Entonces ¿Cómo me vas a recompensar? ¿eh?– Dijo Kuvira abrazándola por la espalda.

–Te extenderé un cheque– Respondió la heredera, deshizo el abrazo y se alejó.

La chica del lugar la persiguió y la atranco contra la pared.

–Mejor págame con tus besos lindura– Dijo Kuvira hundiéndose en el cuello de la otra chica.

–Para que me vuelvas a morder otra vez. No gracias.

–No me tengas miedo Sami, ya no lo volveré a hacer.

–Yo no te tengo miedo.

–Deberías– Le dijo Kuvira mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

–Ya lárgate, quiero estar sola– Dijo la ojiesmeralda y la empujo lejos de ella.

–No me iré, hasta que tengamos sexo– Sentencio con sus ojos olivas muy oscuros por el deseo.

–Esta noche no tengo ganas.

–No te estoy preguntando– Dijo Kuvira y con ayuda de su metal control, en dos rápidos movimientos ya tenía sujetas las muñecas de Asami con cadenas.

 **POV DE BOLIN**

Mientras supervisaba el desembarque. No podía dejar de mirar de lado a lado todo el tiempo, no podía evitar sentir este miedo terrible de que en cualquier momento nos emboscarían. El terreno era propicio, eso lo sabría cualquiera con algo de experiencia en el negocio, aunque, claro, "El cartel de Metal" dirigido por Baatar Jr. es muy reciente, pero a pesar de eso, ha tenido gran captación de clientela en la ciudad. Sin duda los enemigos no tardan es saltarle.

"Es sólo un imberbe jugando a lo prohibido, no es competencia para nadie" Había dicho el señor Sato, para tranquilizarme, pero había rumores de que el hijo de la gobernadora Suyin empezaba a estorbarle a los peces gordos. Y yo estaba en ese estanque lleno de tiburones, suministrando los insumos Químicos Sato para que elaboraran sus porquerías.

Mire a Baatar que registraba los materiales en un aparato, como el nerd que es, más preocupado por los números que por planear una mejor logística de desembarque. Estúpido Baatar ¿por qué rayos fue tan descuidado?

–Parece que aún no estas conscientes de los peligros que se corre en este negocio– Le dije acercándome a él.

–Sé lo que hago– Dijo el cuatro ojos sin mirarme.

–Te estas confiando demasiado Beifong– Le dije.

–El gobierno y el ejército están de mi lado ¿a qué debería temerle?– Dijo arrogante.

–Y… ¿La policía también?– Pregunte.

–Obvio– Respondió girando sus ojos. Contuve mis ganas de golpearlo.

Sí, era muy obvio que Mako Beifong estuviera involucrado en todo esto, pero secretamente guardaba la esperanza de que la pudrición y el peligro de este mundo no hubieran alcanzado a mi hermano. A pesar de lo que me hiso, no pude evitar sentir una chispa de orgullo, cuando supe que era un importante oficial de policía. Nuevamente volvió a decepcionarme; era sólo una rata ambiciosa, igual que Baatar. No entiendo ¿por qué carajos los Beifong tienen que valerse de esta clase de cosas para seguir aumentando su riqueza? si ya son asquerosamente ricos.

De pronto escuche como el aire era cortado por las dagas metálicas que provenían de todas direcciones, de inmediato alce un muro frente a mí y empezamos a contraatacar a esos maestros metal que salieron de la nada. Eran demasiados y demasiado buenos, expertos asesinos, por supuesto. No podríamos vencerlos, teníamos que largarnos sino queríamos terminar fileteados. Les hice señas a mis hombres para la maniobra de huida. Arremetí con todo lo que tenía y corrí a la camioneta blindada, estaba cerca, tan cerca, a tan sólo unos pasos cuando sentí el filo del metal penetrar en mi carne y enseguida me desplome.

* * *

 **Otra vez les pido disculpas por la tardanza. El capítulo 10 ya estaba casi terminado (rondaba las seis mil palabras), pero mi compu tuvo problemas y después, eventos desafortunados para mi corazón provocaron que me abandonara a las días tristes y no hiciera absolutamente nada en un tiempo. Cuando recupere el archivo sólo aparecieron algo más de dos mil palabras y tuve que re-escribir este episodio, así que espero no haya quedado tan mal. Sé que tal vez les molesten las escusas, pero les debía esta explicación porque han sido un gran apoyo para mí. Muchas gracias por volver a leerme. Últimamente mi única felicidad es la literatura, sus reviews y el chocolate u_u**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer; Los personajes y lugares de la historia, le pertenecen a Michel Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko, únicos creadores del universo Avatar.**

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes;** Gracias por tus consejos Mag me han ayudado mucho. Me alegra que te gusten las escenas con Kuvira.

 **catching RE** **;** Espero que aceptes un tardío regalo de navidad u_u no pude actualizar antes. La buena noticia es que sí hay un poco de **hard**. Ya había planeado insinuarlo, pero a petición tuya lo puse explícito (ojala te guste). Tus sugerencias son muy buenas y son bienvenidas, sino quieres quedar como pervertida puedes enviarme un PM. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el día del aniversario Korrasami y del capítulo pasado. Por ser la fangirl oficial y tener tan receptivos tus chakras; **TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO CON MUCHO CARIÑO**.

 **Rarie-Roo 07** **;** Es un honor para mí que te guste tanto mi fic. Muchas gracias por seguirlo a pesar de lo que tardo en actualizar. Así que también **TE DEDICO EL PRESENTE CAPITULO**. Me encantan tus reviews, me hacen el día y me motivan.

 **Ruha** **;** Jajaja sí Asami necesita una heroína urgentemente, pero descuida, pronto la encontrara ;) gracias por seguir el Fic. Ya sabes que eres la mejor.

 **AlexandraArcher** **;** Disculpa la tardanza (sé que siempre lo digo), pero es lo más pronto que pude actualizar. Gracias por seguir al pendiente Alex.

 **Berry 92** ; ¡Gracias! Espero te siga gustando y bienvenida.

 **Aly G** **;** Lamento hacerte sufrir con esas escenas. Muchas gracias por seguir acompañando el Fic. Con Asami estas en lo cierto es una excelente peleadora y con Bolin bueno…

 **nekoreader1221;** Gracias por el apoyo y por seguir la historia, de verdad lo valoro mucho. Y sí ya ando mejor ^_^ Espero que te guste este episodio. Saludos!

 **matsu33** **;** Sí definitivamente tengo que ponerme al día con **"Sentimientos sin conocer"** , pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, por eso tampoco me he paseado por el grupo, pero estoy bien, es sólo que mi trabajo me absorbe. Espero que también estés muy bien, besos.

 **ShayeraRogue** **;** Sí siento las demoras pero ando corta de tiempo últimamente, intentare actualizar más seguido. Gracias por pasar a leer y por tu observación; tienes razón la banda que canta **Kiss me** es Sixpence None the Richer (Lo corregiré en breve).

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

 **.**

 **.**

Asami se quedó pasmada de sorpresa al saber que Kuvira era una Maestra-Metal. Mientras estaba completamente sometida, el miedo se reflejaba en los sus esmeraldinos ojos, pero sin que le temblara la voz la amenazo:

–Si me tocas te aseguro que te arrepentirás– Dijo Asami, sopesando la idea de darle un cabezazo en el tabique nasal en cuanto estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

–Tranquila, ya no me atraes. Sólo bromeaba– Respondió burlona Kuvira y las cadenas cayeron pesadas en el suelo.

–¡Eres imbécil!– Exclamo la heredara roja de furia.

–Vamos Sato no te creas tan irresistible.

Asami velozmente levanto las cadenas y las arrojo en dirección de la chica del lunar, quien el esquivo pero sólo por muy poco. Kuvira se carcajeaba incontrolable al ver lo furiosa que estaba la ojiesmeralda.

–No me digas que no te excitaste– Volvió a comentar la Metal-bender.

Sato tenía muy clara la situación; golpearía a Kuvira hasta que se acabaran todas sus fuerzas. Se encamino en su dirección y la chica del lunar retrocedió lentamente, pero aun sonreía divertida. Y así, Asami comenzó a perseguirla por todo el lugar. Justo cuando ya la tenía acorralada. Unos golpes en la puerta la detuvieron.

Desde fuera se escuchaba las voces de unos tipos, que no paraban de golpear la puerta, tan violentamente, que parecía que querían derribarla. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Kuvira, se acercó con cautela, mientras con la mano le indicaba a la ojiesmeralda que retrocediera. Cuando estuvo cerca del portal pregunto:

–¿Quién?

–Hasook– Respondió una agitada voz del otro lado de la puerta.

–Abre– Le indico Asami en el acto.

La ojiesmeralda sintió que su pecho se resquebrajaba cuando vio cómo su amigo colgaba casi muerto de los hombros de Hasook y Tarrlok. La piel del rostro de Bolin era lívida y purpurea. El sudor empapaba su cara y profería desgarradores quejidos cada vez que lo movían. Lo acostaron boca bajo en el sofá más cercano que hallaron y Asami pudo ver las terribles y sangrantes heridas que tenía su amigo en la espalda y las piernas.

La heredera se puso histérica, le reclamo a Hasook por no llevarlo directo al Hospital. Él le explico que la policía los estaba siguiendo. Por eso acudió a Tarrlok. Asami abofeteo a Hasook.

–Señorita Sato, le aseguro que soy mucho mejor Sanador que cualquier médico del hospital y…–Decía el concejal Tarrlok con molestia.

–¡Entonces ¿por qué Bolin está sufriendo así?!– Le grito Asami fuera de sí.

–Los atacaron con unas dagas especiales que se expanden y fragmentan finamente dentro del cuerpo, provocando hemorragias internas, al parecer alcanzaron órganos vitales de su amigo, he intentado extraerlas, pero es imposible y su cuerpo ya no resistirá más morfina… Ya no hay nada más que hacer.

–Debieron llevarlo al hospital– Dijo Asami desplomándose de rodillas cerca de Bolin.

–Él quería que lo trajéramos aquí– Menciono Hasook pesarosamente.

La ojiesmeralda empezó a llorar. Bolin giro su cabeza en su dirección. Entonces ella le aparto los mechones que caían en sus ojos. El chico trataba de hablarle a su amiga, pero respirar le era ya un suplicio y sólo gemidos salían de sus labios temblorosos. Asami tomo una de sus manos y en seguida Bolin la apretó "Sé fuerte Sami" Es lo que el chico quiso decirle con ese gesto. La pelinegra lloro aún más audiblemente y negó con la cabeza.

–No, ¡no puedes abandonarme Bolin!– Le dijo Asami –¡Has algo!– Exigió mirando a Tarrlok –¡Sana sus heridas!

–Ya lo he hecho y eso sólo le causa más dolor porque los fragmentos de metal vuelven a abrirlas.

La ojiesmeralda se levantó rápidamente del suelo y miro a Kuvira con intensidad.

–Tú podrías sacarle el metal– Dijo Asami.

–¡¿Eh?!– Contesto Kuvira totalmente descolocada –No, la verdad no creo poder hacerlo– dijo sacudiendo sus manos. En el pasado ya había intentado sacar ese metal y el resultado había sido completamente desastroso.

–¡Eres una maestra metal!– Exclamo Asami.

–De hecho podría funcionar. Si lo induzco a un coma, tú podrías sacar el metal mientras yo voy sanando el tejido– Le dijo Tarrlok a Kuvira.

La chica del lunar, todavía dudaba. Asami se aproximó hasta ella y le suplico vehementemente que salvara a su amigo.

–Sé que podrás, confió enteramente en ti– Concluyo Sato.

Kuvira asintió con la cabeza y todos empezaron a ponerse en movimiento. La heredera teléfono y en pocos minutos ya había una ambulancia fuera de la guarida y media docena de Sanadores monitoreaban los signos vitales de Bolin. Después de conectarlo a un respirador e inducirle al coma. Tarrlok y Kuvira comenzaron con su labor.

 **POV DE KORRA**

Me desperté a las 5:00 de la mañana y me quede mirando el techo, detesto madrugar, en especial los domingos, pero la idea de volver a verla alejo el sueño de mí y como no puedo permanecer más tiempo en la cama, voy a ducharme. Una ducha rápida y tibia ahuyenta los pensamientos obsesivos que rondan por mi cabeza, hay un hecho obvio que no me he detenido a analizar, que no quiero analizar… Que no quiero aceptar.

Me visto silenciosamente para no perturbar a Opal. Miro el atuendo de acolita con un puchero –Siento que no me favorecen mucho esos colores, nada–, cepillo muy bien mi cabello, me miro en el espejo, decido dejarlo suelto porque creo que me veo mejor así, sí creo el cabello suelto resalta la belleza de las chicas, en especial de una –¡Vaatus!– Lo hago de nuevo, pienso en ella, en mi nueva tutora, mi nueva amiga… Mi Asami.

Salí a correr, hasta que mis pensamientos dejaron de acosarme. No podía afrontarlo, no tenía idea de cómo y pedir consejo no era prudente. Yo sola debo encontrar la forma de calmar mi obsesión por ella. Evidentemente lo más sensato sería evitarla, pero la sola idea me lastima como una espina, necesito que forme parte de mis días, de mi vida y sobre todo, necesito con urgencia que el sol salga de una buena vez. –Hoy la veré y ya nada más importa– Me decía mientras exhausta me detenía a ver el lento amanecer.

Cuando por fin amaneció, regrese igualmente corriendo, me di otra ducha y me senté a desayunar. Tenzin me felicito por madrugar, yo sólo asentía y engullía mi comida, debía apresurarme para regresar a mi habitación y terminar de arreglarme. El exceso de hidratación no le favoreció a mi cabello y ahora tenía una batalla campal con él. Mis nervios se crisparon, dentro de poco llegaría Asami y yo no podía con mi cabello.

–¡Basta! Te quedaras calva– Me dijo Opal y me arrebato el cepillo. Me puso algunos productos y mi rebelde cabellera cedió. –¿Tienes una cita con Mako?

–No, es sólo que quiero variar un poco mi estilo y esas cosas, tu sabes.

–mmm ¿y por eso estas tan nerviosa?– Me dijo la chiquilla entrecerrando sus ojos.

–pfff ¿Yo? ¿Nerviosa? No sé de qué hablas.

–Sí que lo sabes Korra, eres muy obvia, así que confiesa ¿Con quién es la cita?

En verdad que era obvia, ahora que tenía el espejo en frente, vi cómo los colores en mi cara se encendieron y como sonreía Opal, mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

–Como ya sabes, voy a ser jugadora de Pro-control y… pues mi patrocinadora, o sea mi jefa va venir hoy.

–Estoy muy feliz por ti Korra, pero no descuides el Aire control ¿De acuerdo?– dijo Opal y dejo de cepillar mi pelo.

–Descuida– Le dije sonriendo y salí pitando en dirección a la escalinata y ahí me senté a esperar.

Cada minuto que pasaba, me ponía más y más nerviosa. Imaginaba las cosas que me diría y pensaba detenidamente lo que yo le respondería, me sentía como una chiquilla en la noche del solsticio de invierno, feliz, pero ansiosa por ver sus regalos. Después de un tiempo que se me hiso eterno apareció Tenzin y me aviso que iría a la ciudad, no sin antes reconocer el renovado entusiasmo que mostraba por aprender la tradición del Aire y de asegurarme que Asami, no debía tardar.

El sol ya había calentado mi cabeza lo suficiente como para freír un huevo en ella y no había rastro de Sato por ningún lado. La desilusión se instaló en mi pecho, pero no me resignaba a estar 5 días más sin verla. Así que resolví ir a buscarla –Aprovechando la ausencia de Tenzin.

Iba en el Taxi que me llevaría a su casa, cuando la vi bajar de su auto y yo también me baje. Como ella estaba en la otra acera, planeaba gritarle para llamar su atención, pero enmudecí al ver que Kuvira la acompañaba. Recordé lo que Mako me había dicho sobre su relación y el estómago me dolió. Entraron en una cafetería. Las seguí, me senté en una mesa cerca de una frondosa planta que me permitía espiarlas sin ser vista.

Estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, conversaban, Asami llevaba lentes de sol, hiperventile cuando me percate que iba vestida igual que la noche anterior, mi mente empezó a hacer desagradables conclusiones cuando note el aspecto desalineado y trasnochado de Kuvira, pero mi acabose fue cuando, se quitó su chaqueta para colocarla sobre los hombros de Sami, ella tomo una de sus manos y le dijo algo que sonrojo a Kuvira. Salí corriendo de ahí.

 **POV DE KUVIRA**

Aun no me creía que Bolin hubiera sobrevivido, sin duda era un chico fuerte. Me alegra haberle sido de utilidad a Tarrlok. Aprecio mucho a Bo, ay mucho de él que me recuerda a mí. Tome un sorbo de café y la mire, mire a una Asami diferente a la que conocí, diferente a la de las revistas. Se veía tan frágil, y angustiada. El susto aún no se le pasa del todo. Un extraño impulso protector me hiso ponerle mi chaqueta. Ella atrapo una de mis manos.

–Gracias por salvarle la vida– Me dijo sin soltar mi mano.

–No lo hice sola, tú también contribuiste mucho y yo… Quiero agradecerte por creer en mí.

–Desde hoy tienes mi confianza– Me dijo Asami con convicción.

Escuchar esas palabras de la persona a quien planeaba traicionar me avergonzó y me ruborice.

–Ya debo irme– Dije levantándome del asiento.

–Bien, pediré la cuenta.

–Pero no has comido.

–No tengo hambre, además ya quiero volver con Bolin.

–Tres enfermeras lo cuidan, no creo que necesite una más. Y tú necesitas ingerir alimento– Dije y me volví a sentar.

–No quiero.

–No me iré a ningún lado hasta que comas algo, niña malcriada– Le dije cruzándome de brazos.

 **FIN DEL POV DE KUVIRA.**

En los días que Bolin estuvo convaleciente, Hiroshi Sato no se apareció ni por equivocación. Asami estaba apenada por la conducta de su progenitor y resolvió que por ninguna circunstancia dejaría que el chico siguiera trabajando para él. Así tuviera que enfrentarse a su propio padre.

Bolin se recuperaba con rapidez. Asami cuidaba de él con esmero a pesar de las protestas del maestro tierra. Lo único que la heredera no pudo conseguir es que su amigo se quedara en cama más de 3 días. Así que para que no se moviera demasiado y reabriera sus heridas, Asami diseño una silla de ruedas motorizada. Una enfermera y Kuvira cuidaban de Bolin, cuando la ojiesmeralda tenía que salir a atender asuntos de su empresa.

La mañana del sábado Bolin y Kuvira desayunaban tranquilamente en la cocina, pero su tranquilidad se acabó cuando vieron aparecer a Asami.

–Sami ¡¿Qué haces en piyama?! ¿No iras a trabajar?– Dijo Bolin apenas verla.

–No, ya estoy muy harta de los problemas de la empresa, me tomare el fin de semana– Dijo la chica de ondulada cabellera mientras se servía café.

–Sami hay algo que debes saber– Decía Bolin estrujándose los dedos, cuando el timbre sonó.

–Yo iré– Dijo Kuvira.

–¿Qué sucede Bo?– Inquirió la heredera.

–Hoy vendrán a entrenar Korra y Mako– Anuncio Bolin alejándose de la cocina a la más alta velocidad que la silla le permitía.

Asami corrió tras de él, cuando le dio alcance se topó con la embobada mirada de Mako y con una muy ceñuda Korra. Enseguida Bolin explico que había tenido un accidente en su trabajo y que por un tiempo, Kuvira lo iba a remplazar en el equipo.

Asami se aproximó a Korra para saludarla, pero la ojiazul se apartó. La heredera supo enseguida que la morena estaba molesta. Korra se acercó a Mako y lo jalo de la mano hasta la plataforma de entrenamiento, a la cual subió ágilmente, seguida del ojiambar ante la disgustada mirada de Bolin y Asami.

Una vez arriba, el maestro fuego le recordó que no se habían puesto el equipo de protección. Korra no le dio importancia a las palabras del chico y comenzó a usar su control contra él. La morena había tenido una horrible semana en el colegio y estaba furiosa por encontrar a Kuvira cerca de Asami otra vez. Así que embestía con toda su frustración a Mako. La plataforma comenzó a llenarse de espeso vapor rápidamente.

–Korra ¿podrías bajar la intensidad? El vapor ya no me permite ver– Pidió Mako.

–¡No seas cobarde Beifong!– Le gritó Bolin.

Kuvira y Asami rieron. Mako enrojeció de coraje, si hay algo que él no toleraba era la burla. Entonces el joven agente reviro con violencia los ataques de Korra. La morena retrocedió una buena parte, pero aguanto, hasta que el piso se le acabo y cayó de espaldas fuera de la plataforma.

Asami corrió a auxiliarla y cuando se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba bien, la risa que trataba de reprimir salía de su boca tan melodiosa que asemejaba al sonido de las campanillas de viento. La ojiazul trataba de parecer indignada por la actitud burlona de Asami, pero interiormente no podía evitar amar el sonido de su risa.

–Ven, te revisare el hombro– Dijo la ojiesmeralda y la tomo del brazo.

–No es necesario señorita Sato, no me duele– Dijo Korra tratando de ser indiferente, pero no hiso el intento de zafarse del agarre de la otra chica.

Kuvira subió con Mako y continuaron con el entrenamiento mientras Asami se llevaba a Korra, la llevó a la habitación que había acondicionado para Bolin. El lugar estaba lleno de aparatos médicos sofisticados. Korra chiflo de asombro cuando entro.

–Esto parece un cuarto de hospital– Comento la sureña al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

–Hay que estar preparado para cualquier emergencia– Dijo Asami sacando una venda y una pomada de una gaveta –Las lesiones son muy frecuentes en este deporte y yo me preocupo por la integridad de mis jugadores.

–Si de verdad te preocupamos deberías empezar por poner colchones bajo de la plataforma– Dijo Korra cuando Asami se sentó frente a ella.

–Y tu podrías empezar por ponerte el equipo de seguridad– Le contesto la heredera –Ahora voltéate y quítate la playera.

Korra se descoloco un poco, pero obedeció la indicación. Los esmeraldas ojos de Asami notaron un gran moretón en el hombro derecho de la morena y entonces se apresuró a colocar el ungüento y tratar de no bajar la mirada por la bien formada espalda de Korra. La ojiazul se estremeció, al sentir los dedos de la heredera acariciarla, estaba disfrutando mucho ser tocada por ella.

Asami ya había demorado bastante con el pequeño espacio del moretón, así que Korra movió su hombro en círculos para que la mano de la ojiverde abarcara más piel. La chica de blanca tez no se resistió y recorrió a dos manos toda la parte superior de la espalda de la morena, quien trataba de no gemir ante la deliciosa sensación que esta acción le causaba.

–Tienes mucha tensión en los hombros– Le dijo Asami al oído. Los vellos en la nuca de Korra se erizaron.

–Tuve una semana difícil en el colegio.

–Te daré un masaje relajante– Susurro la ojiverde sensualmente otra vez en su oído.

Korra se mordió el labio inferior y sólo asintió con la cabeza y emitió un: –mmmjum.

La ojiesmeralda movía sus manos con maestría, acariciando y presionando parsimoniosamente. Cuando descendió a la espalda baja, la morena ya sentía oleadas de placer en su punto más sensible y los gemidos no eran reprimidos con mucho éxito por su boca. La heredera se había aferrada a su cintura y comenzó a hacer círculos con sus pulgares. La soltó de repente y fue recorriendo el centro de la espalda de la morena con las yemas de sus dedos.

–Esto estorba– Dijo Asami y desabrocho el sostén de Korra de un sólo tirón, para luego bajar los tirantes con suma lentitud por los morenos brazos.

 **POV DE KORRA**

Tenía mis ojos cerrados, las bragas húmedas y sentía su respiración en mi nuca, era tan agitada como la mía, tal vez Asami estaba tan excitada como yo, claro, que ella no suspiraba, como yo lo hacía. Al principio trataba de controlarme, pero en este punto ya no podía, sólo me dejaba dominar por las deliciosas sensaciones que me provocaba Asami. Con todo mi ser deseaba que este momento nunca terminara.

–Korra ¿ya nos vamos?– Dijo una horrible voz, que me hiso saltar de susto. De inmediato tome mi blusa y cubrí mi pecho.

–Mako ¡¿Qué Vatuus quieres?!– Le grite irritada.

–Ya termino el entrenamiento, ya me voy– Me contesto él.

–¡Pues vete!– Dije.

–Pero, Korra me dijiste que querías conocer la estación de policía y pasar el día conmigo.

–Ah sí sobre eso… Yo creo que ya no, veras me quedare aquí por lo del dolor en mi hombro…

–A mí me parece que ya está muy bien, sólo me faltaba colocarle la venda– Dijo Asami dirigiéndose a Mako –pero como tienen mucha prisa, ¿Por qué no se la pones tú? Yo me largo– Dijo y se salió de la habitación.

Mako se me quedo mirándome desconcertado.

–¿Puedes salirte? Me voy a vestir– Le dije enojada.

Él salió y cerró la puerta. Resople de frustración y me apresure a ponerme mi ropa. Salí buscándola, pero Bolin, me dijo que ya se había ido, trate de averiguar a donde, pero nadie lo sabía. Vi que Kuvira me miraba escudriñadoramente. Así que la mire y le dije:

–Asami y yo sólo somos amigas.

–Wow ¡Qué bien!– Exclamo Bolin.

–¿Y? ¿Quieres que te hagamos una fiesta? O ¿Qué?

–No, sólo quería aclararlo para que no tuvieran algún malentendido. ¿Son pareja? ¿No?– Dije

Bolin estallo en carcajadas.

–No somos pareja– Aclaro Kuvira.

–Pero ojala lo fueran– Agregó Bolin.

–¿Qué? ¿También eres su casamentera?– Dijo Mako irritado.

–No, pero creo que le haría bien por fin tener a alguien que valga la pena– Contesto Bolin.

–Vámonos de aquí, Korra– Me dijo Mako.

–¿Por qué creíste eso? ¿Asami te ha hablado de mí?– Me pregunto Kuvira con intensidad.

–No, es sólo que… Yo creí… En fin no importa. Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos– Dije y Mako y yo salimos rápidamente de ahí.

El camino en el auto de Mako fue extraño. Le he dicho que no tengo ganas de pasar el resto del día con él. Me sentía culpable de haber considerado darme una oportunidad con Mako sólo para sacarme de la cabeza a Asami. Esa idea que me había parecido tan buena durante toda una semana, ahora me parecía terrible.

Al llegar al templo, vi algo que me levantó el ánimo, la reliquia que previamente había sufrido mi furia. Estaba reconstruida. Me detuve a admirar el magnífico trabajo manual que habían hecho sobre cada una de las puertas giratorias.

–Quedo muy bien, verdad– Dijo Tenzin aproximándose a mí.

–Sí has hecho un fantástico trabajo, pensé que tardaría meses la reparación– Comente.

–Hubiera tardado meses sin la ayuda de Asami.

–¡Asami lo reparó!

–Sí, vino a disculparse. Vio el artefacto desvencijado y a los dos días mandó materiales y artesanos para que lo repararan. ¡Ah sí! Y también mando un paquete para ti.

–¿Para mí? ¿Dónde está?– Pregunte dando saltitos.

–Pema lo guardo.

Apenas dijo eso, salí en busca de su esposa. El paquete era una gran bolsa negra, no pesaba mucho, me apresure a abrirlo y encontré un hermoso peluche pachoncito, era un bisonte volador. Dentro también había una nota escrita a mano que decía:

 _Korra;_

 _Discúlpame por no haber acudido a nuestra cita. Te prometo que recuperaremos el tiempo perdido el próximo domingo._

 _Besos, Asami S._

Fui a mi cuarto y me abrace del peluche, después releí la nota varias veces más, la acerque a mí nariz y mi cuerpo reacciono a ese aroma tan único y esquicito. Recordé todos los momentos que tuvimos juntas y me detuve en el que habíamos vivido intensamente aquí en estas cuatro paredes.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, temblaba por la necesidad de sentirla, de sentirla ahí otra vez. Mi mano como si tuviera vida propia descendió hasta esa parte palpitante de mi anatomía. Mientras recordaba el masaje que me había dado Asami, mi mano también empezó a masajear mi vulva en forma circular. La sensación era intensa, y cuando empezaba a agarrar buen ritmo la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Me gire de inmediato boca abajo, aun con la mano dentro de mi pantalón. Opal se emocionó con mi peluche y yo aproveche que estaba entretenida para sacar mi mano y guarda la nota. Me sentí terriblemente pervertida y me metí a duchar con agua fría, no funcionaba porque en mi mente seguía apareciendo la nítida imagen de ella emergiendo desnuda del agua.

Nade a contra corriente en el mar abierto, sólo el violento embate de las olas en mi cuerpo, alejaba mis insanos deseos. Regrese exhausta al templo, cene sola y triste al caer en cuenta que si Asami me deseo antes, ahora todo indicaba que ya no era así, tal vez mi actitud la desanimo.

Otra vez me duche, para quitarme la sal y mis sucios deseos de mi cuerpo. Me puse mi piyama. Salí del baño y me bote en la cama. Escuche unos rasguños en la ventana. Me levante a ver, mi corazón se paralizo cuando vi a Asami del otro lado de la ventana aferrada a la rama del árbol. De inmediato abrí y ella entro de un salto.

–¡Asami! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–No es evidente, quería verte– Dijo con un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

–¿Ya no estas enojada?

–No, no puedo enojarme contigo, porque me gustas– Me dijo aproximándose.

–¿Hablas enserio?– Pregunte y mis rodillas temblorosa ya casi no me sostenían.

–Sí ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Me gustas y te deseo Korra.

–¿De verdad?

–¿Por qué te cuesta creerlo?– Me dijo sonriendo y abrazando mi cintura –Déjame demostrarte cuanto te deseo.

Yo asentí con mi cabeza, ella me giro, comenzó a besar mi nuca lentamente y a quitarme la playera, yo levante mis brazos. Mis pechos desnudos rebotaron en cuando se libraron de la prenda. Asami la arrojó al suelo y sin demora tomo mis pechos entre sus manos, comenzó a masajearlos, mi piel se erizo por completo.

Fue bajando sus manos y las detuvo en el cordón de mi pantalón, pero no pudo deshacerlo, así que yo me apresure a hacerlo y con mis manos lo baje, se atoro en mis rodillas, moví mis piernas para que terminara de bajar, pero me quede inmóvil cuando sentí la mano de Sami meterse dentro de mi braga, resbalaba sus dedos entre mis pliegues, marcando un glorioso ritmo que yo seguía con mis caderas. Con su otra mano recorría mis pechos y mordisqueaba y lamia mi oreja.

Yo me estremecía y gemía. Mi mente estaba nublada, sólo podía pensar en las sensaciones y el calor que Asami me hacía sentir. Estaba a punto de consumirme en su fuego, cuando detuvo el movimiento de su mano y me ordeno que bajara mis bragas hasta mis tobillos, obedecí. Me tomo de las caderas y ya no me dejo incorporarme del todo, así que apoye mis manos en el borde de la cama. Ella se arrodillo, acaricio mis nalgas y lentamente se abrió paso nuevamente entre mis pliegues, pero ahora usaba su lengua para entrar en mí.

 **FIN DEL POV DE KORRA**

Esa misma noche en la guarida:

–Es demencial, no puedo entenderlo– Le decía Bolin a su amiga –¿Por qué es tan ambicioso tu padre? El dinero que tiene no podría gastarlo ni en tres generaciones. ¿Por qué tiene que seguir con sus negocios sucios? ¿Planea reencarnar o algo así?

–Lo que hace mi padre ya no es sólo por el dinero, es por el poder y por su vanidad. Siento que casi perdieras la vida por su culpa. Hablaré con él y espero que te releve de tus deberes.

–Dudo que te escuche, pero de todos modos te lo agradezco Sami– Dijo Bolin –Sabes… Cuando mi cuerpo se bamboleaba por lo rápido que íbamos y me retorcía de dolor en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, tuve la certeza de que moriría y ¿Sabes quién inundo mi mente en ese instante?

–¿Korra?

–No, pensaba en ti. Me preocupaba lo sola que estarías si yo muriera. Sami te has cerrado en redondo al afecto. No hablas con tu madre, nunca has tenido una pareja, ni ningún amigo aparte de mí.

–¿Y?

–Y tienes que admitir que has adoptado el sistema de soltero amargado de tu padre y realmente no quiero que termines como él– Dijo el ojiverde.

–Basta con eso Bolin.

–Asami tu mereces amar y ser amada.

–¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¿Qué salgas y busque desesperada alguien que me ame?– Le contesto ella.

–No, lo que quiero es que me prometas que te abrirás al amor cuando te llegue.

–Por el amor de Raava deja de ser tan cursi.

–Y tú deja de ser tan hostil. Déjate querer Sami, estar enamorado es hermoso. No te resistas cuando lo sientas.

Asami cambio de tema sutilmente, trayendo a colación temas del pro-control. El ojiverde se entusiasmó y así comenzaron a conversar sobre los por menores de su primer partido de presentación, en el cual Bolin esta consiente que no jugará, pero en el que finalmente lo reconocerán como profesional.

A la mañana siguiente Korra despertó aun agitada, al abrir los ojos supo que todo había sido un sueño –Un muy buen sueño– pensó lo morena al sentir sus pechos adoloridos, sus bragas húmedas y ver su pantalón atorado en sus tobillos. Agradeció a los espíritus que Opal se hubiera ido con su familia el día anterior.

Para librarse de sus deseos y de su nerviosismo, la morena decidió ir a correr por la playa, era muy de mañana y creyó que le daba tiempo volver antes de que Asami llegara. Bajaba la gran escalinata cuando la vio; llevaba una entallada ropa deportiva color cereza. Su negro cabello sujeto en una coleta alta y su andar de venada. Provocaron que Korra se sintiera levitar.

El avatar sonreía sin poderlo evitar, sonreía de oreja a oreja y por más que intento relajar su rostro, no consiguió borrar esa sonrisa. La heredera se detuvo frente a ella, debió haber dicho algo, cualquier saludo, pero la sonrisa con la que la recibía el Avatar puso en blanco su mente y sólo pudo corresponderle sonriendo a su vez, estuvieron mirándose en silencio por un momento diciéndose con la mirada, lo que con palabras no se atrevían.

–¿Vas de salida?– Dijo la ojiesmeralda al observar que Korra iba vestida de azul.

–No, sólo planeaba correr por la playa. Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

–Correr suena muy bien ¿Puedo acompañarte?

–Seguro.

No llevaban ni 15 minutos corriendo y Korra ya sentía que le estallaría el corazón, no porque estuviese fatigada, era porque; correr junto a Asami, percibir su aroma, escuchar su jadeante respiración y notar la sudoración en su entallada blusa de tirantes. Le estaban provocando tanta excitación que su mente no dejaba de urgirla a hacerle el amor ahí mismo, con la arena y las olas del mar como lecho de amor.

La morena fue disminuyendo su paso, dejandola atras, lo que le brindo a Korra una magnifica vista del trasero de Asami. No podía más y actuó bruscamente y sin pensarlo…


	12. Chapter 12

Hello is me...

Ah... Sé que cualquier excusa por la demora esta de más. Sólo quiero aclarar que no abandone la historia y no lo haré. Tengo muchos borradores y mucho cariño en este Fic. El principal motivo para pausarla fue una dolorosa etapa personal de la que ahora estoy saliendo; perdí a mi amor, el primer gran amor de mi vida. (No murió, sólo me dejó y yo la dejé irse...). Así que era bastante difícil continuar con una historia romántica. Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo en una pieza, sobreviví.

Y muchas gracias por leer y por todas sus reviews queridos lectores!

* * *

CAPÍTULO XII

Asami entro agitada y sudorosa. Enseguida Bolin la abordo.

–¿Cómo fue la tarde? ¿Le hablaste de mí? ¿Ella hablo de mí?– Decía el chico mientras la seguía.

La heredera la deba la espalda y caminaba nerviosa por la estancia. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Era demencial lo alterado que tenía los sentidos y lo mucho que todavía deseaba estar con Korra.

Tenía que decirle a Bolin, hablarle claro, que lo supiera de una vez. La pelinegra tomo aire, se dio vuelta y lo encaro, pero al mirar esos redondos ojos ilusionados, desistió y salió en su moto sin decir una palabra.

Condujo hasta estar en el malecón nuevamente, pasaban de las 4 de la tarde y la deliciosa brisa marina aminoraba el calor del día, pero no aminoraba el fuego que Asami sentía crecer dentro de ella. Sus ojos miraban hacia la bahía en dirección a la Isla del Aire.

–FLASH BACK–

Asami corría delante de Korra, cuando repentinamente escucho el abrupto sonido del agua, provocado por la súbita zambullida de la ojiazul.

No había sido la mejor idea de la morena, sus ojos y nariz le ardían debido a la sal, pero por lo menos había bajado su temperatura corporal, y alejado sus impíos pensamientos sobre Asami.

A la pelinegra por su parte, no le vino bien ver como Korra emergía de entre las olas. Su ropa mojada se le ceñía aún más a su bien formado cuerpo y la imaginación de la heredera voló.

Mientras el Avatar salía del agua, Asami se tomaba su tiempo para observar la voluptuosidad de la morena; señales fisiológicas claras e inequívocas le hicieron saberque estaba excitada.

–¿Qué te sucede?– Preguntó Korra al ver que la ojiverde la miraba absorta.

–¿A mí? ¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¡¿Por qué saltaste al agua?!– Pregunto de vuelta Asami, fingiendo parecer indignada y se cruzó de brazos.

–Eh… ¿calor?

La heredera se giró y corrió de vuelta al templo. Korra la seguía lo mejor que podía, pero Asami corría cada vez más rápido, corría de sus deseos, de sus emociones, corría lejos de sus sentimientos, era lo único que podía hacer.

Una vez llegaron al hogar de Tenzin. Korra fue directo a cambiarse de ropa. Asami fue a la cocina a buscar algo para hidratarse. Ahí se encontró con Pema:

–¿Cómo van las cosas con tu alumna?- Pregunto Pema con su candidez habitual.

–Lentas. Creo que soy la menos indicada para enseñarle a Korra la tradición del aire.

–No desesperes. Tú fuiste una buena acolita, muy disciplinada. Korra necesita ese buen ejemplo.

–¿Por qué no le buscan otro tutor? Seguro que el maestro Tenzin tuvo alumnos mejores que yo.

–Korra te admira mucho. Tenzin está seguro que le tomara más interés a la tradición si tú eres su guía. Por cierto ¿Dónde está ella?

–Está en su habitación cambiándose de ropa.

–Oh seguramente estará buscando su ropa de acolita. La lave y olvide subirla– Decía Pema mientras se dirigía al cuarto de lavado. –Aquí esta. Podrías dársela por favor.

–¡¿Quieres que vaya a su cuarto?!– Inquirió Asami sonrojada. La esposa de Tenzin asintió.

–Conoces el camino ¿No?

–Claaaro– Dijo la ojiverde y tomo las prendas.

Entre más se acercaba a la habitación, más fuerte eran sus palpitaciones. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de Korra, ya se encontraba muy nerviosa. Resoplo y toco suavemente. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar y esta vez anuncio que era ella y abrió.

No había nadie a la vista, entro, recorrió el lugar con la mirada y los recuerdos de la última vez que había estado ahí acudieron rápidamente a su cabeza, su estómago dio un vuelco. Se sentó en una de las camas, tomo una almohada, la llevo a su nariz.

Una puerta se abrió y de ella salió una perpleja Korra envuelta en una toalla blanca. Asami trago saliva y por más que intentaba despegar su vista de la morena no lo consiguió. Antes que sus bajas pasiones se apoderaran de ella, se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Una vez fuera recobro el aliento y se encontró nuevamente con Pema quien la miraba extrañada.

–¿Pasa algo malo?– Inquirió la esposa del maestro.

–En absoluto– Respondió ruborizada e intento ocultar la almohada que aun sostenía en las manos.

–Vamos de salida, nos llevaremos a los niños. Hay comida en la nevera y…

–Estaremos bien ¡Ya váyanse!– Dijo Korra abriendo la puerta.

–Bien, nos veremos en la noche– Pema se despidió desconcertada por el semblante de sufrimiento que parecía tener Asami.

–FIN DEL FLASH BACK–

—Ah... — suspiro la pelinegra. No podía negarlo, no podía ocultarlo. Lo que ahora sentía jamás antes le había ocurrido.

Había sentido deseo por diversas personas, pero con la morena sentía una mezcla extraña de la ternura y pasión. A pesar de las cosquillas en el estómago al recordar ese par de azulinos ojos; una tibia tristeza le decía que jamás lograría estar con ella. Ni con ella ni con nadie. Asami sabia que no había nacido para el amor de pareja, el amor de entrega, el amor incondicional que muchos presumen tener, pero que sólo pocos logran sentir. Ese que hace esclavos y víctimas perfectas a los que lo padecen.

La heredera en este punto no sabía lo que sería. Sí víctima o victimario.

–Ah... Fuck– Suspiró de nuevo.

–POV de Korra–

Veintisiete, veinti... ocho, veintinueve, treinta y... uno, trein-taa y... Caí.

Todo el aire se salió de mis pulmones y el dolor se expandió hasta mi pecho. Hacer abdominales en el árbol no fue la mejor idea. De todas formas no hay actividad que me ayude a escapar de ella.

Me quedé inmovil en el suelo viendo pasar las nubes. Las tonalidades naranjas del atardecer eran tan bellas que el ardor en la espalda apenas lo sentía.

Era increíble lo rápido que Asami cambia mi estado de animo; me hace pasar de la euforia total cuando me mira de esa forma felina suya como si fuera a abalanzare sobre mi, pero después se escabulle sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Quizá sí le avergüenza lo que hicimos cuando se quedó de visita aquella vez...

Mi memoria de ese intenso momento me sacudió el cuerpo. No, ¡no podía seguir así! Por alguien –Tan déspota, engreida y... Sensual.

–¡¿Quien es sensual?!

–¡Eh!– Opal me sonreia socarrona mientras se aproximaba. «¡Vatuus! No puedo creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta» –Yo no dije nada.

Opal reía –Ay ya, por favor deja de hacerte la interesante y cuentamelo todo ¿Quien te tiene hablando sola y con esa cara de boba?

–¡Callate!

–Oh vamos dímelo ya o tendré que averiguar...

Me pasme, mi amiga volvio a reíse de mi.

–Y no será difícil. Veamos sensual... ¿De tez blanca tal vez?– Mi cara comenzó a enrojeser –¡Lo sabía!– Dijo triunfante. Yo me quedé de piedra. Hasta este momento no había considerado lo incómodo que sería hablarle de Asami.

–¿Qué sabes?– Le pregunte y escuche el pánico en mi voz.

–Todo. Baatar me dijo que has estando saliendo con Mako.

Mi cuerpo volvio a relajarse. Sentí un alivio tan grande al saber que no tendría ahora esa conversación incomoda con Opal, que no hice intento por sacarla de su error.

Hablamos casi toda la noche para ponernos al día. Opal volvía de su casa sólo para volver a irse, pues apoyaría la candidatura de su mamá para la presidencia de Cd. República.

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunabamos todos Opal se enteró de la supuesta tutoría de Asami:

–Maestro Tenzin usted de verdad no tiene idea de quién es esa... ash ¡Ni siquiera encuentro un adjetivo lo suficientemente asqueroso para describirla!

–Opal basta. Conozco la rivalidad entre sus familias y de ningún modo permitiré que te expreses así de Asami en mi casa– La atajo Tenzin.

–No hay problema maestro de todas formas no puedo expresar libremente mi opinión por esa persona estando sus hijos presentes.

–Pues yo creó que es linda– Comento Meelo, todos reimos excepto Opal que sólo giro los ojos. Por supuesto yo concordaba con el pequeño pelón. Después de desayunar la acompañe hasta el ferry.

No me resultaba tan extraño la actitud de Opal hacia Asami. Yo bien sabía que la chica de ojos bonitos como esmeraldas no era un angel, aunque lo pareciera. Pero de todas formas quería saber por qué Opal tenía tanta animosidad hacia ella.

–Ay Korra, realmente no sé ni por dónde empezar, ni si es seguro para ti saber ciertas cosas. Sólo te diré que te mantengas lo más lejos posible de ella– Dijo muy seria y con expresión grave. Beso mi mejilla, subió a la embarcación y se fue.

Yo me quedé sumamente extrañada. Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta. ¿a caso sabría el altercado que tuvo Baatar y Asami en el antro? No lo creo, me hubiese sermoneado hasta morir. No, había algo más, algo aún desconocido de la chica que me quitaba el sueño.

Durante el resto del día no logré concentrarme en las clases. Las palabras de Opal seguían dándome vueltas. Sentía interminable este pesado lunes. Pero finalmente ya me encontraba en mi dormitorio. –Ah...– Suspire faltaban 4 largos días para el fin de semana, –Para volverte a ver... Bonita.

–Fin del POV de Korra–

Bolin se recuperaba rápidamente. Kuvira lo llevaba puntualmente a sus sesiones de fisioterapia. Mientras que Asami guardaba su distancia con él. Apenas éste empezaba a parlotear sobre Korra, Sato salía pitando. Su humor era sombrío, la joven heredera se debatía entre las ganas de tener a la morena una vez más entre sus brazos o dejarle el camino libre a su amigo y undir en algún rincón de su ser la pasión por la ojiazul. Ambas situaciones le molestaban pero tenía que actuar de inmediato pues no soportaba ser distante con Bolin.

Los días pasaron y Asami no tenía tregua; pensaba en Korra día y noche. Llegó el sábado, era una mañana muy calurosa. La joven de ojos esmeralda se encontraba sobre el motor de su auto buscando algún defecto, era la quinta vez en la semana que se refugiaba en su pasatiempo favorito; arreglar autos.

–Si sabes que ese auto va perfecto ¿verdad?– Comento Kuvira.

Asami se incorporó y contesto languidamente. –Sí... quedó muy bien.

–¡Seguro que sí! le has dedicado varias horas a la semana.

–sí...

–¿Te ocurre algo?

–¿eh? No ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Por esto, actúas como zombie últimamente.

–Mi vida es un caos– Contesto dubitativa lo heredera.

–Eso no es novedad para nadie. Arreglas complejas máquinas como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo pero no puedes arreglar tu vida Sato– Dijo Kuvira con la mano en la barbilla tratando de parecer reflexiva.

–Eres una tarada– Dijo Asami entre risas y le golpeó el brazo suavemente.

Kuvira río también y como hipnotizada por la encantadora risa de la chica se le abalanzó para hacerle cosquillas, necesitaba escuchar su cantarina risa de nuevo. Asami se resistía pero no podía con la habilidad de Kuvira. Pronto la cercanía de sus cuerpos hizo encender las ganas de la heredera, quien la miró lujuriosamente. Antes, eso hubiera bastado para que la ojioliva se entregara por completo a la pasión, pero ya no podía, ya no debía "fraternizar" con el enemigo. Kuvira se separó subitamente.

–Ahora no es buen momento.

–¿Por?– Dijo impaciente la heredera.

–Hay práctica de Pro-control hoy. No tardan en llegar Korra y Mako.

–Cierto. Pero en la noche... continuamos– Sentenció Asami y luego se marchó.

La práctica de Pro-control fue aburrida para la joven Avatar. Kuvira no estaba concentrada, Mako se pasó más tiempo discutiendo con Bolin que en el entrenamiento, Asami no se digno aparecer. Su tan ansiado sábado comenzó mal y se hizo peor cuando tuvo que tomar las lecciones de Aire control con Tenzin.

La reliquia de tablas giratorias la golpeó varias veces antes de arrojarla al suelo. La ojiazul reunió todas sus fuerzas para no destruir nuevamente el artefacto.

–Si no pones empeño en el dominio del Aire-control...

–¡Pongo empeño!

–No lo demuestras das un paso adelante y dos atrás... Pienso que el Pro-control te está quitando concentración y deberías suspenderlo.

–¡Pero Tenzin es el sueño de mi vida!

–Antes y primero que nada esta tu responsabilidad como el Avatar.

Korra no dijo nada más. Sólo dió vuelta y se marchó. Caminaba en dirección al kiosko de meditación mientras sentia como sus ojos comenzaban a escorear. Cuando por fin llegó se sentó en el suelo, abrazo sus rodillas y soltó libremente su llanto. «No soy digna sucesora de Aang, no seré ni la mitad del Avatar que él fue» Los pensamientos y temores que la morena se había prohibido tener, ahora dejaba que la devoraran; «Raava se equivocó al escogerme».

–Hola– Una femenina voz detuvo los audibles sollozos de Korra. La dueña de esa voz, no era otra que la causante del 80 porciento de sus frustraciones, quien de cierta manera la había acercado a su glamouroso sueño del Pro-control, a su despertar sexual, la había seducido y al mismo tiempo la rechazaba. Paradójicamente esa dulce voz alejo todas las nubes negras de su mente.

La morena se incorporó en un sólo movimiento y le dió la espalda mientras se secaba rápidamente las mejillas.

–¿Como estás?–Pregunto Asami tratando de sonar casual.

–¿De verdad te importa?– Contesto la morena girandose hacia ella, al tiempo que limpiaba su escurrimiento nasal con el dorso de su mano.

La heredera suspiro, sabía que no iba a poder evitar el drama de Korra. No después de haberla abandonado de esa manera la semana pasada.

–Supongo que te debo una disculp...

–Quisiera estar sola si no te importa.

«Eso es lo que quisiera, que no me importaras». Asami había ido a la isla para hablar con el maestro Tenzin y cancelar el acuerdo que tenían sobre el tutorado de Korra. Después de todo, que la morena saliera del equipo era algo que ayudaría a poner mayor distancia entre ellas y superar la obsesión que ponía un riesgo su amistad con Bolin. Cuando llegó, Pema le comentó que el maestro se encontraba practicando y que debía esperarlo. La ojiverde se asomo por una ventana y apesar de la lejanía noto la discusión que mantenia con su discípula y el gesto triste de esta.

–¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para quitar la tristeza de tus lindos ojos?– La morena se ruborizó y su expresión cambio al desconcierto total. Asami río suavemente. –Parece que con un piropo pueriel es suficiente.

–Ve a decir tonterías a otro lado y ¡déjame en paz!

–Lo haré cuando me digas ¿Que te puso tan triste?

–No es de tu incumbencia.

–Lo que haga llorar a mi alumna definitivamente es de mi incumbencia.

–Tu no eres mi tutora– Korra se negaba a caer en el encanto de los esos hermosos ojos verdes. –Me dejas sin darme ninguna explicación o simplemente no vienes. La verdad no sé si quiera aprender algo de ti.

–Te doy mi palabra de que será diferente de ahora en adelante– Dijo Asami aproximándose a la morena. –Si puedo diseñar un auto que pasa de 0 a 260 Km/h en 1.4 segundos, creo que puedo enseñarte algo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debo creerte? ¿Que es diferente ahora?– Korra no podía ser débil y dejarse llevar por los encantos de la pelinegra.

–Porque ya no voy a huir de ti– Dijo casi en un susurro, cerrando aún más el espacio entre ambas.

–¿No?

–No, ya no puedo... Ya no quiero.

Korra se descoloco por un momento, se sonrojó levemente para luego sonreir. Asami también sonrió y se sorprendió a sí misma de su expontanea sinceridad y la verdad es que no quería retirar lo dicho, no luego de ver la radiante sonrisa de la morena.

—Entonces... Eso significa que ¿podemos iniciar de cero– Korra le tendió la mano –Borron y cuenta nueva.

—De ninguna manera— Dijo Asami —No quiero hacer borrón de ninguno de los momentos que he pasado contigo– Como Korra seguía con la mano extendida. La ojiverde comenzó a acariciar suavemente su ante brazo mientras decía: –Me encanta recordar lo peleonera que eras cuando te conocí.

—Y torpe...

—Un poco sí.

Asami no dejaba de tocar el brazo de Korra. La morena estaba disfrutando esa sensación más allá de lo que es decente, aunque estuviera entumecimiendose su extremidad por la incomoda posición; Lentamente posó su brazo sobre el barandal cercano, las yemas de los dedos de Asami seguían provocando cosquilleo y excitación en Korra que trataba de disimular parloteando sin parar de lo primero que le venía a la cabeza. La pelinegra fingía escucharla atentamente, cuando la realidad era que estaba tratando de refrenar sus inmensas ganas de besarla.

La ojiazul no quería que Asami dejará de tocarla, así que no prestaba atención a lo que decía, estaba absorta en el bello rostro que tenía delante, en los ojos verdes que la miraban con intensidad y el cabello negro semiondulado que parecía ser sumamente sedoso. Absorta como estaba, inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarlo, era más suave de lo que imaginaba. Asami se acercó más...

–¡¿Qué hacen?!– Irrumpió Meelo en su esfera de aire. La ojiesmeralda dió un paso atrás y se quedó mirandolo.

–Estamos intentando conversar. Por favor esfumate– Dijo Korra molesta. El pequeño entrecerró los ojos e hizo un puchero.

–¡Sí! Meelo lárgate– Dijo Ikki saliendo de detrás de un arbusto cercano. –Interrumpes su momento especial; Korra estaba a punto de declararle su amor a Sami.

–¡Korra traidora! Le diré a mi papá– Dijo Meelo enfadado.

–Huy me va acusar el bebé lloron. ¡que miedo!– Replicó Korra.

El aludido convocó nuevamente su esfera de aire y se alejó violentamente de ahí gritando: –¡Cochinotas!

Korra enfadada miro a Ikki. Asami estaba contrariada, pero divertida.

–¡Ikki! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso al pelón?! Asami y yo sólo somos amigas.

–Ay Korra hasta un ciego puede ver lo mucho que te gusta Asami.

–¿En serio? ¡No! Es decir... Eh. Bueno y ultimadamente ¿Tu qué sabes de esos temas? Sólo eres una niñita.

–¡Oye! Hablo por experiencia propia, la semana pasada un compañero me declaro su amor y estaba tan nervioso que no paraba de decir un montón de tonterias, como tú hace rato con Sami.

–Eres de lo peor– Dijo Korra.

–¿Cuanto llevabas escuchando?– Inquirió Asami cruzándose de brazos. La pequeña le sonrió.

Jinora entró para comunicarles que sus padres las esperaban para cenar. Ikki vio la oportunidad y huyó de allí. Sin muchas ganas salieron del Kiosco y se dirigieron a la casa. Una vez cerca del comedor escucharón la voz de Meelo; se quejaba amargamente con su madre de que Korra había acariciado el cabello de Asami. En cuanto el pequeño las vio entrar interrumpió su relato y se sentó enfurruñado.

La heredera miró a Pema buscando algún signo de desaprobación tal vez, pero la esposa del maestro no se inmutaba por el drama del niño. La cena transcurría silenciosamente hasta que...

–¿Por qué Asami querría salir con alguien tan torpe?– Exclamó Meelo.

–¡Oye!– Dijo Korra molesta mirandolo.

–No le digas torpe a Korra. Sólo Sami puede hacerlo ¿Cierto?– Comento Ikki dirigiéndose a Asami, quien intentaba no reírse de las expresiones de Korra.

–Basta con eso Ikki– Dijo Asami en tono dulce.

–Hacen una linda pareja. Yo las shipeo totalmente– Dijo la pequeña levantando sus pulgares y asintiendo con la cabeza.

–¡Callate ya!– Dijo Meelo.

–Suficiente– Tenzin paro el alboroto de sus hijos antes de que se desatará el caos. El calvo maestro estaba más serio que de costumbre; Todavía se sentía cabizbajo por exigirle tanto a Korra. Aunque al mirarla comer notó que tenía un semblante alegre. «Parece que le hace mucho bien la amistad de Asami» Pensó.

Después de la cena. La heredera y el maestro Tenzin se encerraron en la oficina de éste a hablar largo rato. Korra sabía del tema que estarían tratando. Aguardo para saber su futuro en el Pro-control. En cuanto la vio salir la abordo. La ojiesmeralda se encontraba meditabunda, se sentía la más sinica e infame sobre la tierra; pudo hacer lo correcto por una vez en su vida y alejarse de Korra, dejarle el camino libre a su amigo y no mentirle al maestro que le tenia toda la confianza.

–Seguiras en los Hurones de fuego– Dijo Asami por fin.

–¡Sí!– Korra festejo girando sobre si misma. A la ojiverde le divertia su actitud infantil.

–Sí, sí, sí, pero se dedicarán por enteró a la tradición del Aire, desde temprano y de igual manera todos los domingos hasta que mejores– Dijo Tenzin –Asi que ya vayanse a dormir porque mañana muy temprano quiero verlas en meditación.

–¿Te quedarás aquí?– Pregunto Korra.

Asami asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. –En tu habitación– Dijo y la morena enrojecio.

–Buenas noches– Dijo Tenzin alejándose de ellas.

–Buenas noches maestro...– Respondió Asami.

Korra estaba muy nerviosa en la habitación y prácticamente tropezaba o tiraba todo lo que le rodeaba. La ojiesmeralda fingia estar concentrada revisando su movil sentada en la cama de Opal, también estaba ansiosa, la tensión en la habitación casi podía palparse.

–No afectará tu agenda las dispocisiones de Tenzin?– preguntó Korra rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

–Buscare el tiempo. No te preocupes.

A falta de algo mejor que hacer y para relajarse Korra comenzó a sacar la ropa sucia de su maleta. su boina de cadete calló al suelo. Asami la miró:

–No entiendo muy bien porque haces eso...

–¿Qué?

–Estudiar en el colegio militar. Creo que en realidad no sé mucho de tu vida– «como para sentir tanta fascinación por tí» pensó la heredera.

–Bueno ya sabes, trabajar en el gobierno te asegura una vida cómoda...– Korra se sintió sumamente rara al pronunciar aquello. Lo había escucado en algún lugar y era una manera fácil de salir del paso, ya que decir que era parte de su entrenamiento como el Avatar no era una opción. Asami levantó una ceja.

–Esa idea está muy generalizada entre la gente común.

–Soy una chica común– Korra estaba desconcertada. Se sentía pequeña y molesta consigo misma por usar las palabras de otros.

–Es ahí donde está la contradicción. No lo eres– Dijo la ojiesmeralda muy seria mirándola intensamente.

–Quiero ayudar.

–Si más gente tuviera ese propósito al seleccionar su carrera. Habría menos burocracia, más progreso y la sociedad no me parecería tan vomitiva.

–Hay algunas cosas muy frustrantes y tontas en los protocolos militares, sí, pero se hace todo lo posible por proteger y ayudar a la gente.

«Aún es muy joven y soñadora, pretende cambiar el mundo. Es ingenua» Pensó Asami.

–¿Qué edad dices que tienes?

–17

La ojiesmeralda la miró largo rato. Korra se incómodo.

–Yo también tengo curiosidad por saber ¿Cómo te hiciste discípula de Tenzin?– Dijo Korra.

La expresión de Asami cambió a una indescifrable para la morena.

–Buscaba darle dirección a mi vida. Había llegado al punto de odiar a todos los que me rodeaban y principalmente a mi misma que me estaba autodestruyendo con los más variados vicios...– La mirada de Asami viajaba lejos en el pasado. Korra la miraban con devoción. Al percatarse de ello, la heredera continuó superficialmente: –En fin, la meditación y el aislarme me ayudó a superar las heridas de mi pasado, perdonar a quienes me hicieron daño y... Olvidar.

El brillo en los orbes azules era sumamente notorio para la heredera, quien sonreía de manera encantadora. Había olvidado lo fácil que era para ella deslumbrar a alguien. Sólo debía saber que armas usar dependiendo de la personalidad de la víctima. En realidad Asami sólo contó parte de su historia, ya que en realidad se vengo y destruyó la vida de quienes se aprovecharon de la avidez de cariño en su adolescencia.

–Me alegra que hayas salido adelante de todo lo que te tiraba abajo– Mencionó Korra con admiración.

–Si yo pude obtener beneficios de esto imagínate lo que tú puedes lograr. Sólo tienes que dejar que yo te enseñe– Después de todos sus errores ahora Asami sabía leer muy bien a la gente. «Korra no se merece ser usada sólo para satisfacerme. Pero es ingenua y esa es la forma en la que la vida te hace madurar»

–¿En verdad lo crees? ¡Oh yo... haré lo que me digas!

La pelinegra trataba de contenerse. Pensó en Bolin, en su maestro, pero continúo: –Sí, puedo enseñarte mucho sobre la meditación, pero también necesitas aprender mucho del mundo.

Korra asintió sin vacilar. La heredera se mordió el labio. La ojiazul se lo estaba haciendo muy fácil. –¿No vas a cuestionar mis métodos?

–No– Dijo Korra con convicción. Al fin creyó encontrar la ayuda que tanto necesitaba. Desde hace mucho, todo mundo le decia lo que tenía que ser, pero nadie le había dicho cómo. –Necesito que me orientes– «Que seas mi brújula, mi barco y mi mar».

–Quitate la ropa– Le ordenó Asami.

La joven Avatar se quedó atónita. La heredera la miraba desafiante. «Es una prueba» pensó la morena y como si no fuera ella; ahí de pie frente a la pelinegra comenzó a desprenderse de sus prendas sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. Sólo conservo las bragas y el sujetador.

–Toda– La ojiesmeralda intentaba mantener el aplomo, pero su respiración comenzó a ser dificultosa en cuanto Korra se desprendió de las prendas que le quedaban.

La morena estaba tan excitada por la voz ronca y autoritaria de Asami, y por la manera en que la miraba; que el pudor de los primeros instantes fue sustituido rápidamente por la lujuria de provocar sonrojó y torpesa en quien parecía la perfección encarnada.

Asami también comenzó a desprenderse bruscamente de sus ropas, sin quitarle la vista a Korra. Completamente desnudas ambas se acercaron lentamente, al tocarse se erizo su piel. Se abrazaron; primero suavemente, pero eso no le bastaba a Asami quien terminó aferrándose a la espalda de Korra, queriendo sentir plenamente su cuerpo caliente, mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de sus rodillas. recorrió con sus uñas la fuerte espalda de la morena provocando que está se arqueara apegandose aún más.

–Mmm...– Suspiro Korra al sentir los erectos pezones de la pelinegra y se apresuró a tomarla de las nalgas, las apretó y masajeo mientras la de tez clara comenzaba a menear las caderas y besar el cuello de la menor.

Se presionaron más una contra otra, pronto se cubrieron de sudor sus cuerpos. Cayeron en la cama, se siguieron besando intensamente.

Asami comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Korra con los labios; mordió ligeramente uno de los pezones, pero siguió descendiendo por su anatomía hasta su ombligo, en él metió y sacó su lengua, ganándose así otro gemido. Bajó más y le lamió la intimidad. La más joven se retorcía y suspiraba.

Asami le abrió aún más las piernas para evitar que se moviera tanto. Necesitaba tiempo para disfrutar del manjar que se comía; su vulva era sumamente carnosa, su clitoris estaba hinchado y de los más grandes que había visto, le fascinó, lo jugo en su boca lo suficiente como para sentirlo palpitar.

El Avatar casi se corría, al notarlo Asami rápidamente se incorporó sosteniendo una de las piernas de la menor, se acomodó ágilmente y una vez sobre la entrepierna de Korra comenzando a mover sus caderas a un ritmo desenfrenado y circular, sintiendo la generosidad de los genitales de la morena.

El aire en aquella habitación se saturo de gemidos contenidos y de calor. Korra miraba a Asami con la mirada vidriosa por el éxtasis de sentirla y verla así encima de ella; dándose placer, con la respiración agitada, sumamente invasiva con sus embestidas que, apesar del chirrido de la cama eran claramente audibles para ambas: El repetido golpeteo de sus ya mojados genitales provocaban el sonido más erótico que jamás antes Korra había experimentado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Cryp, Paopausini27, Maria, Lara Grey, Chikako-Aika.**  
 **En verdad les agradezco sus palabras a todos los que comentan, a ustedes va dedicado este capítulo. Muchas gracias también a Korrasami Nation en Facebook por la mención a la historia, ¡son los mejores! ya lo saben. Mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero ahora que hay vacaciones espero aplicarme.**

* * *

Capítulo XIII

El cansancio se apoderaba por entero de Korra, le era ya, imposible mantener la atención en el profesor o ambos ojos abiertos. Apenas era su primera hora de clase y la castaña temía seriamente que en cualquier momento su cabeza azotara en su pupitre. Seguro reprobare esta también pensó mientras se sentía levitar, y sonreía por dentro al ser consiente que aquella incomoda sensación era la prueba de haber pasado toda una noche de desvelo en los brazos de Asami Sato.

La mañana del lunes paso lenta para la joven Avatar, pero a pesar del cansancio y el desvelo a la hora de las pruebas físicas hizo un recorrido impecable. La morena exhibía unas enormes ojeras y una amplia sonrisa al pasar entre sus compañeras y compañeros que no dejaban de sorprenderse con el talento atlético de la joven. Mientras en la distancia un grupo de cadetes y su superior observaban la prueba:

–¡Esa chica es una flecha en el circuito!– Comento el hombre de mayor rango.

–Y eso que es un primer año– agrego un joven entusiasta- Parece que en nada romperán tu record Iroh.

–Oh sí, Iroh II el "cadete prodigio del Colegio" será derrotado por una niña– Dijo otro riendo. El aludido sólo hizo una mueca severa.

–Pues aunque la duden, parece que el colegio vera nacer a una nueva gran atleta– Comento su superior.

–No– Dijo Iroh II. Todos lo miraron– No sólo será una gran atleta, esa chica será leyenda.

El grupo estallo en risas y burlas, pero el ojimiel mantenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, pues conocía un secreto custodiado por unos cuantos privilegiados; el Avatar se estaba preparando entre sus filas y cuando el día llegase, se revelaría al mundo "llenando de gloria y honor a su institución" pensó.

Al terminar la jornada, Korra llego exhausta a su cama, saco su móvil de donde lo mantenía escondido, lo prendió entusiasmada, sólo para comprobar que no había recibido ningún mensaje, espero un rato con el corazón acelerado un mensaje de Asami, pero ninguno llegó, ni siquiera de su madre.

Ya eran varias veces que la morena había tenido relaciones con la ojiesmeralda, no obstante la relación entre ambas todavía no podía considerarse intima, ya que la heredera Sato parecía poner una pared entre ambas que sólo desaparecía brevemente en el momento del orgasmo.

A la joven Avatar le parecía muy buena la vida ahora; practicar pro-control, era admirada en el colegio por su capacidad atlética y tenía una vida sexual más que satisfactoria, pero existía una sensación que no podía digerir del todo y era que lo que pasaba con Asami estaba mal. Más allá de las cuestiones de género y de que tenían un contrato laboral formal, estaba el hecho de que apenas se conocían y Korra ya sentía una adicción creciente por mantener relaciones sexuales que jamás imaginó ser capaz de tener.

La semana fue sumamente agotadora para la ojiazul, pero llegando el viernes se sentía con energías renovadas y, ya el sábado por la mañana había salido como un torbellino del colegio para dirigirse a su entrenamiento en la guarida de Los Hurones de Fuego. Para su mala suerte el lugar se encontraba cerrado y después de esperar buen rato nadie apareció, desesperada rebusco su móvil y su corazón dio un vuelco al notar un mensaje de Asami.

"Hola Korra, se cancela el entrenamiento de hoy. Ah y mañana tampoco nos veremos, el maestro Tenzin ya está enterado. Nos vemos"

Los mensajes de Asami no dejaban espacio para replicas o al menos eso es lo que le parecía a Korra, quien se encaminaba a tomar el Ferri que la llevaría a la Isla. Nunca antes la ojiazul dejaba un mensaje sin contestarle, aunque este día se sentía especialmente decepcionada. No sólo era la forma cortante en la que Asami se dirigía a ella, era la noción de la clara desventaja en la que se encontraba frente a la hermosa chica de pálida tez. Eso ya lo estaba aceptando a lo que claramente no se podía acostumbrar era al síndrome de abstinencia que venía cuando llevaba varios días sin verla "Es estúpido" pensaba.

Korra llevaba la cuenta de los encuentros íntimos con la ojiverde, aunque fueran ya varios; se pasaba rememorando todos los días lo candente que se ponían las noches sabatinas y mañanas dominicales por las cuales se había dejado llevar. Este sábado sin embargo se sentía contrariada por la creciente necesidad de tener un orgasmo a manos de la heredera Sato. La sensación de abatimiento de la morena le duro hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando reflexiono en la obsesión que había desarrollado y pensaba ser: "Una enferma sexual", la situación la llevo al extremo de pedir un consejo a Tenzin, tratando de no darse por aludida. Esperaba que la sabiduría de su maestro le aliviara un poco la consciencia y le ayudara a combatir el temor recurrente de lo terrible que sería su vida cuando Asami decidiera no volver a tener sexo con ella, pues para Korra estaba claro; el apego no era mutuo.

* * *

Asami tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa, mientras intentaba reunir toda la paciencia posible.

–Entonces ¿Nada? ¿Segura?

–Por vigésima tercera vez, No, Korra nunca ha dicho que le gustas.

–¿Insinuado tal vez?

–¡Bolin!

–Oh vamos, tal vez lo diga entre líneas y no te das cuenta– Asami entrecerró los ojos. Bolin siguió: –Sí, tipo, a mí me gustan los chicos carismáticos, risueños, de ojos verdes…

–Ya cierra la boca– Dijo exasperada la chica y bebió de su copa.

–No he tenido ningún progreso con Korra– Se quejó el chico.

–¿y qué quieres que haga?

–¡Que me ayudes, que le hables de mí! En eso quedamos ¿no?

Asami se mordió el labio inferior absorta –No sé cómo ayudarte con ella. No, no le gusta hablar de chicos… creo que… quiere una vida de celibato en la Isla el templo del Aire.

–¡¿Qué?! No por favor–Chillo Bolin, se habría reído en su cara, de no ser por el semblante sumamente serio que mantenía su amiga –¡Eso es imposible! Eso sería un desperdicio.

–Confía en mí, estoy casi segura de que es su inclinación, así que respétala y deja de acosarla ¡ya!

–¡Yo no la acoso! Y es Korra de quien hablamos, es un torbellino, es apasionada. No puede ser verdad lo que dices.

–Tú no la conoces Bolin– Exclamo Asami exasperada.

–No, no, tú no la conoces. Te valen mis sentimientos por ella, no te has preocupado por hacerte su amiga, sigues manteniendo la distancia que mantienes con todos tus empleados.

–Deja de culparme por tus fracasos con Korra. ¡No es mi culpa que no le intereses!

Asami no se percató en qué momento empezó a levantar la voz, sólo fue consiente hasta que Bolin se levantó de la mesa y se marchó. La ojiesmeralda estaba visiblemente afectada, se masajeo las cienes con una mano al darse cuenta que volvió a perder la paciencia con Bolin. No puedes seguir así Se decía, mientras volvía a revisar su móvil por si tenía algún mensaje de Korra.

Ese fin de semana le parecía ser uno de los más estresantes; además de la discusiones con Bolin, le costaba sobre llevar las fiestas familiares, no podía evitar sentir esa soledad y nostalgia al estar rodeada de familias nucleares felices, mientras la suya sólo consistía en su padre y ella, pero lo peor aún, era que todos ahí sabían la triste y violenta situación en la que se había desintegrado su familia.

En apariencia sus parientes y conocidos creen que Asami porta con orgullo la suerte de ser la heredera de Hiroshi Sato, pero lo cierto es que llevaba a cuestas el dolor que su padre infringió a su propia madre y a muchos de sus otros parientes. Hiroshi era sinónimo de problemas y sufrimiento, incluso para su propia familia, el mismo estigma lo compartía ella por ser su hija favorita, sentía el rechazo e incluso el miedo que provocaba entre los suyos.

Al estar disgustada con Bolin, esa fiesta en particular, la hacía sentirse realmente sola. Aunque ella mejor que nadie sabía que no tenía derecho de estar molesta con su amigo, a quien estaba engañando deliberadamente. Pero la simple idea de que Korra estuviera entregándole su pasión a otro, le transtornaba los sentidos y le hacía hervir la sangre. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a poder montar esa farsa, "Haras mucho daño" se repetía con frecuencia, más sólo sabía que no podía ni pensar en dejar a Korra. Presentía que la vida algún día le cobraría sus fechorías, pero nunca imagino que fuera un cobro exprés pensó al ver entrar a una joven pareja.

* * *

En el colegio militar una nueva semana iniciaba para Korra, esa mañana encontró refugio en las demandantes actividades físicas típicas de su formación. Estaba más descansada, pero le faltaba el entusiasmo propio de ella. Lentamente el día se volvió tarde y la tarde noche mientras la ojiazul sentía que esa semana duraría toda la vida. Al día siguiente ya no podía más con el desasosiego que sentía, trato de concentrarse en sus actividades y después de clases corrió al gimnasio, pero no conseguía quitarse de encima esa sensación de fastidio. Así que se acostó temprano esa noche y ahí en la oscuridad y el silencio un zumbido le devolvió el alma al cuerpo; su móvil que había estado encendido bajo su cama, vibraba avisándole de un mensaje de Asami:

"Espero que hayas estado haciendo tus ejercicios de Kegel*, porque el sábado tenemos que reponer"

La morena se sonrojo pensando en que "Reponer" se había convertido en su nueva palabra favorita. Enseguida se apresuró a responderle, pero no le convenció del todo su mensaje, así que lo borro y rescribió dos veces más, hasta que contesto por fin:

"Siempre cumplo con mis ejercicios, espero igual tu cumplas con tu palabra"-La joven esperaba que sus palabras fueran las correctas, no quería sonar urgida, pero tampoco desinteresada. Hubiera querido decirle a Asami que contaba los minutos que faltaban para estar en sus brazos otra vez pero sentía que la ojiesmeralda era como un ave; al menor movimiento en falso, se asustaría y volaría lejos de ella.

"Eso puedes apostarlo"-Contestó la heredera, tras lo que se hizo una larga espera para Korra, quien finalmente sonreía y rápidamente contesto:

"Tengo algunas ideas que quiero probar"

"Mmmm interesante…

"¿Quieres que te cuente?"- Korra mantenía fija la mirada en el aparato, esperando ansiosa una respuesta que parecía no llegar. Un mensaje de otro contacto entró:

"¿Cómo es que estas en línea? ¿No estás en el colegio?"-Era Baatar Jr.

"Sí vine, tengo el móvil contrabandeado aquí, shhh"

"Necesito un mega favor"

"¿Otro? ¿Ahora qué?"

"¡Korra! Respétame soy tu tercer año"

"Por favor Baatar ahora no estoy de humor para tus tonterías"

"¡Bien! Ve atrás de las gradas de soccer"

"¡Estás loco!, no puedo, está prohibido"

"Te espero ahí a las 2,120 horas o se sabrá lo del móvil. Ah, ponte el uniforme de gran gala"

Korra miró la hora, no perdió un segundo más; acomodo su cama para que pareciera que estaba ahí acostada, se vistió y salió de los dormitorios. Al llegar con Baatar, este le echo una rápida mirada de arriba abajo.

–Ugh, no tienes ni un puto galón– Observo el chico.

–¿Eh?

–Rápido quítate la guerrera** y ponte la mía– Dijo Baatar al tiempo que le daba la prenda –Vaatus ¡Korra recordaba que eras más alta! –Comento al notar que su guerrera le quedaba larga de las mangas.

–Maldición Baatar ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

–Lo siento. Es que necesito que me suplas en un evento importante; estarán puros oficiales y cadetes de alto rango, y no quiero que DES-EN-TO-NES, porque no quiero que noten mi ausencia ¿Entiendes?

–¿Eh?

–En el camino te cuento. Ahora vamos.

Mientras viajaba en la parte trasera de un lujoso auto de vidrios polarizados, el corazón de Korra martillaba fuerte ante la incertidumbre de no saber: ¿hacia dónde se dirigía?, ¿qué debía hacer? O ¿Cómo carajos regresaría al colegio? Y lo peor era que no podía hablar con Baatar, pues este se mantenía gritando por su móvil. Finalmente llegaron a su destino: El capitolio de Ciudad República. Entraron por la parte trasera hasta donde estaban reunido un pequeño grupo de cadetes. Baatar les dio unas indicaciones rápidas a uno de ellos y luego se despido de una estupefacta Korra. Antes que la dejara ahí, le dijo:

–Tranquila sólo no te metas en problemas y todo saldrá bien.

–Ja ja tu cara– Dijo divertido un cadete de castaña cabellera mirando a Korra.

–¡¿qué rayos hacemos aquí?– La ojiazul se ponía más nerviosa a cada minuto.

–Abriremos el evento escoltando la bandera hasta el presidente Raiko– Comento con irritación una de las cadetes ahí reunidas.

–¡¿Qué?! Oh Raava no puedo hacerlo– Dijo Korra casi perdiendo el aliento.

–Relájate, sólo marcharemos ¿De acuerdo?– Le tranquilizo el castaño y empezó a zapatear marcando sonoramente el ritmo –Tic, tac, tic, tac.

–¡Imitalo!– Le espeto un chico que estaba detrás de la ojiazul –¿Alguien me puede decir por qué esta novata va a ser los honores con nosotros?

–Es la superdotada de primer año– Comento nuevamente el castaño –Todos hablan de ti. Eres Korra de la tribu agua ¿Cierto?– La aludida sólo asintió –Yo soy Kiro. Es genial conocerte en persona ¡Tú sí que eres una atleta!

–Es amiga de Baatar y viene a salvarle el culo ¡punto!, por eso está aquí– Sentencio el cadete que parecía ser el líder –Nos reagruparemos para qué ella quede atrás ¡rápido!

Los jóvenes formaron la escolta; 4 cadetes al frente y dos atrás. El móvil de Korra vibro, sin dudarlo lo sacó del bolsillo, era mensaje de Asami:

"Por favor, siéntete con la libertad de contarme y quiero detalles"

–Oh no cadete, ni lo piense– Dicho esto el chico, arrebato el aparato de sus manos, lo apago y lo guardo. Korra se quedó boquiabierta, cuando iba a protestar un hombre mayor vestido de traje, entro con la bandera, se la entregó a uno de ellos y así formados avanzaron hasta una enorme puerta, que se abrió después de que sonara la trompeta.

La joven Avatar estaba nerviosa, pero avanzó con paso firme, mantenía duramente la mirada al frente, pues al cruzar el umbral, la sobrecogió la iluminación y amplitud del lugar. El recorrido fue breve, una vez que el presidente tuvo la bandera, todos hicieron el saludo militar y marchando se retiraron a sus lugares, en el extremo izquierdo de ese gran salón.

Apenas estuvo en la posición de descanso, Korra hizo amago de quitarse el ross***, ya que le quedaba incómodo para poder admirar la belleza del lugar, más no lo consiguió porque el cadete al mando le ordeno que dejara de moverse. La ceremonia empezó por todo lo alto, después de agradecer la asistencia, Raiko anuncio el motivo del evento; dar a conocer a los candidatos por la presidencia de Ciudad República.

–Pero antes, reconoceremos a los conciudadanos más destacados en lo que va del año… Se le otorga la medalla al valor a… Oficial de primera Iroh II del Fuego, por su valentía, entrega y liderazgo en la contingencia volcánica de la Isla Kioshi.

El aludido subió al estrado, fue condecorado entre aplausos y vítores. Mientras en el fondo se proyectaban fotos del suceso. Se acercó al podio y dijo:

–Sólo cumplía con mi trabajo, pero gracias por la distinción– Bajó nuevamente.

Se escuchó el murmullo de risas entre los oficiales. Korra se encontraba divertida "Iroh siempre tan modesto y de pocas palabras".

–También… medalla al valor a… Oficial Mako Beifong por su oportuna e invaluable ayuda en el incendio del centro nocturno Oasis.

–Muchas gracias, es un honor servir a mi ciudad, aun estando de civil, afortunadamente no hubo vidas que lamentar. Quiero aprovechar para dedicar este premio a mi familia, especialmente a mi madre que me ha apoyado y ha creído en mí siempre– El joven policía se bajó del estrado aun emocional.

En la distancia Korra lo miraba con los ojos estrechados "¿Y dónde está mí medalla?"

–Y ahora… el premio a la innovación y diseño es para… Ingeniera Asami Sato por la invención del auto más veloz producido hasta ahora.

Korra pensó que se saldría su corazón por la boca. La heredera subió al estrado –Sólo Asami… Deje la carrera– Sonrió traviesa –En verdad es increíble lo que se puede lograr cuando se hace lo que realmente te apasiona… Este galardón es también de todos mis colaboradores, ellos son unos verdaderos artistas ¡Gracias!– Sonrió de nuevo y bajó entre una gran oleada de aplausos.

La joven Sato dejo pletórica a la audiencia y Korra no fue la excepción; había entrado en trance al verla, sentía mucho calor en su pecho al escucharla expresarse tan elocuente, no podía quitar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara, estaba realmente orgullosa de ella mientras pensaba "no sólo es hermosa ¡es brillante!".

Desde lejos, la morena podía ver a Asami de perfil, estaba tan absorta en ella, que ni siquiera se inmuto cuando nombraron a Hiroshi Sato el empresario del año. Sin embargo, sí se desconcertó al ver a una rubia joven hablándole al oído de la ojiesmeralda, quien a su vez también le hablaba al oído. Hasta ahora sólo podía ver el cabello de esa chica, pero ya se sentía de los nervios. Lo único que finalmente logró que quitara su escrutinio, fue escuchar el nombramiento de Hiroshi Sato como candidato a la presidencia.

La ceremonia dio pasó a una elegante cena. Korra no podía pasar ni un bocado de la suculenta comida que tenía en frente. No podía caer en cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, le aterraba el hecho de que el poder de Hiroshi se extendiera por todos lados. Las radicales ideas y la clandestina simpatía que mantenía con los igualitarios no habían impedido que llegara a competir con Suyin Beifong. Con la mirada busco la mesa de los Sato, Asami se encontraba platicando con su padre, lucía preciosa a los ojos de Korra "No, ella no podía ser como él" pensaba sin demasiada convicción, pues en realidad no podía asegurar que conocía a la hermosa joven, que ahora miraba con atención a la rubia que tenía a lado, chica que también poseía exuberante belleza; piel apiñonada, ojos azules, largo y lacio cabello rubio.

–Tómales una foto, dura más– Espeto la cadete que estaba frente a Korra. La joven Avatar aparto la mirada.

–No la culpo, esos ricachones parecen modelos– Añadió otro cadete. La ojiazul devolvió la mirada hacia los Sato y se percató de la presencia de un joven muy apuesto de tez blanca y cabello negro.

–Creo que ser muy rico y además guapo, ya es pasarse– Comento Kiro.

–¿Quién es él?– Inquirió Korra señalando al pelinegro, todos miraron en esa dirección.

–Por favor ¡Paren ya!– Dijo molesta otra vez la cadete –Dejen de mirarlos, todos los Sato son unos arrogantes de mierda, no les den más motivos para sentirse superiores.

–¡Joder! Tranquila, respeta a mi futura familia– Dijo Kiro.

–Sigue soñando– Se burló la chica.

–¡¿Qué?! Puede suceder. La señorita Sato y yo tenemos mucho en común, como el amor por los autos y…

–Pendejo, ella ni siquiera te voltearía a ver– Le interrumpió el mayor de ellos.

–Ellos sólo ven dinero y posición social, nosotros no tenemos posibilidades con alguien como ellos– Comento otro.

–¡Joder es que esta tan buena!– Exclamo Kiro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–¡Oye!– Exclamo Korra golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

–Lo siento, es sólo que es muy guapa.

–Descuida, mañana estarán en las revistas de sociales y podrás morbosear a gusto– Agrego la otra cadete.

–Comprare esa revista y me daré algo de amor propio– respondió Kiro. Todos los varones empezaron a reír.

Korra se levantó violentamente, aventó enojada la servilleta que estaba en sus manos y se alejó de allí. Se sentía abatida y mareada, no podía digerir su realidad, pero tampoco podía negarla, todo apuntaba a que el destino no haría más que alejarla de Asami. Nuevamente comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, pero ya no se encontraba en la mesa y lo que la desconsoló fue darse cuenta que la joven rubia tampoco estaba.

La majestuosa música que se escuchaba, no la consolaba, al contrario la hundía más, el piano y sus finos acordes acompañaban la voz que entonaba, la que le pareció la canción más triste que jamás había escuchado:  
My life is brilliant (Mi vida es brillante).  
My love is pure ( Mi amor es puro).

I saw an angel (Vi un ángel). Of that I'm sure… (De eso estoy seguro…)

… You're beautiful, You're beautiful (Tu eres hermosa, eres hermosa).

You're beautiful, it's true. (Eres hermosa, es cierto.)

I saw your face in a crowded place (Ví tu cara en un lugar lleno,)  
And I don't know what to do (Y no sé qué hacer,) 'Cause I'll never be with you… (Porque nunca estaré contigo...)

–Ese uniforme te queda de maravilla– Habló una suave voz en el oído de Korra, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron al instante. No necesitaba girarse para saber de quien se trataba, pero lo hizo, necesitaba confirmar que no deliraba con la chica que le sonreía.

–Asami.

–Hola lindura– "y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa que me derretía" pensó la joven Avatar. La ojiesmeralda volvió a acercarse al oído de Korra y continuo con voz sensual–Te ves tan guapa, que podría hacerte el amor aquí mismo…

El vientre bajo de Korra cosquilleaba desde que le había escuchado pronunciar esas últimas palabras, mientras Asami acariciaba la botonadura del uniforme de Korra. La música ambiental ahora era dominada por el piano y el bajo.

–Oh amo esta canción ¿Bailamos?– Dijo Asami tomando la mano de la ojiazul.

–No podemos– Respondió Korra soltándose y mirando a la periferia, la pelinegra frunció el ceño –Somos mujeres ¿recuerdas?

–Pero, es tu obligación como cadete– dijo con aguda voz, mientras hacia un leve puchero.

–En realidad, es sólo de los hombres– explico con paciencia como si le hablase a una niña pequeña.

–Ninguno luce tan apuesto como tú– diciendo esto arrastro a la morena hasta la pista. La de clara tez bailaba lentamente mientras mantenía sus manos en el cuello de Korra, esta era incapaz de disimular su incomodidad.

–Oye, mírame– Dijo la heredera Sato cerrando más el espacio entre ellas –Bésamee, frena el tiempo…– Comenzó a cantar suavemente.

–Bésamee como si el mundo se acabara despuéés– Siguió cantando la ojiazul sintiendo que ya sólo estaban ellas dos. La ojiesmeralda volvío a sonreír radiante.

–Soy muy capaz de hacerlo… así que no me provoques– Dijo Asami acercándose peligrosamente a su boca, pero desvió su cabeza hasta apoyar la barbilla en el hombro de Korra.

–No lo harías…

–Llevo en abstinencia varios días. No me provoques– Dijo volviendo a quedar de frente. Asami se sentía feliz estando así con la ojiazul, a pesar de haber tenido un fin de semana de pesadilla, esta noche la heredera se sentía en una ensoñación, todo le parecía perfecto.

–¿No te da miedo lo que la gente pueda decir?

–No, mi reputación ya está bastante enlodada. No tengo nada que perder– Asami se divertía con el gesto preocupado de la morena. Aunque claramente ella estaba bromeando, todas las células de su cuerpo le pedían que besara a Korra, y empezaba a creer que la fuerza de voluntad le podría fallar, si la seguía teniendo tan cerca.

–¿Y qué tal que tu padre se moleste contigo?

–No me preocupa lo que piense mi papá ¿Tú tienes miedo al qué dirán?

–A mí sí me preocupa tu padre– "en más de un sentido" pensó Korra. Asami rio fuerte y negó con la cabeza –Acaso… ¿no es de temer tu padre? – Soltó la ojiazul, sin perder detalle de su reacción. La diversión enseguida desapareció del rostro de la heredera Sato.

–Conmigo no tienes nada que temer– Le respondió mirándola intensamente –Nunca dejaría que nada malo te pase– Su tono se había vuelto dulce otra vez. Sintiéndose vulnerable, la pelinegra cayó en cuenta de que había revelado sin querer lo que Korra quería corroborar "Hiroshi era peligroso"

–Disculpe señorita Sato ¿Me concedería esta pieza?– Dijo Iroh II sorprendiéndolas.

–mmm no, lo siento oficial, estoy disfrutando de la compañía.

–Cadete ¿puede ir por unas bebidas?– Bromeo el chico. Asami y él rieron. La joven Avatar repentinamente molesta se quedó inmóvil viendo a Iroh.

–Bien, bailare con usted, no es necesario el abuso de poder– Dijo la ojiverde para continuar la broma y aligerar el momento. Korra se alejó a grandes zancadas mientras Asami la seguía con la mirada. Iroh la tomo por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar.

–Luces hermosa.

–Dime algo que no sepa.

–Mejor déjame que te felicite, es impresionante lo que has creado, eres una prodigio ¡Que ganas de correr ese auto!– Comento emocionado.

–Gracias– Sonrió la chica mordiendo su lengua –Me sorprendí. La verdad pensé que ganaría Baatar Jr. Por el diseño de la nueva estación de tren.

–No tenía oportunidad contra ti.

–¿Y tú qué eh? ¬Pareces árbol de Saturnalia con tantas medallas ¡ya no te cabe una más en ese uniforme!

–Sólo hago mi trabajo Asami.

–Siempre podemos contar con el señor modestia para salvar el día– Dijo la chica riéndose. Unos flashes comenzaron a iluminarlos. Dejaron de bailar y posaron para las fotos.

–Me alegra verte tan feliz. Parece que has dejado atrás las cosas que te tiraban abajo.

–Sí, algo, estoy esforzándome por mejorar– Dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pues lo estas logrando, te felicito por eso también.

–Eres muy amable, especialmente considerando lo que… Te hice. Yo… Lo siento de verdad.

–Todo está olvidado Sami– Dijo abrazando brevemente a la ojiesmeralda. La canción "I'm with you" estaba terminando.

Asami se sintió valiosa por un momento, pensando en que tal vez, era cierto que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien mejor, alguien merecedora de ser amada, merecedora de…

–Korra.

–¿Eh?

–¿Dónde está?– pregunto buscándola con la mirada, al no verla se despidió del Oficial Del fuego para buscarla entre la gente.

Diversas personas detuvieron su paso, haciéndole cumplidos y tratando de entablar conversaciones superfluas. Entonces recordó porque odiaba tanto ese tipo de eventos sociales; Sentía la hipocresía y el arribismo de la gente en su versión más descarada. Lo peor para ella siempre, era sentirse obligada a seguirles el juego. Aunque algunas veces su paciencia se agotaba y terminaba por ser descortés con alguien importante, hecho que ya le había traído graves problemas en el pasado.

Después de un rato de infructuosa búsqueda, la heredera se dio por vencida y regreso a la mesa con su familia, más no pudo recuperar la alegría de momentos atrás cuando se había sentido capaz de mandar todo al carajo y hacer lo que realmente deseaba hacer. Una nostalgia que sintió ridícula se apodero de su boca, que se había quedado con muchas palabras sin decir y muchos besos sin dar.

* * *

 **Les agradezco que se hayan pasado a leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Si tienen alguna duda o comentario no duden en externarlo.**

 **Notas:**  
 ***Ejercicios de Kegel: Son los ejercicios que hay que practicar para obtener buenos resultados a la hora de conseguir mayor placer sexual. Consisten en la contracción del músculo pubocoxígeo.**

 ****Guerrera: Chaqueta militar.**

 *****Ross: Gorra militar alta.**

 **1ra. Canción: You're beautiful de James Blunt.**

 **2da. Canción: Bésame del grupo Camila.**  
 **3ra. Canción: I'm with you de Avril Lavigne**


End file.
